Three's a Fantasy
by samsolace
Summary: A hot sexual fantasy of Meredith living and loving with her two loves, Derek and Mark. Extremely strong language, very sexy, fantasy adult situations. Please don't read if you're too young or too sensitive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I really hope you enjoy this fic, but there are a few things you need to know. This fic is seriously for mature peeps. if you are underage or too sensitive please don't read. It has fantastical adult themes, extremely strong language, tons of sex and MerDer, MerMark, and DerMerMark relationships. The chapters always start with who it's about so if you just want to read specific ships, you can. And, of course, I disclaim ownership of Grey's Anatomy and everything associated with it. **_

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Derek**

Meredith knelt on a nest of bed linen in the supply closet and with practiced ease sucked strongly on Derek's rock hard cock, holding the base as tightly as she could in one hand. He tasted clean and salty, his skin smelling typically of himself. Her nipples pearled and her wet pussy dripped creamy juice down her inner thighs. She was turned on even more by Derek's natural sexy scent.

Her belly rippled with excitement as she listened to his humming moans deep in his chest. Her other hand strayed to her own nipple and she plucked and pinched it frantically, stimulating herself into mewls of passion around the organ filling her mouth. She squirmed in need at his feet and watching her, he couldn't help the sexy grin that crossed his face. He loved her heat. She was amazing. He stroked her dark honey hair back around her ear as she slid her hand down her belly through her neat light brown nether hair to her sex. She dipped two fingers into her creamy twat and slid deep between her own inner folds to find her hooded clit. She rubbed it gently with her moistened fingers, squirming hard, blissfully giving Derek head the whole time.

"Suck me harder, baby...," Derek breathed in sharply as she obeyed, "Your mouth feels like heaven, honey... yeah... just like that. So wet... so hot... that feels sooo goood," he groaned.

His cock was satiny soft skin over steel hard meat. She scraped it up and down with lip covered teeth as fast as she could, her head bobbing and her eyes closed. He smiled in sexual bliss as he watched his girl blowing him so happily. One of his clever surgeon's hands cupped her concave sucking cheek holding her head firmly in place, although she didn't need the encouragement. The other tightly gripped the linen rack over his head as he moaned in ecstasy. His dong bounced off the back of her throat with each bob.

She paused a second and panted through her mouth for breath, still tonguing his large member. He groaned in delight as her hot, moist breath blew over the sensitive dark red head and her agile tongue found the tiny slitted crease at the tip of his cock's head. She delicately traced her tongue around the velvet head to the sensitive neck and then closed her lips again over his heavy erection. She hotly sucked the tip only, tonguing him madly. He petted her hair back from her face so he could see her loving erotic intensity.

He watched her glossy lips stretch around his thick cock and then slide up and down the length of his erection, again always maintaining the perfect suction. His cock glistened wetly in the dim light from her saliva. Her tongue circled the knob, caressed the ridge and then lapped his straining shaft. She lapped his testicles and gently rubbed them in one hand. His balls tightened into hard knots close to his body.

She rose back up and this time sucked his cock into her mouth as far as it would go. She held it there and sucked, gripping his buttocks in both hands and pulling him tighter to her mouth. She used no motion now; she just sucked as hard as she could, tasting drops of his pre-cum.

Derek watched her cheeks and lips and throat rhythmically sucking his prick. She was exquisite. She had about two thirds of his cock stuffed deeply into her mouth while she valiantly attempted to swallow down more, making moist little, grunting, suckling noises that drove him wild. Her smooth cheeks were flushed raspberry pink and her lips were an even darker red raspberry. Her long eyelashes fanned over her mysterious dark green eyes casting shadows over her eyes and cheeks. His dark eyes started to roll back in his head with pleasure. His cum churned in his balls.

"Meredith... I'm cumming, baby. You have to... stop... if you want... me to...," Derek lost it.

He held her jaw and rapidly fucked her mouth. Glorious sensation welled up and flooded him. He shot his white sticky load into her mouth once, twice, three times, while she gulped greedily, supremely satisfied that he'd lost his iron control. He bit his own lip to stop himself from shouting his release, his eyes slamming shut and his breath sawing harshly. Derek's knuckles turned white where he gripped the linen rack and his body shuddered hard. His hard belly sucked in and rippled.

Meredith continued to kiss and suck his cock until it softened its rigid posture, resting long and stretched against the cushion of his testicles. She finally sank back onto the floor still writhing and panting wantonly, her breasts tipped with large, raspberry beads of lust and her creamy pussy scenting the air with her need. She parted her legs and rubbed her hungry little twat until she moaned, watching him through hooded eyes.

"Derek..." she pleaded.

He struggled to open his eyes and look down at her twisting form. His body was still tremoring with left over excitement. He rubbed a hand over his chest and belly and cock absently.

"Ah, baby, I'm not quite ready yet to give you what you need. What would you like instead, while I recharge?"

Meredith lifted her arms to him wanting to be held and kissed and praised. She wanted to feel him explore, tantalize and tease every inch of her skin. She wanted him to bounce and balance her breasts on his hands.

Meredith needed him to kiss and suckle her nips until they were as hard as diamonds and leaking fluid. She needed him to finger fuck her juicy pussy and lick it clean. She wanted him to rev her to a fever pitch so the slightest touch would act as a match to a bonfire.

Then she wanted him to bury his huge cock so deeply in her tumescent pussy, she'd feel it banging in her throat again. Meredith needed Derek to fuck her hard and fast, sweet and slow, deeply and shallowly – anyway, every way there was. She needed him to love her, love her loud and long.

They'd been separated for over two weeks, hence the desperate meeting in the closet. Derek had been out of town teaching seminars in three hospitals in Arizona and two in Utah. Before that, Meredith's crazy intern schedule had kept them apart. Used to making love at least twice a day, they were both crazed with need for each other. Derek had literally snatched his girl out of the hallway, as she trotted along delivering lab reports, and shoved her in the linen closet, locking the door behind them.

"Okay, honey, up you get. You're amazing. Your mouth is so good, I have dreams about it at night," he grinned when she giggled sexily, "Yeah, I can still have a wet dream like a teenager over your talented, sexy mouth."

He reached down to her and lifted her full length against him, supporting her weight completely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rubbed her face into the hair on his chest. She kissed his collar bone and licked the hollow above it, wallowing in his delicious scent. He turned her a little sideways, rubbed her plump little ass, and then supported her back.

He slid a hand over her soft, curved little belly to her breasts. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly while he cupped and lifted her breast. Its sweet weight stirred a twinge of desire in his gut and made his cock perk up. Derek gave a throaty growl as he bounced her heavy breast in his hand and flicked the tip with his thumb. He pressed a hand on her back and slid it down the crease between her chubby buttocks. He explored lower and found her thickly cream coated vagina. He pushed three fingers hard into her sweet spot and hand fucked her. She gasped and mewled, incoherently trying to talk, squirming on his hand for the best angle.

Her fat, ripe nipple pouted at him for attention so he closed his teeth around it and lightly chewed while she squealed in his ear. He made it better by warmly licking it. He sucked the bud into his mouth and rhythmically milked it, letting his tongue occasionally spank it.

Meredith moaned and squirmed in his arms, twining her arms around him, and sinking her fingers into the warm silk of his hair until she reached his scalp and rubbed. Derek eased his fingers from her gripping pussy and grasped her plump ass in both hands. He slid his thigh between her wet thighs opening her juicy pussy against his hair roughened skin. She squealed again, panting hard, as he rubbed her up and down on his thigh, stimulating her clitoris to its maximum swollen size.

She enthusiastically rode his leg, rubbing and squirming wildly while he suckled her second nipple, enjoying her soft gardenia scented breast pressed to his face. Finally, she was so loudly vocal, he covered her beautiful mouth with his own to swallow the sound and suck her tongue as he had sucked her berry nipple.

Meredith needed his cock inside her. She couldn't stand anymore foreplay. She jerked her mouth from his and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his stiff cock pressing into her soft belly.

"Derek," she begged, reaching for his cock and trying to climb up on it, "pleease, baby, pleease! Put your cock in my pussy. Fuck me. Fuck me hard, babe, please, fuck me, fuck me..."

Her breathless pleading petered out when he shoved her against a rack filled with oversized cardboard boxes and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs eagerly around his hips. He pressed his thick cock to her pussy lips, listening to her eager whimpering turn into an intense wail of fulfillment as he thrust inside. Her dripping wetness let him shove all the way to the hilt, finally stuffing her full, finally stretching her wide. Derek covered her mouth with his and fucked her mouth with his long tongue even as he finally fucked her pussy as hard and as fast as he could with his rock hard cock. He banged her mercilessly into the cushioning cardboard behind her as she rode his rigid pole. She shrieked into his mouth, uterus and vagina contracting, and cumming hard.

She thought he'd stop but he didn't. Derek laid Meredith in her nest of bed linens on the floor and kept fucking her. He filled her mouth and tight, hot pussy over and over, not letting her rest. She shrieked and came again, but still he pounded, not giving her any time or space to regroup. She whimpered and tried to turn her face away. He denied her and made her do it his way for her ultimate pleasure. He held her face still and tongue fucked her furiously, occasionally sucking her bottom lip.

He pinched and twisted her nipple lightly and was rewarded by another shriek of orgasmic ecstasy. Meredith laid back exhausted now, unable to hold him anymore, while he pounded his cock into her creamy sheath without let up. Her body rocked with the pounding, her breasts bouncing , her head tossing. Sensation impossibly built again and she rippled with orgasm on top of orgasm. She undulated up against her lover, one foot pressed to his thigh, the other rubbing up and down his hair roughened leg.

"Oh God, Meri!"

His ass clenched, and he pumped his cock twice more as his balls exploded. Meredith felt his hot cum spray inside her as he shouted against her throat, icy hot sensations sparkling from his testicles to his spine. They danced from his sacrum to his neck and back again. He bit her throat and sucked her soft flesh. She wailed softly again and again as she came one last time.

Tears of overwhelming ecstasy leaked down her face. Clear liquid drops leaked from her breasts. Milky cum leaked from her pussy and his soft penis, even as they parted from each other. As Derek rolled to his side off of her, long white strings of mating fluid stretched between them, as if even now they couldn't be separated. He stroked her quivering belly and breasts soothingly.

"Sh, hush, baby, sh," he crooned.

She turned on her side facing him, looked deeply into his dark blue eyes and said, "Welcome home, I missed you."

He smiled his sexiest man in the world smile, sated and satisfied.

_**samantha loves the MerDer in her mind  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Derek**

Meredith stood, trying to gather all the messy strands of her dark honey hair into her normal pony tail. She couldn't help smiling, even though she was exasperated, when Derek wetly kissed her the nape of her neck, distracting her again. She giggled and squirmed away from his branding nip. She definitely didn't need another mark on her neck.

Derek had already given her a hickey earlier when he bit and sucked her throat at the end right before he filled her pussy with hot semen. She suspected he'd marked her as his deliberately. He could be so caveman sometimes. Thank Goddess she'd had the foresight to wear a soft cotton turtleneck under her scrub shirt today. She could discretely hide her throat and no one but Derek need ever know he'd given her a purplish love bite. Except Mark, of course. Meredith giggled again. This time at the odd juxtaposition of the word 'discrete' with her admittedly different love life and her two boys.

"Hey, lover girl, where are you off to in such a rush?" Derek asked plaintively, pushing his lower lip out in a sexy pout, while reaching a warm hand between her thighs.

His shirt was still unbuttoned showing his bare chest and belly. Dark hair arrowed from his chest to a thin mid line that pointed down over his navel to gradually widen into his pubic hair below. Meredith had explored that fascinating pathway many, many times.

"Derek!" She exclaimed as she swatted his hand away, "You know as well as I do, that I have work to do. Dr. Bailey will not only have my head, she'll have it stuffed and mounted on the wall if I don't get my assignment finished."

"But, baby...," Derek reached for her again, rubbing her nipples just the way she liked. He could always make her forget everything else when he did that.

"Derek!" she squealed again her breath catching and her nipples instantly standing at attention, "No, bad boy! Work!"

Meredith firmly pushed him away, thanking her lucky stars that he was only being half-hearted in his attempts to sway her. If he'd been serious, she'd even now be on her hands and knees while he plunged his cock into her pussy from behind as hard as he could. The mere thought made her hot pussy creamy again. No! She told herself as firmly as she'd told him.

She quickly finished dressing and watched while he reluctantly buttoned his blue Yves St. Laurent shirt and pulled the matching sweater over it. He carelessly left the shirttail out and pushed up the sleeves. He grinned at her with incredible charm. She couldn't help it. She needed to kiss him again, he was too cute. She smiled up into his knowing face as she rubbed her hands over his chest and then around his back for a quick squeeze of his perfect ass. She squirmed a little to feel his package against the slight curve of her belly. It felt so good.

"Oh shut up," she said to his smug look, "and kiss me."

Derek gently laid his mouth over his girlfriend's. She opened her lips and let his tongue in to touch the roof of her mouth. She shivered and sucked his tongue. Their lips parted and they kissed again, just a gentle pressure of lips. Meredith looked into Derek's warm, midnight blue eyes and pressed her lips to his one last time.

"Love you, gotta go," Meredith perkily smiled and patted his chest, "I'll see you later."

They gathered all the dirtied linen and her lab reports. Meredith cast a quick eye around to make sure all was clear. Derek unlocked the door and eased out, he waved and Meredith joined him in the hallway. They dumped the linen into the laundry chute and casually walked down the hall together, ready to separate at the next stairwell.

"Have fun?" said a smooth, cultured voice behind them, calmly amused.

Meredith happily turned around, "Mark! Hey you!" she skipped to him and crooked her pointer at her tall, incredibly handsome guy to get him to bend down to her, "Yes, we did," Meredith kissed Mark sweetly on the lips and then on his lightly bearded cheek.

"I got him to let go in my mouth," she boasted proudly, hugging him, "I love that."

"You sure did baby. I loved it too. Your mouth is the sweetest there is," Derek smiled at her and walked closer to them to stroke long strands of her soft hair back out of her face. For a moment Mark had a visual of the last time he'd had the privilege of Meredith sucking him off, and his long thick prick stirred to life, awake to the talented twat and mouth near it.

Mark cast a knowing eye at Derek's easy, relaxed expression and softened mouth. Then he looked Meredith over noticing her bee stung lips, whisker burned face, and more than messy hair. Her eyes and mouth were sultry with sexual satisfaction and her scent was that undefinable fragrance of post orgasmic Meredith. They'd evidently had a marvelous time fucking each other silly.

Mark hugged his girlfriend close, nuzzling her soft cheek, and patting her cute butt. She was a different kind of girl than he'd ever known before. (But then both he and Derek had always been different kinds of guys.) It had taken him a while, but he thought he understood her now. With understanding came love. He looked over her head at the only other person he'd ever really loved until now.

He had no problem with the two people he loved best in the world loving each other, especially when Meredith needed so much cock to stay happy. Her sadness and depression were almost nonexistent now that she had the attentions of two adept lovers who truly loved her. One had never been enough for her. It was as if, until she had them both fucking her every chance they got, she'd always run on a deficit that made her miserable. If Meredith showed any sign of depression these days, one of her boys just let her play with his cock, doing anything she wanted, until she was happy again. Mark grinned at Derek and gave him a thumbs up, happy to see Derek completely satisfied.

Meredith laid her head on Mark's chest, loving the feel of his arms around her, and his delicious fragrance. He'd used the Calvin Klein scent she'd given him on a whim. She smiled up at him and then at Derek, happy at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Bailey**

"Dr. Grey! Are those lab reports delivered yet? No!? Do you want to be on scut for the next week? Get going," Dr. Bailey glared ferociously at the petite intern until she'd scampered down the hall as fast as she could.

Meredith had jerked herself out of her Mark's embrace as soon as the first syllable left Bailey's mouth. She hadn't dared look at either of her lovers, knowing that that would infuriate Bailey further. She snatched the reports out of Derek's hands, ignoring his teasing air kiss, and literally ran. Both guys grinned in shared amusement. Meredith had the cutest little chubby cheeked ass in the world.

Suddenly Dr. Bailey was all up in both their faces, "What kind of game do you two fools think you're playing with my intern!?"

Both men, her superiors, looked astounded for a moment. It was like a chunky toy Bulldog taking on a Shepherd and a Great Dane. The larger dogs looked at each other, wary of the Bulldog's temperament and tenacity. She also had no hesitation to bite. They took cautious steps back, but she followed.

"Huh!? I asked you a question!" Bailey snapped.

"Dr. Bailey...," Derek started soothingly, oozing charm.

"Oh no, that doesn't work with me, Mr. New York sweet talker. That girl has been hurt, desperately hurt, in her life. She is trying now to make something of herself. She dated an attending, _you_!, Dr. Shepherd, and it hurt her career. Her career is _my _business. It is _my _job to turn her into an excellent doctor and surgeon. I thought it was hard, but at least it was all over for her when your _wife _showed up," she glared meaningfully at him, not having forgiven him yet for leading on her intern under false pretenses.

Derek had the grace to appear shame faced. Mark grinned gleefully at the sight of the great head of Neuro being brought low by a resident. Derek narrowed his eyes at him, since Mark was intimately involved in that whole mess.

"Then three months later, you show up, Dr. Sloan. Mr. "I'm too sexy for my shirt!"," Sloan cringed and it was Shepherd's turn to smirk, "and I find myself with another problem. Grey is soon dating another attending," she shook her head ruefully, "What is _with _that girl and attendings!? No! Don't answer that!" as both men opened their mouths obligingly, _"More _damage to Grey's career as more rules are broken and more gossip is spread."

Mark thought back to that first time he'd seen Meredith. She was sitting in a pretzel position chewing on the end of her pencil as she considered a chart. He'd looked over her shoulder and made a snarky comment. Mer had looked up at him and he'd nearly drowned in her glorious green eyes. Then her serious, sad little face had broken into a beautiful sparkling white smile and she'd crinkled her nose in the cutest look he'd ever seen. Fun danced over her face as she'd snarked back.

Mark could've sworn his dick hardened to a steel rod in one second flat. She was slim, really too slim, but her breasts and butt were plump and full. She was pretty, but not too pretty. She smelled like gardenias and honeysuckle, mm. Her hair was a wild, dark honey, golden mass and he liked that too. She wasn't as polished as a lot of the women he'd been with lately, but all that did was point up that she was real and they were mannequins.

Mark pictured himself holding the plush globes of her ass in his extra large hands and kneading them luxuriously while he impaled her petal soft pussy on his rigid cock. He knew in that instant how good it would feel to lift her up and down his rigid cock until they both burst with pleasure. He'd given her a devilish, glinting smile and watched intense sexual interest spark involuntarily in her eyes. Then her eyes had dropped to his tenting package and she'd grinned at him in open astonished admiration and delight. He'd grinned back. She'd looked at the bulging cock shaping his front placard again and licked her lips. They were instantly bonded.

It came as no surprise to him that Meredith was Derek's dirty ex-mistress. Of course she was. What was a surprise was that Derek could ever let her go. Derek had had no interest in Addison, his previous wife, for years. Whatever had made him think they could rekindle a relationship that had been mouldering unburied in a coffin for years was beyond Mark. He thought they should have just buried it and gotten on with it already, long before Seattle.

Dr. Bailey stepped even closer to Shepherd bringing herself back into sharp focus for Mark.

She glared, "Then at Christmas you dump _the wife_, she promptly _leaves _Seattle, yet you two _stay_. What is up with that? Why hasn't Grey chosen one of you two fools over the other? Why aren't I rid of another 'too big for his britches' New York hot shot surgeon!? Why do I find my intern all over this hospital with _both_ of you!? Exactly what is going on here and how is it going to affect my intern's education in this hospital?" Bailey's diatribe dwindled and she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for an explanation, glaring at them equally.

Derek and Mark exchanged glances. Neither knew how much to tell Bailey. Neither could really believe yet that this arrangement with Meredith was working out – for all of them. All three were getting all their sexual and emotional needs met for the first time in their lives.

Meredith had two brilliant men, surgeons, who adored her and played with her and fucked her frequently. She got buckets of attention all the time, a first for her. Mark helped her understand Derek, and Derek helped her understand Mark. Their intense masculinity allowed her to be intensely feminine. Both her lovers were old enough to discipline her and masterful enough to dominate her. It made her feel safe. She was happy.

Derek was the sun and moon for his woman, and he needed that. He could also take timeout pauses at the lake whenever he needed solitude, without worrying about Meredith; Mark took care of her until Derek resurfaced. Derek had his best friend back too. Meredith had even given him that. Both Mark and Meredith supported everything he wanted to be and do without criticism. Derek had forgotten what it was like to be with someone who didn't harp, criticize, and nag constantly. They could both easily tease him out of the sullens he'd been prone to his whole life. Between them, he was never allowed to sink into brooding darkness. Neither were afraid of his dominant nature and both actually enjoyed it.

Mark loved them and was loved in return. That was a major first. No one had ever loved or accepted Mark, except Derek. Then he'd lost him. Now he had both Meredith and Derek. Meredith knew that Mark still occasionally sought outside pussy. In fact he'd tease her by telling her all the details of his side fuck while he banged her own hot creamy pussy 'til she screamed. It usually turned her on more, adding another dimension to their pleasure. He liked it when she then deliberately outdid the other woman in loving him. Meredith knew flirting and fucking were his favorite stress reducers so she never judged him. The only thing she insisted on was condom usage with other women at all times. Both Derek and Meredith helped Mark rein in his excesses. And Mark always came back to Meredith, just like Derek had.

Mark nodded to Derek now, giving him the floor.

"Dr. Bailey, don't worry about Meredith anymore. She's going to make a great surgeon. She's happy, haven't you noticed? She works extremely hard for her patients and this hospital, putting in tons of overtime. It doesn't hurt if she occasionally takes a half hour break," Derek said mildly, "I swear to you that she's fine. We aren't hurting her."

Derek willed Dr. Bailey to believe him. She had the power to make Meredith's life miserable again and neither Derek nor Mark would stand for it. They'd probably embarrass the hell out of Mer by getting her reassigned to a different resident if Bailey continued to cut up stiff. Bailey's eyes narrowed on Shepherd as she evaluated his words and expression. Then she examined Sloan. She nodded.

"Your personal shenanigans are your business. I still don't like my intern dating an attending, let alone two attendings, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it. I haven't noticed her getting special treatment for surgeries from either of you. Keep it that way. And if you break that girl, you'll have to answer to me. She's got no one else who'll kick ass for her – and believe me I will kick ass," the guys knew a solemn promise when they heard one. They exchanged rueful, amused glances this time, sure that they didn't want an ass woopin' from Bailey. They'd lose. Bailey marched away and Meredith's boys relaxed enough to laugh. They'd just been taken to task by a miniature Nazi surrogate parent and survived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three's a Fantasy**

**  
Meredith and Derek**

Meredith and Derek sat cross legged in a beautiful deep sofa facing each other eating gnochi from his favorite Italian place. They'd made the middle cushion a table. They laughed and talked about their day. Patients and interns and attendings were all discussed randomly and freely. Meredith sipped her wine and enjoyed her surroundings as always. They were in Derek's place in town, the one he'd bought when he sold his New York brownstone after the divorce. It was one of the refurbished apartments in the old warehouse district overlooking the bay. It was spacious and the view, glorious. It was also a superb financial investment.

Meredith ignored the glorious view outside and paid attention only to the fabulous view she had inside. Derek lounged barefoot in front of her like a supremely healthy, sleek panther. He was dressed in casual jeans that were thin and whitened with wear over the knees and crotch. His cock and balls were a large bulge behind the worn material that made her salivate and rub her palm sensuously against her own jean covered thigh in anticipation. His shirt and sweater were the same he'd worn earlier so they reminded her of their closet rendezvous and her pussy tingled in response. He smiled sexily at her, his expression so loving and hot that her lips parted and her tongue peeped at the corner of her mouth. His gorgeous black hair curled and tumbled across his forehead, untamed. Her pink tongue moistened her bottom lip and his hot gaze tracked the movement.

"Meredith, that was spectacular... today when I grabbed you," Derek said, clearing the food off the couch, "I've never had anyone suck my cock the way you do. You really love it. Addie hated... Most girls... And afterwards... God, Mer, it was heaven. I know you love me."

She came across the cleared expanse into his arms. It was where she always wanted to be. She kissed his cock through his jeans and then kissed her way up his chest to his throat. She delicately nipped his throat. He cuddled her close laying back in the corner of the deeply cushioned sofa.

"I do. I'm so happy you loved it, Derek. I... I wanted to please you," Meredith, who was never shy when she let him fuck her every way there was to be fucked, was shy now. She bowed her head, snuggling close, and looked up at him through her lashes.

He smiled at her, a beautiful tender expression filling his face. He stroked the long, delicate line of her back with his fingertips, then slid his hand to the front of her chest to roll her fat puckered nipple between two fingers. She gasped and lay back a little, giving him better access. He tugged at her responsive little nipple and had to bring the subject up once again.

"Baby, I need to ask you again... if you love me so much... and God knows, I love you, don't you think we could be together as a couple only, now? Bailey was asking some pretty intense questions about you and us today... It's really odd that I'm sharing you with my best friend, don't you think?" Derek smoothed her hair back from her face and looked into her pretty eyes, his cock rising against her body as he inhaled her familiar flowery fragrance.

"Why? Oh, Derek... you threw me aside before, like I was nothing to you..." Mer's breath caught in remembered pain, and she brushed his hand away from her breast, "Mark helped me put the pieces back together, and he helped me forgive you," she paused and wiped a glittering tear from her bottom eyelid, "I know he's a complete jerk to the other interns, but he's always been good to me. I love him."

"You know that you aren't sharing me with Mark... Mark is sharing me with you. I was already dating Mark in an open ship when you and I made love in that exam room. I told Mark what happened the same night. He... was okay with it. He loves me like you do, Derek, I've told you. He loved me enough to be happy for us. He loves you too. He'd leave if I asked him to, but dear, I really don't understand why I should have to lose either of you? What would happen to Mark if we pushed him away? Don't you worry about that? Aren't you happy, my love?" Meredith asked anxiously, searching his face for answers.

He cupped her breast again and squeezed it gently, "Sh, it's okay, baby. I just get a little freaked out sometimes that I'm in such a strange situation. I just never expected..."

Derek's shook his head and took a breath to relax again. He really was happy but some provincial part of him kept telling him he was nuts. He was supposed to be married, have 2.3 children, a house in the country, and a white picket fence, not to mention bills galore. Instead, he had an independent sexy little lover who fucked like a teenage boy's best wet dream, her other lover who was actually his best friend, three homes, sixteen investment properties, a house being built in the country, no picket fences, a fabulous career, and money galore. What's wrong with that? He absently rubbed Mer's large tits through her soft sweater. His cock hardened further.

He grinned at Meredith. She hadn't been still while he contemplated all this. The little minx had wriggled out of her jeans and was opening his, smiling to see his cock already springing, fully loaded, towards her face. She kissed the tip and laughed when it jerked and a clear droplet formed on the head. She licked his cock clean and giggled again in joy.

Derek watched her indulgently, "One thing is for sure, the time I forced myself to stay away from you was the worst in my life," he mussed her already messy hair, "This time, I'm here to stay."

He obligingly lifted his hips and let her strip his jeans and shorts off. Then he pulled his own sweater and shirt off. Derek lay back on the wide sofa, comfortable against the large pillows, his perfectly formed cock standing straight up, tall and thick, eager for attention.

Meredith stood in front of him in her soft, figure hugging mauve sweater and tiny pink thong, her light brown muff peeking over the band. He enjoyed her tightly beaded nipples clearly outlined against her soft sweater, and the fragrance of her rapidly heating pussy. She was the hottest, wettest, cutest little fuck he'd ever known. She rubbed her wet twat with one finger and held it to his lips for a lick. He obliged her, sucking her finger deep into his warm mouth and then dipping his own fingers into her juicy feminine flower. He gently rubbed back and forth in her soft core feeling her juices really start to flow.

She hurriedly stripped off her sweater, causing her breasts to bounce and sway. He watched every move with hot eyes. He commanded her to him with a look and an inclination of his head. She couldn't control a hum of thrilling anticipation and crawled to him over all the cushions. He kissed her softly, kneading her plush bare buttocks, while his dick throbbed against her curved tummy. Her long lashes drifted closed and she subtly moved her face, encouraging him. He kissed her eyes and traced the lines of her face with his tongue. She caught his small, brown nipple in her fingers and rubbed it to tingly life. His cock jerked with every tug she gave his nip, so she undulated her belly against his prick loving its satin over steel feel.

"I want to ride your cock tonight. Okay, Derek?" Meredith asked, looking up at him like a little girl asking for a special treat.

Derek slid his fingers into her soft hair and pulled her head down so he could kiss her hard, thrusting his tongue deeply into her moist mouth. She sucked his tongue and rubbed her own soft agile tongue against his, twining it around sexily. When they were forced to pause for breath, his cock was so rigid it almost hurt poking her tummy.

"There's nothing I'd like better, baby. Ride my cock. Ride it hard," Derek's midnight blue eyes were slumberous with passion.

Sexily giggling, Meredith mounted him. She climbed as high as she could. She spread her knees wide on either side of him and knelt up trying to get taller than his long prick. Her spread legs displayed the tip of her swollen clit through her pussy's inner lips. He watched her, throughly amused and aroused by the fierce expression on her little face while she tried to position herself. Finally he grasped her waist in his strong hands and lifted her up. She pushed his cock to her sugary pussy entrance and wriggled it in, her thong pushed to one side. He held her firmly while she pumped her hips and worked his cock in deeper. She leaned forward, breasts swinging, and sat back groaning as she impaled herself onto his thick cock fully. She sat for a moment, still and full, as she enjoyed the sensation of Derek's cock in her pussy. She braced her hands on the sofa back and arm and danced her pussy up and down his rigid pole. Meredith's face was etched with ecstasy and her lips were parted and wet as she rode her lover.

Derek milked both her nipples between his rolling fingers and thumbs. They beaded into fat raspberry pink pearls. He deliberately tugged on each tit alternately stretching them. Meredith threw her head back and bounced up and down on his cock, at first only able to take about half of it. Then she suddenly heated and loosened inside and his cock plunged to her cervix. She cried out in triumph. He grunted with the impact and grinned at her crowing. She closed her eyes and began to ride him fully, using her internal muscles to milk him with each circle of her hips. She rode and rode, sensation mounting, but not quite at the right angle to stimulate herself to cum. She caressed her own belly and chest hoping it would help.

Derek watched her through slitted eyes, ready to cum whenever she gave the signal. It was always this way with her. She turned him on like no other woman ever had. He propped his hands behind his head and concentrated on watching his cock appear from her sweet pussy, glistening with creamy juice, and then disappear once again back into her depths. He panted at the sight, feeling his cock grow even harder.

When he realized she was growing frustrated he indicated to her to change positions, but she stubbornly refused. Instead, she picked up her pace and frantically fucked him.

"Meredith, you need to let me help you, baby."

"No," she cried, red faced, "I can do it."

Derek calmly gripped her waist and lifted her off his throbbing penis. She cried out, fighting him, and trying to get back on.

"Stop it, Mer."

"Make me," she angrily, in frustration, defied him.

Derek simply sat up and upended her over his lap. Face down her hair touched the floor and her chubby little ass was exposed. He gave it a sharp slap leaving a red hand print and she cried out, still squirming.

"Ow, Derek! Don't you dare!"

"No problem. I dare, honey, where you're concerned, I dare a lot," he knew by now that sometimes she needed a little more stimulus and discipline so he calmly gave it to her.

He spanked her plump butt sharply, loudly, twice more, then plunged his hand between her legs to plug her pussy with his thumb and rub her clitoris with two long knowledgeable fingers. She moaned and slumped, sensually defeated by the exquisite build to orgasm caused by his clever hand, and by the humiliating sharp sting on her butt from that same clever hand. She spread her legs wide, silently begging him. He withdrew his fingers and then softly spanked her twat while she cried out ecstatically. He switched and spanked her bottom again, and she cried out loudly, her excitement mounting to a fever pitch.

"Oh, Derek! Ah! Please baby, please."

"What do you want, honey? Tell me," Derek demanded masterfully.

"Fuck me!" she wailed, as he kept spanking her quivering red cheeks, "Fuck me, Derek!"

"Do you want my cock in your pussy again, baby?"

"Yes! Derek, please! Fuck me!" she begged, squirming face down on his lap.

"You'll take it the way I give it to you?" he demanded again, pulling her up into his arms and kissing the corner of her lips.

"Yes, yes, yes! Please!" she sniffled and tears ran down her face even as hot droplets from her pussy ran down her legs. Her plump little butt still stung with its spanking.

"Lie on your back on the sofa and put your feet flat next to your hips. Grab both ankles with both hands and spread your knees. Don't move your hands or you'll find yourself over my knee again. I mean it."

Meredith's heat intensified at his sharp, obey me tone, and she submissively lay back in the sofa gripping her own ankles. In this position her pussy was completely exposed, its inner ruby folds glistening. Her breasts were also completely available to him. She watched Derek with huge excited eyes.

He thrust his face between her legs and rubbed his whisker rough cheek up and down her inner thigh. She squealed and squirmed and reached for his hair.

"Do you want another spank?" he warned.

"No, no, Derek. I'm not moving," she said hastily, her butt burning.

He rubbed his whiskers and hair over her inner thighs and pussy while she cried out her lust, helpless and submissive to him. He slurped her pussy's creamy hot juice and long licked between her tremoring folds. Meredith jerked and strained against her own hands, moaning, not daring to disobey him. Her excited nipples stood out from the alabaster cushions of her breasts as hard and thick as thumbs.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she chanted wildly and bucked hard into his mouth.

He sucked her clit and two finger fucked her. Meredith's breath rasped in hard, and her eyes rolled back, as she wildly tossed her head side to side. Derek rapidly tongued her clit, and she screamed her release.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Derek!"

She forgot his restriction and grasped two fistfuls of his hair in her hands. Derek sat up and gently spanked her twat twice in sharp warning. She gulped and grabbed her ankles again obediently, feeling his hand prints on her ass.

"I said don't move," he fit his dick impatiently into her dripping hot twat and rammed home.

This time he leaned forward and fucked her, filling her to the hilt, answering her pleading chant. He fucked her as fast and furiously as he could. She came again, locked in position, raining on her lover as he pounded deeply. He'd waited a long time for this so he let himself go. He fucked her without restraint, enjoying her obedient posture. His balls tightened and he groaned to her that he was close. He skyrocketed with bliss and filled her pussy full of his long held cum. It spattered hotly over her inner walls. He breathed hard into her hair in relief, his cock finally softening. He backed off a little and laid his head on her cushiony tit.

"Derek?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, baby, let go."

Meredith wrapped her arms and legs around Derek and held him close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Derek, Meredith, Mark**

Derek woke at the sound of keys and the warehouse door sliding open. He heard Mark's familiar tread and closed his eyes again. He sighed, relaxed, and cuddled his sweet smelling, soft girl again in a yummy spoon. He rubbed his hand over Meredith's gold silk covered curved tummy and breasts and then gently covered her fisted hand on the pillow, in front of her face.

She was wearing a long sleeved, shortie nightgown with a lacy, deep, boat neckline. Some nights it was as if she was so tired her petite body couldn't regulate heat well enough to keep her warm if she were nude. Her guys both preferred her to sleep nude, but they'd learned on her extra long work days, when the house was cold she needed cover. Derek loved the feel of her chubby silk covered ass against his lap. He kissed Mer's hair and dropped comfortably back to sleep, curled around his deeply sleeping girl.

Mark tiredly brushed his teeth, standing in front of the bathroom sink and mirror in soft drawstring jam bottoms. He absently rubbed his low belly just below his navel. His well-defined cut muscles in his chest and belly gleamed in the soft light. He'd had a horrible, extra long night working on three burn victims.

His new apartment was the other half of the refurbished warehouse that Derek lived in, but the reconstruction wasn't finished yet. Derek kept a room here for Meredith and for Mark when they needed to sleep over. Once Mark's place here was done their houses would be connected by a door on all three levels. Both guys had enormous space. These warehouses were usually remodeled into four apartments, but they were sharing it as just two.

The bottom floor in each house was a three car garage and huge storage space. Derek kept a speed boat in one of his storage bays and two kayaks in another. Mark still only kept his racing bike and skis. Their assorted cars and trucks took up the garage space. The second floor in both houses contained a custom kitchen and dining area, massive front room, electronics den, home office, game room and bar, maid's quarters, four closets and three bathrooms. The third floors were comprised of four huge bedroom suites including private sitting rooms and bathrooms. There was a mini kitchen and bar, a weight room, another electronics den, and a laundry room. There were also three extra storage closets.

When Meredith asked them why they needed such huge spaces, they'd looked at each other and said in one breath, "New York," as if that answered everything. Meredith had looked from one to the other for more info but none was forthcoming. She'd shrugged, both guys could certainly afford whatever they wanted. They'd both worked amazingly hard for everything so Meredith saw no harm in them enjoying their good fortune.

Mark stretched his back out and then slid into his extra long, extra wide bed. He was a big man who didn't like being cramped. He turned on his side and hugged a pillow. God, he was tired. He missed Meredith. She'd been sleeping with him for the last two weeks. It was weird to sleep without her. He supposed sleepily that she was with Derek. She'd missed him terribly while he was out of state. Mark had been amused when they'd text messaged each other non-stop. He'd teased Mer unmercifully about it. His eyelids closed and he slept before he even pulled his comforter up.

Derek had barely settled back to sleep when the shrill demand from his pager pierced the night. He groaned and rolled over looking for his device on the night stand. He groaned again at the 911 followed by a specific emergency code his team used. Meredith rolled over at the second groan.

"What is it?" she asked softly. The one thing that would wake her up from exhausted intern sleep was the sound of an emergency page.

"I have to go in, honey, I'm sorry. Well, we knew this could happen tonight. That's why we didn't drive out to the lake. Go back to sleep, baby," Derek dialed Seattle Grace and checked in.

Mer, very groggy, listened as carefully as she could to his side of the conversation wanting to know how bad the crisis was. Derek climbed out of bed and reached for his jeans. Then he pulled on a T-shirt. When he started loading all his electronic gear on his waistband, Mer had to look away.

An old panic rose inside her. He was leaving. Derek was leaving. Suddenly. In the middle of the night. Like last time. Like when he left her for Addison. Like her mother, over and over. Like her father, permanently. Like her grandma, dead. Like ... Meredith curled around herself trying to make it better. Derek wasn't leaving her, he was working, don't be silly.

She was an independent woman who was strong enough to be a surgical intern, for heaven's sake. She was strong enough to defy convention and date two gorgeous men. She was strong enough to... She shivered again, and gritted her teeth, the pep talk was not helping. She closed her eyes tightly against tears and fears of abandonment, trying to push the boogie men away, fighting for inner safety. She smashed a tear with her long lashes, preventing it from falling, and wetness spread on her bottom lid.

Derek leaned over to kiss her goodbye, his mind on his emergency. He kissed her cheek and frowned at her icy cold face and hands. What?... She was shaking and was that a tear? Mer was crying?

"Honey? What's wrong? Meredith?" Derek asked, "I know you don't like it when I leave in the night, but baby, it's just a surgery."

"I'm fine," she said, patently not fine, "Go to work, do good, I'll see you in the morning, honey, 'kay?"

Meredith took a shuddering breath and stretched up to kiss his warm lips again, "Love you."

She curled up again, focusing on being as still as possible until he'd left. She didn't want him to know his girlfriend was a pathetic loser who was afraid of stupid stuff. She gasped when his strong, hard arms suddenly scooped her out of his bed.

"I love you too, baby, and you aren't doing this."

Derek strode down the hall with his girl in his arms bypassing the open door to the room he'd made for her. She gave a startled murmur of surprise, but he didn't hesitate. He went to the next door and nudged it open with his hip. Mark lay sprawled asleep across his California king, face down, his muscular back a beautiful masculine vee.

"Mark."

"Sh, Derek, don't wake him up," Meredith frantically whispered, trying to pull away from him, "He was on duty so late. I'm fine, I'm fine."

Derek made a 'yeah right' face at her, "Mark! Wake up. Meredith needs you."

Mark moaned at that and rolled over. He scrunched his face at the light.

"What's going on?" he managed, "Derek?"

"It's Meri, I have to head in to work and she doesn't need to be left alone. You know how she gets at night when we have to leave. It's bad tonight. She really needs you. Move over."

Mark rolled over across his bed and opened his arms, "Hey, sweetheart, c'mere."

Derek leaned over and tucked Meredith against Mark in his warm, comforting embrace. Derek pressed a knee and a hand to the mattress and tipped Meredith's chin up with his other hand. He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her hard, "I am not leaving you. I won't leave you. I love you, lady, you hear me? I'll text you in the morning and let you know what's up."

""Kay," she smiled at him, then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him wordlessly, even as Mark still hugged her.

Derek kissed her on the top of her head and looked over her to Mark.

"Sorry for waking you up, man. Take care of our sad little heart. Gotta go. Love you, baby."

Derek pulled out of Mer's arms and quickly made for the door.

"The light," Mark reminded him in a gruff voice, and grunted thanks when Derek turned it off and ran out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Mark**

Mark lay back against his stacked pillows and snuggled Meredith up against his warm chest, her head resting on the thick pad of muscle above his right nipple. Her moist, hot breath gently exhaled over it, puckering it. Meredith comfortably slid her leg over his hard thigh, lying on her left side, her knee just bumping the tip of his long cock in his jams. She slid her hand over his hard, smooth six pack abs and felt them give a little ripple of pleasure. She liked the familiar feel of the crinkly line of hair that bisected his belly, so she gently caressed it with languid fingertips. She loved his hard body. Even now, dead tired and upset, her pussy gave a joyous little wet tingle at the fabulous steel feel and hot male smell of him.

Mark murmured his pleasure and kissed her upturned face two, three, four times. He reached a long arm down to pull the covers up to warm her chilled body and cuddled her again. He rubbed an inquiring hand over her back and belly and chest, giving her breast an extra firm squeeze, just because. He wrapped his arms tightly around her precious woman's body, inhaling her lilac perfume. He spoke in a sleepy, low voice to her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, really Mark, I'm good now," she said, yawning, "I was being silly when Derek had to leave for an emergency call, that's all."

And, indeed, Meredith's eyelids were sinking closed again. She was safe and loved and Mark was there for her. He wasn't leaving. Even when she'd crazily mucked up and frenzy fucked Derek in the exam room, Mark hadn't abandoned her. He'd encouraged her to love again and be happy. He loved Derek too, why shouldn't she? He was the only person in her life besides Cristina who'd always stayed. And unlike Cristina, when she wanted to include Derek full time again in her life, Mark hadn't objected or judged. Meredith sighed and shifted a little in her warm nest filled with warm man, almost asleep again.

"We'll talk in the morning, sweet pea 'Night. Love you," he patted her cute little rump.

She smiled as she fell asleep with his hands cupping her silken ass. Mark was awake for a few more minutes. It disturbed him that Meredith still got so messed up whenever Derek left. It was as if some part of her waited for Derek to dump her again. Mm. Mark breathed in Meredith's lilac perfume again and pictured waking her in the morning. His cock grew and pressed happily against Mer's knee. He closed his eyes and pumped it in a tight grip. Morning, he promised it, as it jerked and bobbed, trying to reach Meredith.

Meredith woke when her internal alarm told her at six thirty it was past time to be at work even though she was starting late today. She lay still a moment wondering what was different. Then she realized she was in Mark's bed, not Derek's. The long hot body next to her was Mark's, pinning her to the bed with an arm and shoulder smashing her boobs and a heavy leg weighting hers down.

Her bottom was a little sore and Meredith blushed when she remembered the smacking slaps she'd earned while making love last night. She licked her lips and felt her insides clench with remembered lust. Her pussy felt well fucked from the slaking yesterday, but why was her clit thickened and standing up? Why was she creamy and swollen?

Then she heard Mark groan softly, and felt him hump against her hip, his cock not quite at full mast. She smiled as he fucked her in his dreams. She must have been feeling him phantom fuck her for quite a while.

She admired his beautiful body in the dim light from the wet grey Seattle dawn, mistily creeping in the window, like a burglar in the back door. Mark always left his drapes open on his window facing the Bay, facing sunset, not sunrise. Meredith loved watching the ever changing Bay at all hours. It was beautiful in all its moods, like Mark.

She was terribly tempted to wake him up to play, but he'd been up so late last night she decided not to. She could wait until he woke on his own. She carefully slid out from under his body an inch at a time, trying not to wake him. She slid a pillow under his arm and ducked away, her pussy demanding that she get back in that bed and cover that enormous cock immediately!

Meredith was able to ignore that demand for now because she knew it would be all hers when Mark woke with a redwood in his jams. She went to brush her teeth and wash her face in her own bathroom. She dropped her gold gown in the laundry and stood nude in front of a myriad of mirrors.

Meredith decided to help prepare herself for the redwood by watching the reflected image of her own fingers playing with her own breasts. The nipples were medium sized and raspberry pink. When they were puckered and flushed, like now, they were raspberry red. She flicked one and then the other and loved the zing to her pussy. She moisturized her face and hands and coated both nipples with raspberry flavored edible body gloss. They stood out now from her alabaster globes thick and begging for attention. She cupped her young, full breasts and lifted them together. Her boys both loved to play with them. She thought of Mark suckling her tight nipple now, his beard gently tickling the sensitive skin around her aureole, and her tightly beaded bud stood out bright red, as if he had already physically licked it.

Meredith's pussy wept creamy tears of hot, swollen need. The tip of her clit peeped from her inner lips seeking satisfaction. Meredith touched it with raspberry coated fingers. She gently stroked it, panting, but she wanted to save her pleasure for her lover. Mer needed him to wake up soon. She covered her excitedly revved body with her favorite, exquisitely soft, microfiber robe, trying not to squirm and twist her legs together. She brushed her hair and let it fly around her shoulders, enjoying the clean mass she'd washed last night. Nervously fiddling with her toilette now, Meredith quickly and lightly made up her eyes and then raspberry glossed her lips.

To avoid making up her face fully, just to give herself something to do, as much as for any other reason, Meredith made coffee the way Mark liked and set a tray with cappuccino, orange juice and fresh papaya halves sprinkled with lemon. She drank her own coffee and nibbled at toast. He'd be up soon. Mark really needed to be up soon.

Right on cue she heard him close his bathroom door. She waited for him to climb back into bed and then smiling cutely she brought him breakfast. He sat up immediately, eagerly propping pillows behind his back, grinning at her with a wicked, white grin and an appreciative hot scan. He wolf whistled appreciatively and stroked his huge hard-on, tenting the sheet. She noticed right away that he'd ditched the pajama bottoms.

She gave a silly curtsy and bowed her head, "Thank you, kind suh," she peeked, fascinated, as always, by his enormous cock. It was large even in proportion to his large, long frame and Meredith loved it. She wanted to pet it, stroke it, grip it, lick it. She wanted to suck the entire impossible length into her throat. She wanted to sit on it, rock on it, plunge on it, roll on it. She watched Mark's big hand rub over his cock and felt her pussy flood.

"Ah, excellent, my psychotherapist says that my deep seated inferiority complex, rooted in my early failure as a third unwanted son – and my double libido, rooted in my extra large cock – both require plenty of special attention from my doll baby serving me pussy shaped fruit and ambrosia for breakfast. Ambrosia first, please."

Meredith wrinkled her nose at him, "Silly," she said, and handed him coffee in his favorite cup.

Meredith carefully snuggled in next to Mark under his arm. The tray table barely jostled. He sipped his coffee deeply and sighed in intense pleasure, rubbing her breast gently through her super soft robe.

"The coffee's good, but I asked for ambrosia," he smiled at her with slashing dimples in his cheeks. He pursed his lips and waited. Meredith leaned up to kiss him. He was so silly in the morning. They kissed while looking into each other's eyes. Her eyes told him she was happy to be here with him and his eyes said he adored her. She tilted her head to the side so he could kiss her more deeply. She tasted his minty fresh breath and he tasted raspberries. His eyes dropped to her hidden tits. He reached to unwrap her, while she playfully pushed him away from the goodies.

"I suspect there's a surprise hidden under there for me. You know how much I love raspberry suckers," he raised his brows and grinned at her blushing face before taking a slice of papaya and wolfing it down. The fantastic sweet tart blend of papaya and lemon fed his starved tissues like nothing else could have. He'd forgotten to eat last night so he ate everything she'd provided now. He drank the last of the coffee and moved the breakfast tray to his nightstand.

When he turned back to Meredith, she'd shed her aqua robe and waited in the nude for him. She lay back, head towards the foot rail, with her hair spread out above her head, her back over a pillow so her large breasts poked high, her knees together, legs bent and turned to the side. Already erect with an enormous morning boner, Mark breathed deeply and smiled like Christmas was here.

"Hi."

"Ah, Mark, I love your cock," Meredith said awed, her eyes on his massive male member.

"You're already prepped for me," he said, looking her over with an experienced eye.

"Yes, Mark, yes, fuck me," she said longingly.

She reached out a hand towards his enormous cock and licked her lips, and suddenly the air was spiced with her pussy's familiar scent. She shuddered and he grinned.

"That is one wish I can definitely make come true, sweetheart. Your wish is my command."

Mark crawled over her on his hands and knees, not touching her, but easily dominating her slim body with his large, firm, muscular self. Her eyes grew sultry as she watched him over her. He slowly bent down and opened her knees, placing his long cock between her thighs for safe keeping before closing her knees again. Meredith twitched and moaned at having his hot cock pressed tightly between her legs, but not _between her legs_. Mark leaned down slowly and closed his teeth over her fat glossy raspberry nipple, biting her, without warning.

"Ah! Mark!" his sharp nip hurt, but since she was already so hot all sensation turned to pleasure. He licked the sensitive area all around her red bud and then the aureole itself. When she was twisting and trying frantically to direct his head down, he closed his mouth over her nipple again and suckled it, using his tongue to good advantage. He teased her second nipple to a hot nub by pinching and rolling it between his fingers, occasionally giving it a tug. Meredith screamed softly when he held both her breasts in his big hands and rhythmically squeezed as he suckled, first one then the other. He pumped his hips and rubbed his cock between her soft thighs at the same time.

Hot thrills chased each other through her body to her needy pussy. She raised her hips hopefully, but Mark wasn't done playing with her raspberry and lilac scented feast. He rubbed his face into the valley between her breasts and squeezed her plush, resilient boobs to his cheeks. He rubbed them in his beard and she squealed again, twisting and humping hard, giving his cock a work out even held between her knees. She crowed when she felt trickles of wetness on her inner thighs.

She tried to open her legs and pull him down but he held her legs closed. She twisted again. Mark raised his head and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she panted out of moist half open lips her tongue peeping out. A flush suffused her face and throat and chest.

"Mark, please, I want to suck your cock, now," Meredith opened her eyes and pleaded with him, opening her thighs and rolling his dick between her palms.

"Meredith, I want to suck your pussy, now," Mark replied, with a laughing hot gleam in his eye, kissing her lips swiftly, even as he pumped against her hands, his steel hard abs rippling, "How will we solve this?" he teased.

Her eyes lit up and her face flushed even more.

"Oh, yes! I like it that way!"

"Your wish, sweetheart, my command."

"Turn around, Mark! Put your cock in my mouth and eat my pussy!" Meredith commanded, suddenly too impatient to wait one more second.

He laughed and grasped her legs. He spread them wide and plunged his face into her fragrant wet twat. He wrapped his arms around her butt and pulled her over him, so that he lay on his back with his mouth strongly suctioning her pussy, her ass in the air. Meredith shrieked in excitement and then shrieked again in ecstasy, stiffening her legs, and kicking her feet, humping his face. His beard rubbing in her crotch, along with his tongue plunging in her sweet channel, made her climb high for her peak.

She found herself lying face down his belly with his enormous cock wrapped in her hair. She pulled her hair loose and grabbed his cock, eagerly. It was way too thick to close one hand around it, so she used both hands to enclose it and squeeze. Mark groaned and Mer felt the sound vibrate in her belly and twat. She laughed joyously and breathlessly, happy that she could make him react, even as her pussy convulsed in pleasure. In the next second, an orgasm ripped through her and she shrieked louder than ever. Mark backed off and softly licked her now, giving her a moment, feeling her little belly tremor and her legs shake.

She held Mark's cock and licked it like an ice cream cone with a wide flat tongue. She nibbled down one side and up the other, kissing and licking. She felt him mimic the same motions in her pussy and she heated again. Meredith licked the purplish red helmet on his cock and rubbed the ridges with a soft tongue.

Mark pumped his hips demandingly and she obliged by opening her mouth wide and sucking in as much of his cock as she could. Spittle foamed down his shaft, as she sucked and licked and bobbed up and down. The double fuck of his tongue and cock was incredible. Meredith was going mad with lust and also a little frustration as she fought to suck his enormous cock with finesse. It was just so big!

Mark quit kneading her honey of an ass and grabbed it in his arms again. He carefully rolled them to their sides and then rolled on top of her. He slipped his tongue in against her clit and titillated it, while at the same time he fucked Meredith's mouth. She tilted her head back to accommodate his long torso. She relaxed her jaws and opened her mouth as wide as she could, with her lips pressed tightly, so he could mouthfuck her easily. With her throat stretched long he could penetrate her deeper. He moaned in lusty greed, heat firing his belly, and pearling his nipples. He was almost growling in mating demand now. Meredith mewled helplessly and bucked in orgasm again. She tasted his salty creamy fluid, but before he came, he withdrew. Meredith shrieked and tried to pull him back.

"Noo! Let me!"

Mark shushed her by swiftly turning around and mounting her pussy. He grabbed under her knees and lifted them up and out, over his elbows, as he placed his hands flat on the mattress. He pressed his hard wood to Mer's pussy and entered it. He had to wait for her to adjust, even as hot and wet as she was. He worked in and out with just two inches until it felt like heaven to her. Then he plunged deeper, stuffing six, then eight, then more, very thick inches of cock up her tight cream soaked channel. Mark spread his knees so his balls swung freely, and fucked Meredith, grinning at her uncontrolled moaning and panting.

He pressed on her knees a little harder and her body rolled up presenting her pussy higher to him. He took advantage and managed to pierce her so deep his crinkly pubic hair ground through hers and rubbed her clit to ecstasy again. Meredith's body jerked slightly at the small peak. She watched Mark now through swollen, slitted eyes. His face was rigid with control and hot with fever. His eyes flashed and sparked and his nostrils flared giving him an almost devilish look as he fucked her and fucked her.

When she thought he might finish he pounded harder, grunting. She smiled when she realized this was going to be one of his marathon fucks. She stroked his muscled chest and rubbed his belly, reaching between them to touch the base of his cock as it slid wetly in and out of her pussy, enjoying him. She stretched her legs up and braced them on his shoulders. He grinned in delight and rocked his cock home over and over.

Finally, he paused, and his body bowed, his balls tightened and he rocketed into her, the sensation making her peak again, but he still held back. He stilled his dick and pressed his fingertip into her ass. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Mark!?"

"I want to finish here, sweetheart. Will you let me? I think you'll like it."

"But, Mark, I've never...," she stuttered, unsure.

"Okay."

He started to pump her pussy again to finish that way.

"No! I... I mean... yes! Do it, Mark. I'll try it, if you like it."

He grinned at her, proud. She was a brave lover, so game to play. He pushed his finger in and gently fucked her ass with it. Then two. Meredith watched his face trustingly. She concentrated on relaxing. But when he pulled out and pressed his creamy slick cock to her back portal she couldn't help but tense.

"Sh, I won't hurt you if we're slow. And I came a little already so I'm softer and smaller."

"Good thing!" she gasped as he entered her. He waited patiently, then gently fucked her in slow motion. It was such a strange sensation to her, but as she watched his face fill with ecstasy again she was glad she'd let him do it.

"I love you, Mark."

With those words he came, spurting over and over into her gorgeous little ass. God, he loved her curvy little butt. He'd dreamed about this. They lay still, both panting for breath. Then Mark carefully withdrew. He flopped to his side and rolled over on his back, dramatically covering his eyes with an elbow. He flung his other arm out towards her.

"C'mere, sweetheart."

She crawled dazedly, unsteadily, into his embrace laying her head on his shoulder and hugging her arm across his flat belly. She needed a post coital cuddle.

"I love you too, Meredith," he lifted his arm off his eyes an inch and looked down at her, "It's a miracle. I really do. You're the only woman I haven't just screwed and left."

"I know, sweetie," Meredith smiled at him gently, "Let's shower and make a huge breakfast. Okay? Derek should have texted me by now. He'll probably need to eat breakfast too."

She whooped when he scooped her high out of bed and stormed the showers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Commentary:**_

"i like this story. even though...it's the oddest thing I've ever read. I hope you aren't offended by that. it's written so well. But...derek sharing mer? It boggles my mind. And yet...I'm strangely addicted to it!"

_**No, far from being offended, I am thrilled to get your comment. And, yes, it is the oddest thing I've ever written too, but it is fun to write.**_

"you sure know how to put it in words, but gotta tell you lol you're sick lol  
Derek sharing Mer with Mark ? right now I am making the 'yeah right' face

but still, you do know how to put it into words.  
good job"

_**Yep, its definitely a FANTASY with caps lock, just brushing reality. I just got so tired of Meredith always getting the short end of the stick from the GA writers, that I decided she needed to get not one, but two, very nice, long, big sticks to make her happy. Why not?! I hope it entertains better than all the mopey, sad, heartbreak stuff. Love your comment.**_

"ew!! I hate MerMark...I want MerDer just them!"

_**I can understand that. Felt the same way until Addek and Doze was shoved down my throat until I choked. Why shouldn't Meredith have it all, I asked myself. If you only want to read the Merek sections, look at the head of each chapter and the main peeps of that chap are listed as a subheading. No problem.**_

"I really like your story. You describe really well the scenes.  
Please another chapter"

_**I'm so glad. I'm posting another chapter. **_

_**A/N **_

_**Here's me going way out on a limb, asking to get my needs and wants met. I am not writing this to be offensive or abusive. It is just my truth.**_

_**I have loved writing fanfiction and posting on the various sites. It has been mostly fun and I've met some great peeps on line. But I find myself getting a little burned out and disappointed on one point – comments. There is another site where the subject of commenting came up and I found myself responding with this:**_

_**A friend asked me why I'd given up posting TAF on fanfiction. I told her it made me too sad and disappointed. I told her fanfiction should be as much fun for the writer as the reader since we don't get paid any other way.**_

_**I told her that new reviews on the story TAF were one or two per chapter and I'd posted six chapters. Old commenters mixed with new made it five or six per chapter. **__**Readership of that piece is eight hundred and fifty per chapter on that site. So ... one point five comments per eight hundred and fifty readers. She was shocked that that upset me. Isn't one or two enough?**_

_**Think of it this way, I said:**_

_**Once upon a time I stood on a stage and performed. I put everything I had into it. I spent my free time, my energy, my emotions and my ideas. I strove for excellence technically and artistically. I cared. I spent hours. At the end of my performance, three peeps in the front row who knew me clapped and whistled enthusiastically. One or two or three in the second row either jeered or clapped, yay. And the rest? Eight hundred and forty five people sat motionless, expressionless, soundless, mindless, careless, even soulless, for all I knew. Yet every time I performed another show, their bodies filled the seats again, eerily present and unpresent at the same time -- like the place was full of body snatchers. It's a creepy, uneasy feeling any way you look at it.**_

_**Joke - Blank, Love - Blank, Sex - Blank, Drama - Blank, Fluff - Blank, Insanity - Blank**_

_**And that isn't even the worse case scenario. I have a fic on fanfiction that literally has one hundred thousand hits on twenty chapters. That's five thousand readers per chapter. It has two hundred and thirty three reviews. That's ten or eleven reviews per five thousand peeps. The big picture is like a row of peeps clapping in a silently packed football stadium. The silence overwhelms me. It's not that a writer doesn't appreciate the ones who speak up. I do, and I hope I've made that clear over and over. (If I haven't, I'll say once again that I appreciate all of you more than I can say.) It's just that the ones who don't are a confusing, sad pink elephant the size of a herd of mastedon in the corner.**_

_**It was suggested that I simply ask readers to review as they read. So please review as you read. It only takes a minute. I'd appreciate that so much. I'm posting the next chapter and hoping for at least a one per cent return of eight or ten or more new comments.**_

_**If you like this story well enough to want me to continue posting on fanfiction please let me know. If not, say nothing, and I will definitely get your message. Maybe this story is just too different for fanfiction. Or maybe the MerMark or DerMerMark just turns peeps off. Or maybe I'm just not a good enough writer to put it across. Whatever. I'd just like to have fun with it, so I'm trying one more chapter. My husband doesn't think this A/N will make any difference, but I hope he's wrong.**_

_**And one more thing, I love you guys and gals who tried to help me launch this story on fanfiction. Thank you. Y'all rock and I send you lots of cyber hugs. samsolace  
**_

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 7**

**Mark and Meredith and Derek**

Mark made Meredith's mouth water as he lounged in faded jeans and an ancient New York Giants jersey against the kitchen counter with his arms and legs crossed. He was chatting on the phone to his brother, Philip. Meredith knew that Phil was especially irritating to Mark, being almost thirty years older and a sedate IRS auditor.

Mark had been a change of life baby – as they used to say – an embarrassing mistake for the whole family. He'd made the additional mistake of being born a boy instead of a girl. His forty eight year old mother had already raised two boys and didn't want another. If she had to have a baby, it should be a civilized girl, not a third unruly boy.

Mark made a face at Meredith and rolled his eyes, exasperated at Phil's lecture on getting married and settling down. Grinning, Mer stood on tip toe, unable to resist kissing his dimple slashed cheek, and patting his firm butt. He pinched her cute little bottom in return. She'd assured him repeatedly that his bro, who was more of a father than a brother, was worth the effort, but Mark wasn't convinced.

Meredith shook her cloud of hair back and filled a bowl with ten eggs, setting it and another bowl by the stove. Then she grabbed a quarter filled bag of aging apples, that needed to be used, and started peeling and chopping them. She worked her way through the apples and put them in a little water to cook with cinnamon and brown sugar and butter.

Mark watched her open a package of bacon and fill a hot skillet with strips. He tuned his brother's ponderous voice out and and admired Meredith's trim form in a soft purple cashmere sweater and black stretch leggings tucked into black suede ankle boots. Simple, small platinum and diamond earrings and necklace added sparkle to her face. They'd been a gift from him. He knew she wore them to please him. Meredith was placing frozen biscuit dough on a baking sheet when Mark finally worked his way out of the call. He hung up with a relieved sigh and crossed the room to hug her around her slim waist. She laughed and slipped away when he boldly felt her up.

"Bad dog! Down, boy!" Mark just gave her a sassy look in return and took over frying bacon.

"See? It wasn't so bad this time," she said, getting back to his brother, and shoving the biscuits in the oven, "You're not gnashing your teeth."

"Bite your tongue," he groaned, a drama queen, "Phil won't be satisfied until I'm as miserably married as he is. Ugh!"

She grinned and couldn't resist teasing, "You mean there's no wedding ring in my future? What _will_ I tell the children?"

"Tell them their Daddy is Derek," he said without missing a beat, a wicked smile lighting his eyes.

Meredith's laughter pealed through the house, greeting Derek at the door. It made him smile. He paused a moment and listened to Mark and Meredith's teasing tones in the kitchen. A quiet peace stole over his heart. Meredith was happy, regaining her self-confidence, and Mark was more content than Derek had ever seen him, losing a certain restless irritability. The two people he loved best in the world were waiting for him.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and thanked God that the bad old days with the ex were over. Until he'd signed the divorce papers, he hadn't fully realized the enormous strain of being yoked in a society marriage to a stone cold, razor tongued, venomous She-Satan. The immediate relief he'd felt as he signed the papers had made him euphoric until the She had deliberately popped his bubble in the cruelest way she knew.

"The slut is already in Mark's bed. Trust me, she won't want you back when she's been fucking that cock. I didn't."

Derek's heart felt like it skipped a beat, "What? Addison, you came here. You wanted a second chance. You practically begged me."

"Don't you get it? Mark had moved on to a bimbo in medical records, dumping me. All my friends were laughing. I'd lost two surgeons in three months. I wanted to get pregnant, and I wanted my social status back. I'm forty five years old. I didn't want to be on the open market when I could have my thirty eight year old neurosurgeon husband back."

"But you, you fool, wouldn't cooperate, either with a baby or a move back to New York. And then you couldn't keep your hands off that slut. Why would I ever stay with you in this backwater?" Addison's thickly made up face was ugly as she sneered her disdain for the man she'd manipulated into marriage when he'd been in a weak moment from the death of his beloved grandmother.

"I wanted Mark so I got him drunk and seduced him, but I couldn't hold him. He kept whining that he'd made the mistake of his life, betraying you with me. He wanted you, not me. The slut won't be able to hold him either. She'll only come back to you when she finally gets it that Mark wants fresh pussy and nothing else. And by then, you'll know she's coming back to you because Mark dumped her. You're pathetic, Derek."

Having spat her load of vitriol like the cobra she resembled, the She slammed out of the lawyer's office on spike heels. The deceptively mild mannered lawyer had looked at Derek and had shaken his silvered head, saying, "No one could fault you for considering this the best day of your life. Congratulations on slipping the noose. Whew!"

Derek shoved thoughts of _her_ away and headed for the love and laughter in the kitchen. He'd learned the hard way that love and happiness were what mattered. Fuck society. As Mark had urged her to do, Meredith had forgiven Derek; and Derek had forgiven Mark. As Mark had urged her to do, Meredith had taken Derek back; and Derek had taken Mark back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all so much for the comments. No, I don't mind criticism, your opinion is your opinion, please opine all you want. I welcome it, and lots of times I agree with it. And even if I don't, I still love it. Yes, this is very different. I was definitely in a different head space when I started it. The main thing I wanted was for it to be sexy, and fun, and for it to be for Meredith. I didn't know there was an accept anon. comments button somewhere. I'll look for it. ; ) sam**_

**Three's a Fantasy**

**8.) Mark and Meredith and Derek**

Mark was frying bacon and Meredith was cracking eggs in a bowl when Derek entered his kitchen.

"Hey you two, it smells great in here."

"Derek!"

Meredith ran to him as if she hadn't seen him in a week. He caught her and hugged her tight, relishing the feel of her in the soft sweater. He acknowledged Mark grinning at him over her head. Meredith had gradually become more demonstrative over the months as she grew more comfortable with them, and now she couldn't keep her hands off them. She hugged both of them whenever she saw them. She'd learned to trust that they wouldn't reject her touch as her mother had done her whole life.

In fact they loved her tactile nature and both of them encouraged it, petting her in return. Meredith was sexually adept. Somehow she'd also managed to keep an innocent joy in sex that most people lost. She was not jealous of Mark, but she was concerned that he might hurt himself or the extracurricular girl he chose if she expected more than a single night or two from him. She didn't choose other men and she knew Derek didn't choose other women. He wasn't made that way. She also never expected her guys to be jealous of each other, so if they ever were, they didn't let it show. They knew it would hurt her. They both wanted her to feel secure.

When Derek would have let Meredith go, she snuggled in closer and filled her lungs with his spicy scent murmuring, "I'm so glad to see you. I thought you might have to stay at the hospital."

He grinned, patted her lush bottom and kissed her, "No, I wanted to come home for family brunch with you two. Besides, you're going in later today, right? I changed my schedule to match yours. My resident didn't mind me taking a night shift."

"I bet he didn't," Mark laughed from the stove, "You're too easy on them, Derek, you always have been."

Meredith turned in Derek's arms, "And you're way to mean to them, Mark," she patted Derek's hand so he'd release her.

"Aw, sweetie, not that again," Mark whined, cursing himself under his breath for being stupid.

She marched over and scrambled the eggs. She poured them in a hot pan and stood there scraping eggs, shooting disapproving looks at Mark.

Derek smiled to himself at the on-going argument. Meredith disapproved of Mark's high-handedness with his subordinates and she had no qualms voicing it. He shook his head and set the table. Mark was going to lose. Meredith was convinced it would be for Mark's highest good to behave better, plus she thought he'd enjoy teaching if he ever tried it, so she wouldn't leave it alone. And Mark? He enjoyed her belief in him. People didn't usually have faith in him as a person, only as a doctor. Derek knew Mark cared what Meredith thought of him, even though he'd cavalierly deny it. Sooner or later, she'd whip him into shape. He may as well straighten up now.

_Besides__, _Derek thought, _Meredith is right. Mark does need to stop being such an asshole to his students and staff. He'd have a lot more respect and he might even develop a few friends._

Mark served the bacon and the fragrant cooked apples on the table and then grabbed Meredith from the stove.

"Aw, sweetie, you know you love me," he nuzzled her neck with his bearded face, causing her to squirm in his tight arms with spluttered laughter, "Don't be mad at me."

He kissed her over and over on the side of her face and head, giving her a naughty poke in her ear with his wet tongue.

"Aah! Mark! You are so bad! Derek, the eggs!" Meredith cried, wrestling with Cro Magnon Mark, "All right! I'm not mad at you."

Derek was grinning at their silly antics as he rescued the eggs and placed them steaming on the table. The oven bell dinged so he was able to serve the biscuits too. He was starved so he poured coffee and juice for himself and Mark and set them on the table.

"Are you two joining me?" he calmly asked, "Meredith, what do you want to drink, honey?"

Meredith elbowed Mark in his hard gut and with an ooph of expelled air he let her go.

"Jerk," she muttered, all ruffled, but laughing too.

He grinned at her and mussed her hair, unrepentant. He pulled out a chair for her and they all sat finally.

"I already have hot tea, Derek, I'm fine."

"Huge breakfast," Derek commented, filling his plate.

"I know it's not the healthiest," Meredith said to him apologetically, "But we only do it once in a blue moon. I don't think it'll hurt."

"It's okay, baby, I wasn't criticizing," Derek knew she was sensitive about cooking anything, having convinced herself she was terrible at it, "I'm in the mood for the indulgence."

Mark shoveled most of the food on the table into his plate and ate with gusto. He still ate like a growing fifteen year old. Watching him, Meredith and Derek exchanged amused glances and turned back to their own food. Mark asked Derek about the emergency the night before and they were off discussing surgeries. Mer quietly ate a tiny portion of everything, before putting her plate in the dishwasher. She started to leave the kitchen when Derek called her back to the table.

"Honey, Mark and I think it's high time for you to have your own key. We want you to move in here, with us, officially. Mark's side will be done soon. The house on the lake and the guest house will be ready by the end of the summer, and I'll give you a key to that too. Mark also wants you to take a key to his studio by the hospital, just in case you're ever too tired to drive very far,"

Meredith's two men looked at her with identical, hopeful expressions. She hated to disappoint them, but she had to. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, guys, but, no. I... I appreciate it, I do. But, I can't."

Meredith left the kitchen, almost running to get away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three's a Fantasy**

**9) Mark and Meredith and Derek**

"Well, that went well," Mark said sardonically.

"What the hell...?" Derek said in confusion.

She was practically living with him anyway. The interns in her house had been very vocal in their condemnation of her lifestyle with not one, but two attendings, making snide, mean remarks every time they saw her at home and as often as not, at work too. Their cruel judgments over who she loved and how she loved had broken their budding friendships. Even George, who was gay, and had certainly experienced the cruelty of prejudice over who he loved, was not exempt from vicious judgments of his own.

Meredith couldn't and wouldn't apologize for loving and forgiving Derek, who'd made a mistake when he hadn't told her about Addison; who'd made another horrible mistake when he'd dumped Meredith and said he didn't love her. Derek was her soul mate. She was incomplete without him. Didn't her so called friends realize what that meant to her?

Without Derek she was a half person, broken and hobbled. She could live her life and do good work, but she would never be joyous or peaceful. She would never be married or have children. Depression had become, and would stay, her constant companion. Derek was the love of her life.

Meredith made mistakes. A lot of them. According to her ever loving mother, her whole life was a mistake. Just because Derek had made mistakes, it didn't mean she couldn't forgive him and take him back. Mark had helped her see this.

Meredith couldn't and wouldn't apologize for loving Mark, who'd pulled her out of the gutter of despair and agony, when everyone who purported to be her friend had gossiped and laughed at her, taking bets on when she'd break down or leave the program. Cristina was the only friend who'd resisted the urge to gloat over her comeuppance (who did Grey think she was, sneaking around with an attending?), but then Cristina was dating an attending too – secretly. She hadn't bothered to tell Meredith this, when Meredith was under attack and could have really used the confidence to keep her own spirits up, knowing that she wasn't the only intern to fall for an attending. It had hurt Meredith when she'd found out the truth.

Mark was not Meredith's soul mate. The three of them knew it, but he iwas/i a heart mate. He was precious to her and to Derek. Mark was an important part of Derek, as far as Meredith was concerned. The two men were unalterably connected in her mind and in her heart. He had no one else to love him and Meredith couldn't bear to abandon him as she'd been abandoned her whole life. Abandoning Mark would be tantamount to abandoning Derek, and that was something that Meredith would never do. Never.

They'd already been sexually and emotionally mated when Derek came back. It was impossible for Meredith to cut out Mark's heart by rejecting him. He was as fragile in some ways as she was. People didn't see it, but Meredith did. Meredith was not ashamed of turning to Mark. She was fed by his body, his love and his play. He accepted every part of her and loved her. In return she refrained from judging his need for outside women. Love was too rare a thing in her life for her to ever throw it away, as she'd seen her parents do. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She'd told Derek that he could either wait until Mark chose to move on, hopefully with his own soul mate, or she'd date them both at the same time rather than give up Mark. Mark was hers. He had a place with her. Derek had finally grown to accept it.

Derek looked at Mark now and said, "We offer the girl who lives with us, who sleeps with us, who has a bedroom and sitting room and bathroom with us, the keys to four homes and she says no? Kindly explain."

"I don't know, buddy. Meri gets spooked at weird things sometimes. Who knows what's running through her mind right now?"

Mark was at a loss this time too. He knew, when they'd hinted before about moving in, she'd ignored them, but now? She was sleeping with them every night and eating with them every chance she got. Mark had both Derek and Meredith on a work out regimen that they did together whenever possible. Mer was already stronger and her tiny muscles were getting definition. She spent virtually no time in her mother's house. That's what she called it, "her mother's house". She only went there to collect her clothes, occasionally. She definitely never invited Derek or Mark to spend the night with her there. She said it was too cramped, but both of them knew she was protecting them all from the ugly gossip.

"The only way to figure it out this time," Mark said, "is to corner her."

"Yeah, I guess so, let's go."

They ignored the mess in the kitchen and climbed the stairs to find their girl. Meredith was in her suite. By mutual agreement and out of respect, neither Derek nor Mark had ever entered her suite without permission, which she had never given. They knocked on her door and waited.

"I'm busy. See you guys later," she called.

"Meredith, let's talk about this. We'd like to know what's going on," Derek called back through the door.

"No, thank you. I don't need a key – or keys. I have my mother's house," her voice was amazingly fake.

"Meredith, you can either face the music now, baby doll, or face it right before you have to be on duty, when you leave this room for work. What's it to be?" Mark asked, the amusement with which he filled his voice making it safer for her than the impatience in Derek's, "Front and center, peewee."

The door to Meredith's suite flew open and Meredith jumped at Mark, trying to kick his shins.

"I told you! The next time you called me that, I'd make you pay! Rat bastard!"

Mark laughed and held her off at arm's length, "Sweetie, you know I love it when we fight, but now we have other things to talk about."

Mark turned her around and swatted her cute, plump little butt, then hugged her from behind, making her madder than ever.

"You know you're just trying to distract us from all this key stuff. It won't work. Settle down."

"Meredith, stop it, and talk to us. We deserve an explanation."

Meredith knew that stern tone of Derek's. And this wasn't during their special lovemaking either. She didn't want to explain. She didn't know if she could explain.

She stopped pulling against Mark and said, "Okay," in a small voice.

Derek relented and brushed a gentle hand over her hair, "Honey, I love you and I'd do anything for you, you know that. I just need you to tell us what's going on with you. It always worries me when you avoid like this."

"Me too."

Meredith looked up at them, shuffled, and gave in with bad grace, "Okay. Come in."

She turned and went back into her suite, angling through an archway to the right into her sitting room. They looked at each other, surprised. She just never invited them in here. Not separately, and certainly not together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three's a Fantasy**

**10) Mark and Meredith and Derek**

The boys followed Meredith into her sitting room. They glanced curiously around. It was mostly empty. Her laptop was on an old table with a kitchen chair pulled up to it in front of the window. Three books and a notebook with pen lay open all around it. The screen was filled with medical text and surgical images. That was all.

Derek frowned and Mark looked puzzled.

They said as one, "What the hell...?"

They turned to her.

"This is why I don't want a key. This."

"Meredith, I don't understand. Honey, I gave you my credit card to fill this suite with whatever you wanted. You said you had everything you needed months ago."

Derek rapidly walked from the sitting room to the bedroom. Meredith's pull suitcase sat on the floor as a dresser. There was another kitchen chair and clothes hung in the closet and were folded in the built in shelves. Two comforters and two pillows made a pallet on the floor.

Mark goggled, "Sweetheart, what in the world were you thinking?"

"Meredith?!"

"Derek, I don't need your credit card. I have my mother's house. I live there. I'm not using you. I'm not taking your money," Meredith said frantically to Derek, "I don't need your money."

"Mark, you too. I don't make enough to pay rent here. I can't stay here. I have a place, I do. I never asked either of you to pay for anything for me. I stayed here because I thought you wanted me to visit. But, I don't have to. I'll go home now, okay? I'll see you both at work. We're good."

They watched astounded as she scrabbled around, packing her suitcase to leave.

Derek, completely floored, said cautiously, "Honey, I never said you were with me for my money. Neither has Mark. Where in the world...? Who said that to you?"

"Everyone! God, Derek, don't you pay attention!? Everyone says I'm nothing more than a prostitute... a slut... a whore!" stress tears streamed down her face, "They're wrong, I don't need money. I have a house. I do. I work hard at the hospital. I've paid every way Dr. Bailey could think of for loving you. I don't ask for surgeries from you. I never have."

Derek and Mark were getting a much clearer picture now. As wealthy men, and bosses, and prestigious department heads they were insulated to an enormous degree from the gossip. Not much could be done to punish them. But Meredith was a lowly, bottom of the barrel intern, a nobody. They tended to forget that, since she meant so much to both of them.

They knew that she'd lost friends over them. They knew Bailey had been strict. They'd thought it was the attending thing or the sex aspect only. Now they realized that a young woman dating not one, but two very rich men was a huge target in a different way. Geez!

"God, Mer, I've been a dope," Mark said, with astonishment, "Which intern do I need to destroy?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, so sorry. I should have realized this was going on," Derek was ashamed of his blinders.

Meredith had seemed so happy to be with them. She'd seemed to ignore all the criticism with aplomb. She never spoke of her personal life to anyone but them. She always seemed insulated by her love for them. Now that Derek thought about it, he realized she'd refused to go to Joe's for months, claiming she was too tired and would rather stay with them either at the bay or the lake. She did her job, that was it. No wonder she'd started changing clothes in his office every day. Derek called himself an egocentric idiot for thinking it was to titillate him, rather than to avoid the other interns.

Derek wrapped his arms around his girl and held her tight. He knew she'd struggle to pull away. She thought she had to do this alone. She thought she was weak if she let them help her.

"Baby, it's your mother that drilled it into you that you have to do all this alone. Alone for you is in the bad old days along with my Satan ex and Mark's bloody sarcasm."

"Hey!" Mark yelped, helping to lighten the mood.

Meredith's resistance faded and her body softened against Derek's. She scrubbed her wet face against his soft shirt.

"Are you using me for a tissue?" he asked smiling softly at her.

"Uhuh," she sniffled.

"C'mon."

Derek took her by the hand and pulled her down the hall to his own suite, plunking her on his sofa. Mark brought her a box of tissues. The two of them sat around her looking at her with acceptance. Several emotions swirled among them. This was so typically Mer. She wouldn't say anything about something horrible, until they'd pried it out of her. Damn Ellis anyway. Her mother was living major karma for the crap she'd done to her daughter.

Derek kissed the hand he held and grinned when his cock jerked at her familiar fragrance. God, even now he wanted to fuck her to calmness and forget about everything else. Der knew Mark probably felt the same way when he sat on the floor at Mer's feet and laid his head on her lap. She brushed her hand lightly over Mark's hair and beard and eyebrows, stroking him like a cat. Derek sat next to her and stroked her arm. A small peace descended again.

"So, let's take this one step at a time. Some jealous people, who don't know anything about us, whom we don't give a shit about, have said something to you about dating me for my money, right?" Derek asked.

She nodded and sniffled again.

"Are you?" he asked calmly.

"No!" she exploded.

"What about Mark?"

"No."

"Are we dating you for your money?"

"No, Derek, don't be ridiculous."

"Honey, I don't see anything more ridiculous in asking that, than in asking the other," Derek raised a brow at her.

"How about using us? Wasn't that the phrase? Are you using either of us for surgeries, or status, or hell – my favorite red shirt?" Derek didn't let himself think too hard about the nasty bitches who'd fucked with Meredith's peace and security. If he did, he'd get boiling angry. Why couldn't people just leave each other alone?

"No... although I like your red shirt and Mark's green one," Meredith finally smiled faintly as she tried to make a small joke.

"All right then, that's taken care of. We know the truth and so do you. I refuse to bow to this crap, Mer, and I won't let you do it either. Second step. Mark and I know you have your own place and neither of us expect you to be here as a paying tenant or a trading whore... oh, please! Meredith, listen to the words out loud, instead of whispered all around you. They're nuts!"

Derek turned her face to his, "We want you with us as our girl, our family. We don't charge family rent. And we don't want you to have to stay in a home that has become awful for you," Derek gently rubbed her hand between his, "We want you to have a key to your home here, with us, Mer. And by the way, third step, girlfriend, you have two choices. Either Mark and I move your furniture from your Mom's house to your suite here or I buy new stuff for that apartment. You deserve the best, Mer, and I love you enough to see that you get it. No more nonsense."

Mark chimed in at that point, "They shamed you, Meredith. Worse, you accepted the shame. Then you guilted yourself and punished yourself. Enough, doll."

He raised his head off her lap and looked at her.

"And for the record! Who and what I spend my money on, is _my_ business, and no one else's. If I choose to give you a gift you better damn well take it and not throw it back in my teeth. I don't give easily, so when I do, I want it to be accepted," Mark was being dead serious. Meredith smiled at him tremulously.

"I'm not patient with this crap. If someone says anything like that to you in future, be sure to refer them directly to me. _I'll make damn sure it's not said again. _This isn't something you're supposed to sit and suffer in silence. We've talked about this before with different things."

Then Mark looked at her sadly.

"You still don't trust us."

"I do, it's just that..." Meredith had a pained look on her face and then her voice petered out.

"You didn't trust either Derek or me or possibly both of us. You hid this because you were afraid we'd believe this crap about you and dump you, right? That's why you didn't even buy a bed with Derek's Visa. For God's sake, Mer!" Mark shook his head, disappointed in her.

Derek looked sad as understanding dawned on his face too. Meredith looked from one to the other in panic.

"No, I do trust you, I do, I want to," tears streamed down her face again.

"C'mere, baby," Derek opened his arms to her and Meredith crawled into his lap seeking sanctuary in his comforting arms. She buried her face in his throat not wanting him to see her face. He rocked her back and forth and she kissed him frantically.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mark touched her back and she flung herself into his arms from Derek's, "I was afraid, Mark!"

"Of what, honey?" Derek asked her as Mark took his turn hugging her.

"I was afraid you'd leave me again. I was afraid this time I wouldn't have you and I wouldn't have my friends either. I'd be left all alone again."

"Sometimes, Mer, sometimes, you're just dumb. I already made the mistake of leaving you before and I won't ever make that mistake again. I've told you over and over. You have my word, okay?"

"Okay," Meredith said in a relieved whisper.

"Move in with us, take the keys, Meredith," said Mark, "You're home here."

"Okay," Meredith felt relief like a river run through her. She could make a home with her guys. She could leave her mother's house. She could escape the intern snow bank it had become.

Meredith raised her face to Mark's and kissed him. Then she leaned away and offered her lips to Derek.

"I love you both so much."

Derek raised an eyebrow and smirked, "And...?"

"And... I'm sorry I'm dumb about this stuff sometimes."

They almost crushed her when they both hugged her and kissed her at the same time for that. She squealed and laughed when they pinned her to the floor and rubbed rough beards on her delicate skin before kissing her to make it better.

Derek looked at his watch, "I think we have just enough time to get your stuff from your old place now, Meredith. I want you out of there as soon as possible."

"Now?!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, now," Mark growled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Mark and Meredith and Derek**

Meredith sat between Derek and Mark, belted into the front seat of Mark's Dodge Ram pickup. She sat with her thigh and hip pressed to Derek's, and a hand on Mark's thigh. The closer she got to her mother's house the worse she felt. This was going to be bad, she just knew it.

_Quit it, Meredith. You're just going to get your stuff that's all. No one is going to say anything you haven't heard before. Maybe they're out. Yeah, right, and maybe my mom will get well._

Derek played with her hand and looked at the rare beautiful clear view, a satisfied smile on his face. Every time Meredith freaked out they actually got to look through a gallery window into how she operated. Gradually they were learning the blades and cuts she used and how they affected her. They were able to clear crap out and Meredith's emotional health and strength was improving. So was his and Mark's. They were all in it together.

They pulled up just as a small moving company truck also pulled up. A lady and two men emerged. Mark had insisted they call his client, Silas, who owned the moving company, for help. He wanted Mer's stuff packed and he didn't want it to take all day. Silas owed him one, so Mark called in the favor.

"Easy, quick and gentle, baby doll," Mark grinned at Mer, who hadn't been allowed to protest.

It was Silas himself who shook Dr. Sloan's hand, over and over. Mark had performed six surgeries on this man's daughter to help restore the use of her right hand after a fire. Silas had his son, Tobias, and second daughter, Maria, with him, to assist. They all smiled and nodded to Meredith and Derek.

"Ah, doctors, all!" Silas said with an indeterminate accent and a strange speech pattern, "Your parents, they be all proud!"

Meredith greeted them in return and headed for the front door. She felt a mixture of dread and relief but mostly relief now. Soon she'd never have to come back here and it would all be over. She opened the front door and waved everyone inside.

"Maria, would you please start by packing the master bath?" Mer gave directions.

"No problem," Maria grinned cheerfully as she ran up the stairs with four folded packing boxes.

"Would you guys pack the library? And Derek would you please get all my suitcases down from the attic? Please leave them in my bedroom and ask Maria to pack my clothes out of the dresser when she's done in the bathroom."

Tobias and Mark taped open boxes and started packing the extensive medical library she'd inherited from her mother, grandfather and great grandfather.

"Hey, these are great," Mark said looking at the antique medical equipment decorating the bookshelves, that Meredith had inherited from her great grandfather, a Harrington.

Meredith and Silas walked through the main floor of the house together. Meredith pointed out the beautiful cherry wood bookshelves and her antique cherry desk and filing cabinet, her grandma's cherry china cabinet and matching kitchen sideboard.

"Silas, please be careful packing my great grandmother's china, and her cookie jar collection," Meredith said nervously, "Some of her pieces were actually inherited from her grandmother so they are priceless to me."

"No worries, doctor," he grinned at her, "Me and my family, we are the best. Like Dr. Sloan is in his field, I am in my field. I promise."

Meredith smiled hesitantly back as Silas made copious notes.

They proceeded through the entire house with Meredith earmarking the pieces to be moved or packed, until they ended in her bedroom upstairs. Maria was already finished with the bathroom and had filled wardrobe boxes with the contents of Meredith's closets. She was currently carefully rolling Meredith's grandmother's and great grandmother's handmade quilts in silk covers and packing them.

Derek grinned at Meredith as she leaned against the wall for a moment, slightly overwhelmed.

"You okay, baby?" he hugged her close, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, Derek, I really am. I never realized what a burden this place had become. A part of my exhaustion came from trying to keep this place for my mother. But, you know, she's never coming back, so who am I keeping it for?"

Derek leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, stroking her cheeks with a delicate touch.

"It's a good investment as a rental property," he said practically.

"Hey, keep it down in there! I know you like to bang everything that walks, Meredith, but this is ridiculous!"

Derek's face frosted over and he straightened up, "But perhaps you can find other tenants."

Meredith's gut clenched and she walked to her bedroom door. Izzie stood there in the hallway, her hair in disarray, in a flowered print robe. Just then George's door opened, and George tumbled out in tiny leopard shorts that were way too revealing, his flabby gut hanging over the waistband. Meredith, who'd been about to deliver a sharp set down, looked at the pair of them and laughed instead. They weren't worth it. She'd already cried, and worried her boyfriends enough today, over them and the other first years. Screw them.

"Whatever."

She went back into the bedroom to pack her jewelry, along with her mother's. Most of the jewelry she'd inherited from both grandmothers, all her great grandmothers, and several pieces from distant ancestresses that Meredith couldn't name, were in a safety deposit box. It wasn't that Meredith didn't have family. It was just that they were all dead or incapacitated.

Izzie and George followed her.

"What's going on in here?" Izzie asked goggling at the activity everywhere.

"I'm leaving," Meredith said simply.

Then she looked George over again, and giggled.

Derek crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching the two other interns, trying not to be royally pissed off at the hypocritical pair.

"Hey, Genie Eyes, what up?" Alex breezed in, "O'Malley, you're making our eyes bleed, dude, cover it, will ya?"

"Shut it, Karev!" but George and Izzie went to dress, thank God.

George went to his room, cringing from the rebuke from the straight man he'd been in love with since day one.

"You have the papers, Mer?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, sign here," she drew them out of her back pocket, "You have the check?"

They exchanged papers again under Derek's silent, baleful eye.

"Thanks, I can move in today, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, as soon as my packers and movers and cleaners are done. I'm leaving my old bed and bedding, and the night stands, lamps, and the dresser. I'm taking all my electronics, but I'm leaving the couches and soft chairs downstairs. You should be a lot more comfortable here, Alex, than you were in your studio."

Glancing at Derek, Alex said, "So should you, Genie Eyes."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked aggressively.

"Karev?" Mark walked in and put an arm around Meredith.

"Whoa, dudes, got no prob with baby sister or you two – chill," Alex turned to Meredith, "I meant you'll be more comfortable away from all the jealousy."

"I mean, seriously, the twisted sisters you lived with are way jealous. I was jealous too, but only of the surgeries I thought you were going to bogart, like Yang. You haven't. In fact, you've had to do more scut than anyone else, so I'm over it. They're jealous of the surgeries sure, but also of them," Karev nodded at Meredith's men.

"What?" Meredith didn't understand.

"Meredith, get real. The twisted sisters feel like Cinderella's ugly stepsisters at the ball. You get two of the finest male catches on the west coast, which includes everything from good looks to tons of cock, and they get bupkiss. They're both pea green!"

"Alex, shut up, you don't know anything! Why don't you get the hell out of here!" Izzie shouted from the doorway.

Maria, ignoring everyone, finished packing Meredith's suitcases and closed them, lifting them to the floor. She calmly started packing decorative pieces in a new box, checking all drawers as she went.

"No can do, sweet thing," Alex pinched her chin as he went by, leaving for the nonce, "I live here."

"What! Meredith! You can't do that!" Izzie screeched, appalled.

"Alex Karev, living here!? With me? Oh," whined George, who didn't know whether to be upset or thrilled.

"This is my house, I _can_ do that. And if you two don't like it, get out. Alex is right. You two have made my life miserable with your hateful jealousies. If you want cock, go get your own, there's enough to go around. If you want love, than why don't you try being loving for a change? If you wanted me to respect your wishes over anything, perhaps you should have respected mine."

Meredith looked up at Mark and then at Derek. They were both pleased. She could tell, even if they were still frowning at the dodo duo.

"Meredith, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"What do you mean, if I want cock!? I'm not gay! I'm not!" George denied. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"George, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but we all know the truth. No one cares whose cock you suck. Whatever. Come out, will ya?" Izzie was fed up with George's pretense.

"Why should he be honest about it, when you all have been so horrible to me? And Izzie I do know what I'm talking about, you need to learn to watch your mouth, it's cruel, and will get you in real trouble some day. You guys ready? Let's go. I'm done here."

Meredith, Mark and Derek picked up her packed luggage and walked down the hall.

"Well at least I don't have my mouth stuffed with two cocks, Meredith Grey!"

They slowly turned around and regarded her. The sad thing was, it wasn't just Izzie saying stuff like this, it was all the first years and she was just representing what they all said.

"God, you really are an envious bitch! Speak to me again like that, Izzie, and you'll be finding a new place to live. Same for you, George. I'm through."

Meredith marched down stairs, leaving Izzie and George to their fate, facing her two irate lovers – who happened to be their bosses.

"Stevens, you are on thin ice since everyone in the hospital knows you've been fucking patients. Do you really think you should throw stones?" Mark said coldly, "And you, O'Malley, spread syphilis to half the male nurses and techs in the hospital. You're lucky it wasn't AIDS. The words "glass house" mean anything to either of you bitches?"

"Mention my personal life again, either of you, and you'll be gone from Seattle Grace, the next day. Period," Derek stated flatly.

"You can't do that!" they both protested, tears streaming down Izzie's frightened face, white lines bracketing George's mouth.

"Two disgruntled department heads and Ellis Grey's daughter versus two worthless interns. I think we can. So shut the fuck up and tell the other interns to shut up too," Mark affirmed.

"Meredith means more to us than all of you. I suggest you don't try us again. I would have annihilated you two and Yang already if it weren't for Mer's wishes. The least that could happen is that you only see appendectomies for the next two years. Remember that. Let's go, Mark."

They met Meredith already buckled in the truck, waiting.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah, good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, really." Meredith grinned at them, feeling great, "Just thinking about how I can put two cocks in my mouth, that's all!"

Meredith grinned at them like a naughty pixie. She laughed sexily when both men shifted as two cocks hardened in interest.

"Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Meredith and Derek **

Derek hungrily rolled on top of Meredith and pressed his engorged cock into her tight channel. She was barely awake and barely wet when his thick prick made entrance. She opened her legs wider for him and raised her pussy up to meet his large member more fully. Meredith joyously ran her hands up and down the satiny skin over hard muscle on his back. He kissed her deeply, sucking gently on her bottom lip,and her pussy moistened immediately.

"You are so hot and tight," Derek pushed harder, working back and forth a little until he was seated all the way inside her, "God! That's good."

Meredith shifted her hips to more comfortably take his welcome weight and clutched his hard biceps as he rode her slowly. He pushed higher on her body bracing his forearms on the bed above her head, kissing her face sweetly and gently all over. He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers and then kissed her again. She tasted so sweet. His chest hair rubbed her breasts erotically and her nipples tautened to tight peaks. This was the best way to wake up. She smiled up at him, and he kissed the corners of her mouth.

Derek's bedroom was shadowy dark, the only light a single candle scenting the air with flowers. Meredith opened her eyes all the way and gazed into the eyes of her beloved. They looked night sky black and glittery in the low light. His eyes held his promise to love her and never leave her again. As he slowly and thoroughly fucked her she felt like she was being imprinted with him forever.

"Derek," she whispered, "kiss me, kiss me forever."

Her lips parted and met his in a gentle, sweet touch that melted her heart. Her pussy gradually heated as it was repeatedly filled and emptied over and over. Just when she would have grown frustrated Derek angled differently and rubbed his cock over the spot in her vagina that made her contract in spine tingling pleasure. He lowered his head to her throat and nipped and kissed her lavishly, knowing that her neck and throat were actually more sensitive than her sensitive breasts. Meredith moaned now and twisted under him.

"Derek," she panted softly, "you're a fire in my soul."

"Meredith..."

"You... burn me... eee!"

Meredith tumbled without warning into an orgasm that slammed her eyes closed and tossed her head back as she clutched his arms so hard her nails made red crescents in his flesh. He grinned and glanced at the clock. They didn't really have time for more, so he regretfully promised himself _next time_.

He closed his eyes and laid his face in her fragrant throat again. He gathered her tight in both arms and looked only for his own pleasure this time, not hers. He picked up speed and let his cock go. He felt himself swelling and sensation built fast in his testicles. He panted hard when he felt Meredith slide her hand between them to her own clit and rub a second orgasm for herself. He stilled, arched, then pumped hard into her orgasming, clutching pussy, cumming hard. He'd been vaguely aware that Meredith had been praising him the whole time and he grinned, his cutest smile flashing white in the low light.

"You are my beautiful, sexy woman, and I love you as much as I love my favorite scrub cap. You know that, right?" he waited for her to react.

"Derek! You dog!" she smacked him, "You know you love me as much as your new BMW! Admit it!" she teased back.

"Of course, peanut, you and my BMW together in my heart. We need a picture of the two of you together for me to carry in my breast pocket," his grin was happy and sassy.

"Peanut! Pea...," she spluttered, "That is as bad as peewee! Honestly, where do you and Mark come up with these names! Ugh! Derek Shepherd, for that you can dismount, boyfriend, and think about how you're ever going to remount again when you use that kind of obscene language! I mean it."

Meredith gave his heavy shoulder a strong push, which went exactly no where. He was laughing, the fool! Meredith started to get indignant for real. She could feel his cock shrinking inside her and slipping down at his laughter. She deliberately squeezed her inner muscles as hard as she could, causing him to gasp and gulp, as she expelled him.

"Off!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said meekly, chuckling, rolling off her.

He followed her to the showers. They were going in to work the late shift. Bailey's interns were on night shift for the next two weeks. Derek had changed his schedule deliberately so that he was there with her this first night. They wouldn't see much of each other probably, but he'd be in the hospital if she needed him.

Derek squirted Mer's moisturizing body cleanser into his palms and massaged her back and shoulders and butt while she faced the main spray in his shower. She closed her eyes luxuriously and yawned. She could easily go back to sleep. She stretched against Derek's hands and smiled when his touch turned to caressing over her soapy breasts.

She eluded his grasp and picked up his preferred bath gel. The large bathroom filled with the expensive spicy fragrance that in Meredith's mind belonged solely to Derek. It was her turn to wash her lover. It satisfied a touch urge she never knew she had before him. She loved this part of making love to Derek. She sudsed his hard body and shivered in exultation. He was hers!

Derek and Mark had made it so easy for her today. All the furniture she wanted with her was here in Derek's home, her new home, easily moved via the freight elevator they'd restored and left intact. Her clothes were filling the large closets and built ins. Her books lined her shelves in her study. Her televisions and sound systems and pc were all installed and functional.

Meredith had written a check for Silas that was way lower than she expected, considering the amount of work the three of them and their two cleaning ladies had done. Silas had informed her that Mark had actually waved his fees on the last three surgeries for his daughter when Silas' insurance company had cut up stiff about the precise finishing micro surgeries Mark had performed. Silas was returning the favor to Dr. Sloan's family.

Derek and she had gone on line and ordered mattress and box springs delivered for her bedroom. She wanted to look for antique furnishings for herself. He'd raised a brow at her and she flushed.

"I'm buying the furniture, Derek. I'm just not a fan of ultra modern."

"Okay," he'd kissed her hand.

Even with all the activity in the house, Mark had insisted they keep to their regular weight lifting routines. They'd eaten a light dinner early and Derek and Meredith had gone to bed for five hours of sleep before their shift started. Mark had been left to finish up the move. He'd grinned and talked Tobias into a game of pool and a beer after they were through. He shrugged and didn't include Maria when he noticed the ring on her finger.

Meredith checked in the game room before she and Derek left. Mark and Tobias, Maria and her husband, Silas and his wife were all drinking beer, eating popcorn and taking turns at the pool and fooseball tables. Mer waved from the door and Mark came out in the hall to her.

She reached her arms up to him and he swept her close. He kissed her lightly, then apparently decided he needed more. He dipped his tongue deeply in her moist sweet mouth, holding her strongly. She smiled at him and petted his beard.

"How was it tonight?" he asked.

Mark often asked about Derek and her. Just like he often shared his rendezvous with her. She'd grown accustomed to his ways. She thought it might be more of his need to be connected more closely to Derek, more than anything else.

"It was slow and sweet and special. I loved it. Are you going out tonight?" Meredith used her code to ask him if he were going to fuck a random girl that night.

Mark cocked his head, "Maybe."

"Okay, sweetie, please be careful, and wear a condom. I worry," Meredith frowned at her lover.

"Are you mama henning me?" he asked amused.

"Yes! And I'm nagging you shamelessly to protect your health. I love you, gorgeous guy, remember that."

Meredith hugged Mark hard and kissed him once more before running to the door where Derek waited with their packed work duffels and his computer briefcase. They waved at Mark and left for work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Mark **

Meredith ran excitedly to Mark's office the next afternoon, in the seventeenth hour of her forty eight hour stint, cycling off the 11 pm night shift instead of the 5 am day shift. After delivering a load of labs that morning, she'd been assigned to the Pit, just in time for an amazing gunshot wound to the abdomen. She'd taken the patient into immediate surgery with Dr. Bailey. Meredith got to retract through the whole procedure and even closed one tiny area. She was thrilled.

"Mark! I had a gunshot wound!" she said excitedly when he looked up, relieved to be diverted from the dull paperwork he was reviewing from his boatload of irritating residents.

He grinned at his girlfriend's gruesome enthusiasm, and patted his thigh. Meredith didn't wait for a second invitation. She scrambled around his desk and plopped down in his lap, the whole time chattering about the surgery. He hugged her small body to his hard chest. He leaned forward and sniffed her hair. Mm, gardenias. His cock remembered that fragrance well. It swelled against her plump tush, which she was excitedly squirming all over his lap.

"Mark, don't laugh! I know, I know... you are the prince of plastics perfection and I'm a lowly first year, but it was too cool! Really!"

He laughed again at her in delight. How she pleased him. Her fresh, young enthusiasm for surgery eased some of his own jaded cynicism. She was so cute. Her eyes were a sparkly bright green with flashes of blue. Her lovely alabaster skin was flushed slightly pink from excitement, and framed by her soft honey hair. Her lips were full and shiny with lip gloss. They drew his attention as she continued to chatter all the details.

He slowly closed his lips over hers, stilling her words, and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. He gently sucked it while he played his tongue over it. She pulled away an inch and then pressed her lips several times to his gorgeous cut lips in small, sweet kisses. Mark finally closed his mouth over hers in a deep, lovely kiss. Halfway through, her eyes slid shut and she was lost to his seduction. When he finally let her up for air she was speechless, lying in his arms watching his face.

"Marky?" she shyly said his name, looking into his clear, lake blue eyes, "What was that, love?"

"I've missed you, doll. It feels like you've been gone more than a night and day. I hate this damn intern schedule you're on. Go ahead, tell me what happened then, after Bailey cauterized the bleeder," he smiled his 'I'm listening and enjoying every word out of your mouth' smile.

Meredith was off again, chattering away, but snuggling with him too. She stroked his beard and kissed him every few sentences. Mark listened to her and could interject questions or comments occasionally, but his mind kept taking him back to those first days with Mer. He thought about trying to get her on a date that first time.

It had taken Mark a while, but he'd finally convinced Meredith to go out with him. From there, he thought it would be easy to persuade her into bed, but it wasn't. For the first time in years Mark had to work at a relationship. He became intrigued with the little sweetheart, when at first he just wanted a quick fuck. One night at Joe's they ate nachos and drank beer while Meredith frankly told him her situation.

"Mark, I'm in love with Derek," she'd explained candidly.

"So? I love Derek too," Mark had said, just as candidly.

"No... I'm so in love I'm sick with it... I think he's my soul mate, don't laugh. I know he's with Addison, but it doesn't seem to matter... The love won't stop, no matter what. Mark," Meredith had looked at him with sincere sea foam green eyes, "I'll always love him. I think if he crooked a finger I'd take him back, any way he'd have me. I'm ashamed of that, but it's the truth. Even if I were in the middle of fucking you, if Derek asked, I'd have to go. You need to know that."

"And _you_ need to know that I love Derek too. People think that I followed Addison here. I didn't. _I followed Derek._ In my whole selfish life the only person I've ever truly loved and who has ever truly loved me back was Derek," Mark had given Mer a boyish smile, "I valued my relationship with him before, but I took it for granted. I wouldn't have used the word 'love' if you tortured me."

"I did plenty of crap over the years, and Derek always forgave me. I don't even want to go there, to tell you all I did. But when I screwed Addison, that was it. Derek hated me," Mark had looked away for a moment while pain filled his eyes, "He didn't care about Addison, at that point, at all... so I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but I learned. When I screwed her, Derek said I'd 'screwed' him. He said I had no respect or honor or consideration for him. He said I'd pissed on him and everything that meant anything to him."

Mark had paused and sipped his beer while he gathered himself. This was the first time he'd spoken of what had passed between himself and Derek after the infamous quickie with _her_. Somehow, Meredith's nonjudgmental eyes, and open expression made it easy to talk about this stuff. Plus, Mark knew that a lot of people considered Grey a screwup, or a pathetic loser in her love life anyway. She wasn't perfect herself so could perhaps understand his screwups and cut him a little slack.

"I got it then. It wasn't about Addison. It was about us, Derek and me, and how I'd treated him. He'd been loyal and steadfast and yeah, loving, to me all my life, while I was a complete fucker most of the time. When I lost Derek, I had to face up to what I'd done. It took me awhile. I'm an idiot. Eventually, I worked it out with my therapist. And Addison – that bitch is poison. I learned it too late. God, I miss Derek!"

Mark had looked up at Meredith then and saw sad tears trickling down her pale cheeks, "I miss him too," she said, "I think you love him as much as I do."

"Mark," Meredith had hesitated, but had to ask, "Are you gay? Or at least bisexual? Because you love Derek differently than a guy likes his best friend. You're lost without him, like me."

Mark had smiled then, "No, I love pussy and women far too much to be gay. And I don't give a rat's ass about other guys. It's just Derek, I know... weird," he had hesitated, then was painfully honest, "As far as bisexual, yeah, if Derek were gay, I might be able to go there occasionally, just because I'd want to give him what he wanted. But, I don't think I could ever give up women. And Derek is one hundred per cent hetero himself, so thankfully that doesn't come up," Mark's face was tense as he waited for her to judge him.

"Okay."

"Just okay, that's all?" Mark has searched Meredith's calm face.

"Mark, in my whole life, I think I was loved three times. Once was my grandma. She died when I was nine. Once was our old Japanese housekeeper, who died when I was four, and once was our Thai housekeeper, who lived with us the year I was in seventh grade. If there is one thing I know, it's that I value love, anyway it comes... So... okay... that's all. Derek is lucky to have you for a friend even if he doesn't know it," Meredith had drained her beer and sat back studying him.

"God, Mark, you're a gorgeous guy! No wonder you get into everyone's pants so easily," she had said a little too bluntly, buzzed slightly on the beer. Then she'd laughed at his sudden flush.

"Marky. Mark! You have such a funny look on your face. Am I boring you to death? I'll stop," Meredith said self consciously, calling him back to present time.

"No, sweetie, you never bore me. I was just thinking about when we first got together, that's all. Now you're finally living with me and Derek. It's about time, that's all," Mark stroked her hair out of her face and grinned at her, before he kissed her lips again and caressed her back.

"Mark, I'm sitting on some large evidence of your need right now. I have time, love. I won't be home until tomorrow night at eleven. Wanna play with me here?" she grinned at him suggestively and trailed her hand over his chest to his scrub drawstrings, before wiggling her behind.

"God, baby, I thought you'd never ask," he murmured in relief and eased her off his lap onto the desk. He closed and locked his office door and looked back at her with a wicked look on his face, "Drop your scrubs and bend over the desk."

"Oh, it's like that is it?" she gave him a sultry look under her lashes, her pussy dampening at his strong tone and the need in his eyes.

"Yeah, do it," his cock had grown so hard he was gritting his teeth and commanding her suddenly.

She eyed his condition and pulled her drawstrings obediently, letting her pants fall to her feet. She bent over his desk and rested her head on her forearms. Her plump little butt stuck out for him to enjoy. He rubbed it and gave her cheeks a quick squeeze.

"I thought you were going to cruise for a girl last night," Meredith said and spread her legs wider after he pulled her panties down to allow him to thrust a KY coated finger up her vagina. She gave a tiny moan.

"No."

Mark dropped his own scrubs and shorts and spread KY over his enormous cock. He'd hurt her if he made her take it dry. He crouched and positioned the head of his cock against her soft pussy lips. He pushed steadily, insisting that the way open for him. He placed one big hand on her low belly, just above her muff, holding her still for his entrance. He wrapped his other hand around her shoulder and pulled.

"Why?" she gasped, the amazing penetration stealing her breath and her mind.

"I wanted you," he said simply and thrust home into her sugary depths.

His body dwarfed hers. When he lay over her, she felt encompassed. His hard, long, hair roughened legs framed hers, stimulating her sensitive skin.

"Oh, Mark... ah," she groaned. She was full to the brim with Mark's huge cock. She pushed up on tiptoe to angle her ass and pussy higher for a better angle. It felt like he would stretch her in two. Whenever he thrust his big cock in her pussy, it felt impossible, like how would she ever accommodate him? She always did but it was a real challenge that pushed her body to the limit.

He wasted no time, but started to work his heavy organ back and forth immediately. Soon he was pounding her pussy hard, his belly slapping her butt and his balls swinging. Meredith grabbed the far edge of his desk with both hands, hanging on for dear life as he fucked her. She turned her head to the side and gasped for air.

"How is that? Tell me, sweetie," Mark asked, watching his cock wetly surging in and out.

"It's so big... it feels so good... and it almost hurts a little too. No, no, don't stop, don't stop! I love it! Fuck me! Just... like... that. Ah."

Mark grasped her hips and changed his angle and fucked her with an undulating circular motion.

"Oh, oh, Mark, yes... that feels so good, right there! Fuck me right there."

Her body contracted hard, squeezing down on him and she came. He cried out at the exquisite clamp on his cock and felt his orgasm spurt. He fucked her some more just because he wanted to, while she moaned continuously. As he softened, she sighed. She waited patiently for him to pull out, but he didn't. He reached around her hip to her pussy lips and rubbed his big fingers into her twat through the small patch of well groomed hair. She twisted in surprise and then moaned loudly as she came again.

"Mark! Ease off me, love."

Mark eased back and pulled all the way out. He cupped her pussy in his large palm and rubbed it, while he rubbed her butt with the other. She liked the feel of his warm hands and closed her eyes, enjoying them.

"I'm glad I moved in too, big guy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith, the intern**

Meredith crept into a dark on-call room using her tiny pocket penlight for guidance and was relieved to see the bottom bunk was empty. The occupant of the top bunk was hidden from view by a sheet pulled over the head. At least whoever it was didn't snore. Meredith collapsed into the bottom bunk and sighed in relief. She was exhausted. She'd managed to snatch two and a half broken hours of sleep in the last twenty six hours on duty. Her blood sugar was low so she was still chewing a hated granola bar and trying to swallow it.

She pulled the super thin hospital blanket over herself and shivered. Now that she'd stopped moving she wasn't just cold – she was frozen – her feet rapidly turning to blocks of ice. Meredith looked around the on-call room for another blanket and sighed again. Of course there weren't any. Why _wouldn't_ the hospital find it necessary to keep the temperature between sixty two and sixty eight degrees at all times? And, after doing so, _why ever_ would the hospital allow their interns and residents more than one blanket per room? Raising the temperature, or providing blankets if you weren't going to raise the temperature, made entirely too much sense for a bureaucracy.

Meredith snorted at herself. When she got cold and tired and hungry she got majorly grumpy. She thought about trying to search out another blanket and just couldn't make herself move – besides, she reasoned blearily, if she left the on-call room she could lose the last available place to sleep. She doubled the thin, parsimonious fabric and curled herself into a tiny ball under the small patch. She swallowed hard and then emptied her water bottle. She dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor and closed her eyes. Within seconds she slept.

Thirty minutes later her pager screeched its merciless summons from her waistband. Meredith tried to move but was frozen stiff. She groaned, her teeth chattering. The sleeper above her angrily muttered at her to shut it off! She managed to fumble the pager quiet and then confusedly sought her penlight. Meredith flicked it on and glanced at her watch. She groaned again at the measly thirty minutes. She checked her pager. 911 to post op on her gunshot wound. She forced her legs out of bed. She pulled herself up and sprinted out the door for post op and the fight through the night for a man's life.

A little over three hours later Meredith slumped tiredly at the main nurse's station, filling out the chart. It was just before four and she had rounds at five. Ugh. The man was still alive, that's all she could say. It had to be enough.

The cool counter top called to her and Meredith lay her face on it, eyes closed.

_Just for a minute_, she thought, _that's all._

She'd started to sink under, standing up, with her face stuck to the nurses' station, when an amused, entirely too rested, voice said, "Peanut, if you fall asleep like that, you'll knock a tooth out when you hit the floor."

Meredith cracked open her blurry eyes and peeled her face off the service counter, to glare at her cheerful, morning person boyfriend.

"What are you doing here? You're an attending. Attendings get to sleep. Go away. Go sleep. And don't call me that. I hate you," Meredith tried to muster vitriol but only managed weak resentment.

She didn't care if he had a smile from the gates of heaven and cute curls tumbling over his forehead. He was _not_ adorable.

Derek laughed. The rat bastard. Meredith turned away. She couldn't stand his smug morning face. She trudged down the hall, not really knowing where to find a bed. Her earlier haven was long gone, she knew that.

"I'm clipping an aneurysm early today. Aw, honey, c'mere."

Taking mercy on her, Derek took her elbow and guided her into the attendings' posh lounge. They had _everything_ in here – the dogs – she noticed, even through her exhaustion. He took off his coat and threw it over a chair. Then he efficiently grabbed a cup of coffee and his pre op reports, putting them in easy reach on an end table. They had end tables! He sat cross-legged in one of the big, plush chairs, that called to Meredith like an oasis to a thirsty man, and held up his arms to her. She could have cried in relief.

_Maybe he wasn't a rat bastard after all_, she thought as she climbed on his lap and sank into his strong, welcoming arms, _maybe he was just a pelican bastard. Yeah._


	15. Chapter 15

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Mark and Meredith and Derek**

Meredith was icy cold again. Her tiny body just didn't handle the adrenaline rushes and odd eating hours and the lack of sleep very well. The low temperatures compounded the stress her body was under. She started shaking in reaction to the sudden infusion of heat from the pelican bastard's hot chest and hands. Derek frowned. Her teeth were actually chattering. This was ridiculous.

"I'm c... c... c... cold, Derek," she stuttered.

"I'm going to take care of that, baby. When was the last time you ate?"

"No food, s... s... sleep."

He stretched out and grabbed a thick, soft throw from another chair, and wrapped her in it. She gave a convulsive shudder, thought for one second about the thin blanket in the on-call room, and passed out. Derek checked her just to be sure. She was sound asleep, just like that, her face pressed to his throat, under his chin. Her body was boneless and as heavy as she ever got. Hm.

He rearranged her so she'd be a little more comfortable in the circles of his arms and legs, and covered her, tucking in all the spots that gaped. The girl could use all the heat she could get, he thought, as he started sweating in the blanket cocoon. He glanced at the clock on the wall, knowing rounds were at five. She didn't have a lot of time. Derek reached for a report and, balancing it on top of his bundled girlfriend, read it while sipping his coffee. She was warm now, thank goodness, her shivering had stopped. She still smelled like gardenias, he thought as he kissed her temple. And she was too cute, especially when she was grumpy as all get out, at four in the morning. He chuckled to himself and cuddled her closer, enjoying holding her. He'd missed her last night. His heart was happy for this stolen time. And his cock liked rubbing against her no matter what time it was. He shifted a little.

At four thirty Derek called Mark.

"Sloan," Mark answered in a gruff morning voice.

"Did you make the bug juice?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the lobby. Where is she?" Mark was getting on the elevator from the sound of it.

"We're in the fourth floor attendings lounge by the main station. She's asleep. It was a bad one."

"Damn these forty eight hour shifts anyway. Be right there."

Derek looked up when the door opened, ready to shush whoever came in, but it was just Mark. He dumped the load of stuff he'd been carrying in a plush attending chair and brushed the blanket off Mer's sleeping face. He leaned down and kissed her temple gently, just where Derek had kissed her moments before. Then he carefully covered her back up. He stretched out his back and made himself a cup of coffee.

"I didn't see the progress on the surprise yesterday. How's it coming?" Derek asked.

"It's going to be great! They're moving fast! The worst part was all the reinforcing we had to do, but now that that is over, it should be done in time," Mark kept his voice low and soft but there was no missing the excitement in it.

"She's going to love it, Mark. I just hope she likes what I picked out," Derek said.

"Derek, you could give her the toy surprise out of the cereal box and she'd be thrilled, you know that. Besides, it's her birthday, she can't refuse," Mark grinned at him, "It's time to wake her up."

From long experience, they didn't bother trying to wake her normally. Although they'd kept their voices down cautiously, they knew it was highly unlikely she'd awaken from anything except her intern pager. Mark dialed it and waited for the raucous shrilling to electrify Meredith bolt upright. Derek cut the pager off and helped Mark wrap Meredith's hands around the bug juice cup.

"Good morning, baby doll, drink this," Mark firmly pressed the cup to her lips, and his mouth to her head in a loving kiss. He'd missed her again last night. He didn't sleep as well without her in the house.

Meredith looked confused for a minute and then her tired brain clicked in. Bug juice. She started swallowing. It really wasn't that bad and it helped her tremendously on these second day mornings. Mark had started making it for her when they'd first dated and he'd realized how tough the long hours were for her nutritionally. This morning he'd concocted a mango and banana lasse heavy with protein powder and liquid vitamins and minerals. Meredith called the drinks 'bug juice' because he insisted on adding royal jelly from bees to support her immune system. Meredith concentrated on getting the drink down into her cramped belly feeling loved. Mark cracked open a bottle of water and set it beside her, knowing she was probably dehydrated too.

"How cold are you?" he asked.

"I'm warm," she said between gulps.

"She was freezing when I found her," Derek narced her out, watching her frown.

"Get up, doll, you need to change," Mark instructed. He and Derek stood her up and pulled the blanket away even though she moaned in protest.

Derek locked the door and blocked the window with his back as he leaned against it, enjoying the show. Mark was helping Meredith peel her scrubs off over her half hearted protests. He was right and she knew it, but she was headachy and cranky. Finally, she gave in and dressed as quickly as she could in the dark purple, winter weight, silk long johns he'd brought from home. The cuffs of the sleeves and legs gently gripped her wrists and ankles. They were incredibly soft and light weight, and very warm. They would have been far too warm to wear the first day of the two day shift, but were perfect for the second day.

"I have a mandible reconstruction this morning, doll, but I should be available for lunch, text me, okay? What about you Derek?" Mark asked as he drained his coffee. His head tipped back and Meredith could see the sexy long line of his throat and his large male Adam's apple moving as he drank. She touched his muscular arm in silent gratitude. Mark was a bit of an exercise and health nut so he'd really helped her get a handle on her body's needs for enduring internship.

"Aneurysm clip, then a series of follow ups. I should be free. Text me too, honey," he said smiling at them. Mark was so big and Meredith was so small. They looked cute together. Mer half smiled over at him and nodded.

At first Derek didn't like seeing them together, when he was still with the bitch from hell. He'd still been furious with Mark then too. He'd thrown Meredith's declaration of love back in her teeth, telling her that they hadn't been together long enough for her to love him. He'd turned away from her heartbroken eyes and steeled himself to go back to his cold, miserable eleven year prison term out of a sense of duty and pride. He didn't want to be a failure, and that's what divorce meant to him – failure in the eyes of his family and his family's church.

But, when he saw Meredith and Mark talking together for the first time, Mark grinning with slashing dimples in both cheeks and Meredith shyly smiling and batting her long eyelashes over her beautiful eyes, two emotions swept over him like a double tsunami. He was jealous-envious of Mark spending time with Meredith, at the same time he was jealous-envious of Meredith spending time with Mark. God, he'd missed his lover, his love, Meredith. But he also painfully, poignantly, missed his brother, his best friend, his twin, Mark. They were together, creating a warm fire between them, to ward off the chill of the night, while he was left outside in the cold, with the frigid remains of his disastrous marriage. His steel heart had frozen and broken in two from the intensity of the painful cold.

Derek shook himself, looking at Mark taking care of Meredith now. There was no doubt in his mind that Mark really loved Mer. He'd always been so selfish and off-handed about women before. Now, look at him, Derek laughed to himself, Mark was making food and bringing warm clothes for his girlfriend, for no other reason than that she needed them and he knew it. She hadn't asked him. He'd just done it.

Meredith pulled fresh scrubs over her silk thermals and rubbed both hands through her mass of messy dark honey hair, knotting it in a high swinging pony tail. She was awake now and moving fast, feeling better as the bug juice hit her system. She brushed her teeth with her miniature folding toothbrush over the tiny sink next to the coffee maker, not caring that it probably wasn't the best place to do it, and sluiced her face with water. A shower would have to come at some point down the road.

The guys had gathered their own stuff up and were ready to leave when she headed for the door.

"You guys rock. You know that, right?" Meredith said as the elevator doors enclosed them.

"Yeah, we know," Mark smiled all bad boy.

"A pair of princes, yeah," Derek's white smile flashed.

"Oh, you two!" she swatted at them both, "Take a compliment, will ya? And you are princes. My princes. You're good to me. I've never had that before. C'mere."

She balanced on tip toe and, placing a hand on both their chests, kissed first one and then the other on the cheek. She liked it so much, she kept kissing each of their faces over and over until they both kissed her back. Derek nuzzled her delectable throat and Mark kissed her cheek and lips. Derek managed to get a hand free to cup her small plump ass and haul her closer. Meredith laughed and pushed away from them just as the elevator slowed. She rubbed her palms over both their burgeoning cocks and sexily hummed her appreciation.

"I promise to be good to you both in return. Later," she winked at them, grinning wickedly, and ran out the slowly opening door. Their rueful male laughter followed her down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Cristina **

Meredith dragged outside into the rain swept misty night. Her fellow interns were leaving too, but they studiously avoided her. After forty eight on duty together they'd come to a fragile truce. She rejoiced again that she didn't live with them any more. She was actually looking forward to going home now, instead of dreading it. She smiled, thinking of running a bath, with endless hot water, in her own, private luxurious garden bathtub. Maybe one of her guys would still be awake? Hm. She'd actually picked up five hours of sleep throughout the day so she was good. Tired still, yeah, but not dead on her feet.

Cristina looked over her shoulder at Mer and frowned, opened her mouth to speak, and then, apparently thinking better of it shut her mouth and faced forward.

Meredith missed her girlfriend horribly, so she trudged closer to her and said, "What, Cristina?"

Then she cringed inside wondering if she'd made a mistake by giving Cristina an opening. The woman had a razor sharp tongue and didn't usually hesitate to whip the other interns with it when she was tired. In the past Meredith had been mostly exempt from flaying, but since she had started dating Shepherd again, Cristina had verbally assaulted her multiple times until finally Meredith had stopped speaking to her. She loved Derek, and Cristina despised him. If Cristina forced her to choose between her and Derek, then Meredith had to choose Derek. He was her soul mate.

"It's just... George said you've moved out. Is that true?" Cristina asked.

"Yes," Meredith said with no elaboration. She'd learned to be cautious.

"You've moved in with Shepherd?" Cristina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, his place on the waterfront was finished a couple months ago," Meredith said noncommittally.

"Huh," Cristina stopped walking and Meredith paused too.

"I guess you've forgiven him then for being a lying, sleazy cheat and calling you a whore," Cristina said with the faintest of sarcastic edges in her tone.

"Cristina, what's this all about? You don't give a damn about me or Derek, so what do you really want to know? Does Derek have a surgery upcoming that you want in on? Is that what this is?" Meredith was tired and disgusted and just wanted to go home.

"No!" Cristina said vehemently, "No, that's not true. I do... care. It's... just... I'm...,"

"What!?"

"I... miss you, Mer," Cristina finally mumbled, "I waited for you to get over it, but you haven't. You're still mad at me. I didn't think you were the type."

Meredith was dumbfounded. The type? The type to find it difficult to forgive or forget Cristina ridiculing her as whiny for not recovering quickly enough from sadness and depression after Derek left her? The type to resent her best friend calling her a brainless, naïve, needy pussy who would make a better doormat than a surgeon, when she started dating Derek again?! The type to realize, after waiting in vain for an apology for a week, that as a friend, Cristina made a great enemy?

"Cristina, I miss having a girlfriend too. I thought you and I had a great connection at first. But, you're mean. You always said you wanted to be Ellis Grey. Well, congratulations, you're just like her. Your cruel tongue is exactly like my mother's. You're a brilliant woman and surgeon, who ridicules my decisions and emotions and me, like my mother. I'll never measure up for you, just like I'll never measure up for my mother. I deserved an apology from you, and you knew it, but you couldn't lower yourself to give it, so screw you. I'm not a whiny doormat, Cristina. I'm most especially not _your_ whiny doormat."

"Meredith... !"

Meredith turned away and marched on an angry adrenaline rush to Derek's car. He'd gone home with Mark, leaving her his ride, since she'd come in with him two days ago. She fumbled for the key and pressed the automatic unlock, hurrying to get in the car and get the hell out of here.

"Meredith!"

_Oh great, the evil stepsister was following her._

"Meredith, I apologize! There! I apologize! I was wrong to say those things and I'm sorry! Please, don't walk away," Cristina's words were bursting out of her as if they were under great pressure. Something was wrong. Meredith knew it. Damn it.

"Meredith, I'm pregnant!" Cristina declared as if it were the end of the world. Her emotions were amped with pregnancy hormones.

_Well maybe it was; the end of her world, anyway,_ Meredith thought matter-of-factly.

"So... Cristina, either have the baby – Burke will be ecstatic – or terminate the pregnancy. I wouldn't have thought this would be a tough decision for you."

"It's more complicated than that. Can we go somewhere to talk?" Cristina really was distraught.

"Okay, follow me home. We'll talk there. I need to eat and get comfortable," Meredith said.

"Home... to Shepherd's place?"

"My place too. Well?" Meredith was in no mood to handle Cristina's nonsense over Derek.

"Okay, okay! I'll follow you."

Derek's car door opened with an expensive shush. Meredith carefully set the mirrors and seat so she could drive. She sighed. The last thing she'd needed to deal with was Cristina – pregnant, hormonal Cristina – after a two day shift. She waited until she heard Cristina roar up on her Kawasaki before cautiously pulling out.

Either Derek or Mark or both could be up still. One or both often waited for her to get home from work. She hoped to God this wasn't a mistake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Cristina **

Meredith quietly slid open the door, holding her keys so they wouldn't jangle, trying not to wake her beaux if they were sleeping. They both had to be at work by five for the early shift of rounds and surgeries. (Of course they also were both going to be finished by one in the afternoon too.) Derek was a notorious light sleeper, so it was difficult not to disturb him. On the other hand, he had seemed to perfect the art of sleeping in short bursts of time and waking up rested and happy, Meredith thought with envy.

She waved Cristina to a chair and climbed the stairs to her suite. Meredith dumped her stuff and stripped. She just wanted out of her clothes! She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, relieved. She pulled on a warm hooded toast colored chenille caftan that gracefully fell straight from her shoulders to the floor and stepped into fluffy scuffs.

_Okay _she thought, _maybe I can deal with Cristina now._

She silently ran down the stairs and waved Cristina into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Mer asked, finding Derek's left over chicken tetrazini in the refrigerator. In her opinion, both of her guys were way better cooks than her. At Cristina's nod, Meredith made up two plates and popped one in the microwave. She poured both of them glasses of peach tea, and then set Cristina's plate in front of her. Mer heated her own midnight snack and sat down across from Cristina.

"Meredith?" Derek called as he came down the stairs, "Honey, are you alright? What's going on?"

Cristina looked up, but said nothing.

"Nothing, Derek, I'm fine. I was just hungry, that's all," Meredith went to the kitchen door.

Derek sleepily hugged her close, rubbing her sweet ass, glad to see her, "Hey, baby," he murmured as he kissed her lips.

"Hey, yourself, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to bed," she smooched his cheek in return and petted his warm furry chest, his scent and feel even now making her libido sit up and take notice, "You have work early."

"But, who's with you? I heard you talking to someone," Derek was a light sleeper with great hearing, damn it.

"It's just Cristina, babe," Mer tried to direct him back up the stairs, with a hand on his hard muscled back.

"It's late for company," he wouldn't be swayed.

Derek didn't care what time it was. He didn't trust Yang with Meredith as far as he could throw her. Meredith had never complained once to Derek about Yang, but he knew she must have said or done something awful to get Meredith so angry she'd ditched their friendship. Mer'd told him she'd talked to Mark about it, so she was cool. He entered the kitchen with his arm draped possessively around his girlfriend, dressed only in the low slung pajama bottoms he'd pulled on when he realized there was someone with Mer.

"Yang," he said brusquely.

"Dr. Shepherd," Cristina kept her voice carefully polite and respectful, as she did at work. She ate the chicken dish steadily. It was really good.

"Derek, we're fine, honey. Cristina wants to talk privately, okay?" Meredith tried to reassure him once more.

"What's up?" asked a sleepy voice from the door, "We havin' a midnight bash?"

"Oh no! Mark, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Damn it, we should have gone to the all-night café, after all, Cristina," Meredith was sorry she'd got them both out of bed. She'd never meant to disturb them by bringing Cristina here.

When Mark held out a hand to her, she crossed the room, uncaring of what Cristina would see, and hugged him, snuggling against his warm, bare chest. Mark was just wearing a pair of jogging shorts so he looked even more naked than Derek. Cristina had been shooting approving, lustful looks at his cut, muscular chest and abs. When Mer hugged him, her eyebrows rose almost to her hairline and she looked speculatively back and forth between Derek and Mark. They ignored her.

Mark kissed Meredith's face, tousling her hair, and murmured, "I missed you, sweetheart. I could have gone back to sleep, but I just wanted to see you. And, Mer, this is your home. Of course you're supposed to come here."

"Meredith, go ahead and eat, don't let us stop you," Derek said, getting a glass of water, crossing his arms characteristically over his chest and leaning against the counter.

Both guys filled the large kitchen with an amazing amount of sex heavy testosterone. They didn't even need to try, Meredith thought ruefully, they were both magnificent. Her sensitive nipples puckered at the sight of them. She gave up trying to get rid of them. She liked seeing them, and besides, they were both totally in protection mode. That was more than fine with her. She shrugged and sat back down to her cooling meal. She ate a couple bites before she realized the boys were staring at Cristina unwaveringly, like two cougars looking at a deer. She waved them to seats at the table. Then she looked at Cristina.

_Okay, here we go._

"So, you're pregnant," she stated boldly. Her guys exchanged suddenly comprehending glances.

"Meredith!" Cristina couldn't believe she'd blabbed, just like that, in front of both Shepherd and Sloan, even if she was fucking both of them. Pictures of _that_ filled her head since they were both sitting bare chested in front of her.

"Look, Cristina, it's late, let's not play games. I don't keep secrets from my guys. Neither Derek, nor Mark will gossip. Right, guys?" she secured their nods, "And neither one will leave us alone at this point. So, what is the problem? Have the baby and your boyfriend will be thrilled. Don't have the baby and be an intern."

Cristina hesitated, but she had no one else. She was trapped by her own nasty words and actions to others in the past. Meredith was her only hope for a friend in this mess. If Mer could forgive Shepherd, Cristina figured she could forgive her, and help her now. She didn't want to wait another day.

"Meredith, Burke's had the mumps – as a sixteen year old."

"What? Burke's had the mumps?!" Meredith's eyes widened, "Oh my God, Cristina! You've been doing another guy!"

"No, I haven't!"

Mark laughed; he couldn't help it. Cristina had given Meredith absolute hell over dating him, and then more shit when she fucked Derek in the exam room, and then had been downright mean to Meredith when she'd dated them both. He laughed at the bitch now. Hoist on her own petard. Damn! The universe was a funny place. He leaned over the corner of the table and kissed Meredith full on the lips, cupping her head in his large hand.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed. 'Night, Meri. See you tomorrow after work, doll. 'Night Derek. Yang, good luck with that," Mark unhurriedly sauntered back up the stairs.

"I haven't!" Cristina said to Meredith and Derek's skeptical looks, "Meredith, Burke has an extremely low count. It is not impossible to conceive, I mean, hello," she pointed to her belly, "Just next to impossible."

"So, great, he'll be happy, _mazal tov_, Mommy," Meredith said reasonably.

"But Mer, I don't want to be pregnant! I don't want a kid! I'm an intern! I'm a surgeon. Don't you see, Burke wants kids so bad he can taste it, but he thought he was infertile. I thought we were safe and so the issue wouldn't come up. If I terminate, and Burke ever finds out, he'll hate me forever. This baby is a miracle conception. It'll never happen again for him," Cristina explanation was jumbled as she tried to make sense, "Plus, when we started dating, I _was_ seeing someone else, and Burke would probably totally think this baby wasn't his until I got a paternity test. I'm screwed Mer. I'm so screwed."

She couldn't help it. Meredith's lips quirked, "Yes you are, in more ways than one."

Derek bumped her shoulder with his for that. She gave him a quick smile.

"Meredith! You've gotten mean! Help me," Cristina's hormone driven voice was a cross between a wail and a grump. Meredith wasn't accustomed to hearing such distress from her. She'd always been sharp or sarcastic or cross.

Meredith took a deep breath and said, "Go home, Cristina. I need to think about this and so do you. It's late. We'll talk tomorrow. I will be there for you, whatever you decide, so you won't be alone, okay? That's the best I can do right now."

"Friends, Mer?"

"I don't know, I miss you a lot. We'll see."

Meredith stood to walk Cristina to her bike.

Away from Derek, Cristina said admiringly, "So you really did it. I thought you were nuts."

"What?"

"You really managed to keep both of them, you all live together, and they like it," Cristina stared at Mer like she'd never seen her before.

"Mark actually lives next door, Cristina. He has his own place. The final reconstruction is finishing soon."

"But still," she shook her head, half rueful and half amazed, "Only you, Meredith. How do you keep two hot guys happy? No, don't answer that. Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow... and thanks."


	18. Chapter 18

**Q/A: **

"are you ever going to put them in one big nasty hott sexy sweaty threesome?"

_**Yes, definitely.**_

"an mark and derek do they hook up or wat?"

_**My original intention was to have MerDer, MerMark, DerMerMark, centered around Meredith. Since I am a hetero female, anything I'd write for DerMark would probably make the gay world cringe, but I will consider it.**_

"i love wat u did to George i hate him he is so pathetic on the show"

_**I tolerated and almost liked George on the first season but the second season put him next to Addison as my least favorite characters on GA. First, he never took responsibility for catching syphilis. He was the one who didn't use a condom, yet he put the entire blame on Olivia and Alex. He took advantage of Meredith at her lowest moment knowing she didn't love him. He promised to always love her and never hurt her, yet forgot his promise ten minutes later, when she wasn't thrilled with him in bed. He acted like a petulant two year old - most unattractive in a grown man. Once again he put the blame totally on Meredith, accepting no responsibility himself. Then he bad mouthed her publicly at her work, making it all a hundred times worse. Meredith repeatedly apologizing to him for bruising his ego, instead of him apologizing to her for basically raping her by continuing to have sex with her after her body patently said no, was abhorrent to me. George's actions with Callie and Izzie and his dad in season three and most of four kept him firmly in last position with me. The very last part of season four elevated him a smidgen, but that's all. And, by the way, what's with that roach ridden apartment? Don't two doctors make more money than that?! I found that ridiculous.**_

"Id love to hear the answer how she keeps them both happy..."

_**Actually, I'm writing this with the idea that it is Mark and Derek's job to keep Meredith happy, rather than the other way around. She gets to be the center of their world, rather than the butt of all things horrible, as in four years of GA.**_

"what's the surprise?"

_**It's a surprise!**_

"It is an awful state of affairs that a fine hospital such as SGH ... has so few blankets for staff use in the on call rooms."

_**I've visited a lot of hospitals over the years as part of my job, and I have never been in one yet that had adequate blankets, towels or heat, not to mention comfortable waiting room chairs.**_

"a little porny, not that I'm complaining. But I think I like the history bit, how Mark and Mer hooked up, better then all the details of their sex."

_**I love writing the history part, but my original intention was to write serious erotica in this style - strong language, etc. - so it will continue to have intense sex scenes since that is what I'm learning to write. I could soften the whole story down, of course, by omitting sections and replacing words.**_

"I'm so conflicted about this story that I don't quite know what to say. My taste in erotica tends more toward the feelings part of things and less toward the mechanics. And yet, I am enjoying the sex scenes. Similarly, as a one-man woman, I dislike the idea of Meredith in this sort of a triangle and find laughable beyond belief the notion that multiple fulfill all of Meredith's psychological needs--and yet, I enjoy her interaction with both men as long as I ignore the fact that they're both in the same story. And I love the idea that Derek could be unselfish enough to put Meredith's needs first even as I hate the form that this has taken. As I said, I'm conflicted. And thanks for the challenge."

_**I've been in a happy monogamous marriage for twenty six years, so I get your conflict. This is definitely FANTASY, caps lock, barely brushing reality. The multiple cocks were about meeting all her sexual needs, not all her psych needs. My premise in this fic was that Meredith is more highly sexed than most woman. The psych needs are met by having two fabulous men love her and accept her and pour attention on her. I was trying to make each character's needs be met by the other two so that all were happier together rather than with just one other.**_

Every one else.

**: ) Thanks for the comments.**

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Meredith and Derek **

Meredith gratefully pressed her nude body on top of Derek's hard, muscular form. The room was pitch dark so there was only touching and caressing, murmuring and listening, scenting and tasting. They were blindfolded by the dark, all their other senses heightened. She pressed her lips to his throat as he enveloped her in his warm strong arms. She could finally wallow in his scent and his touch, the way she'd needed to all day.

"Oh, God, Derek, you feel so good," she could feel him from the tips of her toes to her petal soft cheek.

She stretched and rolled a little on top of him, almost surfing him. His cock responded immediately to the feel of her flesh.

"I know you have to be at work early, but do you think...,"

In answer Derek lifted her higher on his body and rolled her slightly to the side so he could have clear access to her juicy pussy. He gently trailed his hand down her belly to her pussy and pressed her awakening clitoris with the heel of his hand while he sought her entrance with his middle finger. Mer bent her knee and opened her thighs obediently for her lover's touch. Meredith caught her breath sharply and then moaned long and loud as he finger fucked her and hand humped her clit.

"Kiss me, lover," he demanded of her, "Fuck my mouth with your tongue."

"Derek, uh," Meredith responded by stretching up towards his mouth, thus pushing herself tighter against his hand. Two of his long fingers titillated her vagina now and she shuddered hard. She tried again to reach his mouth, but again couldn't stretch high enough.

She frantically rolled over his hand, while he steadily fucked her with it, and crawled up his body kissing him, seeking his mouth. She reached up and buried her hands in his silky thick hair, holding two handfuls. She nibbled on the corner of his lips and then delicately traced them with the tip of her soft, pink tongue. She pressed her tongue to the center seam of his mouth requesting entrance, moaning in the back of her throat as Derek kneaded her ass with one hand and thoroughly fucked her with the other. His cock was a hard rod between them.

He parted his lips, allowing her to plunge inside. She licked the inside of his lips and then rubbed seductively across the roof of his mouth. Her body jerked as she danced erotically against his hand. Meredith fucked his mouth with her tongue, mimicking his finger plunge into her pussy. She moaned and squirmed in almost unbearable excitement. Then she shrieked her pleasure as her cream spilled across his fingers and scented the air with orgasm.

Derek lifted her over his cock and thrust up. Meredith shrieked again, pulling at his hair. He held her there suspended while he fucked her, thrusting hard over and over into her depths. She fell forward, bowing over him, crying out. He sucked her nipple into hot mouth and she lost it, cumming strongly and pressing hard on his cock. He made her sit back up, her hands braced on his chest and pounded steadily into her pussy from underneath.

"Uh, uh, uh," she moaned with every thrust, "Derek... I love it... uh, uh, uh, it feels sooo... gooood."

"Meri!" he shouted and groaned harshly as her milking pussy finally had it's way with his cock and explosively sucked him empty.

Meredith sat still, resting on her stallion for a long time, while she tried to regroup. Her pussy and thighs and ass were sticky with their mutual fluids, but she was suddenly too tired to care. Exhaustion swept over her on the heels of ecstasy. She slowly bent forward until his softened cock popped out of her pussy. She eased her weight to one leg and dismounted from Derek. He hadn't moved or said anything. She straightened her legs and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing in repletion. When she heard his heavy breathing she realized her lover was asleep. A devlish smile spread over her face when she thought of all the teasing he was in for tomorrow. She closed her eyes and was instantly asleep herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Derek, Meredith and Mark**

Derek woke to his beeping alarm and groaned. Then he grinned. Meredith was sprawled across his chest, her hair across his mouth. She often used him as a heated mattress at night. He shifted a little, realizing that her sharp little knee was pressed under his nuts. How had _that_ not got his attention, even if he was asleep?! He rolled her over, so that she lay on her back and he was on top.

_Mm, this had possibilities._

His cock was hard as hell with an early morning boner. Why waste it? He sucked the fat tip of her perfect breast between his lips, kneeing her legs apart and stabbing his penis to her core with three strong flexions of his hips. He stilled as Meredith mumbled and moaned in her sleep, her face filling with intense sexual pleasure, and her soft twat moistening for him.

_God she must be tired if she wasn't awake by now,_ he thought, guiltily ... then, _fuck it. _

And he did. A lot.

Meredith dreamed of being on the high seas. Hundreds of naked warriors manned the oars and watched her. She was tied to the main mast with her hands above her head. All the details of how she came to be there were blurry and unimportant. What was important was the naked, hard bodied man standing in front of her. Somehow, she belonged to him, forever. She was frightened, but as she looked into his sapphire eyes she was thrilled. A drum beat a steady heart rhythm in her ear. She wanted him, her pussy heated. Suddenly her senses whirled and she was naked too, displayed in front of every lustful eye as the only nubile available female. Sparkling thrills danced in her pussy and up her belly. She shrank back even as she thrust her breasts out, tempting the gorgeous man in front of her.

She watched him slowly bend his head and suck her nipple into his mouth, milking it hungrily. The hard fingers of one hand squeezed her other breast, while the other squeezed her buttock. His three day whiskers scraped her soft flesh erotically, until she twisted wildly against her bonds. She looked away from him and saw the warriors, now sweaty and hard, with large erections. They never faltered in stroking hard in strong rhythm together, moving their boat through the waves. Every eye watched every detail. She was frightened when she saw that each man wondered what her flesh tasted like. Her pussy flooded excited, creamy rivulets down her legs and her mouth went dry.

Her warrior grasped her hips and kneed her thighs apart. Without warning he stabbed once, twice, three times to her core, touching her cervix. She screamed in pleasure and fear, knowing she was bound to him irrevocably. She screamed again as he paused and then fucked her for all the world to see. She was his. Why shouldn't he? The warriors pumped their poles harder together and laughed at her screams, enjoying them as much as they enjoyed watching her beautiful body take her man's much larger body inside.

He fucked her and fucked her and fucked her, sawing his penis in and out without mercy. Every inch of her skin glowed with sex like a firefly. She was shining as she approached orgasm. Sweat rolled off his hot body, dripping over her, bathing her in his fluid and scent. She was marked. She was pierced. She was his.

His ejaculate burst into her body coating her insides in a warm, sticky rain. She screamed and convulsed, passionately overcome. Her breath burned her dry throat.

Meredith gradually became aware of her boyfriend murmuring reassuringly to her. She was stretched out in his comfortable bed with her hands over her head clutching a pillow. His cock was still inside her pussy, softening as minutes passed. Derek's whiskered cheek pressed to hers as he whispered in her ear how much he adored her. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but her brain wasn't working that well. She slid both hands into his silky curls and caressed him instead. Regretfully, looking at the time, Derek left his girl in his bed with a kiss, and hurried into the shower.

Meredith was covered in fluids, dried and wet. She was aware now that she was miserably uncomfortable with them, and with a full bladder. She managed to stand on shaky legs and headed for her own bathroom, not bothering with her caftan, or with closing Derek's door. She quickly cleaned up with a hot washcloth, and then decided she'd get her caftan from Derek's room, before coming back to sleep in her own space, out of his messy bed.

She'd taken two steps down the hall when her breasts were suddenly cupped by large, tender hands from behind. Mark lifted his prizes, chuckling and admiring the plump bounty over her shoulder.

"Look what I found. Naked goodies," he kissed the side of her neck where she was very sensitive and pinched her puckered pink nipples red.

"Mark," Meredith managed breathlessly, holding his hands with hers, unable to think coherently yet.

She didn't resist when he pulled her to the head of the stairs. He stood below her, making her stand on the top step. She heard his zipper unzip and felt his thick, hot cock probe the valley between her cheeks.

"Mark... Derek... will see," she whispered as he pushed forward into the valley of her wet pussy.

"His shower is still on. We'll be done first," he said, hearing the shower through the open door, excited by Derek's proximity, and an unexpected quick fuck.

He bent her forward over his arm a little and plunged inside her surprisingly open pussy. He now knew why she was up.

_Derek's been busy_ he thought, grinning.

He took advantage of her warmed up pussy and plunged his cock hard and deep, enjoying the unusual freedom to the max. He grasped her hips and fucked up, pulling her down with each stroke, his belly slapping her butt. She had trouble maintaining her footing as he pounded her, since she had nothing to hang onto. So, she ended up leaning forward until her hands were braced on the floor, her swaying hair brushing the floor with every long, hard stroke of Mark's enormous cock. He lifted one of her legs and pulled it wider out, opening her very widely to him. He was wildly excited by the unusual position and lost his head, fucking her at a rapid fire pace. She moaned and panted with every thrust, dropping to support herself on her forearms. She finally screamed her completion to his satisfaction. He let himself go at that and filled her fabulous pussy with his best gift. He dropped her leg and let her slide to the floor off his dick. When he would have helped her up, she waved him away to clean up in his own bathroom.

_Oh my God_ was all Meredith could think to herself.

She stumbled to her garden bath to fill the tub with hot, jasmine scented water and bubbles.

_It was a jasmine kind of day, _she numbly thought.

She stepped into the tub and laid back on her bath pillow. What in the world had just happened?! She'd been fucked royally, twice, before she was even fully awake. Wow. Could a woman be more lucky? Goddess, she loved her boys. They were just right, always. She marveled once again how wonderful it was to have them both. They were getting closer to making love to her at the same time, she knew it. Unbelievably, her tired pussy tingled and creamed at the thought. Mark would do it in a heart beat. Derek was having to slowly warm up to the unspoken idea. Meredith really wanted it. It would be the ultimate fulfillment on so many levels for her. She craved their attention at all times.

She sat up and washed her hair with the jasmine shampoo Mark had bought her. It was sweet and luscious and rich. The scent was perfect for today. Her boys had taken to bringing home complete bath product suites with different flower essences for her. Her bathroom was filled with almost every flower scent imaginable now.

_Who'd have thought they'd like something like that,_ she mused as she conditioned with the matching product.

"Meri, we're leaving, honey, may we come in?" Derek called from the hall outside her suite.

"Yes, I'm in the tub," she called back.

Derek and Mark both entered her grand, spacious, beautiful bathroom. They grinned at her and took turns kneeling to kiss her goodbye.

"Have a great day, you guys, I love you," Meredith said from her foamy tub.

"I love you, too, bye," they spoke in unison and then laughed as they headed out the door, two vital, hot men who loved her.**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Meredith and Mark**

Meredith lay curled in half a dozen feather pillows on her bed (still just mattresses on the floor) cuddled in dark purple silk sheets and duvet cover. She let herself sleep herself out. The forty eight had been tough and the boys had given her pussy an amazing workout this morning. She smiled as she moved and noticed she could still feel them between her thighs. She yawned daintily and sat up. She had a lot to do today before Derek and Mark got home. They got off work at one and she had to go in at five tonight, so she wanted to get all her obligations and mundane chores done before they got home. They'd only have a short time together.

She was scheduled to see her mother's doctor and case worker tomorrow at the home so she'd combine the trip and see her mom then, too. Usually, she'd visit after a forty eight on duty, because she'd been out of touch so long. Today, she merely called the nurse and checked in.

She dressed in a soft, feminine misty blue dress, shot with a muted pattern of watery green. It had long sleeves, a soft, wide sweater collar, and a plunge vee neckline that dipped narrowly below her breasts. It was belted loosely with a grey and blue beaded Indian belt, whose ends dangled to just above her muff. She liked the extremely soft, clingy fabric touching her ankles and feet when she walked. The dress was like a very comfortable nightgown, so Meredith didn't bother with underwear. It felt so nice on her bare skin, wonderfully different from scrubs.

She checked the auctions on ebay and grinned. She thought she could get at least two out of the three bids she was interested in winning. Then she looked over any new listings for antiques. Shopping on line was a real time saver for her. Then she called Mrs. Duval, a seventy year old antique hunter, hired to help Mer shop in the local area. The woman had owned her own shop for forty years and still had tons of contacts. She'd sold her store and only did private deals now. Mrs. Duval had several very interesting pieces for Meredith. She'd taken digital photos and had emailed them. Meredith went to her email and bought the pieces she wanted over the phone, trusting in the elder's judgment.

Yay! Derek was going to be so pleased. He'd been very disappointed and cranky when he'd found out that she hadn't bought furniture before, when he'd asked her to. Mark hadn't been pleased either. She'd made a mistake. Her stupid pride wasn't worth hurting either one of them, even a little.

The thought made Meredith pause as she gathered a load of scrubs to wash. She went ahead and raided Mark's and Derek's hampers too, because the laundry room had two washers and two dryers. Being able to do double loads made doing laundry a breeze. The guys both hated doing laundry, so she'd taken it on as her household job. She didn't mind it, and it felt like taking care of them. She needed to take care of them the way they needed to take care of her. At first, they'd protested, but after a few times, they'd accepted her gift with relief. Meredith leaned against the rumbling washer and remembered the first time Mark had ever asked to take care of her...

"Wow, that was harsh! Addison is a nickel plated bitch," Mark half laughed, half commiserated in sympathy with Meredith after Addison had fucked with her mind and heart viciously, like a cat toying with a mouse, one more time.

"If I have to see her fondle that diamond one more time in front of me, I'll shove it up her garage sized nostril," growled Meredith, with her fists clenched, looking over the balcony rail at the heifer click clacking in ridiculous four inch heels down the stairs and across the lobby, "It'll be so far gone, they'll have to call in an ENT specialist from New Jersey for a consult."

Mark guffawed and somehow it made her feel better.

Derek, looking miserable (as if he hadn't had his cock sucked in a month), waited for the enormous cow with her Jay Leno jaw and Shaquille O'Neal hands by the front door. Meredith shuddered. Ew. She knew she couldn't really see what Addison looked like. She'd formed a terrible caricature of the jenny in her mind, and she was so hurt and angry that she couldn't see past it. She didn't want to see past it. Anger kept the heartbreak and sadness at bay. It was unfair, but for once she didn't care. Nothing about this whole situation had been fair to her, she thought in wounded bitterness and self pity.

_Oh screw it! Enough with the nastiness and poor me's! Just because my lover turned out to be my MARRIED boss and his hinny of a wife ended up my BOSS too!_

Meredith turned and marched to the intern locker room, determined to get over it... him... them... whatever! She was headed for Baskin-Robbins or Marble Slab Creamery for dinner. She'd eat a whole strawberry and chocolate ice cream cake by herself and she didn't need anyone else's help, by God! Fuck nutrition! Fuck the sugar blues! Fuck brain freeze!

Meredith knew Mark was following her, but she ignored him. He'd been trying to get in her pants for a quickie since they'd met, and her answer had been negative so far. She liked him, but she was done with quick and shallow for right now. She hurt and she needed tenderness. She didn't need another man fucking her over literally or figuratively. He wasn't interested in the softer, heart centered side of lovemaking, she just knew it. But he surprised her.

She stopped in front of her locker and dragged out her clothes. Careless of Mark's presence, Meredith stripped out of her scrubs and quickly dressed in her warm, long grey wool skirt, and ivory lace camisole. She layered a forest green, thigh length tailored shirt over that and slid a medium wide patent leather belt around her waist. She zipped up her high heeled boots and slid into her hooded London Fog rain coat. She grabbed her bag and started out, only to run into a tall, sexy, gorgeous man, in his leather car coat, who deliberately stepped in front of her and swooped down to kiss her, lightly swinging her until she was trapped between him and the lockers. She pressed her hands against his chest to push him away, when suddenly everything about him gentled. His hands stroked the sides of her breasts super softly, he murmured his unconditional support and admiration to her, and he brushed the front of his body gently back and forth against hers.

"I know I can make both of us feel better. No cock, all loving. Let me love you, the way you need. Let me take care of you. Please," he softly kissed her lips again and then her cheek.

Meredith looked up into his eyes and let her wounds show, "Yes," she finally agreed softly, and then said, "I'm buying dinner first."

Mark had laughed his ass off when he saw 'dinner'. That had cemented it for Meredith. She lead him to her bed, carrying the ice cream cake with her.

Mark lit all the candles around her bedroom, while she selected soft, new age music, and turned her bedspread down.

She started to undress when he said, "No, let me," and half smiled at her.

He unwound her belt, folded it double and tapped it to her firm little chin, "This has possibilities for a later time and a different mood, sweet thing."

He laughed gently when he saw her eyes follow the belt speculatively. He kissed her hands softly and then her throat, all the while unbuttoning her shirt. As he slid it off her shoulders, he kissed a path on her newly exposed flesh from her throat to her shoulder to her chest and back to her rosy lips. At first it felt weird to enjoy Mark's kisses but he was so sweet and gentle, she really liked them. He caressed her breasts through her camisole with his palms, no fingers, barely touching her with exquisitely soft circular motions.

It felt so nice to be wanted and appreciated again. She missed that. She loved men. She loved the smell, taste and touch of a hard man. She missed sucking and fucking cock. Mark was so gloriously masculine and big. She wondered what his cock looked like, what it tasted like. Meredith caught her breath as her pussy heated for Mark.

"This is wrong. I love Derek. I don't want to feel like this for another man," she protested even as her eyes closed and he laid her tenderly back on her bed, her knees bent and her feet resting on the floor.

Mark unzipped her boots, and removed them, softly caressing her legs and working in circles up under her skirt.

"Sweetheart, this is right. You love Derek and right now, you're pissed as hell at him. Derek is doing penance with the heifer – your words. I don't want to take his place with you. God knows, I couldn't, if I tried. All I ask is for you to let your heart expand so there's room for me too. That's all. Then, what you feel for me won't take anything away from what you feel for him. What's between you, is his. What's between us, is mine. Okay?"

Meredith's pussy was so soft and hot she would have said okay to anything he wanted at that point. His big hands were so softly, warmly caressing she was going to melt before he ever touched her fully. He slid his fingers under the elastic of her ivory panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. Mark knelt on the floor between her feet and opened her knees widely. He peered up her skirt and grinned at her sweet little trimmed bush. He thrust his head under her skirt kissing up the inside of her thighs while Meredith squealed in sensual laughter and surprise. He deliberately brushed his hair over her pussy, mopping it with soft strands. Meredith eagerly laughed again and gasped at the incredibly erotic feel of his hair brushing her pussy. He licked her slit slowly, like licking an ice cream cone. That reminded him of 'dinner'.

Mer gurgled with pleasure. He licked her again and again and then kissed her clitoris, promising the cute little button he'd be back. He ducked out of the tent of her skirt.

"Hey, cutie, I just got under your skirt... sweeet, worth the wait," Mark teased her and felt for the button and zipper so he could ease it off of her, leaving her only in her tiny ivory lace cami, that let her plump nipples play peek-a-boo with him. He kissed her sweet navel and then her nipples through their sheer lace decorations.

Meredith sat up giggling and said, "So, someone's overdressed. Do you think you can remedy that, doctor?"

Mark stood up and kicked off his ankle boots. He pulled both his shirt and T-shirt over his head so fast Meredith didn't have a chance to savor his spectacular chest, arms and abs. She giggled some more as he struggled manfully to unbutton his 'god cursed button front fly' as he swore at it. Her eyes were enormous as his equally enormous cock was revealed. She touched her mouth with her fingers and then unconsciously reached for it.

He lightly slapped her hand away, "Uh uh, little girl. Tonight, no cock, remember?"

"But, Mark!" she almost wailed as he fetched the slowly melting ice cream.

"I get to take care of you, remember? Lie full length on the bed now," he set the cake down on the night stand.

"But, Mark!" she pleaded and insisted at once, reaching for the most bountiful cock she'd ever seen.

Mark took her hand and pulled until she was tipped over on her side on the bed.

He gave her a gentle, playful swat on her butt and said, " I said, 'no'," then he raised his brows in surprise as she writhed, her pussy heavily scenting the air at his simple enforcement of his will.

"So, you like that? Huh. Okay, I can be that playmate for you too, whenever you need it," he pushed her flatter and swatted her twice more, harder, "I said lie down full length on the bed, on your back. I'm hungry for dinner."

Her well licked pussy overflowing with tingling creamy wetness, Meredith lay spread out on her bed watching the man above her slice a piece of ice cream with surgical precision. He slowly took a bite and savored it first as the alpha. Mm. She watched every move, mesmerized by him, now that her buttocks were burning. Mark dipped ice cream onto her lips and ate it off even as she licked it too. Their tongues intertwined around the sweet glop. He spread the softening chocolate over her tummy and helped himself.

Meredith gasped and squealed, twisting under the cold and then twisting under the heat of his mouth. He fed her bites in between feeding himself from the table she made. Frantically, she tore off her camisole and offered up her lovely breasts. He grinned and frosted each tip with ice cream, over and over, sucking them in turn, as she shivered hot pulses.

He dipped his head between her thighs again and again, to lick ice cream from her twat. Cold chills and hot sparkles thrilled Meredith, as she covered her face with a pillow, trying not to scream too loudly as Mark lapped her pussy clean, over and over. He repeatedly drove his tongue deep into her depths and savored her rich taste mixed with sweet chocolate.

By the time Mark's tongue circled her clit for the last time, and lightly flicked it again, Meredith shuddered instantly and screamed into her pillow. He'd ratcheted her up to a higher level of sensual intensity, with his combination of fun, sweetness, gentleness and authority, that no man, other than Derek, had been able to do. He must have brought her to her peak at least four times. Meredith couldn't remember clearly, she was so altered by his generous tongue.

Mark stood by the bed to lift her into his arms for the bath, but she reached for his cock again, wanting to touch the huge delight. He flipped her up and over his lap so she lay face down, his engorged cock rubbing her belly. He held her small bottom in one large hand, squeezing, then rubbing it.

"Are you telling me you need more? Cuz I got more, peewee," Mark spanked her butt hard with his hand.

She screamed and orgasmed hard, frantically scrambling around on his lap.

"What did you do?" he kept lightly spanking her.

"I tried to touch your cock when you said no," she confessed.

"What did you do?" he asked again.

"I disobeyed you," she said in a tiny voice.

"What do you deserve now for that?" he asked curious to make sure he was right about her needs.

"A spanking on my pussy, oh please, spank my pussy."

"Spread your legs. Disobedient little pussy Meri needs a twat swat."

She eagerly complied. Then she shivered and convulsed and bubbled in ecstasy while he spanked the naughty pussy that wanted his cock so much. She loved it. It was something she never asked for, because most men wouldn't understand.

He let her up and stood her in front of him.

"Kiss me, sweetheart, I need a cuddle, okay?"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his beautiful face. He grinned at her exuberance and held her close, enjoying the naked hug. She kissed his mouth sweetly and lovingly, so grateful to him. She could tell the last part hadn't been as much fun for him as for her. She cuddled the big guy close, letting him suck her breasts again to comfort him this time.

They ended in her freshly made up bed, after a long soak in her old fashioned tub. Mark had never once asked her for fulfillment for himself. He'd just loved her, all over, in all her most favorite ways. He'd washed her in the tub, and now he cuddled her close to his strong heart, petting her and easing her to sleep on his shoulder. His smell was becoming familiar and beloved on her skin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Meredith and Cristina **

Meredith's pussy was actually moist and tingling from just daydreaming about that ice cream fest with Mark. She laughed ruefully at herself. She was such a dirty, slutty, lucky, happy girl. She laughed again as she went to answer her phone.

"Hey, Cristina," Meredith said.

"So, I need to decide what to do. I hardly slept all night," Cristina said in a strained voice.

"Cristina, I'll support any decision you make, but are you seriously asking my opinion about this?"

"Yeah... yeah, I guess I am. What would you do?"

"Cristina... if it were Derek's baby, I wouldn't think twice about having it. There's no way I could ever do anything different, no matter what the circumstances... no matter if he hated me until I could get a paternity test. If Derek wanted to be a father and this were the only chance he'd have, I'd want to make him happy... I'd want to give him a baby."

"But... but, if you didn't want to be a mother? If you wanted to be a full time surgeon?"

"I guess I'd admit to Derek what my problem and my fear was. He always understands it and makes it better for me, even when I've been silly enough, or insecure enough to try to keep something from him. Derek fills in where I'm not perfect. If he had to be the primary parent, he'd do it, and I don't think he'd try to force me to be someone I wasn't. I'd try to work some sort of compromise out with him... Maybe he'd have an answer that I couldn't imagine... Burke needs to know, Cristina," Meredith said, "C'mon, do you really think you can live a lie the rest of your relationship?"

"What if it were Mark? What then?" Cristina probed.

"Cristina, I love Mark. I trust and respect Mark enough to let him know, and ask his opinion about what _we, not me _should do. Mark is a different man. His questions and solutions and problems would likely be very different from Derek's. But still, he's my lover, my love. It wouldn't be hard for me, Cristina."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not really pregnant," Cristina said bitterly.

"No, I'm not, and Derek and Mark aren't Burke. Only you understand what you have with Burke," Meredith paused, and then said, "I sure don't get it. I never have. People've judged my relationship as strange. Compared to yours, mine is normal."

Meredith switched loads from the washers to the dryers, then started a load of jeans and a load of the long sleeved T-shirts that all of them used under their scrubs.

"We... understand... each other. We aren't strange."

"Cristina, you spent three weeks in utter silence because Burke was in a snit, like a seventh grader! You ate cheerios out of the box for dinner every night for weeks because he refused to share food, and you refused to get take out, or cook for yourself. Weird."

Mer headed to the kitchen for a snack. She realized suddenly she was hungry.

"He... said he loves me... wants to marry me."

"That's great, but do you love him? Do you want to marry him? You aren't acting like you love or trust him... You're acting like you're afraid. Every choice you have scares you, Burke scares you. That's just not right, Cristina."

"Meredith!"

"You're pregnant, Cristina, and you're afraid to tell the father!"

"I'm not! I... just... I... don't... Meredith, you've changed so much! I have an excuse! I'm bloated with prego hormones! What's happened to you?"

"I'm happy. I've never been happy before. I have a life now. But, listen, think about it and we'll talk at work, okay? I have to go."


	22. Chapter 22

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and the guys at home**

Meredith heard the door slide and ran excitedly through the house on moccasined feet. Derek and Mark were home! They had a few precious hours together before she had to take another five to five shift. After she'd hung up from Cristina, she managed to pay her bills, run to the dry cleaners, picking up all their clothes, and run to Pike's Place Fish Market on the wharf for boat fresh shellfish and fresh vegetables. She would have made lunch too, but her cooking was not up to the high standards that both Derek and Mark set. She wanted Mark to make his famous Mediterranean paella. Both she and Derek loved it and, since they all ate crummy hospital food most of the time, she thought a treat would be a good thing. She was the one who insisted they cook something wonderful to share once a day.

"Hi!" Meredith flew through the air to get to Derek's arms. He laughed and dropped everything in the foyer to catch her and swing her around.

"Hey, lambchop, I missed you!" he kissed her firmly and held her close.

"Ah! Lambchop! No, Derek, I refuse to be called lambchop!" Meredith scowled at her lover, struggling to get out of his arms on principle.

"What are you laughing at, you jerk," Mer snapped at Mark, "You were the one who started these awful names, as I recall. Now look where it's taken me – lambchop!"

Mark caught Meredith when Derek tossed her over. He smooched her close and hugged her tight.

"I missed you too, pumpkin," Mark grinned evilly as she squealed and tried to kick him.

"Hey, hey, is that any way for a lady to behave?" Derek teased, hugging her from behind while Mark held her from the front. They took turns kissing her face as she twisted and turned, trying to get away. When she couldn't, she finally relaxed and let the bad temper be smooched from her system. They were both so bad, rubbing against her, caressing her, pinching her gently and kissing her until she was submissive to anything, even being called 'lambchop'. Finally, they just held her between them, loving her.

They laughed when her stomach growled, breaking the spell. Meredith asked Mark to make the paella and they all trooped into the kitchen to help. Meredith already had everything set out, so Mark rapidly started. He put the mussels and clams on to steam and pulled out his paellera, a special round flattened pan with two handles. As Derek and Meredith chopped vegetables and chilies, Mark did the honors. He used tumeric, Spanish saffron, oregano, thyme, salt and pepper to flavor the ancient Spanish rice dish. He added the shellfish to the vegetables and rice and spices and within forty five minutes, while Meredith chattered about her antique finds, the paella was ready.

They ate together in their dining room. It had a gorgeous view of the bay out a bow front window. Silk and lace ruched drapes softly framed the beautiful view and silk and lace pillows decorated the padded window seat. Drawers under the window seat were filled with linens – tablecloths, napkins, runners, skirts, placemats, napkin rings, etc. Derek had chosen a very dark mahogany table and chairs. The seat of each chair was plushly cushioned. Lunch here was dining in style and all three of them loved it.

Derek and Mark told Meredith about their surgeries throughout the day. They typically, competitively tried to one up each other until they were all laughing.

"I wish I'd been there," Meredith said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, me too, you could have drained pus for Mr. Thomas and changed bandages for Ms. Owens every two hours," Mark said bluntly.

"Mark! You're so mean to me at work! Derek would have let me do more," Meredith prompted Derek.

"Yep, you could have checked Mr. Slakowski's shunt every twenty minutes to make sure it stayed clear, and prepped all my patients for surgery by giving enemas and shaving heads – always a popular job," Derek grinned when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Face it, baby girl, first year interns aren't really allowed to do anything in surgery very often," Mark said, not unsympathetically.

"Tell me about it; pus, poop, dead skin, vomit, pee, blood, shaving, reports, vitals, babysitting, stitches. My life in a nutshell. How come I'm fucking not one, but two, count 'em, great and powerful surgeons, and this is still the sad description of my work life?" Meredith wrinkled her nose at them, "Giving head to heads of surgery just doesn't pay what it used to."

Derek and Mark laughed at her wry, cute expression.

"Doll baby, I'm willing to do just about anything you want for one of your patented jobs, you know that, but if I gave you an ounce of different treatment from the other interns, you'd flay me and hang me up to dry. When that changes, you say the word, and I'll happily favor you, sugar britches," Mark blew an air kiss to her.

"Mark, if you want me to ever suck your cock again, you will never call me sugar britches again! Ah! You two are bad," Meredith cleared the table and swatted Mark cheerfully in the process. He pinched her bottom and caused her to yelp on her way into the kitchen. Mark winked at Derek.

"Honey," Derek snagged her as she came back in the dining room, "You know you can have anything you want from either of us. Say the word."

"Oh silly, I don't need anything. All first years complain. It's our saving grace," Meredith kissed him, "Thanks for offering though, both of you. I love you guys."


	23. Chapter 23

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

Derek kissed Meredith awake with tiny butterfly kisses all over her face. She resisted waking at first, groaning and turning over onto her tummy away from him. So he simply lifted her soft satin gown and gave her delectable plush ass the same treatment. Her delicate skin shivered with chill bumps as he switched from kissing to nipping. Meredith stretched luxuriously and turned back to him.

"Hi," she said in a sexy, hoarse morning voice.

"Hi yourself, birthday girl," Derek crawled higher up her body and dropped full length over her. He was already stiff from playing with her lovely ass. His cock poked her satin and lace covered mound and pouted clear tears when it had to be satisfied with rubbing her soft belly. Meredith shifted, femininely uncomfortable under his sudden weight and demanding cock.

"What? Birthday girl? Is today my... ?" Meredith stumbled over the words in dawning surprise, counting the dates and days in her head, "Well, yeah, I suppose it is. But... how did you know?"

"When Nurse Olivia had her birthday, right after you and I started dating again, Mark and I realized we didn't know your birthdate. He looked it up on personnel records for us. Why didn't you tell us it was so close? You never said a word! It's a good thing we're good boyfriends. Good boyfriends always remember birthdays," Derek teased her with little kisses and the gentle undulation of his hips.

"Hey," said an amused voice from the door, "You were supposed to wake her to get ready for breakfast. This looks a lot like something else in here."

Ignoring Derek (who told him to go do something just not right), Mark leaned over to kiss Meredith on her raspberry lips and murmur, "Happy birthday, princess."

"Thanks, Marky."

Derek reluctantly rolled aside knowing that they had a plan and a timetable this weekend. There'd be plenty of time later to fuck Meredith silly. Besides, he could hardly wait to give her his gift! She was going to flip out! The excitement of the gift did nothing to chill his hot cock. If anything it lengthened and hardened. He wrapped a fist around its aching length under a fold in the sheet.

"Ooh, Derek, that looks so yummy," Meredith teased and Derek groaned. He should have known she'd notice. Meredith always noticed his cock.

Mark glanced down too and grinned, not at all embarrassed. He was at half mast himself from just watching Derek suggest a fuck with his body movements. Meredith held out her arm to him, encouraging him to lay on the bed and hug her. Mark checked Derek's face cautiously. This was his bed, not Meredith's, and not Mark's. But Derek was smiling at Meredith trying to wrap her own fist around his rock hard cock. It was her birthday, Derek thought, why not? Instead of holding her off he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock, helping her pump it fuller, under the cover. He figured Mark could leave and he'd fuck Meredith silly now, rather than later, since that is what it seemed she wanted.

Meredith pouted at Mark when he wouldn't obey her request immediately. She wanted him. She wanted Derek. She wanted them both. Her hot little pussy heated and creamed for her boys. She couldn't choose. Why should she? Derek was hers. Mark was hers. She wanted them to fill her together. She wanted to be held and loved and teased and fucked by both at the same time. One wasn't always enough. She needed their combined heat to counteract the cold at her core. She longed for it. She'd dreamed and fantasized over it.

"Ah, look, sorry I interrupted, I'm out of here," Mark uncomfortably shifted when he realized Meredith wanted her pussy fucked _now_, and Derek was primed and ready to fuck her.

"No wait, Mark. My birthday... do you guys realize that no one has celebrated my birthday since I was five? Not even me. I stopped even pretending to have a birthday when I was sixteen. Mom said she had a surprise for me that week. I thought she'd remembered my sixteenth. You know – sweet sixteen. The surprise turned out to be that her book was accepted by a New York publisher. She left, the day before my birthday, to meet with her new agent and publicist. It had nothing to do with me at all. I ate cold Spaghettios out of a can for my birthday that year. That was the day I gave up any childish expectations I had left."

Mer smiled at them sweetly to counteract any bitterness that her words carried. It was long in the past and her life was much better now. They looked at each other soberly as another shard of the broken glass that was her past with her mother was revealed. Meredith held her hands out for theirs, clutching them and gently stroking her cheeks with the backs of their hands. Mark finally sat on the bed next to her.

"I'd like a gift this year from the two of you. I know I don't have any right to ask. You've both been amazing boyfriends to me. You've already made me incredibly happy and gifted me with so much. Derek, you, especially, have had to really open up to meet my needs. So, if the answer is 'no', I'm okay with that. I'm just hoping it's 'yes'."

Meredith hesitated, knowing that once the words were said she couldn't take them back. She didn't want to risk what she already had for a fantasy.

"What's the matter, baby? What are you afraid of?" Derek asked, reassuringly, his deep blue eyes incredibly warm.

"Don't you know you can ask us for anything, sweetheart?" Mark kissed her cheek and flashed his pretty, white grin at her.

"I love you, Derek. I do. I love Mark, too. What I share with each of you is different than what I share with the other. Both has been incredible. The best in my life. Now... now, I... now I want to try more together. Okay? Can we try making love together?"

Meredith couldn't look at them once she said the words. Mark raised his brows and never took his eyes from her, but he wasn't surprised. Meredith glowed when they both kissed her or hugged her at the same time. She craved the two of them. She loved both Derek and himself so much. Of course she wanted them both to fuck her. It wasn't surprising she wanted it. The only surprise was how long it had taken her to ask for it. If he were in her place he didn't think he could have waited half so long. Mark looked over at Derek after a long moment.

"Meredith, you mean you want Mark and me to share you? You'll be okay if Mark watches me fuck you, or I watch Mark fuck you?" Derek's face was unreadable, "You want us to fuck you together?"

He lifted her chin up on the edge of his hand, so he could see her face.

"I only want that if it will make you hot, if you like it. If you don't like it, we'll stay how we are. I know this gets really odd for you," Meredith looked up at him and then looked away again.

"Baby, don't be ashamed to ask me for anything. I know Mark's been fucking you. I know you love it. I hope you love what I do with you too. I get it," Derek drew a deep breath. He'd also seen this coming, "Mark, you're okay with this?"

"Of course," Mark said simply, "I'll try almost anything once. If I don't like it, I'll say 'no' at the moment or to a second time. That's all. I've told you before, Derek, that our arrangement really works for me. I'm happy. If Meredith wants to try it, I'm all for it. Any way she wants to fuck is fine with me."

Derek held her face up again and covered her mouth with his, "Okay."

"Okay?" Meredith's face lit up, "Okay?"

"Yes! Okay."

Meredith threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "Oh Goddess, I'm a lucky woman."

She turned her head to look at Mark over Der's shoulder. The sun was rising in her smile. He couldn't resist kissing her happily on the lips. Neither one of them had known if Derek would be okay with this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

It was as if Derek had taken the stopper out of the genie's bottle. Meredith came out of a place that had been holding her back – a place that restricted her, even though others really couldn't see it. Now, with Derek's and Mark's 'yes', there was nothing in her way. For once she had a chance to create exactly what she wanted since all the ingredients were finally present. Excited frissons danced through her system.

She looked into Mark's beautiful lake blue eyes over Derek's shoulder and said, "Stay with us, Mark, and fuck me, love me when Derek loves me, okay?"

She wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed him. She licked his lips until they parted and then plunged her tongue inside against his. She explored the tantric sex points in the roof of his mouth and nibbled his lips. Derek was instantly seduced by the hot, uninhibited girl in his arms. His softened cock instantly hardened to steel and poked through the slit in his shorts seeking her pussy. Her body was undulating suggestively, erotically against his. She explored his muscled back from his waist to his neck, murmuring between kisses how good he felt.

She wildly pressed against him, rubbing her breasts into his hands and chest, "I want to suck your cock, honey, please, take off your shorts and let me suck it."

Derek had never seen her get this hot and wild so quickly. He didn't have a chance to regret his decision. He hastily rolled off the bed to strip his shorts and his T-shirt. He absolutely loved what Meredith's lovely mouth could do for his cock. Mark, who'd already stripped, lifted Meredith up to her knees and peeled her top off. He palmed her breasts and squeezed, milking her nipples as he kissed her. She grasped his hard wood in one hand and Derek's in the other, as they each sucked a nipple into their mouths. She moaned in absolute joy as they nursed her breasts, and she milked their silken cocks. Their cocks and mouths felt so good. Streams of sparkling sensations flooded her pussy from her nipples tucked into two hot mouths suckling strongly. Meredith squirmed wildly, panting in lust. She pulled back causing her breasts to stretch out between her chest and their intensely sucking mouths.

"Ah, enough! Enough," Meredith kissed their faces and throats, touching where she couldn't kiss, twining necks with them until her pussy almost steamed with hot drippings.

"Derek," she implored, pushing his lightly hair roughened chest, "sit back against the pillows, honey."

Derek more than willingly sprawled on the pillows against the head board. His perfectly straight penis stood up tall and thick, eagerly waiting for her warm, moist mouth. He glanced at Mark, but Mark's full attention was on Meredith. He helped her turn over onto her hands and knees, her pendulous breasts swaying free with gravity from her body. Meredith smiled at Derek and then at his delicious cock. He was amazingly hot. Her pussy seeped cream as her own heat escalated again. His smile in return was quirky and his eyes were full of warm love. He held his cock towards her experienced mouth. She couldn't wait one more second. She kissed his cock's velvety soft head, while Derek caressed her dark honey hair, still tousled from sleep, back from her face. He undulated a little until his cock poked through her lips, penetrating her hot mouth. Meredith settled in to suckle him. It was heaven.

Mark massaged Meredith's body with long, warm caressing strokes from her satin and lace covered bottom to her silky, bare shoulders. He let some of his long erotic strokes dip around her body to cup her full tits, holding them and rolling her pebble hard nipples between his fingers. Meredith pajama pants were soaked with aromatic moisture, so Mark swept his hands back and hooked the elastic waistband to slide them off her sweet butt and down her thighs. He kissed the arch of her foot and raised her leg to slide the jams off, just as Derek groaned. Mark glanced up to see half of Derek's cock disappear into Meredith's wet mouth. She mumbled her delight around Der's thick organ and slurped noisily. Mark felt his own cock bob eagerly. He watched Derek's face as intently as Der watched Meredith suck her favorite treat. Mark's belly rippled with shared excitement.

This was the ultimate for him. His heart suddenly overflowed with tenderness as he appreciated that Meredith had given him Derek in a way that was impossible for anyone else. Derek groaned again as Meredith gave him expert head. Mark watched him close his eyes and lay back, almost helpless against the pillows. He stroked Derek's leg, then helped Mer the rest of the way out of her jams.

His large hand cupping Meredith's soft ass, Mark leaned forward on one elbow to kiss her face, while she suckled the big cock in her mouth. She paused a moment from Derek's cock, to kiss Mark and suck gently on his tongue. His cock wept and poked hard against her. Then she was kissing and nibbling Derek's sensitive knob again.

"Fuck me," she whispered to Mark, "fuck me while I eat Derek's cock. Fuck me, sweetie. Oh, God, I'm ready."

Her voice trembled with lust and love. They'd become the same thing. Their hot breath blew over Derek's prick and he shuddered delightedly.

Derek and Mark exchanged a long, meaningful look as Mark mounted Meredith from behind. She raised her ass higher towards him in anticipation and sucked her prize harder. Derek cupped her cheek and touched her lips that were tightly clamped around his rock hard cock. Still Mark waited. Meredith spread her knees apart and lowered her head and shoulders further, opening widely to him, saying yes in every way she could. She started rocking back and forth, full body, bumping her ass into Mark's enormous cock, as she bobbed her mouth up and down Derek's long length. She stopped sucking and looked over her shoulder, mewling her distress.

"Mark, don't tease, sweetie, please, make love to me. Ah, fuck me!" She cried out to him, pleadingly, as he fingered her sopping wet pussy, watching Derek watch him.

"It's all right, Mark. Fuck Meri, fill her with that giant cock," Derek said breathlessly, giving his friend permission, not to fuck Meredith, but to deepen something unspoken between them.

Meredith licked his cock again and Derek settled back, happy to receive her ministrations. He watched Mark mount Meri seriously this time, positioning his heavy ram just so. Mark grabbed her slim hips, looked Derek in the eye, and pulled back as he thrust forward, his throat and chest flushing with lust at the tight, amazingly delicious feel. Meredith screamed softly around the cock in her mouth, and Mark grunted. She tongued Derek's heavy meat frantically, eyes closed, while her pussy was penetrated. Derek felt the impact of Mark's cock thrusting to Meredith's wet core, as she gulped his prick deeper on the upthrust. He groaned deep in his chest in pleasure, tilting his head and leaning sideways a little to see her breasts hanging down and swaying with every thrust Mark hammered into her pussy.

By now all of them were grunting and moaning as the sexual tension mounted. Mark slowly withdrew and then firmly thrust to Mer's core again. It felt so good he had to go faster, and faster, until he was fucking her as hard as he could, rocking her slim body with each impact. His wide shoulders and hard body torso dwarfed her narrow feminine form. Derek watched Mark lose himself in fucking Meri. He witnessed Meri's extreme carnal pleasure, being sensationally fucked by another man, as she sucked him beatifically, and was genuinely surprised how much it excited him.

Meredith let Derek's cock fall from her mouth as she screamed her release from Mark's glorious fuck against her G spot. He kept fucking her even as her pussy clenched his cock, spasming wildly. Derek stuffed her mouth insistently with his glistening wet prick again. Sensation rapidly rebuilt for her.

The sounds of Mark's belly slapping Mer's butt, and her grunting screams, muffled by his cock, turned Derek on. He knew those sounds. They was associated with ultimate, mind blowing pleasure. He grinned and relaxed inside. He really was okay with this. He was going to be able to give Meredith what she craved occasionally. His cock was so ready to explode it was almost painful. But he wondered if they should try the whole experience. If Meredith wanted both, she should have both, all the way.

"Mark, let Meredith sit on my cock and then take her ass. You like that, anyway," Derek said, panting and sweating with sex, as Meredith gobbled his cock now without mercy, "She... wants it all... lets give it to her."

Mark nodded, his chest and belly gleaming with perspiration. God, he wanted this so badly. He wanted it more than Meredith. He let himself come a little with masterful control and then pulled his cock from her warm sheathe. Meredith cried out in reaction, protesting the loss.

Derek gently eased her lips off his prick, pushing her back. Meredith was almost in tears from the double abandonment. She pouted up at him reproachfully, her eyes big and liquid. She was so far gone she couldn't understand what they were doing. Derek hauled her up his chest and hugged her tight, closing his mouth over hers, lovingly shushing her. Mark lay close behind her, against her side and back, his leg over Derek's and cupped her pussy in his warm, rubbing palm. He gently slid two moistened fingers into her tight ass and finger fucked it, while Derek kissed her deeply. Meredith squirmed in need, her pussy dripping with her own fluid and Mark's minor orgasm.

"Please, Derek... please... honey... please..." Meredith was almost continually pleading for it now. Her eyes were no more than slits and her face and throat and chest were flushed rosy pink. Derek lifted her over his throbbing cock, with Mark's fingers still gently rubbing in and out of her ass. Meredith plunged eagerly down and back, riding Derek's cock and Mark's fingers with her hands pressed to Derek's chest, leaning forward with her lips parted, panting air. The sensation was exquisite.

Mark pushed on her back so she bent forward, following his direction. Derek drew her head down for a deep kiss, and Mark pressed his cock into her sweet ass, arching over the two people he loved best. Meredith cried out into Derek's mouth and went very still. Her pussy was full to the brim with cock and now her ass was being slowly penetrated with cock. She closed her eyes to savor it. She lay her head on Derek's shoulder, her face in his throat, her breathing shallow. Derek pressed up and Mark pressed down. Meredith moaned.

Derek reached between them and rubbed two fingers against her sensitive clit escalating her pleasure until she moaned with each out breath, whimpering softly. Derek could feel Mark entering against his already present prick. The sensation was incredible for him, and he could tell Meri loved it too. He smoothed caresses down her side and arm, gently stroking her and letting Mark do the work. She was beautiful, as she slowly accepted both her men into her body. It only took a few minutes of Mark gently pumping her ass and pulling her into her double fill to make her explode into ecstasy again. Derek kissed her cheek and throat holding her close as he too let go. It was an enormous relief and joy. He panted and let himself spurt over and over into her depths.

Mark experienced first Meredith and then Derek orgasming, and felt it viscerally. He was a part of them. He loved them so much tears stung his eyes. He let himself move more freely now that Derek was shrinking back. He loved the elegant line of Meri's back, and admired it, as he pumped a little faster into Mer's lovely butt, rocking her pussy on Derek's cock still. He shouted his full release as he emptied his balls. Meredith collapsed down, half on the bed and half on Derek. Mark followed her down, still inserted, and lay with most of his weight to the side, off her. He stretched his arm over his head and stroked soft hair. He wasn't sure if it was Derek's or Meredith's, and at this point no one cared.

Meredith lay sandwiched between Derek and Mark. Mm. She didn't want to move, but she had to. Mark eased his dick out of her butt, kissing her on the nape of her neck. She shivered and rhythmically squeezed her inner muscles on Derek's cock until it popped free of her pussy. Derek kissed her shoulder and chuckled at her unique way of expelling him. She shifted in his arms, turning on her side. Derek and Mark followed suit. Meredith faced Mark and snuggled her cheek comfortably into his chest, her arm around his waist, sighing in ecstatic satisfaction on every level. Her eyes slowly drifted shut. Derek spooned her slim body from behind, hugging an arm around her, his hand on her breast. In the next instant Meredith was asleep. Derek looked over her at Mark and winked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

Mark grinned at Derek and murmured low, trying not to wake Meredith, who was out like a light, "Are you okay?"

Derek grinned self deprecatingly back, "I'm more than that. I'm great. I can't believe how lucky we are."

"You always did what other people wanted you to do. You were always the 'good son'. When it all blew up in your face, I thought..."

"What?"

"I thought you might not ever recover... It sounds dramatic now, but... You were in trouble for years."

Mark looked down at Meredith when she mumbled and shifted, pressing her face into his chest again. He gently stroked her back and held her close. Derek kissed her shoulder.

"She's precious to us, Derek," Mark's voice was pensive, "She gave me you, and herself, and a love that works for me. She likes me as me and accepts me."

He looked across at Derek and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself just now. Meri really wanted it and so did I."

Derek closed his eyes and rested a moment, thinking about it.

"I never, in my wildest imaginings, ever thought I'd be sharing a girl with you like this. She has some sort of emotional magic, even though she's been so roughed up in life. I don't understand how she enchants me to do things I never thought I'd do, but she does. Mark, you and I... we're good, right?"

"Yeah, more than good, great," Mark teased Derek with his own words, "I like where you and I are."

"Yeah, me too. We're good. Listen, I know Meri wants to sleep, but she's going to be sore if she doesn't get a bath. I'm going to run one for her," Derek gently disengaged from Mark and Meredith and slid backwards out of bed. He pulled the covers up over her back to keep her warm, and stroked her soft hair.

Mark murmured acknowledgment and cuddled Meredith closer, closing his eyes. Mer smelled so sweet, like orange blossoms. He grinned. It was fun to find her new flowers for her bathroom. She said it wasn't a bath anymore, but a flower garden.

Derek must have liked the orange blossom scent too. He used that bubble bath in his garden tub, that was large enough for four. Mark didn't bother trying to wake Meredith. He just picked her up and carried her to the whirlpool tub. She stirred and opened her eyes, then laid her head back on his shoulder, sleepily. He stepped into the tub and sank into the hot suds with Meredith still in his arms. She clung tighter and made a protesting moue at the stings on her abraded flesh.

"Don't pout, sweetheart, you know it's good for you," Mark lathered her, running soapy hands slickly over Mer's skin.

Derek stepped into the whirlpool with them and laid back against the neck rest, laying his legs opposite Mark's. Meredith giggled at the pair of them in the tub full of orange blossoms. They were going to be a sweet smelling crew for a while. Derek slowly smiled when she said as much.

"I'm too lazy to run my own bath, so I'm sharing yours, oranges and all, honey."

Derek leaned forward to kiss her sweetly flushed cheek, not minding the light, subtle scent.

Meredith floated to him and washed his soft cock and balls. The water foamed and bubbled all around stimulating her skin. She soaped his chest and arms and scrubbed his back before snuggling under his chin. She turned in Derek's arms and gently fondled Mark's cock and balls clean. She loved the feel of them soft and flexible. Even as she handled him, Mark's cock perked up. Derek's poked her back, as he watched her handle Mark's growing prick. She grinned at Mark with a raised eyebrow. He nodded.

She massaged his cock in earnest now, while Derek held her and watched over her shoulder. As Mark groaned in enjoyment Meredith could feel Derek handling himself against her back. Mark closed his fist over hers and helped her pump, smiling at her gasp of surprise when Derek pinched the tips of her breasts between his fingers. Mark lay his head back against the neck rest and watched through slitted eyes as Derek nipped Meredith's neck and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you right here, right now while Mark watches your plump little titties bounce every time I go deep. Don't stop hand fucking him. Please him as you please me."

"Ye...es," Meredith breathed, her pussy tingling at that tone in his voice and the slightly painful pinch locks on her nipples. He squeezed and rolled them again and pain turned into ecstatic sparkles firing her skin and making her fat little clit sit up.

"Hold her up, Mark."

Mark obeyed without question. He held Meredith up by the ribcage while she pumped his cock squeezing it between both hands. Derek knelt behind her and rubbed the silky head of his cock up and down her slit, encouraging her moisture. He positioned himself, pinched her nipples again and plunged hard, even as he kneaded and lifted her breasts. Derek fucked Meredith deeper with each stroke. He dropped her breasts and grabbed her hips holding her for his masculine power.

Mark panted as he watched Meredith's breasts bobbing and bouncing with every manful thrust of Derek's pelvis. She clung to Mark's cock, jerking it as Derek jerked her. Mark kissed Meredith, plunging his tongue deeply in rhythm with Derek's unexpectedly vigorous fucking. Meredith broke away from Mark's mouth to cry out and shudder at the masterful fuck, losing her grip on Mark's cock. Derek immediately stopped and straightened, holding Meredith in front of him. He slapped the top of her thigh with a sharp sound and bit her shoulder at the base of her neck, hard enough to make her squeal and her pussy weep.

Meredith cried out again, her excitement escalating, "I'm sorry, I forgot," she pleaded.

She reached for Mark's cock, but it was too far away, poking through the bubbles, watching her with one eye. Derek spanked her clitoris, his thick cock buried deep, even as he whispered in her ear.

"This bad girl needs a spank on her twat. I can tell. Close your eyes while I spank you. Don't open your eyes."

Meredith keened, twisting on Derek's stiff impalement, held in place, helpless to resist the erotic spanking he gave her in front of Mark's face. Having the spank witnessed made it even better than usual. Her pussy contracted hard on Derek's cock, making him grunt. Mark cut off the jets and flipped the drain open. He reached for the shower wand and turned it on. He splashed it over one of Meredith's cherry red nipples. She jerked and moaned, raising her hand instinctively to protect her breast from the overwhelming sensation. Derek never let up spanking her stuffed twat. Keeping her eyes closed made her feel lost to the sensations Derek and Mark gave her. There was nothing to mitigate the effects on her ardor.

Mark spanked her hand and then her breast.

"No, you take it," he said sternly, forcing her hand away.

Meredith writhed and moaned in ecstasy, keeping her eyes closed, as they flicked and beat and spanked her sensitive nubs, all three. Her panting moans were turning into demanding screams as she pushed frantically on Derek's cock. Mark used the wand everywhere, pounding her pussy, titillating her nipples, tickling her throat and even once, flushing her ass crevice. He finally lay it down when Meredith was pitched so high he thought she might faint. Mark made Mer grab his shoulders and buried his face in her pussy.

Derek let her drop forward and sawed his heavy cock rapidly in and out of her sheathe, grunting with each thrust. Mark mouthed her clit and her stretched pussy lips, letting his tongue lick the place where Meredith and Derek united. He tasted them both, enjoying beyond measure the intimate taste of Derek's cock fucking Meri's pussy. His own cock was ready to explode. Mark went back to Meredith's clit and gently sucked the overstimulated little bit in his mouth providing it a safe haven. She came then, jerking and clenching helplessly, her eyes still obediently tight shut. She curled down over Mark, who wrapped his arms around her waist and licked her navel. His hair tickled her skin, as Derek thrust hard, one last time, grinding his semen into her cervix in a spasm of salacity.

Mark knelt up and looked at Derek over Meredith's alabaster shoulder. He pointed to his dick and Derek nodded understandingly. Derek withdrew and held Meredith strongly against his chest. She murmured inquiringly, not knowing what was happening. Mark positioned his cock and filled her pussy from the front, stretching her wider and angling against her quivering clit. Meredith's lips parted on a long wavering note as her hungry pussy was filled with hot hard cock again. Mark wrapped his arms around both Meredith and Derek. His long reach held Derek's back, as Mark slammed home into Meredith's warmed pussy. It felt so good, like he was fucking them both. The top of his head felt like it would come off, he was so dizzy with lust.

Derek munched her throat, holding Meredith's body still for the erotic pounding from his best friend's giant cock. He absorbed some of the impact with his own body. She lay her head back against his shoulder and went boneless in submission between the two men, unable to even moan any more. Her eyes were glued shut and her breath rasped. Her face was beatific as she came again and then again, her orgasms rolling over her like large waves. Mark gave a shout and filled her well used pussy with ejaculate, his flanks straining for his last few thrusts. Exhausted, he slumped forward and laid his head on Meredith and Derek's left shoulders.

They stayed like that for a moment only, before it was all too much. Meri moaned. This time in protest. Mark eased out of her body and sank back in the empty tub. He turned on the four taps and flipped the drains closed. Then he closed his eyes and lay against the neck rest without moving. Derek had already lowered his girl to her own supported back and neck rest. He shifted and settled down in his corner. The three of them waited in silence and blissed out peace for the bubbling warm water to rejuvenate them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

"C'mon Meri, your other birthday gifts are all still waiting," Derek felt excitement over the gifts stir in his gut again. Mark did too. Meredith was really going to be surprised.

"Oh Derek, nothing will be as good as you and Mark and me together. That's the best," Meredith sighed. Her body was sore and stretched and slightly bruised and uncomfortable, and it was all totally worth it. She kissed Derek's lightly stubbled jawline and then kissed Mark on the cheekbone, "You two are so great."

"Yeah, we already established that," the two men laughed over that to Meredith's mystified surprise.

Derek and Mark both dressed in faded, comfortable old jeans and boots. Mark pulled an emerald green vee necked cashmere sweater over his head and wrapped a worn leather belt through the belt loops on his jeans. The platinum medallion with his stylized initials engraved on it, that Meredith had given him for Christmas, nestled in the vee of his neckline. He touched it now for luck as he'd taken to doing. In his mind it symbolized all the good changes that had happened in his life. He slid a small platinum hoop in his earlobe, and his platinum Rolex watch on his wrist. He used the Calvin Klein fragrance Meredith had also given him, because he knew she liked it.

Derek's thermal winter silk T was indigo blue with black detail. It had a Henley neckline and long sleeves. His chest hair peeped at the neckline. He went ahead and put on his gold Rolex, instead of the utilitarian indestructible steel watch he used at work. He shaved smooth, so for once his handsome masculine jawline was revealed. He used the Gucci fragrance and aftershave that Meredith had chosen for him for Valentine's Day. He was glad he had, when the first thing Meredith did when she saw him, was throw her arms around him and nuzzle his throat like a cat stropping his legs.

"Mm, you smell delicious! I could eat you up," she smiled naughtily up at him, "Oh, yeah, that's right, I already have!"

"You did," he grinned back at her and touched her perfect nose with his once broken nose.

Meredith kissed his throat and rubbed her hands across his back.

"I loved every minute this morning. Did you? Was it what you wanted?" Derek's tone turned serious as he looked into her light green eyes for answers.

Meredith looked away in shyness. It was a fascination to him that she could be so shy sometimes and so incredibly bold at other times. He turned her flushed face back up to him and kissed her lips.

"Well?"

"Oh, Derek, it was wonderful, of course it was. I had both of you all to myself at once, over and over. I can't imagine anything better than that," Meredith smiled and shook her head.

Mark called up the stairs to them to get a move on. He'd made a fabulous brunch for Meri's birthday and he didn't want it to get cold. Derek and Meredith were so hungry they raced each other down the stairs, laughing and pushing.

"Mm, Mark! My favorite! Stuffed French toast!" Meredith eagerly sat at the dining room table and let him serve her.

Mark browned thick sliced French bread in a standard egg batter, but then he spread a half a cup of ricotta cheese mixed with egg yolk, maple syrup, lemon rind, vanilla, and lemon juice, over one piece of toast and topped it with the other. To finish it, he drizzled hot maple syrup over the stuffed toast and topped the whole thing with strawberry slices and whipped cream. It was Meredith's favorite. Mark poured coffee for all three and joined the others at the table.

He sipped his coffee and smiled, enjoying watching Meredith eat with a delicate greed. He thought objectively that her figure had filled out a little since he and Derek had been making sure she ate well on a regular basis. The bug juice had helped too. She had an extra inch on her butt and an extra inch on her boobs, that he for one, appreciated. Her waist had stayed the same and her long arms and legs looked muscular and fit from the workouts he maintained with her. Meredith was glowing with happiness and excitement.

She chattered to both the guys joyfully. Very quiet and sad most of the time, when Mark had first met her, happiness made her bubble with words. She told them about the night shift and all her patients. Derek and Mark both mentioned their families and friends at work. All three talked about finding a live in couple to clean both houses, run errands, and maintain the cars. The weekly maid service they currently had was not up to par. Both guys complimented Meredith several times on how pretty she looked and how much they liked her in a skirt.

Meredith really did look wonderful. She liked to wear clothes as far from scrubs as possible when she wasn't working. Since the boys had gone to so much trouble for her today, she did the same with her appearance. She wore soft suede lace up boots to her knees. Her mocha brown skirt was fitted from waist to hip, with an exotic crystal beaded yoke from her waist to her pubic bone. The sides of the yoked top of the skirt were laced shut with suede strings. The crinkle cotton skirt tiered in four more sections under the yoke ending three inches below the top of her boots. It was sexily aswirl in breezy folds with every step she took.

Meredith had chosen a very feminine top to match. It was coffee colored with heavy mocha embroidery around the see through mesh hem, mesh neckline and mesh cap sleeves. The empire bodice was also heavily embroidered, giving an almost medieval feel. The material was a medium weight blend that was stretchy, so it fit her body tightly without being binding. Two inches of her smooth belly were revealed between the top and the skirt, revealing the lacy exotic mandala tattoo around her navel. The squared neckline was also low enough to show the tops of the swelling wealth of her breasts, much to the guys' delight.

She wore a suede choker, decorated with crystal beads like her skirt, tied around her throat. She layered orange blossom body lotion and perfume on top of the bubble bath, shampoo, and conditioner. Meredith wore a simple gold bracelet and gold ring on one hand. Her makeup was lightly done and her hair was blow dried into a tousled dark honey mass that just touched her shoulders. Blond highlights glinted in the liquid sunlight shining through the dining room window.

All of them felt relieved to be out of scrubs and away from the sights and sounds and smells of the hospital. They could talk about patients, but it was done lightly, humorously. Derek cleared the table with Meredith's help, as Mark relaxed over a second cup of coffee. The whole time Mark and Derek debated over who got to give Meredith a gift first.

"You decide, Meredith."

"Oh no, you're not drawing me into that trap, Mister. Forget it. Besides, I already got the presents I asked for," Meredith grinned at Derek.

"Okay, Mark first, then," he said giving in at last.

Mark whooped in excitement and said, "We have to take you to it, Meredith. C'mon, to my house."

Mark led the way through the connecting door on this level to his house. Meredith's puzzled expression made both guys laugh.

"What are you two up to now?" Meredith asked, baffled, "I swear, you're both as giddy as teen aged girls."

They just laughed and led her through Mark's house.

"Mark, this is beautiful!" Meredith exclaimed, seeing what he'd had done for the first time. The guys had always insisted she not peep at it until it was done.

Mark opened a door off the kitchen and headed downstairs. Meredith heard water running, like a fountain. She smelled chlorine, and as she stepped on the ground floor her mouth dropped open in utter shock. Mark and Derek were both grinning happily at the success of the surprise.

"It's a pool! A real pool, with lanes and everything! I can't believe it! What did you do?!" Meredith's beautiful eyes were as big as saucers.

"Remember, when you first saw the plans for this place?"

She nodded.

"You said the only thing it needed to make it perfect was a pool and a garden. Well, I thought it should be perfect for you. I had the architect figure it out," Mark said simply.

"He had to do massive reinforcement underneath since we're on the bay. That's why it took so long. It was a structural nightmare, but I think the way they solved it was great. It's beautiful now," Derek admired the beautiful sleek lines of the pool complete with a waterfall at one end, landscaped with tons of ferns and bromeliads at all heights. Automatic plant lighting had been installed as decorative uplights as well as downlights, serving the utilitarian purpose of growing the plants, and the aesthetic purpose of magically lighting the the founts of water trickling over the waterfall.

"Oh my God, Mark! I can't believe you did this for me."

Meredith threw her arms around him and kissed him. He hugged her close, bending down to meet her lips.

"Well, I know how much you love water," his grin was very white and evil as he reminded her of their rendezvous earlier.

"Mark!" Meredith blushed, "Thank you so much! You were terribly extravagant, sweetie. This is amazing! Oh, and you gave up half your storage space and garage area. That was a sacrifice. Thank you, I love it."

Meredith was flabbergasted at Mark's generosity. She couldn't believe he'd made a pool for her. She kept staring at the pool and then back at Mark, amazed.

"What, silly? I love you. Happy birthday, sweetheart," Mark said, warmly pleased with her response.

He kissed her again, tousled her hair, and then grabbed her by the hand, "C'mon, I have another surprise, but this one is for Derek," he waved to Derek to come with him.

They trooped back up the stairs to the main floor. Meredith loved the kitchen colors, they were the muted colors of lime, orange, raspberry and lemon sorbet. They extended out into a very casual dining room. Mark had a booth style breakfast nook in the kitchen that matched. It was all very light and modern.

He open another door off the kitchen area, over the pool, and waved them in. He flipped the light switch, and grinned, waiting for Derek to react. He wasn't disappointed.

"Mark! A racquetball court?! You built a racquetball court?" Derek was as flummoxed as Meredith had been, "What the hell?"

"Meri said she wanted a pool. You said you'd rather have a racquetball court. Besides, I've been looking for something aerobic besides running. I hate running in the drizzle all the time, and the treadmill gets boring. We'll play. We used to all the time in college. But, Meredith, this isn't all. Derek and I have another surprise for you upstairs."

Meredith shot an inquiring look at Derek, but he just shrugged and shook his head, smiling at Meredith. They went up to the top floor to the kitchenette. The space that would have been a bedroom suite on the other side was converted into a glassed in corner solarium with extra lights mounted on the inner walls. Comfortable patio furniture filled the large space along with hundreds of plants. Small waterfalls and fountains seemed to be everywhere. The inside walls were decorated with orchid hangers and misters. Meredith counted at least twelve varieties of orchids already installed. It was one of the most beautiful indoor gardens she'd ever seen. Meredith turned an astounded, enchanted face to Mark and Derek.

"A sun room! A sun room in Seattle. I can't believe it. A real garden... with anti-SAD lighting. Thank you, Dr. Marky, you're healing me again," Meredith teased Mark with feather light kisses all over his cheek, jawline and lips, "Baby, you made me two happy places for my birthday! I love you. Thank you so much."

"I just made the space. Derek did all the decorating and bought all the plants and flowers," Mark told her.

"It's fantastic! You've done an amazing job in here. I absolutely love it. Oh, Derek, the flowers are so beautiful. Thank you, honey," Meredith slid her arms around Derek's waist and hugged him tight, her head on his chest. He hugged her back and rubbed her cute ass.

"You're welcome, baby, happy birthday," Derek replied, and then said to Mark, "You've done so much to help Meredith with SAD over the last few months. I don't know how all of us missed it for so long. We're supposed to be physicians for God's sake."

"It took one to know one. It took me moving here from New York and feeling horrible for me to be able to recognize it in Meredith."

Ever since both Derek and Mark had started using full spectrum lighting in their houses and offices, the Seattle gloomy blues had eased up. Especially for Meredith. She had so much more energy now.

"Thank you both. This is the best birthday ever. I'm so completely overwhelmed," Meredith thought about all the empty years before and shuddered. She was lucky now, so lucky.

"This isn't all Meredith. I haven't given you the main gift from me yet," excitement swirled in Derek's gut. She was going to love it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

It was Derek who excitedly took Meredith's hand this time, "C'mon, Meredith. This way."

Derek held her right hand in his right hand across his body. He shepherded her down the stairs with his left hand on the naked strip of her back between her skirt's low waistband and the high mesh hem of her top. Meredith shivered, even now, to his touch. She tried to assimilate all that her guys had done for her. She just wasn't used to being important to anyone. Now, she wasn't just important, she was beloved.

Derek and Mark took her to the garage under his house. Meredith felt numb with all the surprises and all the happiness, not to mention all the great sex with both her men. She stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands loosely linked watching the two guys grab a tarp covering one of Derek's cars. He had so many. They flipped the tarp back and off and Meredith gasped. It was a brand new cobalt blue metallic Porsche 911 turbo. Good God. Meredith's mouth fell open.

"You said it was your favorite of all the cars in its class. It's yours. Do you like it?" Derek asked a little anxiously as she stared, stunned into speechlessness.

"It's not too much to drive and use on city streets. But it is a top of the line sports car in design, horsepower, and handling. It's fun to drive, Meredith, really. You said it was hot when you saw one a couple months ago."

Derek was getting more nervous from Meredith's silence. When she burst into tears and stood there wringing her hands, staring from the car to him, he felt his heart sink. She'd liked what Mark had given her. He was convinced she'd like the Porsche. It was such a sweet, powerful ride. It was beautiful, and smart, and small, and sleek, just like her.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry I got it wrong. We'll take it back and get you what you want. Please don't cry," Derek was getting more disappointed and upset by the minute.

Meredith shook her head and waved her hands trying to get words out. Tears ran down her face faster with every word he said. Derek frowned, really hurt, and stared at the concrete floor, feeling like he was seven years old again.

"Whoa! You two. I swear," Mark shook his head ruefully and fumbled around looking for a paper towel on a garage shelf. He handed it to Meredith, "Derek, Meredith loves it. She loves it more than anything. She's thrilled. She's overwhelmed to the point of overflow, that's all. Aw, sweetheart, you have to stop crying. Derek thinks you don't like it."

Mark put his arm around her shoulders for a second, holding her while she blew her nose. She flew out of his half embrace to throw her arms around Derek. He staggered under the force of her impact and gasped for air as she strangled him with her twining arms. She pressed her wet face to his chest in a fresh spate of tears.

"I love you... I love you... I love it... I love it! Of course I do. Oh my God! It's beautiful! Derek! You and Mark are so lavish." Meredith choked at first, trying to get all the words out, "For heaven's sake!" She looked longingly at the amazing car. Could she really accept it? It was an outrageously expensive gift. At least Mark's gifts would go back to him when he sold the house but Derek was never going to get his money back here.

Mark had made modifications to his house that were spectacular. Derek had given her a fabulous car and hundreds of flowers and plants. They were the only birthday presents anyone had bothered to give her in fifteen years. She fingered the ugly braided leather friendship bracelet on her left wrist. It was the last birthday gift she'd received. A young girlfriend had made it for her the year she turned twelve. She still wore it once or twice every year. A Porsche was a long way from a tied leather strip.

Derek hugged Meredith to his chest, relieved. All the disappointment started to drain away when he realized she wasn't crying for a bad reason. He tended to take it personally and negatively when she got silent or when she cried. Mark warned him about it repeatedly. Derek's mother had always used silence as a punishment when he was growing up. Her cold shoulder used to freeze him solid as an adolescent. He could swear Addison had that same cold shoulder replicated to a T. His four older sisters drove him mad with their tears and manipulations. Between them, it was a wonder he was straight. He had to remember that Meredith got silent or tearful in overwhelm or pain, not punishment.

Meredith was babbling against his chest, something about braided leather thongs. Well he'd have thought that would be uncomfortable, but if she wanted to wear a leather thong, okay. What did that have to do with a Porsche or her birthday? Derek shook his head at Mark, clueless. Mark, the bastard, was silently laughing at his predicament. Meredith was apparently trying to say something important, but she couldn't get the words out in a coherent sentence. She finally shut up and buried her face against him, hugging her beautiful, generous man as hard as she could.

She waved a blind hand to Mark and he took it in his. She tugged until he semi hugged her too, so that she could feel his body warmth all down her right side, with Derek across her front. She gradually calmed as the guys held her.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I know you hate it when I cry," Meredith mumbled to him.

Derek gently rubbed her back, "I didn't mean to make you cry, honey."

"Derek, you didn't, my love. I'm just not used to celebrating my birthday, that's all. Dinner and flowers would have been more than enough. This car... Can I really accept it? Should I? It's too much..."

Meredith trailed into silence again and stared at the sleek little car, her eyes big and round in amazement again. Derek enthusiastically started showing all the fabulous features of the little car to Meredith. He totally ignored Meredith's attempt at denial. Derek was off and running about horsepower and top track speed and engine performance. Meredith could barely understand a word. Mark was laughing delightedly at both Derek's enthusiasm and Meredith's smiling, stunned bewilderment.

"Come on, Meredith. You're going to love it! Let's take it for a spin," Derek said with sheer ebullience.

"Derek...," Meredith was helplessly swept along by all his bubbling happiness. She couldn't possibly resist Derek's little boy pleasure.

"It's your birthday, honey. You have to accept my gift. You don't want to hurt my feelings again do you?" he had such a silly, sweet expression on his face that she melted and laughed.

"Seriously, if you don't like it we can replace it. I know it's a sports car rather than a SUV but I figure you can keep your old car for when you want to haul stuff and use this little jewel for fun. I looked at a Ferrari too, but I thought you'd like this one better," Derek said earnestly.

"Derek, she loves it. Look at her face. Your gift's a hit!" Mark waved at them, "Have fun driving your little toy, sweetheart."

"Oh my God! Derek, it's really mine?! It's so beautiful. Thank you so much. You really shouldn't have," Meredith finally allowed herself to believe the fabulous gift was really hers. She finally gave Derek the excited girlfriend happy, jumpy dance, kissing him in excited gratitude, and hugging him repeatedly.

"I love it, of course I do!" Meredith exclaimed again.

Derek, grinning broadly, handed her the keys and held the driver's door for her. Excitement thrilled through her veins. Meredith sat in the powerful little car's driver's seat and waited for Derek to sit shotgun.

"Mark, I know the back seat is tiny, but we're only going for a short drive. Do you want to come with us?"

"No, sweetheart, you go ahead. You can take me for a drive some other time, okay?"

She waved gaily to Mark, as he raised the door. She laughed as she shifted gears and headed for the freeway. She whipped the fast little car around obstacles like she was on the track. Derek sat back, enjoying the feel of the road and the powerful sound of the motor. Meredith's face in the soft light of the cloudy day was flushed with thrills and pleasure with the Porsche. She looked young and free even after working an eighty hour week and satisfying two demanding lovers for hours.

"Like it?" he asked her, still seeking reassurance.

"Oh, babe, I love it! It's the best gift ever! You were wildly extravagant, crazy man," Meredith couldn't stop smiling as the responsive little car purred down the road.

Derek was really excited that she liked it. He could tell that she was having a blast driving it. She concentrated fiercely on the road, learning the little beast's every gage and knob. So much of her life was work right now, it was fun to give her the ultimate fun little toy. Meredith gently touched Derek's cheek with the back of her fingers. His gorgeous white smile creased his cheeks with deep sexy slashes.

"I wish we could drive out to your place in the woods, but I'm just too tired," Meredith said, "I guess we should head home. Do you mind driving?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Derek switched places with Meredith and pealed rubber pulling out. Yeah, the powerful, little car was sweet, like her owner.


	28. Chapter 28

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

Meredith curled up on the couch leaning her head against Mark's muscular deltoid. He was actually watching one of her sappy old movies, as he called them, with her. He'd worked out while Derek and she were taking the Porsche on her maiden voyage, also as he put it, so he'd used up enough energy to deign to sit with her. Meredith had chosen "North by Northwest", a favorite. In her opinion, you couldn't do better than Hitchcock and Cary Grant.

Meredith was tired from the long week and the super sex and the excitement of all the many gifts for her birthday. She dozed off and on, cuddled against Mark, as she watched her movie, but could still follow it, since she'd seen it repeatedly. Finally, she gave in to sleep and lay down all the way with her head in Mark's lap. Her body needing to catch up on the sleep she'd missed all week. Mark idly stroked her soft hair as she slept, caught by the movie now, damn it. He'd never admit it to Meredith, because he loved teasing her, but some of the old films she made him watch were great. Far better than a lot of the crap put out today.

Mark could hear Derek on the phone with his mom. She'd called just as he came down from the gym. He was telling her about Meredith's birthday, but he didn't bother mentioning the Porsche. Mrs. Shepherd would never understand something like that. He smiled, listening to Derek dissemble. He'd learned to be an expert at it with his mom. She was happy Derek had finally divorced Addison but didn't know what to think of this 'Meredith' who was living with Derek so soon after the divorce. Every week Derek danced around his mom's or his sisters' pointed questions and Mark laughed.

Of course, he'd be doing some dancing of his own if his nosy older brothers ever found out he'd been fucking the same woman for over four months. That had never happened before. He'd certainly never lived with a woman before. And God help him if any of them ever found out that woman was also Derek's woman.

Mark's face softened as he traced Mer's pure profile with one finger. He loved being with Meri. Mark smiled at Derek when he sat at the other end of the couch and lifted Mer's feet into his lap. Mark loved being with Derek too. He'd discovered this morning that it was sharing a woman with Derek that gave him the most thrilling and satisfying experience he'd ever had. He shivered in remembered ecstasy. He paused for a moment to do a self check. Was he just weird or what? No, Meredith liked a little dominance sometimes to sweeten her sexual experience. Different strokes for different folks. He wasn't into shaming himself. He was what he was. That's all. His general level of happiness was higher now, sharing a couch with Meredith, while she slept, and with Derek, while he read the newspaper, than he could ever remember it being. That was what was important. Most people he knew were so busy trying to be something they weren't, they forgot to be happy.

"This movie that Meredith conned me into will be over in a few," Mark said to Derek, shaking off self-contemplation, "Meri says she needs to go see her mom this afternoon. Are we still heading for the lake tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Meredith said something about going to the lake tonight to be able to see the stars, but Ellis... today? Man, can't she have the weekend off? Her birthday off?" Derek admired Meredith for her excellent care of Ellis, but he also knew how upset Mer usually was after going to see Ellis. The woman was poison. He wished Meredith would let it go today, but knew she wouldn't.

"Yeah, I know. I tried to talk her out of it, but she said she had to. She said it was easier to see her mom on her days off when she wasn't so tired. Otherwise, she'd have to go after work and that was too hard when she's on the night shift."

"Well, I want to go with her then," said Derek grimly.

For some reason, Dr. Grey always remembered him as the neural consult for a gun shot victim she'd seen once. It gave him a certain cachet that helped keep her calm and pleasant. She always behaved much better for Meredith when he was there. He hated going, but it was Meri's birthday. He didn't want her to have to deal with an Ellis Grey scene.

"I want to go too. Ellis likes me," Mark said smugly, "Maybe we can go do something afterwards. Get out of the house. Meredith likes the street fairs and sidewalk musicians downtown. Maybe that would be a good idea."

"Yeah, I think she'd like that. Plus, we can take her out to dinner downtown," Derek smiled at Mark, pleased with how their plans were coming together.

He was surprised at himself. He was way comfortable with Mark. He would have thought he'd be embarrassed at the very least after what Mark had seen him do or after what he'd seen Mark do. Meredith was the love of his life, and he had held her against his chest while his best friend pounded his cock in her pussy. Meredith had absolutely loved it. Mark had loved it. And now, Derek had to admit, he'd loved it. It had been a fabulous illicit thrill to feel Meredith's slim, feminine body absorb Mark's heavy masculine thrusts. It was, of course, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Geez, his cock was rising, just thinking about it now. He glanced at Mark, and grinned as he realized Mark's cock was also awake, literally in the face of the beautiful girl in his lap.

Derek thought back to when he first realized Mark and Meredith were fucking each other. His cock pulsed again at the memory.

Addison cornered him into having lunch with her in the hospital dining mall. He miserably listened to her sharp, criticisms of everything from the food to his haircut as he desultorily picked at his salad. Trying to distract himself and drown her out, he glanced around the food court, people watching.

Mark caught his eye. He sat at his table alone with his legs outstretched and spread open. One arm rested over his thigh and his hand dangled loosely over his crotch. He was focused with intense concentration on something across the mall. It was a look usually reserved for surgery. Curiously, Derek shifted his chair to have a better view of what had Mark's attention so riveted. Then he stilled completely.

Meredith was looking at Mark seductively through her long lashes. She licked a two scoop ice cream cone first on one side then the other, careful to catch all the delicious drips on her soft tongue. As Derek and Mark watched she pressed her wide open mouth over the top scoop and pressed her lips down, pulling back and obviously sucking cream into her mouth. It was all Derek could do not to groan out loud. Addison hated sucking cock. When she did suck his cock she was bad at it. He miserably realized he hadn't had his cock sucked at all in over a month. And the lousy experience last month hardly counted. He hadn't had his cock expertly, joyously sucked by Meredith since the night before Addison arrived in Seattle.

Derek pressed Meredith's feet to his cock as he thought back again.

Derek helplessly and jealously looked at Mark. Meredith's seductive show wasn't for him this time. It was for Mark. He watched Mark's face harden into his sexual predator guise. He inclined his head to Meredith and then motioned for her to come to him. Derek saw her slowly shake her head no, defying him, but still she teased him, turning a little sideways and letting him see her tongue lapping her treat more clearly. He could also see her nipples peaked against her scrub top. Mark's nostril's flared and his firm jaw hardened. Derek's fist clenched under the table while Addison droned on in her annoying voice. Meredith was playing with fire.

Mark pinned Meredith with a terrible look, that promised dark things. She paused, like a deer scenting danger on the wind. He sharply jerked his head sideways, signaling her, without taking his eyes from her. She jerked when he did, a sensual, excited fear lighting her eyes. She slowly rose, obeying his command, unable to stop herself, her pussy hot and wet with excitement. She didn't even notice Addison or Derek. No one existed but the man who commanded her with his eyes to suck his dick, now!

She slowly crossed the wide space until she stood in front of him. He calmly, deliberately rose, holding her in front of him, until he could get his lab coat on. Then he swiftly pinched her nipple and then her ass in public punishment for defying him. He bent his head in what to the casual observer would look like a kiss, but was instead a sharp nip to Meredith's lip. Meredith flushed and submissively bowed her head at Mark's strict words in her ear.

For anyone to see they had to be looking straight at the couple, like Derek and now, Addison were. Addison gasped at Mark's lewd actions, and Meredith's accepting reactions. She laughed snidely as she knowingly nodded to Derek.

"There, Mark is taking care of your little ex-girlfriend," Addison rubbed it in, "Wonder where they're off to? That was some performance, eh? Felt like I was in a brothel watching a customer pick his harlot for the night. Disgusting. Really, Derek, how could you be entertained by that little tramp?"

Derek said nothing, knowing that in a few minutes, Meredith would be on her knees, sucking Mark's cock as hard as she could. He mourned his loss of her, even as his cock hardened to steel. He twisted with envy for Mark fucking Meredith's mouth. He tried to picture putting his cock in Addison's mouth, but knew if he did the vitriol on her tongue would burn it.

Derek hid behind the newspaper now, with Mer's feet in his lap, and pretended to read, trying to calm down. Mark had his own problems. Mer's sleeping innocent mouth so close to his dick had put it on pussy alert. It swelled and pushed against his fly trying to spring out. His fevered brain filled with images of all the times his cock had visited Meredith's warm mouth, one of its favorite vacation spots. He couldn't help going back to the first time Meredith had sucked his cock.

It was at work, at lunchtime, the day after he'd pleasured them both with the ice cream cake. Meredith, the little tease, deliberately stirred up every last unfulfilled thrill of the night before by licking an ice cream cone – or was that sucking a stand-in cock – right in front of him, in public. Between the ice cream cue and the posturing, she had him so hard, so fast, he couldn't believe it. Then, when he told her to come to him and stop teasing, she didn't. The little bint ignored his command and continued to torture his cock with her long distance lapping. He hardened to reinforced steel at her defiance and promised big, bad things if she didn't come suck his cock iright now!/i

She almost ran to him then, he noticed in satisfaction. She was as eager for it, as he. And he also noticed that she had eyes only for him, ignoring Derek. His hard dominant, competitive side liked that. Derek had been a fool. If his nose was rubbed in what he was missing, maybe he'd get his head screwed on straight and dump the cold shrew.

He pinched the cute bud pressing against the front of her top in hard fingers, and then her little ass. When she gasped and looked at him in shock, glancing around to see if anyone was watching he leaned down and murmured in her ear.

"Don't look around, sweet. You earned that. Nothing will stop me now. I'm going to fuck your mouth until I come, little bint. You're going to suck my big dick until I tell you to stop," Mark sharply nipped her lip, and pulled her in front of him. He shrugged into his lab coat, covering his erection, and pressed a firm hand on her shoulder steering Meredith in front of him to serve his pleasure. It definitely gave him a thrill to take charge of Meredith, in front of Derek.

Mark pushed Meredith into an empty stairwell and stood on a landing between floors.

"But... but... Mark... someone could..."

He pressed her to sit on the steps with a heavy hand on her shoulder, and then untied the front of his scrubs.

"Let 'em. Suck my cock, Meredith," Mark said firmly.

The huge cock that had so fascinated her the night before sprang free and he pumped it against her lips holding the back of her head in a firm grip. She reached both hands up to hold it tightly.

"Next time, come to me when I tell you," he growled, as he stuffed his enormous cock deep into her mouth, hardly waiting for her to start sucking hard before he started fucking her face. Meredith moaned around his dick in excitement, knowing that she could be caught at any moment, thrilling to the punishment. His cock was so big she almost couldn't get her mouth around it. Her lips stretched as she worked to swallow his cock. It tasted clean and sweet and powerful. The drop of fluid that formed at the tip of his cock was salty and good. She loved the feel of his satiny soft skin and thick velvet textured head. Mark powerfully pumped her mouth angling deep.

When they heard a door open two levels above them, Mark jerked his dick out of her mouth and covered it with a flap of his lab coat. He casually leaned against the wall, heart pounding with excitement. Meredith just looked at the floor between her feet and waited for whoever it was to go away. She was in hot limbo until Mark grabbed her again and pressed his cock between her lips. She sucked his cock delicately this time, holding him back and sipping from him, as if he were a fine wine. She steadily sucked harder and harder, more and more fully, until she had once again engulfed all she could. His groan echoed and all her little suckling noises amplified in the quiet stairwell. Damn, he loved it. He groaned again, pumping in regular short bursts. Meredith tried not to gag when he went too deep. Mark's cock suddenly went even more rigid and he filled her mouth with his salty effluent. She loved it. It tasted powerful and male and strong, just like Mark should taste. She eagerly sucked harder and faster, emptying him. He stroked her soft hair and then her soft cheek.

Derek watched Mark stroke Meredith's hair away from her cheek, as the movie credits rolled. His face was miraculously softened with love. Derek knew his own face probably wore a similar look. He chuckled softly at the two of them caught by this one little person.


	29. Chapter 29

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

Ellis Grey was thrilled to have two good looking men – surgeons – visit her that afternoon. Meredith sat on the sidelines, bemused by her mother's happy flushed face. Ellis laughed and chatted gaily with them, ignoring her daughter altogether, unless one of the guys put an arm around Mer or kissed her cheek or whispered in her ear as they did casually, all the time. Then Ellis' expression sharpened and she pierced Meredith with an almost jealous look. Both guys treated Meredith as his special girlfriend regardless of Ellis' presence and regardless of Meredith's squirming in front of her mom. Finally, Meredith gave in and acted as lovingly as she normally did to them.

Mark charmed Ellis further by presenting her with her favorite cognac chocolate cordial truffles. Meredith had giggled when he stopped to purchase them. They were potent enough for a person her mom's size to get tipsy on two of them. Mark said not to worry and gave them to the nurse with a sexy wink that made the sixty year old woman blush. He grinned and asked her to dole out two a night to Ellis on a doily decorated dessert plate whenever she thought Ellis needed a treat. Then he gave her an extra box for herself. Derek had brought two interesting patient reports with names deleted to entertain Ellis and to get a consult. Meredith didn't ask if the consult was real or imagined. She didn't want to know. The reports and the truffles totally turned her mom up sweet.

Ninety minutes later, just as Meredith was getting ready to leave, Ellis stared at her and said, "Meredith Rochelle Grey, what are you up to, young lady?"

"Ma'am?" Meredith was plunged back to sixteen again.

"You've been sneaking out with that Turner boy again, haven't you? How many times have I told you, he's no good. You're going to end up just like him, if you don't straighten up.

"And you," Ellis suddenly frowned at Mark, who'd grinned, amused at Meredith being taken to task for something she may or may not have done over ten years ago, "Nathan Turner, you'll never amount to anything. Imagine a boy your age with a tattoo! Humph."

It was Meredith's turn to smile as Mark paid the price for his levity. She stuck her tongue out at him behind her mom's back. Derek tried to divert Ellis before it turned into a full scale rant but she turned on him next.

"What does your father do for a living?"

"Mom!"

"Hush, Meredith, you're dating this boy now, aren't you?" Ellis interrogated sharply.

Meredith helplessly shrugged at Derek, "Yes, ma'am."

"I think I have a right to know who his family is."

"My father is a physician too, Dr. Grey," Derek answered as if he were seventeen and dating Meredith for the first time.

At least Ellis was showing an interest in Meredith, so Derek answered with the truth.

"Really? What specialty? What's his name?" Ellis asked, but they could tell Derek had gone up in her estimation.

"He's a family physician and his name is Dr. Sullivan Shepherd," Derek answered, again truthfully.

"Ah, and what does he think about you looking like a reject from a horror film? What is it with you kids and this white faced makeup? Didn't you feel like a girl with all that makeup on last night? Of course, Meredith's pink hair and black lipstick made her look like a grisly clown so I suppose you match," Ellis said severely, "What exactly does a boy like you see in her anyway?"

Derek arched a brow in surprise at Ellis, while Mark snickered behind his coffee cup. He gave Meredith and Derek the 'shame on you' sign of one pointer brushing the top of the other as soon as Ellis shifted away from him.

"Meredith is beautiful in anything she chooses to wear. I love your daughter, Dr. Grey," Derek rallied, unaccustomed to being chastised by a parent for anything, especially for wearing makeup, since he'd never worn makeup in his life. His narrowed eyes promised Mark retribution, as Mark chortled unrestrainedly.

"Hm, you mean like all teen aged boys you would like to have sex and are telling my daughter that you love her just to get in her pants. She is going to make something of herself, young man. Meredith, all boys like this want is to get in your pants and to ruin your life. Forget about them and focus on school. This one is good looking but they're the worst for taking advantage of you."

"Okay, Mom, I'll go to college and med school and become a doctor," Meredith reassured her, "I won't let boys ruin my life. I promise."

"Good, good," Ellis drifted away into her own twilight zone.

They said goodbye and all of them sighed in relief as they left. It had been a pretty good visit all told. For Meredith it had been a miracle. The gifts kept on coming. There had only been ten minutes of unpleasantness instead of an hour or more. She kissed her guys in gratitude as soon as they reached the parking lot.


	30. Chapter 30

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Meredith and Derek **

Derek, Meredith and Mark decided to stroll the University Street pre-season fair after that. It was fun for Meredith to get out and do something away from the hospital and away from the rest home. The day was cool and at least not grey, if cloudy, which was a miracle too. They strolled the hundreds of artisan booths looking at everything from paintings to handcrafted leather goods to jewelry. Meredith flitted from one thing to the next, excitedly enjoying all the different sights and sounds and textures. She bought a hand painted silk scarf for herself before either of her escorts could buy it for her, earning herself a tap on the nose from Mark and a tap on the butt from Derek.

Meredith tugged them along the street, swirling her skirt and matching the bohemian crowd better in her outfit than either Derek or Mark. They were street wise New Yorkers, used to sidewalk vendors and street shows, but there was a special flavor to the Northwest variety. Seattle's University Street fairs went on all summer starting in June. They included the Pike's Place Market and many other points of interest.

Mini stages were set up strategically all along the street. New bands, folk artists, and even moderately well known bands in Seattle played there. It was a hotbed of new musical trends, and since there hadn't been a sizable fair since Bumbleshoot in September the attendance was good.

The guys found a particularly good band and stayed to listen while Meredith shopped. She decided to go ahead and get them each hand tooled braided leather belts. She looked at all the art, but nothing inspired her. She finally made it to some of the food stalls and realized she was starving. The choices were incredible. There was everything from Vietnamese stir fried glass noodles to Philly cheese steaks to lamb souvlaki to potato piroshki. The local restaurants used the food booths as an outlet to lure tourists their way, so most of the booths were restaurant supplied and delicious. Many of the restaurants had four and five star rated chefs, or long standing traditions in Seattle.

Meredith decided to head back to the guys rather than buy anything, not knowing if they wanted to eat at the fair or take in a restaurant. The music was so good they all decided to raid the food booths and stay for another set. Meredith sat between Derek and Mark where it was warmer and relaxed. She was enjoying herself and it felt so good not to be working or worrying or taking care of other people. When she was done eating she leaned her head against Derek's shoulder and tucked her hand in Mark's. Mark scooted closer to her, crowding her against Derek so that she was kept warmer and closer. She rubbed his thigh and then locked her hand with his again. She felt happier and more satisfied than she had ever been before.

As the sun fell, Meredith started shivering with cold. The guys had had enough too, so they walked quickly back to Derek's car. They drove home in a content silence all of them pleased with the day.

"Meredith, you said something about driving out to the lake tonight. If you still want to do that we have to go now to catch the last ferry. Otherwise, we leave in the morning," Derek said.

"If it is okay with you guys, I want to go tonight. It'll be clear and I want to see the stars over the lake. Plus, Derek, I know you want to go fishing at dawn so it's best we leave now."

They'd already packed so it was a simple matter of loading up supplies, equipment, and bags into Mark's truck and heading for the ferryboat.

They waited in the long line and pulled the truck into the lower deck guided by deck hands. Meredith pulled on her brown cloth and suede hat and gloves. Her coat was a lined suede duster that brushed the bottom of her skirt. Both guys had also donned warmer coats and gloves. Mark pulled a watch cap on and Derek wrapped a wool scarf around his throat. Derek liked to stand outside on deck when the boat was moving. At night, especially, it got very cold and breezy over the water. Mark headed inside where it was warm and they sold coffee. He made no bones about his preference for warm and comfortable over cold and windy any day. He settled in a booth with his hot drink and a magazine letting Derek and Meredith brave the chilly elements without him.

They wandered out on deck as the ferry moved out right away at a surprisingly fast clip. The ferries were loaded and unloaded amazingly fast and efficiently. Derek led Meredith to the highest deck they could reach and they walked around to the bow of the boat. It wasn't quite dark yet, as a beautiful liquid sun dipped beneath the waves, so they scanned the waters looking for orca. Killer whales often moved through the quiet waters of Puget Sound. Meredith and Derek were accomplished whale watchers. They played this game every time they took the ferry. The cold wind blew the cobwebs of the hospital away and the nature watching gave great payoff in wonder and excitement when they did spot a pod.

Darkness fell just as Meredith gave an excited squeal, "There! Look, Derek! It's a pod of at least three that I can see."

She shivered and rubbed her gloved hands over her chapped face. Derek moved up behind her and enveloped her in his body warmth as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You always see them first. That's great!"

"I used to go whale watching when I was a child, Derek. The native guides always said I had whale eyes," Meredith laughed as she remembered how important it made her feel to be told that.

"Meredith, this has been a day for trying new things. Want to try something else?" Derek asked Meredith in a low voice as he turned her around in his arms and kissed her in the face of the cold wind. His warm tongue penetrating her cold lips was strangely erotic. Meredith wouldn't have thought she'd be able to respond with the wild wind blowing all around on the deserted upper deck.

Derek pulled her back into the shadows of the bulwark behind them. It was getting darker and darker. He opened his coat and then his pants, letting his erection spring free.

"Derek! What in the world!"

"Ferryboats get me hot and so do you. I've always wanted to do this. Come sit on my cock, baby. It's cold and needs someplace warm to hide."

Derek sat on a bench in the shadows partially shielded from sight and the wind by a huge coil of rope and a fire extinguisher. He pulled Meredith onto his lap. The rocking of the boat seemed right and added to his thrill. Her coat had a slit up the back so he merely parted it to lay on either side of his legs. He hiked her skirt up and felt for other barriers between her legs while she wildly looked around in disbelief. Derek really was going to fuck her in public on the ferry. Her pussy creamed instantly.

Meredith was wearing a garter belt that held her warm sweater tights up to her thighs but no further. The only barrier Derek had to work through was her thin lacy panties. He cupped her thinly clad pussy in his warm hand and rubbed it, laughing throatily when he felt her dampness already.

"Do you like this, baby? Do you like me fucking you, right here and now where anyone can see us?"

"Derek, I don't know about this..."

"I do, baby," he pulled the wet cloth to one side and rubbed two fingers between her folds while she gasped and squirmed.

It didn't matter where they were. Meredith always responded like a firecracker to his touch. Meredith uncomfortably glanced around again.

"Derek..."

He shifted her and probed with his cock, instead of his fingers, between her pussy lips. Meredith couldn't restrain her cry as he pulled her firmly down his steel rod. Her pussy was hot and wet even when she was uncertain. Her soft snatch knew Derek and wanted Derek no matter what. It would never say no to him and he knew it.

Derek grasped her hips under her coat and using the powerful strength in his arms and shoulders, pumped Meredith up and down his turgid length. Meredith couldn't believe how rapidly he built the heat he was looking for.

_My God. We're like rubbing two sticks together. Rub us and we flame._

Meredith ignored the world now. Cold wind hardened her nipples while hot steel heated her pussy. She gulped at the clean ocean air and tasted the salt she'd normally taste on Derek's skin. The taste spurred her to spread her knees out, grab hold of his knees and ride her man like posting on a stallion. Derek's eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure.

He heard them first, and held Meredith still, even when she moaned her protest and tried to keep moving. He pulled her back to lay back against his chest. She closed her legs when she saw the couple saunter to the bow of the boat. They were holding hands and had eyes only for each other. Derek hardened even further in his warm pussy nest as he realized the young couple could look straight at them and never know his cock was buried deeply in Meri's pussy.

Meredith felt horribly exposed. She lay at an unnatural straight angle on Derek, offered up to the darkness and cold wind, while hot cock stretched her pussy. She was in full view, while he remained hidden under her. Derek wouldn't let her move, of course, but he slid his hand under cover of her coat into her juicy pussy and flicked her clit. She bit her lip to keep silent, even as she turned her head, trying to look reproachfully at him. He grinned darkly in great delectation and flicked her sweet spot faster.

Meredith suddenly went boneless. She surrendered to the wind and the sea. She gave in to Derek and whatever he wanted. Let him fuck her in Grand Central Station for all she cared. She gave in to his knowing fingers and came. As usual, she started to shriek, only to have Derek smother it with his commanding mouth and other hand pressed to her head, turning her towards his lips. Meredith's body was twisted and rubbed at an unusual angle so she came again, her vagina frantically contracting on his penis, trying to milk him. He groaned in her mouth, wildly enthused. He almost forgot their audience, almost. He groaned again in relief when the cold wind finally forced the intruders cabinside.

He grasped Meredith again and held her back in position, making her fuck him. Frustrated, he stood up, still holding her on his dick and made her grab the coil of rope. He braced her hips and shoved her skirt away again, as he pounded his cock firmly into her pussy, driving himself and his woman to another mind blowing orgasm. The ferryboat's engine vibrations under his feet made him feel more powerful than ever. He didn't care if they were seen now. Anyone who came around the corner would just have to leave, damn it. The intrusive wind froze his wet cock every time he withdrew so he plunged cold steel every time into her hot depths. It was an amazing, unusual sensation that took Meredith over the top one more time just as Derek grunted and sprayed her pussy walls with his bliss. Meredith stood very still accepting his deposit submissively. She blinked wet eyes in the wind and rubbed her orgasmic tears from her face with a gloved hand.

"Mm," Derek growled in her ear, "That was delicious."

Meredith mewled in super sensitive post coital response to his tone. He had somehow deepened his claim on her by making her submit to a public mating. She knew it and he knew it. She pressed her hand over her skirt covered mound. She pressed and rubbed firmly. With Derek still lodged inside, his hot breath warming her neck, and her own hand rubbing her mound, knowing she was his, she came again, unexpectedly, violently. Her pussy clenched and drained the last few drops from his softened cock.

Meredith wanted more. She easily slid off his prick and let her panties and skirt and coat fall back into place. She turned and pushed Derek gently back before he could cover up. He sat on the bench again legs spread. Meredith knelt on the deck and sucked his softening cock into her mouth. She tasted the two of them blended together on his prick. She sucked and licked, her head bobbing, finishing him off in the best possible way. Derek grinned at her as she looked up into his eyes. His dick had returned to three quarter mast by the time she was through. She gave the dark head one last fond kiss and let Derek stuff it back in his pants.

Derek kissed Meredith then. She was a fabulous lover and he'd never be grateful enough. He thought of eleven years of lackluster sex and cold shoulders and sighed. How had he stood it?

"I love you, Meredith. I'm beyond happy with you. You make my world bright."

Meredith let him hug, and snuggle, and kiss her. She needed it as much as he. She turned her face up and opened her mouth for his caressing tongue. Her whole body tingled with her love.

The cold was becoming too much now that their sexual fervor was receding so Derek wrapped his arm around his beautiful mate and took her inside to get hot chocolate and warm up.


	31. Chapter 31

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Derek**

Meredith used the Ladies to freshen up. She removed her sodden panties and hid them in her purse. She supposed she should start carrying extras with her. This was ridiculous. Okay, this was hot. Her face was flushed with sex, love, and embarrassment. Derek had made her pussy accept his cock up on the public deck of the ferryboat. Just thinking about it now made her pussy twinge with an illicit little thrill. It had been as good as a hot sex spanking.

She bowed her head as she leaned her hands against the sink. She couldn't look at herself. She knew she was bold sexually, in many ways, but having Derek's cock hard inside, while she watched a young couple casually stroll around, just feet from her, was almost too much. Her belly rippled at Derek's dominance and another thrill shot up her spine. She moaned and then gave a half hearted laugh when she heard the small 'oooh' ooze from her throat.

She remembered a similar feeling at the Christmas party, when Derek had finally come back to her. Mark and she had gone to the Christmas party together, but Mark left for a closet quickie with an exotic little brunette, Nurse Li from Peds. She didn't mind. He'd be back, but meanwhile she had to watch Derek and his cow hoof it across the dance floor. She refused to be nice anymore. If it was possible for Meredith to hate anyone, she hated Addison SnakeJaw Forbes Montgomery Shepherd. Meredith checked the Adder's throat daily for lumps to see if she'd swallowed any interns whole, like a snake swallowing a mouse. Mer shuddered as she saw the Adder attempt to press close to Derek, the Dog. Ew. Meredith was furious at him too.

The Adder had made it a point of humiliating and denigrating Meredith, and any hospital friends who tried to stick up for her, every chance she got. The only one who'd been impervious to any of the Adder's tricks was Dr. Bailey. _She_ had the Adder cowed (good word, Mer couldn't decide which she liked best – cow or snake – so she used whichever one worked in the moment), like all the attendings. It was a medical mystery, Mer often thought.

After Mark had started fucking Meredith on a regular basis and made no bones about how pleasurable he found it, the Adder became even more poisonous in jealousy. Mark had dumped her ass as soon as he lost his best friend and found out the Adder was a cold fuck. He said to her face that Derek's balls were probably frostbitten, if not cut off. He felt sorry for him. Addison had spat in his face, her face ugly and purple with rage, her mannish jaw clenched. Mark had felt stunned, and happy to be out of there. He'd never seen this part of her and wondered how long Derek had put up with this shit. She'd hidden this side of her nature very carefully for years from the outside world.

Immediately after the Adder had commandeered, conned, and manipulated Derek back to her side, she took to cruelly ordering Meredith to be her little lackey, almost daily. She'd kept Meredith out of the OR for over a month. The only time Mer had a reprieve was when another ranking attending, like Dr. Mannheim in Ophthalmology, requested her first. As a result, Meredith actually grew to love the Ophthalmological Surgical team. Dr. Mannheim was a good, fair man, and a brilliant eye surgeon who regularly restored patients' sight. Meredith, however, would have loved him even if he'd been a three toed sloth, since he was one of the few surgeons to take mercy on her during that awful time. The poison increased exponentially after Meredith and Mark hooked up, until finally Mark rescued her by placing her on the Plastics Team, calmly telling Richard Webber that Dr. Grey had chosen his specialty, even when he knew damn well she hadn't.

By Christmas the pressure on Meredith had eased because of her personal and professional relationships with Mark. As the pressure eased on Meredith, it escalated on Derek. He was tortured by a return to the icy cold formality of his marriage, which he'd somehow minimized in his memory. Addison's humor was too sharp and stinging for Derek's taste. She wrestled him for dominion on every front, making him feel castrated more often than not. Her icy sexuality simply didn't match his burning heat. His sense of duty to his marriage vows forced him to try again, but he struggled constantly between his heart and his honor. He finally withdrew into an apathetic fortress, as he had in New York.

It was excruciatingly painful to watch Meredith gradually relax with Mark over the two months before Christmas. When they started playing and teasing with each other the way Meredith and Derek once had as lovers, and the way Mark and he once had as best friends, Derek grew horribly envious. He envied Mark with Mer, and Mer with Mark. It was awful. He felt like a petulant seven year old most of the time. It wasn't so much that he was jealous, it was more that he was envious.

What was worse was that he'd thrown both of them away. He'd tossed Meredith away almost casually, thinking that he couldn't possibly be in love after only two months. Sure, she was fabulous in bed. Sure, she was sweet natured and smart and fun and different. Sure, she was more loving to him in two months than Addison had been in five years. But, he objectively thought she was too young and too sad and too fragile for him. He didn't reckon with his unfathomable soul connection with Meredith. He expected to get over his relationship with her in a couple of weeks. Here it was, almost four months later, and he wasn't one iota closer to letting her go from his heart.

He'd booted Mark out of his life, quite deliberately, after Mark screwed Addison, not realizing that his relationship with Mark had roots and branches everywhere. He was incredibly lonely without him. It felt like Derek was missing half his history and most of his childhood. It felt the same as if he'd lost a limb – utterly horrible.

In contrast, when he'd lived in Seattle without Addison, he felt like a free man. He could breathe after years of being stifled. She was erased from his mind like a sandcastle washed away by the waves. He only felt relief when he thought of her at all. Now, as he smothered once more in her coils, he couldn't believe how stupid he'd been again. He'd fallen for her manipulations all over again, knowing full well who and what she was. What was the matter with him?!

He gritted his teeth as he watched Mark flirt a little Asian-American nurse into a quickie. Meredith was left alone for every cruising guy to ogle. It made him insane to watch those sharks, one after the other, slaver over his Meri. They laid their hot, sweaty hands on her, in the guise of dancing, and he felt the cords in his neck bulge. His blood pressure had probably shot up twenty points in the last ten minutes. He easily tuned out Addison's whiny complaining about whatever, as he had a million times before, so he could track Meredith's every move through the room.

He watched Mark come back in with the hot little babe on his arm, obviously having just screwed her tiny twat in some dark corner. Derek felt his eyes narrow menacingly. Mark was dating Meredith. He'd come here with her for God's sake. Was he going to throw that piece of ass in Mer's face? Here? What the hell?!

To his utter shock, Mark parked the babe and sauntered across the room to Meredith. Derek watched her laugh, unsurprised and unhurt, up into Mark's face. She gave him a wet smooch on the lips and told him to have a great time and not to forget coverage. She'd see him later. Mark winked sassily at her and smooched her back, before casually sauntering out, for an exotic second helping.

Derek felt flame shoot out the top of his head. He totally disregarded the fact that none of this was any of his business. He'd trashed them both, remember? ... Regardless – what the hell were the two of them playing at?! If they were together, they should be together. Mark was still being a cheater! Derek felt liked he was the one betrayed again instead of Meredith. He'd thought Mark had straightened up when he'd actually dated Meri for several months, an unprecedented action for him.

And what the _hell_ was wrong with Meredith?! She'd calmly and sweetly kissed Mark goodbye like he was going off to work instead of off to screw. Derek wasn't sure why he was so angry, but his blood boiled. They seemed so happy, even though they were screwy, while he was miserable, and misery – definitely – loves company.


	32. Chapter 32

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Derek**

Derek fumed. Meredith was ignoring him. He was horny as hell with no relief in sight. Frustration combined with anger and envious jealousy, boiling up a witch's brew in his gut. Addison was clinging and twining and whining. Mark was screwing a hot little nurse somewhere. And damn it! His necktie was strangling him. He didn't need a necktie to python his neck when he already had Addison. At the petulant, rude, mean, accurate thought, something in Derek broke. He was done! Done with the fucking tie! Done with Addison! Done with watching Meredith charm other men. Done with trying to be someone he wasn't. He stopped standing there while Addie pretended to dance with him, and pushed her away instead. He ripped the motherfucker off his neck and threw it on the floor.

Addison stared at him in shock, "Derek, what are you doing?! You're embarrassing me! Come back here!"

"Did you just order me back, like a dog, Addison?!" Derek's nostril's flared in fury, "If you think this is embarrassing, push me further. I've had it."

Derek turned to storm away, but Addison grabbed his arm to pull him around.

"No, Derek, not this time. You're always running away, you coward! What is wrong with you?" Addison had a point, but she'd chosen the wrong time to push him. He was already teetering on the brink of verbal violence. That was why he'd been trying to leave, before he unleashed verbally.

Derek sharply turned on Addison and stepped menacingly towards her, "Leave me the fuck alone, Addison. I want a divorce, yesterday! You are the coldest bitch this side of hell, in more ways than one, and I'm tired of trying to please you. I need to have my head examined for taking you back after all the shit you pulled. Get your stuff and get out of my life. The papers we filed before are still in effect. I have a lawyer already. Get yourself one and let's sign them as soon as possible. This was a mistake."

So far, their altercation had been unnoticed by most of the revelers in the crowded room, because even though Derek was emphatic and intense, he kept his voice low and spoke through gritted teeth. It also helped that they were on the edge of the room. Addison turned pale, then blushed with a fiery fury.

"You're a fool, Derek Shepherd, lusting after a woman half your age! That's what this is about, isn't it?!" Addison verbally slapped, drawing attention with her shrill voice, "That slutty intern!"

"You mean a woman half _your_ age, Addison, not mine," Derek punched back, loud enough for couples around them to hear and snicker at, without missing a beat, "And if 'slutty' means she likes sex, then yeah, some women actually enjoy sex. They don't use it for manipulation or revenge, unlike you. Women enjoying sex isn't a crime on the west coast!"

At least six couples stopped dancing and stared, laughing out loud. They'd had just enough liquid Christmas cheer to not care if two powerful attendings noticed them there.

"You're nothing but a selfish, greedy little boy, Derek. All you care about is sex, sex, sex! I'm the best OB-Gyn surgeon on this God-forsaken coast! I don't have time to open my legs every time you want to get off!"

"Don't worry Addison, the cold, dry Siberia between your legs no longer interests me, and neither do you. I don't give a shit about society, fashion, or the Hamptons. And most of all, I just don't give a shit about you."

Derek turned to walk away again.

"You think you're so hot in the sack! Mark has twice the cock you have and I loved fucking him! I loved fucking all your friends behind your back! Yes! John Hanson and Kevin Richards too! Your partners! You think you're so great! Well, you're an idiot! Everyone in New York knew it, and laughed!"

Derek stopped and stood still for a moment. He slowly turned around and scanned the avid, silent crowd of witnesses, so he could remember later who'd been present.

"Thank you, Addison. You just admitted in front of witnesses to the one thing in our prenuptial agreement that will get me the brownstone on Central Park and our estate in the Hamptons. You can have the rest. If you don't sign the divorce papers this week, I'll take an ad out in the Times, and I'll claim everything else as per the agreement your father drew up," Derek sneered, "He didn't know his cheating, whore daughter would only put out if she were stabbing her husband in the back."

Addison went white again, glancing around and realizing that once again, she'd stuck her foot in her mouth. These witnesses had just lost her a fortune, millions. That prenup was iron clad. Her daddy had seen to it. Derek would make it all public in New York too, damn him, if she fought. And she couldn't afford that in front of her family and friends. She'd take the rest, and go back to her practice in New York. Thank God she'd lied to Derek and had only taken a leave of absence rather than quit.

"Fine! Stay out here with your dirty, white trash trailer and your slutty little intern in the back of nowhere. I can't wait to get out of this hellhole! Wait until I tell everyone about the great Dr. Shepherd and what a back country loser he is!"

Addison's red hazed mind filled with all the damage she could inflict on Derek to her friends and his sisters. Then Derek did the unforgivable. He laughed in her face. Addison never had understood that that kind of threat didn't work on him. He didn't give a damn what people thought, especially her empty friends. Who cared? As for his family, they were all adults. If they listened to gossip, that was their problem, not his. Much to the atavistic joy of the crowd, Addison slapped his smug face with all the strength in her ugly mannish hand. Derek's head whipped to the side from the force of the blow. Addison's mouth dropped open and she stared from Derek to her own hand. She'd shocked even her own hardened sensibilities. She turned and ran from the room, pushing frantically through the crowd of nosy onlookers, beet red with shame. Derek instinctively rubbed his jaw and then looked at the crowd.

"If you bet on the heavy weight to win this fight, I think your bet just paid off," he said, shrugging it all aside with wry comfortableness.

Several people laughed hesitantly and gradually everyone started going about their own business, even though they chattered about what they'd just seen, and cast speculative glances at Derek as he visited the bar again for a double Scotch. Derek's face burned from temper and the slap. He supposed he'd deserved some of that. He'd been stupid again to ditch the bitch in public, but he didn't regret unshackling the ball and chain. Damn! A spurt of relief cooled the flame of his temper. He swallowed the smooth whiskey and let its burn take over the flame from his temper, lowering his emotional fire storm even more.

Derek started when a cool hand gently laid over his. He looked up from the amber depths of the Scotch into lovely slate blue eyes. Their normal light green was swayed to blue by the soft slate blue sweater Meredith was wearing. His heart gave a happy lurch at her touch, but his nasty temper suddenly saw a new target.

"Derek, are you alright? That was terribly rough," Meredith asked, concerned by the pressure lines around his mouth and the way he was tossing back his drink. She'd never seen Derek so angry or so hurt. His eyes had a terrible, almost feverish glint.

"No, since you asked, no, I'm not alright..." Derek's eyes were drawn to her lips, that fabulous mouth. He looked away, in an angry fit all over again. That mouth was sucking Mark's dick now, not his. Meredith was fucking Mark, not him. Meredith loved Mark, not him. She'd gotten over him pretty damn fast, he thought unfairly. He swallowed the last from his glass and stood up. The whiskey went straight to his hot head and he swayed unsteadily for an instant.

"Derek! Derek, come with me, babe," Meredith led the way out of the hospital annex (a huge reception and convention center, complete with hotel rooms, restaurant and bar), through the connecting corridor, into the hospital proper. The bright lights were shocking after the dimly lit party. Still, the sights, and smells, and feel of the big hospital comforted him. It was his place.

Derek let Meredith lead him unresisting, mesmerized by her soft round ass swaying in a grey satin skirt. He didn't bother looking where they were going. He just focused on that plush ass and how good it felt to slap it with his belly when he fucked her silly. His head was swimming a little. He liked it. He stopped. Meredith was jerked to a halt inadvertently. Before she could speak he yanked her hard into his arms and covered her mouth with his. He plunged his tongue deep in her mouth and dueled with hers. He never forgot for one instant that she was dating Mark. But Mark owed him, right?

Meredith jerked away from him, pushing hard at his chest, "No!" she said angrily.

"Why not? Mark is screwing another chick. Addison is history. Kiss me, Meredith. I've missed you."

Derek reached for her with both hands when she turned and ran.

"Damn it!" he swore under his breath and chased her, every dominant instinct he had demanding that he catch her and make her submit.

Meredith had only thought to help Derek get away from the prying eyes and booze. She'd had some vague thought about helping him to an on-call room to cool off and sleep it off. She definitely didn't want to kiss him, the lout. When Derek grabbed her, kissing her with all the passion and none of the love she felt for him, she couldn't stand it. She pushed away and ran. She heard him pounding after her and excited fear of the hunted rose inside her. She yelped when hard hands closed around her and swung her sideways into an examination room. Derek forced her to bend over the exam table and closed his teeth over the back of her neck, his hot ragged breath bathing her bare nape. His cock crowded hard and hot against her feminine notch.

"Derek," she gasped, "No! What do you think you're doing?"

Meredith's pussy flooded with her spicy liquid and the room was scented. Derek sniffed the air and knew he could have her, but he needed to change that no. He licked her nape swirling her neck with his warm, wet tongue. She shivered and moaned, even as he pumped his hips suggestively, his cock rubbing right where she needed it most.

"Derek, let me up," she demanded, ignoring her aching pussy.

Derek reluctantly let Meredith up from the exam table. His hazy intention of screwing her right there evaporated. He supposed they'd have to talk first, but all he wanted was to bury himself in her. His head was finally free to do what his heart and cock had wanted him to do for months.

"Derek! Stop it! You dumped me remember? For your wife! The one you never bothered to tell me about! Ass! Drunken lout! I am not your quick screw to use and abuse whenever you feel like it," Meredith smoothed her skirt and pulled her sweater down, her breasts aching to be touched again. They were on Derek's side.

"Meredith, I'm sorry! I told you. I had to try again. As bad as it was, I'd made vows. I couldn't break them without at least trying to recover my marriage one last time. Geez! This has been a nightmare. When am I going to wake up?" he cried, anguished.

"You've shown me what you think of me, Derek, now leave me alone. You're such a jerk. You get a call in the night, after you'd just fucked me in my bed, and then you run out with no explanation. I go to the hospital the next day and there you are, with _her_. You didn't even have the grace to tell me yourself, you dog. It was all 'so long, Meredith, got to fuck my _wife_ now'," Meredith said, bitter with remembered pain, "Then that horror you brought into my hospital made my life hell, while you stood by and did nothing!"

"Meredith, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I'm sorry Addison did what she did. I didn't say anything to her, because I knew she'd just get worse to you if I did. I'm sorry I left you that night. It was a mistake, one of the biggest in my life. Don't you see? I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since I left. I thought you were just a girl from a bar. I didn't know you were someone I could love, someone who'd love me. Please love me now, please, baby, please," Derek dropped his pride and pleaded with Meredith. He wanted to hold her, love her, fuck her. Please.

Meredith's anger drained. She couldn't resist his pleading eyes. As she'd once told Mark, if Derek crooked a finger she'd take him back.

_Oh God, please let this not be another huge mistake._

"Do you love me, Derek? Do you?" Meredith asked.

Derek hesitated, unwilling to commit to another relationship when ten minutes ago he broke one. But as hurt filled Meredith's eyes, he couldn't stand it. He owed her the truth.

"I do. I love you, Meri, I think I loved you from the minute I first saw you, only I was too stupid and stubborn to admit it."

Meredith stared at him not knowing if she should trust him, and Derek's heart broke a little. He'd done this. He'd caused this doubt, this pain, this hesitation. Meredith had never hesitated before. She'd always been so generous with her affection to him. He missed it.

"I missed you, baby," Derek held his open arms to her.

With a cry she flew into them. His words unlocked her secret longing for this man. She wanted him so much. She didn't really trust or forgive him yet, but she was a step closer. Derek's arms closed hard around her and he swept her up to meet his feverish kiss.

Derek hotly kissed Meri's face, throat and chest. She threw her head back, her mouth open and gasping, as his lips skimmed the deep cleavage between her breasts. Derek nuzzled his mouth deep, rubbing his face back and forth, caressing her breasts with his stubbled cheeks. Heated shivers beaded Meredith's nipples from Derek's hot mouth and two day old beard.

He shoved his knee between Meredith's thighs, pressing her hot pussy firmly with his thigh. Meredith moaned and twisted. Derek was everywhere, all over, caressing and kissing, undulating and overpowering her in blissful sensation.

The next thing she knew he'd lifted her onto the exam table and slid her panties and tights off her legs. Derek stood between Meredith's spread knees and pulled her hips to the edge of the table. She called his name desperately and he hushed her, gentling his grip. He opened the table's stirrups and helped her rest her feet in them. Meredith grew calmer watching Derek unzip his pants and pull out his fully aroused, hard as a rock, cock. He paused a moment to take it all in; Meredith sprawled on her back, legs spread wide, his cock poised to enter her pussy palisade. She was wet and ready when he stepped forward and leaned until his cock slid slowly home. His every cell was screaming relief to finally be back in Meri's pussy. It had been too long. Dear God. He stood, fully embedded, already on the verge of losing it.

He couldn't wait. He pumped her hot, creamy pussy too fast and too hard. He knew he was ahead of her but he couldn't slow down. Derek pulled her pretty sweater up and unclipped her bra, peeling the cups away from her bouncing breasts. His mouth dry, Derek grabbed the sides of the table and fucked Meredith, watching her breasts circle with his thrusts. He leaned back and watched himself fuck her. His cock glistened wetly each time it emerged from her hot depths, and then disappeared almost completely into her sheath, bumping her cervix. A loud moan was wrenched from him as his testicles wound tighter and tighter.

Meredith let Derek lift her onto the table and position her for penetration. She wanted Derek. She wanted to please him and satisfy him, but she was still scared. She wanted more than just a quick screw from him. He was so hungry, he didn't say a word, just lay her back, the better to fuck her as hard as he wanted. She understood, she was eager for his attentions too, but she wanted far more than that.

When Derek positioned her totally open and vulnerable to his cock she shuddered in anticipation of fucking Derek again. She cried out his name and let him hush her comfortingly. His hands gentled on her thighs, and then she nearly screamed in pleasure when he slowly filled her hot, wet pussy to the fullest. He fucked her hard and fast almost immediately. Meredith ignored the discomfort to focus on his flushed, passionate face. His excitement escalated her own. She whimpered when he stripped her breasts and avidly watched them take the shock of his thrusts. Meredith's moans gurgled in her throat as her breasts bounced and her pussy took the heavy, fast fucking.

She watched Derek's eyes go from her breasts to their fucking cock and pussy. His breath shortened even more and he panted in time with his thrusts. She raised up on her elbows and watched Derek's cock plunge erotically in and out of her pussy too. Three thrusts later and Meredith screamed her release. Derek covered her mouth with a quick hand, stifling her orgasmic wail. In the next instant he had to stifle his own shout as he ejaculated massively into her depths. He squeezed tight to her body thrusting as deeply as he could.

He collapsed slowly over her, resting his head on her breast. Meredith waited for Derek to say something, anything, but he didn't. Her hopes shrank and turned cold as his cock shrank and eased out, leaving her cold. Meredith looked at Derek's face against her breast and realized he was almost asleep, standing up, leaning over her, with his pants still open. Great, he'd had more to drink than she'd thought.

"Derek! Derek get up!"

Meredith eased her feet off the stirrups. She pushed on Derek's chest as he groggily straightened up.

"Derek, wake up! There's a sink there... use it!"

Meredith shimmied down off the exam table and grabbed her panties and tights. She wadded them quickly into as small a ball as she could, nervously twisting her hands. She needed out of here, now! While Derek's back was turned, Meredith slid out the door, rounded a corner and ducked down a dim, back stairwell. She heard his furious shout behind her, but never stopped or turned back. She needed Mark.


	33. Chapter 33

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Meredith and Derek **

Derek knocked at the restroom door, "Meredith, honey, are you alright? The ferry is docking soon... Mark and I want to get down to the truck."

Meredith raised her bowed head and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still flushed rosy from the cold wind, the hot sex, and the massive embarrassment. She sluiced cool water over her face, blotting dry with a paper towel afterwards.

"I'll be right there, Derek, go ahead," she called, trying to firm her voice.

Meri straightened her shoulders and breathed deeply. Time to go. She opened the door and stepped over the hatch lip a little awkwardly.

"Meri?" Mark was leaning with his arms crossed against a bulkhead. Derek held the same pose next to him. She should have known they wouldn't go ahead without her.

Meredith smiled at them, hesitantly, and started walking down the passageway to the companionway. Mark draped an arm over her shoulders comfortingly, and Derek took her hand.

"Meredith, are you alright?" Derek asked again, worrying about her. Maybe he'd pushed her too hard.

"Yes, babe, I'm okay," she said, looking up at him, "I'm just a little shaky, that's all. You're quite a powerful man, Derek."

She slid her arm around his waist and hugged him sideways even as Mark rubbed her shoulder gently.

"What's going on?" Mark asked, raising a brow at Derek.

"I was too hard on Meredith," Derek frowned in self recrimination.

"We made love on deck, sweetheart. It was awesome, and over the top. I'm just still reacting from it," Mer said, leaning her face against Mark's soft sweater over his ribs, "Please don't worry."

"Okay," Mark said gently to Mer.

"On deck, huh?" Mark raised amused eyebrows at Derek over Meredith's head, "In this wind? Brave man... or was that foolish?"

Before Derek could say anything, Meredith said shakily, "Mark, I know you like teasing, but not now, okay?"

"Okay, sweetheart."

Mark and Derek looked at each other again. There was an unspoken agreement between them to coddle their girl for the rest of the night, whether she wanted to be coddled or not. She'd had a huge day and her slim body and emotions were overtaxed. Derek went first down the companionway reaching behind him to assist Meredith. Mark followed behind, watching her tired steps. They tucked her between them in the Dodge and Derek gently tugged her head to his shoulder. He gently stroked her thigh with a warm hand. Meredith closed her eyes and rested, safe between her boys.

When Mark pulled up to the trailer, Derek said, "Meredith, please take a hot shower first. I got you too cold, damn it. I'll make you some hot tea. Mark would you set out the equipment? Meri wants to stargaze."

"Sure thing," Mark acknowledged airily.

He winked at Mer and leaned down to give her a brief kiss on the lips. When he would have left, she spontaneously hugged him, snuggling close to his muscular chest.

"Aw, sweetheart, I love you, too," Mark stroked her hair and rocked her a little.

Meredith shivered and Mark frowned, "Warm shower, now."

He turned her and gave her a gentle pat on her cute little ass to get her started in the right direction.

"Bossy, that's what they both are," Meredith said sassily to herself, not caring that both guys could hear her perfectly well, "Always telling me what to do."

"Just for that, c'mere," Derek snagged her as she went by him.

He gave her a warm smooch on the corner of her mouth and then turned her back to the trailer with another pat on the butt. He watched her until she obeyed and went into the shower, then turned the heat on in the trailer, so it would be warm when she emerged. He made her her favorite hot tea sweetened with agave and set it down ready for her. Then he rummaged in her things to pull out warm, soft sweats for her and a thick pair of socks. Derek changed into soft, old sweats himself and went out to help Mark, just as the shower cut off.

Mark had cleaned out the fire pit and filled it with the dry kindling and wood shavings that Derek kept covered with a tarp to keep out the rain. He had started the fire and was now slowly adding heavier, thicker logs, making a larger, hotter fire than they normally made.

By the time Meredith, dressed in her sweats and a warm fleece jacket and cap came outside to join her guys, they'd completely set up. Padded chairs and loungers surrounded the blazing fire, beer chilled in a cooler full of ice, and oil was heating in a cast iron kettle ready for the popcorn Mark was pouring in.

"Hey, baby."

Derek looked at Meredith alertly. He opened his arms to her when she came to him silently asking to be held. She kissed him sweetly on the cute cleft in his chin.

"I'm fine, don't look so worried," she said.

"It was so fantastic on the ferry for me. It was a complete turn on and I loved every minute. I'm sorry it wasn't the same for you," Derek said looking into her fire lit face.

"Oh, it was! I loved it. It's just having your cock up inside me when that couple walked by... and coming in front of them... I... well..."

Mark chuckled at them, "Derek, you're picking up some bad habits, my friend."

"Shut up," Derek said as if they were ten years old again.

"Sweetheart, tell me about how it felt to have Derek fuck you on the ferryboat," Mark asked voyeuristically.

Derek looked curiously at Meredith too. She sat in a double lounger and let Derek cover her with a thick blanket. She nodded thanks to Mark for the popcorn and beer he handed her.

"It felt incredible. It... was scary and hot! He made me sit on his lap and he shoved his cock right in before I could even think."

Mark grinned at Derek and shook his head, "Ferryboats must really turn you on, brother."

Derek grinned shamefacedly back, "Yeah, they do."

"I was riding him when a couple walked out on deck in front of us. We stopped fucking, but there was no way to pull apart!" Meredith looked reproachfully at Mark when he laughed.

"And Derek wouldn't behave! He diddled my clit until I couldn't hold it anymore!" Meredith glared at both guys as they grinned and clinked beer bottles, "You two are the end! Really!"

Mark knelt next to Mer and said, "Aw, Meri, we're just teasing. You loved Derek's cock, tell the truth."

Meredith pouted at him, her embarrassment finally easing at their playful teasing and the recounting. She glanced at Derek, watching him rub a hand across his cock, smiling as he thought about finishing their fuck on the boat. Her mouth had felt so good. Their eyes met and their shared flame flared again in both their eyes.

"Yes," Meredith said in womanly acceptance, "I love Derek's cock. I love giving him what he wants. I'll fuck him on the ferryboat anytime he wants. He was dom hot, Mark."

Mark sat in the lounger with Meredith and spread another blanket over his legs. He shifted his broad shoulders a little and arranged her in his arms against his chest.

"You enjoyed it when you thought you shouldn't, right, sweetheart?" he asked.

Derek looked up alertly, watching Meredith's face. She slowly nodded. The last of the embarrassment surfacing.

"You like it when Derek makes you submit to him, Meri. This was a big submission. What happened to scare you?" Mark asked.

"I... He..." Meredith inarticulately shook her head.

"She's mine," Derek said darkly, his nostrils flaring as his face hardened with passion.

"What? She's always been yours," said Mark, for once not catching the deeper nuance, but noticing that Meredith's face was also stamped with passion while her body quaked.

"Tell Mark what I mean, Meri," Derek commanded.

Meredith gulped, looking into his eyes across the fire, needing to obey him, as her pussy moistened her panties at his tone.

"He means that when he made me fuck him publicly, and I submitted, I gave him more control over me than he's ever had before," Meredith looked away from Derek to Mark, "I am his in a deeper, more compelling way."

Her pussy flooded with excitement and her nipples beaded, "We both loved it, Mark, but the amount of trust required is just scary to me," her voice wavered at the end and she rubbed her palm over her pointed breast.

"I love you, Meredith," Derek said simply, just standing there now, the blazing fire between them.

"I love you too, Meredith," Mark said sincerely, watching her face as it lost it's tense, unhappy, scared edge and relaxed into warm softness.

"I know," Meredith whispered gratefully, "For the first time in my life I really know that."


	34. Chapter 34

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

Mark cuddled and teased Meredith while they slowly consumed two beers and a bucket of popcorn each, enjoying the night sky, the lake and the fire. She snuggled against his soft sweater covered chest, loving his familiar feel and smell. She let him lighten her mood and make her bubble with laughter. She warmed up again, inside and out, laughing with both Mark and Derek.

Derek could have sat across the fire, but he pulled another lounger near theirs and sat close. He ate Meredith's popcorn every time she wasn't looking, making Mark tease her about going through it so fast. They laughed at her confusion until she finally busted Derek and smacked his hand, trying to be stern, but not able to suppress her amused smile. He caught her punishing hand in his and kissed her palm, licking the center with the tip of his tongue. Meredith closed her hand over his kiss and held her fist to her heart watching him with love in her eyes as he ate more of her popcorn and fed the fire more wood.

Derek and Mark finally exchanged glances over Meredith's head, and Derek gestured Mark out with a sideways movement of his head. Mark grinned at him and saluted with his beer bottle. Mark was definitely subordinate to Derek with Meredith. He'd learned that he liked pleasing Derek, not pissing him off, so he generally did what Der wanted. It had been great seeing him tonight as he should be – masterful, happy and strong – when he talked about dominating Meredith, instead of withdrawn, miserable and apathetic, the way he'd been with Addison, Mark thought.

Mark enjoyed the thrill of Derek's testosterone laden power. He wasn't a sub himself, more like a beta to Derek's alpha, so he basked in reflected glory. Mark was turned on by Derek's escalating masculinity as well as by Meredith's escalating femininity. Meredith seemed more attractive than ever to him, and he loved the intimacy she afforded him with Derek. Mark rejoiced that they'd finally fucked her together. He could have fucked Meredith with or without Derek all night tonight, if she hadn't already been fucked all day. Mark's heart expanded as his love for his mates deepened just then. He tenderly held Meredith's face up to his and kissed her soft, fire lit lips.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, "Happy Birthday, again, sweetpea. I'm going to turn in. When Derek goes fishing in the morning, you're welcome in my bed."

He brushed the tip of his nose over hers and rose from the lounger headed for the blow up air mattress and portable electric heater in the one walled in room finished in the guest house. He'd already stacked bedding inside and had pulled an extension cord over. Thank God, the construction out here was finally proceeding. Mark liked to be perfectly comfortable. This wasn't comfortable. He looked forward to the end of the summer when they expected it all to be finished. By late May, the guest house should be complete first. That would help.

Mark knew that Derek and Meredith needed time alone together. Derek, especially, needed time to make sure of Meri. Meredith needed to be alone with Derek mostly so he could cuddle and reassure her. Mark smiled. Being with them was so much fun.

After Mark headed out, Derek lowered the chair back on Meredith's lounger so that they could lie flatter to see more of the sky. He brought a pillow and another blanket to make sure Meredith was comfortable and warm. He took Mark's place at her side and handed her another hot sweet tea. Meredith, who'd already had to take two bathroom breaks, protested she was going to float away. When Derek looked steadily at her in silence, Meredith sighed and drank the tea. Derek was serious about taking care of her tonight for sure. Sometimes both her boys drove her nuts with their coddling.

Derek stretched out beside Meredith, joining her under the two blankets, and rested his dark head on the pillow beside her honey blond head. They stargazed in their warm cocoon together, letting themselves be close and safe together. Then Meredith gasped as she looked up.

"Derek, look! There they are!" she pointed at the night sky, as she clutched his hand, "Falling stars!"

Stars fell and streaked hot lines across the night black sky, and then vanished. They rained like petals falling in a high wind, one after the other. This was what they'd been waiting for. Meredith had heard on the news that there was a meteor shower expected tonight at a certain time. It was already well past time so they'd thought the scientists had been wrong.

Meredith's face lit with wonder at the extraordinary sight. It seemed like hundreds of stars were falling. Away from the city lights they had a gorgeous view. She'd never seen such a beautiful shower. Derek watched the meteor shower half and half with Meredith's face. He draped her shoulders with a heavy arm and let her wiggle under it until she was comfortable. He grinned as she oohed and awed like a little kid watching fireworks. She was as beautiful as the firestorm.

Even as they watched, an eerie light spread across the sky. It flared an iridescent blue and green, wrapping the earth in unearthly color. Meredith clapped her hands. She hadn't expected a display of the aurora Borealis. The stars fell into the colorful dancing waves. It was like getting a second great performer on the bill unexpectedly. Meredith and Derek laughed delightedly, talking in amazement. They called to Mark to join them. Mark finally poked his head out to see what the commotion was all about and stood there with his mouth open, staring at the beautiful display.

"Have you ever seen anything like it, Mark?" Meredith asked.

"No, never," he stood there amazed.

"It has to be one of the top three natural wonders I've ever seen," Derek said, still watching the sky and Meredith's face.

They watched for another twenty minutes until the northern lights winked out. Sometimes the phenomenon lasted for hours, but not tonight. Everyone sighed in regret that they were over. Then Derek dowsed the fire and everyone headed for bed. Meredith shivered in her flannel nightshirt as she climbed between the cold sheets with Derek. Even he had on flannel pajama bottoms as a concession to the cold. Mer tucked her head on Derek's shoulder and slid her knee over his thigh, her hand loosely fisted on his chest. His arm circled her narrow back and he stroked her hair gently.

"I love you, Derek," Meredith murmured to him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yes, oh yes. The show tonight was incredible. It's good to be reminded that there is something bigger than me in this world. It makes all my silly fears diminish."

"Meredith, you're not silly, honey. What happened between us threw me too. We're bound. That's big."

"I'm yours, Derek," Meredith acknowledged looking up into his shadowy face, then asked, "Are you really mine?"

Derek looked down at her, "Yeah, I really am, peanut, God help you, I'm yours with all my flaws, including, little smartass, babying and bossing my girlfriend."

"If I asked, would you marry me, Derek?" Meredith asked him in a quiet voice.

Derek's arm clenched involuntarily. He exhaled his caught breath and stared as hard as he could through the gloom to see her expression.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" he exclaimed.

"Would you? Would you marry me? If I asked?" Meredith persisted steadily.

"Meredith, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you. I'd marry you, if that was what you wanted. But, honey, I draw the line at marrying Mark. If you were my wife... I don't know... I couldn't do this... this threesome thing we have, I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

Derek couldn't see her face and it was driving him mad. He leaned over and clicked the light on. Meredith's face was inscrutable. The light didn't help. Derek felt stretched to the limit the way Meredith had earlier.

"Baby... ?" his voice held a question mark.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay, I understand," Meredith snuggled her face into his chest, her lashes fanning her cheeks sleepily, her mouth a pouty moue.

Derek stared at her. Damned if she wasn't going to sleep. She'd found out what she needed to know, in her incomprehensible female brain, and was passing out snug on his chest! Why did women do this?! More than once a woman had sashayed her ass in front of him, rubbed a soft tit against him, kissed him, or even fondled his cock, and then after he was rock hard and ready to go, she sashayed away. It was like they were doing a sound check of the equipment rather than performing the real show. He was left with his dick in his hand, literally. This time Meredith had done the emotional and commitment sound check instead of the physical, but it was still as disconcerting as hell!

Did she want to get married? Or did she want to stay as they were with Mark? Did she ever want to get married? Would Meredith ever give up Mark and just be with him? Maybe, he'd never be enough for her. Maybe... whatever. Meri was asleep – sound asleep. Geez! Derek turned off the light and stewed a while before he too dropped to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith **

Meredith was uncomfortably cold just minutes after Derek left to fish the trout streams in the pre-dawn mists. She tossed and turned, but without him heating her bed she couldn't sleep. Meredith grumpily gave in and wrapped a comforter around herself for the drizzling cold trek to Mark's bed. His room was too cold for Meredith too, but she knew that when she was cocooned with him under the covers she'd be toasty warm. Careful not to wake Mark, she spread the extra comforter on her side of his air mattress and knelt to crawl in with him. She snuggled up to his strong bare back, tucking her knees under his thighs, and her arm around his waist.

Mark smiled sleepily without opening his eyes, when he felt Meredith press sweet kisses across the back of his heart, before she settled to sleep. He'd heard Derek leave a few minutes ago and knew their girl couldn't resist his bed. Now that she was safely asleep tucked against him, he dropped back to sleep himself.

Mark woke a few hours later to the smell of grilling trout and the tickle of Meredith's tongue in his ear. His cock was already stiff and aching with readiness. Meredith swirled her tongue around the whorls of his ear and then plunged into his channel a few times, delighting in his shudders and spreading goose flesh. She caressed the palm of her hand down his heavily muscled, smooth chest and belly until her fingers tangled in the crinkly hair over his massive cock.

"Mornin', sweetheart."

Mark rolled fully onto his back and held his cock in his fist giving it a few easing pumps.

"Mm, yay," Meredith said and mounted him, her thighs spread wide, balancing her hands on his chest.

Mark pulled his cock flat to his belly to let her crawl up into position. Meri rubbed her breasts back and forth over his chest, kissing his masculine jawline and lips as Mark rubbed the broad head of his cock in her pussy's dew seeking entry. Meri gently rocked up and back easing her pussy over just the head of his cock. In just a few minutes she was drenched with excitement and was able to ease her pussy down over half his cock. Mark groaned in pleasure. He rubbed his hands over her long, slim back and plush tush.

His cock was too big and she was too small to ride fully up and down, but they both enjoyed their version. Mark pressed a big hand to the back of her head to urge Meri into his warm kiss, while his other big hand gripped her ass and added power to her rocking. Mark loved wake up sex with Meredith. It was always just right.

Meredith stretched out on top of him with her legs stretching down straight. It was her signal to him to shift so he rolled them to the side and pulled her leg up over his hip opening her widely to his penetration again. Mark took advantage of the position and hammered more of his cock into her pussy. Meredith concentrated on relaxing and taking in more of his heavy cock. Then she slid down a little so that Mark's extra length rubbed her clit with every stroke. Meredith moaned wildly as his mega length hit both her G-spot and clitoris at the same time. In another few seconds she thrashed ecstatically, her slight body jerking hard.

"Oh yeah, that was just right, sweetheart, now it's my turn."

Mark grinned and rolled on top of her, pushing her legs out with his widespread knees. He hammered home heavily. Her pussy was finally open for him. It was warm and relaxed and lubricated for a much heavier fucking. Meredith kissed his chest and shoulder as he settled in for a long fuck. Her excitement rose again but he kept her simmering only, never reaching the full boil as he used a classic three shallow, one deep pattern to fuck her senseless.

"Marky, please!" Meredith finally begged, squirming to bring herself, but unable to win against his much greater strength.

Mark laughed sexily at her breathless plea and her fingernails digging deeply in his ass, and lifted up to kiss her flushed, desperate mouth. She smacked his ass hard in frustration. He only laughed more and held her still for more fucking. He waited until Meredith gave up, her body flopping limply, then he altered his angle one more time and furiously fucked her, making her pussy take it all. It was only after this kind of extensive prep that she could. She keened wildly and massively orgasmed around his overwhelming cock, clenching it hard. He groaned deep in his chest and followed her into ecstasy, fisting his hand in her soft hair and kissing her deeply. Mark started to ease away but she clutched him frantically, needing his touch still.

"Sh, I'm not going anywhere. Come on," Mark eased his cock out of Meredith's pussy and rolled off of her. He gathered her in the crook of his arm petting her hair and kissing her face softly.

"You're my pretty baby. I love you, sweetpea, are you okay?" Mark asked, "Did you like that?"

Meredith snuggled in Mark's arms, breathing his familiar scent, comforted and sated.

"Of course, I did. It was amazing. You're amazing. I love you, too," Meredith pressed kisses down his masculine jawline following the edge of his beard until she kissed his chin on either side of the strip of his beard under his chiseled lips. She giggled cutely when he dipped his head and caught her teasing mouth with his own. He let her go with a yelp when she dug sharp tickling fingers into his ribs.

"Marky," Meredith laid her head on his shoulder, "I asked Derek if he'd marry me if I asked him, last night."

Mark stared at the girl he'd just marathon fucked with his eyebrows raised.

"...and he said?" Mark inquired mildly.

"He said, 'yes', but he won't marry you too," she said complacently.

"Good, I certainly don't want him to marry me," Mark said wryly, and then prompted, "...and you said?"

"I said, 'okay', and then I fell asleep," she admitted.

"Oh, man! You have no mercy, woman!"

"What? I just wanted to know..." Mer paused, unable to say it.

"You were testing him again, Meri. That was mean. You still don't trust Derek to stay with you, do you? Even after everything he did for you yesterday. When are you going to forgive him?"

"I've forgiven him," she said defensively.

"You've forgiven him a little, piece by piece. It's time to really let it go, Meredith. This isn't the time to hang onto old trash. So, he made a mistake by going back to Addison for another try. Big deal. Everyone makes mistakes, especially around girl stuff. You've made a lot of boy mistakes, right? Derek's with us now. Stop testing him. I don't like it," Mark had gotten serious and stern.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her face on his shoulder so she could avoid his steady look.

"You need to tell Derek that, not me. And if that snazzy little car didn't show you what he thinks of you, you're nuts. He loves those machines. He'd never hand one over to you if he didn't love you too," Mark grinned at her reassuringly and rubbed a large hand over her plush little rump, then gave her a light smack, "I'm hungry, up lady."

"Ow! Mark! Bad boy," Meredith yelped and then reluctantly climbed to her feet in the cold room.

She pulled the comforter around her shoulders and headed for the trailer leaving Mark to pull on his sweats and moccasins. Derek happily grinned from his workbench where he was cleaning more fish. Meredith had to look away. Fish guts were just... ew. Derek teased her all the time about her reaction to them when human guts didn't bother her at all.

"Hungry?" he asked, "I had a good morning, caught seven rainbow trout."

Mark answered him as Meredith went to clean up and dress, "I'm starved. You've already eaten?"

"Yeah, I couldn't wait for you two slug abeds, too hungry. The trout were fantastic."

Mark plopped bagels on the grill and then carefully positioned the fish. He made two for himself and one for Meredith. Derek was going to have to ice the last two. Meredith and Mark ate breakfast, while sitting bundled in fleece jackets at Derek's picnic table outside. Derek poured coffee and joined them. The sun was rising and burning the mist off the lake. It was the most beautiful time of day, as far as he was concerned. The birds singing in the thick woods, along with the clear blue sunrise sky, rejuvenated all of them.

"So, Derek, I heard that you and I aren't getting hitched," teased Mark.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Not in this life, jerk."

"So, baby girl asked what you'd say to marriage, huh?" Mark probed.

"Mark!" protested Meredith.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Derek asked Mark as if Meredith weren't sitting right there.

"She was testing your level of commitment again, buddy. That's all. She's not ready for marriage and neither are you, you know that. And me? I don't think I'll ever be ready," Mark said as he finished his second trout and reached for Meredith's leftovers.

"So, just out of curiosity, when do you think we'll be ready for marriage?" Derek asked, sipping his coffee, still ignoring Meredith.

"When you're ready for a kid, or when I find someone else I want to be with more than you two," Mark said comfortably, licking his fingers.

Derek stared at him and realized that even though he'd been teasing Mark, Mark had actually given it a lot of thought.

"We're good together, we three," said Mark.

"We are," Meredith smiled at her two guys.

"I know," said Derek, truthfully.


	36. Chapter 36

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

The sun climbed on a beautiful, fresh, crisp day. Meredith washed their dishes outside in water Derek had heated over another campfire. She scrubbed down the picnic table and grill and then wrinkled her nose at Derek's messy workbench. Ew. Fish guts just stank! Thank goodness Derek had already thrown the chum in the lake. She just had to deal with the aftermath.

Both guys grinned surreptitiously as they watched her approach the bench and then back away at least three different times in the course of straightening their campsite. They talked about other things as they sipped a second cup of coffee, but really Meredith put on an amusing show. She finally dragged her stuff over to Derek's bench to clean it, but they noticed she was gloved to the elbow. They guffawed, and she cast a suspicious look at them. But they had had the sense to turn away before she caught them.

Mark commandeered the tiny facilities in the trailer to clean up. While he was brushing his teeth Meredith made the bed with fresh sheets, packing the dirty ones into the truck. They could hear Derek chopping wood outside. Mer swiftly cleaned the rest of the trailer and then packed up Mark's bedding. She left his personal gear for him to deal with himself. She stepped around the truck and gasped. Derek had stripped to the waist, and wearing only his jeans and his hiking boots, he was lit in a beam of sparkling sunlight streaming through the trees. His tanned muscular back rippled as he swung the ax rhythmically into the wood. She leaned against the front quarter panel just to enjoy the view.

He wasn't as tall or as big as Mark. His muscles weren't as defined. But, he was more gorgeous than Mark, if that were possible, to Meredith. And Mark did have him working out consistently so he was getting more definition. Meredith, however, was like Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Some guys were too big or too small. Derek was just right for her. The heavy muscles of his arms and shoulders, rippling and glistening with a sheen of sweat, in the dappled sunlight, sexily seduced her. Her pouty bottom lip dropped open as she panted. Her nipples hardened as she watched him bend and twist displaying his perfect ass. She rubbed a hand down her belly to her tingling wet twat and rubbed to give herself a little relief. When he twisted again and she saw his small beaded brown nipples and sexy grin, she knew he'd been toying with her. Well, two, or maybe three, could play that game. She glanced around for inspiration and spied the picnic table. A naughty smirk spread across her face.

She grabbed the two comforters she'd just folded and layered them on the sunlit table. Thank goodness it was after noon. Otherwise, she'd probably freeze before he got the hint. She sashayed across the yard in front of Derek, and bent over at the waist to pull her plumeria lotion out of her overnight bag. She was in Derek's direct line of sight, so she made sure to take her time and sway her ass in the air, giving him a delicious view. She carefully didn't look at him. This was going to be a little awkward. She couldn't really strip and massage and caress each part to pique his interest as she would at home, but she'd do the best she could. Too bad she was in sweats. She tsked herself. Very unromantic.

She sashayed back across to the sun dappled table and sat on the pad of blankets on the table top, with her feet on the bench. She unzipped her over sized hoodie slowly, feeling eyes on her fingers as they passed between her breasts , but she wouldn't look up. She shrugged it slowly off one shoulder and then the other. Her old Dartmouth sweatshirt with the ripped out neck and sleeves followed the hoodie. She peeled it off her body one slow inch at a time, until she passed it over her head. The next layer was a skin tight tiny little cotton undershirt that was so thin it was almost transparent. She turned a little so she was back lit so the edges really were see through. The low waistband of her sweats displayed her tummy art and the cute dimples just above her ass.

Derek watched Meri's show with interest. At first he was amused and happily flattered. She didn't have to work this hard to catch his eye and she knew it. As she sexily peeled the layers, he started salivating. He wanted to taste those ripe little berries she was showing off. Derek heard the door shut and glanced over to see Mark joining the audience.

_Damn, the little bint was sexy as hell and begging for it._

The sounds of chopping wood had long since stopped and she heard nothing from the trailer either, but she still didn't look up. Her breasts were slightly large for her tiny frame and they stood out from her body peaked by her distinct beaded nipples. Meredith lifted her face to the dappled sunlight and caressed lotion up and down one arm gracefully. Meredith shook her hair back from the face, unaware that it was a beautiful sunlit dark gold. She slowly gave her other arm the same attention wondering how long they were going to wait.

Mark watched Meredith's hand caress her arm and felt the caress on his own flesh. His cock stood up at half mast in attention. He wanted to take the place of her hand and caress lotion into her arm and everywhere else for her. Her scent wafted on the breeze and he breathed it in deeply, enjoying the day, and the view.

Derek's eyes never left Meredith's up tilted nipples tightly outlined under her tiny, thin shirt. They were puckered tight and sharp, ripe to catch between his teeth, while he held her small ribcage in his hands. He licked his lips as his cock hardened to eager readiness.

Meredith couldn't help smiling full face now. They were definitely in the game. Who would break first? She laughed out loud when she upped the ante by rubbing her moisturizer across her tummy lifting her T as she went. She knew they were waiting for her to take off her T, so she didn't. She spread lotion on both palms and let her hands wander up underneath her T to massage her breasts avoiding the sensitive tips. Every now and then the underside of her breasts flashed naked from under her T during her careful ministrations. Then she slid her hands around and lifted her breasts up pushing the tight beads out hard against the thin cotton covering them, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of her own hands on her breasts and the shy Seattle sun on her face, forgetting her audience.

She yelped when two warm mouths closed over her nipples, not even bothering to move the cotton out of the way first. She smiled down at the two gorgeous men suckling her tits in unison and pressed her hands to the back of their heads holding them in place, chuckling delightedly.

_See, Derek, I know how to fish. I caught two fabulous specimens with one hook._

As if Derek had heard her, he lifted his head and kissed her lips, holding her head and making her lay it back, so he could lean over her and plunge his tongue deeply within her mouth's moist depths. Mark lifted her saliva soaked T out of the way and tongued her large raspberry nipple. Meredith shuddered heavily from the mounting excitement of the dual sexual assault. Derek grabbed her hair and tugged it hard, making her bow her back and grab him for balance. Her hands delighted in the feel of his sweat wet, satin skin over hard muscles. She clutched and caressed him frantically while Mark gradually worked at swallowing her breast. He backed off and grunted with each rhythmic tug at her tit now.

Then Meredith's clutching hands were empty. Her eyes flew open as Derek grinned at her and backed away. Mark gave her tit one last friendly nip and sauntered away, saying nothing. Meredith was left with two wet spots rapidly cooling over her nipples and another unfulfilled wet spot somewhere else. Her temper flashed as they strolled away leaving her like this.

_Rat bastards! Yeah, she started it by teasing, but this was just mean!_

Before she thought better of it, she launched off the picnic table with all the force in her legs, surprise attacking her two lovers turned tormentors.

"Derek, you rat!" Mer punched his shoulder with a small fist even as she kicked at Mark, "And you, you grinning baboon! You're as bad as he is."

Mark held Meredith off, laughing at her as she ineffectually tried to punish him. He loved her fiery temper as well as her bouncing breasts against the transparent wet fabric of her tiny shirt. He winked at Derek and caught Meredith close, smooching her frustrated little face. She pushed hard against his bearded jaw, for once straining to get away rather than cuddling close. Derek caught her hands in his and smooched them and then her face along with Mark. Between the two of them they held her loosely but securely, unable to get away. She turned her face away from one only to run into the other with her lips. They took full advantage, touching her and kissing everywhere they could reach. Meredith's hands finally curled around Mark's strong bicep and into the dark hair on Derek's hard, naked chest.

She opened her mouth and let Derek plunge deep, dueling her tongue with his. Mark nuzzled her neck and gently nibbled her sullens away. He murmured sweet words in her ear making her smile against Derek's lips.

Mark grabbed the neckline of her T shirt and ripped it down the middle with one sharp tear. Meredith gasped in pretended renewed outrage, but they could both smell her pussy scenting the air with fragrant excited spice. Mark and Derek crowded closer catching her between them and rubbing their cocks on her when she turned first this way then that.

"Mark! Derek!" They were driving her to distraction.

They teased, but gave her no follow through. Derek's cock poked her soft bottom, but when she obligingly leaned forward he shifted to the side. Mark tore the rest of her top off, but when she shifted to shove her breasts in his hands he slid away to her belly. She caressed them but they slid around her as slippery as eels. She was breathless from laughing and mounting frustration.

"This is no fair!" Meredith finally wailed, "Two against one! You're both mean!"

"You like two on one, peewee, admit it!" Mark taunted, laughingly letting her open the front of his heavy cotton shirt and lick his nipples.

"Ooh! Mark! I have to kill you now! I hate that name!" Meredith bit the hard pad of flesh next to his tiny flat nipple.

Mark groaned in pleasure. He looked to Derek, asking him to end this game. If he was ready to screw Meredith hard and deep, after the play they'd indulged this morning, he knew Derek had to be hard as steel.

Derek grabbed Meredith and twirled her around, scrubbing his rough beard over her tender throat and breasts to torture her madly, one last time. Meredith squealed in surprise and excitement, her pussy heating. But she wasn't yet ready to get over her pique so she token struggled to get away. Derek swatted her bottom for her efforts. The sharp sting made her cry out and gasp excitedly. Derek pulled her clinging hands from his waist and tossed her with casual strength to Mark. He was done playing, or teaching Mer a lesson, or whatever. He wanted to jam his cock in her pussy and fuck her hard. He motioned to the picnic table, his nostrils flaring. Mark swept Mer off her feet and carried her to the table.

She wanted it badly, but they were so smug, thinking they'd won their little game. She was going to make them work for it now. She smiled sassily.

Derek ignored that look. He could smell the familiar perfume of her hot pussy already, and her nipples were beaded to sharp points, so he knew what she really wanted, no matter how much she tortured and teased them. When Mark plunked her down on the end of the picnic table, Derek knew she thought they were going to let her keep it up, but he was done.

"Meredith take off your pants. Now."

Derek's tone was hard and said he meant it. Even Mark's eyebrow raised as he looked carefully at Derek's face and then at his crotch. Derek was huge already. Mark had had a morning fuck so wasn't as ready. He grinned at Meredith, taunting her with a look. They both knew that when Derek used that tone, Meredith was almost helpless to resist. Meredith moued at Derek, pouting cutely. She shook her head slowly back and forth ignoring his command, even though she knew that tone and was beyond ready to be fucked.

"Now! Meredith."

Meredith jumped and everything in her wanted to obey Derek. He stood, arms akimbo, watching her with almost black indigo eyes telling her how serious he was. Having Mark stand to the side watching with his arms crossed over his heavily muscled chest made her want it even more. She slowly stood and kicked of her shoes. Snail slow, she slid her sweat pants down her slim hips. Derek had had enough. It was time to give her what she was asking for. He swiftly jerked her pants to her knees, spun her around and bent her over the table, but instead of plunging his cock home as she wildly wanted, Derek pushed a firm hand down on her back and spanked her plump round ass with the other. Meredith cried out, squirming against the table, but strangely relieved at Derek's full attention, even as his hand disciplined her rump. Her pussy dripped with heat.

Mark sat on the end of the table too, next to Meredith. He opened his pants and slid them down, easing his huge cock out into the open. Meredith twisted her face, as Derek rubbed the sting in her plush ass, to watch Mark's enormous cock angled up hard and ready, already glistening with a drop on it's head. Meredith watched it, mesmerized, her face flushed and all thoughts of teasing or refusing gone.

Derek squeezed her breast in one hand and smacked her ass again. When she braced her hands on Mark's thighs and dipped her face towards his cock Derek held her back and smacked her ass again. She cried out and twisted, fluid dewing her pubic hair and her nipples pebbling into diamond hard points.

"I haven't said 'yes' yet, little girl. You need more spanking," He made her bend over and lay her face on Mark's thigh, not touching his cock, and said, "Tell me what you want."

When she didn't answer fast enough, Derek began spanking her in earnest. She cried out in pain and raging excitement, trying to get to Mark's huge feast but Mark held her back, waiting for Derek's permission.

"Please, Derek, let me... I want to suck Mark's cock... please," Meredith finally begged.

Derek pulled her head up with a very firm hand and kissed her pouty mouth, "This mouth is made for sucking cock, Meredith, so no more pouting. Suck his cock."

He lowered her head back down until she was just in reach. Mark groaned wildly when Derek plugged Meredith's mouth with Mark's enormous cock. He held onto Meredith's head with both hands, thinking Derek would certainly fuck her now. But he didn't. He concentrated instead on giving Meredith a loud stinging spanking while she sucked Mark's big cock frantically. She cried out around Mark's enormous organ in tearful ecstasy but Derek still didn't stop. Mark watched his lovers all slitty eyed as ecstasy mounted. He shivered deep inside, pleased with Derek's determined leadership.

Meredith pulled back and pleaded, twisting to look at her lover, "Fuck me! Fuck me now Derek!"

He insistently pushed her mouth back to Mark's cock and rubbed her ass, finally reaching between her legs to stroke her petal soft pussy. Meredith spread her legs, mewling and twisting even as she suckled Mark's big cock noisily. She shimmied, trying to step out of her pants. Finally Derek pulled them off and she was naked in the brief afternoon warmth, sucking cock, her pussy dripping, and her ass stinging from the loud, rather than hard, spanking.

Derek was done waiting. He eased Meredith back, making her stop sucking, and waved Mark out of the way. Then he lifted Meredith onto the table and slowly, deliberately, spread her legs. Meredith lay back on the table arching her back and lifting her arms over her head, displaying her body like an open feast. Derek licked her body in one long stroke from her dark pink pussy to her dark pink lips. She shrieked and squirmed, giggling. Derek kissed her deeply and then stood upright in position. He lowered his jeans just enough to release his cock and plunge hard into his lover's warm, wet sweet spot. Meredith's scream of relief echoed through the woods. Derek lifted her ankles to his shoulders while he leaned forward and fucked her hard and fast, his face a mask of intensity. Mark sat on the bench and kissed her mouth gently, listening to the moist sounds of Derek fucking Meredith. The contrast of one lover pounding into her and the other sweetly nibbling drove Meredith over the edge and she exploded into orgasm.

When Derek pulled his dripping, hot, finished cock from her hot pussy, he kissed her tattooed tummy and switched places with Mark. Mark rubbed his cock's large head in Derek's and Meredith's juices, lubricating himself. He pressed to her core with one long, steady thrust. Meredith whimpered in ecstasy as her open body tried to resist his massive prick and heavy thrust but couldn't. Mark plunged home to the hilt and lifted Meredith's legs to his waist. Derek kissed her lips gently, licking the corners of her mouth and then pressing nibbling kisses to outline her mouth, as Mark pounded deep. Meredith laced her fingers through Derek's silky hair, and wrapped her legs around Mark's strong body, riding it to another mind blowing orgasm while she kissed Derek back. She shuddered from Mark's attentions and moaned into Derek's mouth, as orgasm rippled over her.

As Mark continued to fuck her with his slowly softening cock, Meredith smiled serenely into his eyes. She felt peaceful and sated and full, as she did only when she had all of Derek's and Mark's love, and sex, and attention, in all it's intensity. Mark sat next to Derek after he was through, and Meri turned on her side on the table top, facing them, resting her head on Derek's arm. She petted their faces and let them kiss and stroke her softly. Gradually, the need for soft reassurance was also filled for all of them.

"Thank you," Meredith whispered, and Derek kissed her lips softly once again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith and Derek **

The breeze picked up and Derek wouldn't let Meredith lie naked in the wind any longer. He cursed himself for forgetting himself again and not taking better care of her. He gathered her off the table and pulled his own discarded shirt around her, holding her to him, to warm her.

"Mark and I have a stop to make before we leave the island, Meredith, so as soon as you're ready we'll get going, okay?" he asked while he rubbed her chilled legs and Mark gathered discarded clothes from everyone.

Meredith barely opened her eyes and cuddled against Derek seeking his warmth. Every way he turned she slipped in against him and stayed glued to him. Mark chuckled warmly at Derek's predicament. Meredith was always cuddly after sex. It was endearing most of the time, but he could see Derek was getting a little exasperated. Mark intervened before Derek snapped at her and hurt her feelings.

"I'll take her, Derek. She packed and cleaned almost everything already so there's not much to do," Mark said as he opened one arm for their girl.

She clung to his side and shivered, the rapidly cooling breeze blowing up her naked legs to her naked bottom, freezing her. But, emotionally, she still couldn't let go of her man, so she clung. Mark led her into the trailer. Meredith sighed in instant relief at the heat. Mark turned on the shower and unceremoniously stripped her and pushed her in. It was way too small a space to share, he was such a big man, so he cleaned up in the tiny lavatory.

Mark shook his head at his reflection in the mirror and stretched. He felt great. Meredith made him feel ten feet tall and twice as masculine. Certainly she gave him all the sex he could want, but she also gave him a respect and an emotional and mental intimacy that he'd never experienced before with a woman, only with Derek.

Meredith stepped out of the shower, rosy with heat. She smiled sleepily at Mark and gestured him down to her, lifting her face to him.

Mark kissed her softly twice on the lips while looking into her big green eyes, and then murmured, "Get ready," in her ear.

Meredith needed soft and warm now, more than sexy, so she pulled on her heavy winter silk long johns with a lacy silk bib under her throat. Then she dressed in a nubbly, soft fleece, long sleeved, dress. It was a misty green, fitted, one piece, with no fasteners of any kind. The warm dress was ballerina length, with a deep round neckline, and was meant to be pulled over her head. She was toasty warm and comfortably cute too. The look worked for her.

Meredith sat down on the tiny couch and tied on her suede boots, while Mark was still getting dressed. They were soft and flat with cushioned soles. As soon as Mark moved out of the way, Meredith used the mirror to apply a very light makeup, finishing by coating her mouth with pretty orange red lipstick. She misted herself with plumeria, put on her short fleece jacket and ducked out the door.

She was still a little woozy from all the hot sex and strong emotions. Part of her wanted to cuddle with Mark and Derek in bed for the rest of the day, unmoving, but she knew they couldn't. They'd all loved the trip to the woods and the lake, but now they had to go home. They had to get back and she had to rest before she went to work. She was still on the night shift for another week. She was going to miss her guys terribly again. Last week had been very hard. They didn't like working different shifts either. They were all counting the days 'till she was done with internship. It was the worst part of residency.

Mark and Derek packed or stored the rest of the equipment and supplies. Then they drove off down Derek's gravel road noticing it was going to need to be re graveled soon. Meredith gave up all pretense that she wasn't clingy and snuggled into Derek. He was ready to indulge them both, now that they were underway, and draped an arm around her shoulders. He gently caressed her sweet face upturned to him and leisurely kissed it.

"Mark and I have another little birthday gift for you, Meredith," Derek said, idly touching the tip of his nose to Meredith's petal soft cheek.

Meredith drew back away from him and said firmly, "No! No way. You have both been far too generous already. And besides, my birthday was yesterday."

"Meredith, we told you, the celebration is the whole weekend. Didn't you like both of us making love to you today?" Mark asked.

"Yes! Of course I did. The two of you together – it's the best I've ever felt – but you guys have done enough now, okay?" Meredith was truly overwhelmed.

Between them they'd given her gifts worth about a quarter million dollars. It was already freaking her out. She'd very carefully not thought about it yesterday and this morning so far. Now she was thinking about it and her stomach ached with the jitters. That was way too much money for one person to receive as a gift on a single day, just because she happened to be born on that day years ago. She was trying to behave and not consider the price tags of her birthday gifts, as was polite, but still...

_Who wouldn't notice? Hello, a Porsche 911 Turbo, for heaven's sake!_

"Too late... we're here, peanut," Derek teased her.

"Derek, you and I have to have a serious discussion about the awful influence Mark has had on you. I hate that name! Don't call me that!" she said, glaring over her shoulder at the baboon bastard who'd started the trend.

"Okay, sugarplum," Derek slid off the high seat of the pickup and reached up to lift Meredith down.

He ducked to avoid the halfhearted slug she aimed his way.

"Be good, or I might have to turn you over my knee," he murmured under his breath teasingly with a swift kiss on the side of her face.

Her pussy instantly moistened and her nipples beaded at his naughty threat and she smiled shyly up at him. He was so good to her. He gave her exactly what she needed at all times. He also gave her what she wanted, even when she didn't yet know she wanted something. He was forever anticipating what would make her happy. She still couldn't understand why her luck had changed so drastically. Meredith put her hand on his chest and stood on tiptoe to kiss the cleft in his masculine chin.

"Okay, I'll behave, O Bossy Boy," she said sassily.

That earned her a nip on the lip as he kissed her mouth, and then turned her to follow Mark who was ringing the doorbell of a quaint little house, closely surrounded by tall trees and countless flowering shrubs. Meredith couldn't help but think of the witch's gingerbread house in _Hansel and Gretel_. She smiled at her own whimsy.

_What are these two up to now?_ she thought, as Mark turned and grinned at her.

"You're going to love this, Meredith," he said in anticipation.

"Mark, really, I'm not used to all this. You guys are making me so uncomfortable," Meredith said uneasily.

Mark just grinned at her cheekily as Derek hugged her to his side and walked her to the door.

"We're keeping you, so you'll just have to get used to the way we do things, sweetpea," Mark made a face at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him in childish response just as the door opened and a funny looking little old lady poked her head out. The lady smiled a gap toothed grin and stuck her tongue out at Meredith in response.

"I like that. What game are we playing?" the wizened little old lady asked with a sharp gleam in her eye.

Mortified and flushed red, Meredith stammered an apology while Mark, the ass, guffawed. Derek shook his head at all of them.

"This is Meredith, Mrs. Pendleton, we're here for the gift if they're ready," Derek explained.

"Ah yes, yes," said the old woman who had to be at least half Puget Sound Salish Native American, "Dr. Shepherd, as handsome as ever. Come in."

Mrs. Pendleton was completely unconcerned that now Mark was chuckling quietly at Derek, who grimaced.

Mystified, Meredith followed the old woman through her spotless, Spartan home to the back bedroom. One of the most beautiful pedigreed cats Meredith had ever seen was sitting on the window seat grooming herself. Four kittens tumbled and played on the floor. Meredith immediately dropped to her knees and scooped up the closest one.

"Ooh, Derek, they're so cute! What are they?"

Meredith loved animals and both Mark and Derek knew Ellis had never allowed her a pet. She'd tried to have a dog earlier this year, but he'd already had cancer by the time Meredith had chosen him from the pound. Doc, her dog, had only lived another three months before she'd had to put him to sleep. She'd insisted to both guys that she wasn't ready for another dog, so they'd chosen a kitten instead.

Mark casually leaned down and petted the cute little baby playing with his boot laces, and Derek leaned against the wall watching Meredith's face light up. His smile, as he looked at her, said it all for the sharp eyed and sharp witted old lady. She cackled and nodded to herself. The girl had fallen in instant love with her babies and the man was so in love with the girl, he'd do anything for her, including take good care of a kitten.

_Yes,_ she thought, evaluating all of them all._ They can have one of my kitties._

"Their breed is called Ragdolls. It was developed down in California in the sixties," the old woman said, watching Meredith rub her cheek delightedly against a tiny furry body.

"Meredith, pick one you want to take home, honey. We don't have much time before we have to get in line for the ferry," Derek said watching Meredith pet two more little kittens that were crawling in her lap.

"Oh! This is the gift? A kitten? But, Derek, I didn't think you liked cats. Are you sure?" Meredith looked longingly at the kittens, but then looked uncertainly over her shoulder at Derek, "I have to be a work so much, you and Mark will be taking care of it a lot."

"Cats are fine," he shrugged, seeing Meri happy with a kitten was worth it, "I just prefer dogs. But, Mark and I thought you weren't ready for another dog yet. Plus, I thought we could get a dog after the lake house is complete."

"Meredith, what about this one?" Mark asked, pointing to the first kitten Meredith had picked up.

It was leaping at the ends of her hair, while she leaned forward, petting it's littermate. Meredith caught the tiny leaper in longing hands. She'd always wanted pets, any kind, but Ellis had always said they were too dirty to have in the house. Now Derek and Mark were going to let her have a cat and a dog and probably anything else she wanted in their million dollar homes. She smiled to herself as once again it sank in how loved she was, and how much her life had changed.

"Do you like one better than the others?" she asked Derek.

"No, baby, it's your kitten, you choose," he answered smiling at her.

"I love them, Derek, thank you so much," Meredith said.

Meredith carefully considered and chose. The old woman cackled and complimented her on having a good eye. The kitten Meredith had chosen was the pick of the litter. It was a beautiful male, of course, she said, eying the two gorgeous men with the girl. Mrs. Pendleton handed Meredith papers that described the kitten as Seal Lynx Point-White Ragdoll Male. That meant that the kitten's belly, legs, paws, throat and an inverted vee over his muzzle to his forehead were white. His head, back and the underside of his tail were a beautiful color the fanciers called seal, but looked like a soft champaign color to Meredith. His ears, the top of his tail, and his forehead around the inverted point of white and around his eyes were a beautiful, rich brownish champaign color called lynx by cat fanciers. His curious little eyes were a stunning blue. Meredith chuckled to herself. All her guys had blue eyes. He had silky medium long fur, that Meredith couldn't help petting.

"He'll be about sixteen to twenty pounds when fully grown at four years old," the old woman said, "So enjoy him being little now! Also, his color will gradually intensify until he's two, when he'll have his full coat color. I've already gone over his care and feeding with Dr. Shepherd, so if you have any other questions, you can call me."

Derek handed the lady a check, and they all headed to the pickup. Meredith was almost skipping with the kitten held high on her chest, a corner of her jacket folded over him so he wouldn't get too cold. She cheerily smiled at Mrs. Pendleton and waved as they drove off.


	38. Chapter 38

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith **

Meredith snuggled in the curve of Derek's arm in a booth on the ferryboat's interior cabin. She'd blushed at Derek's raised eyebrow at the companionway to the upper, open decks when they'd walked in. She'd elbowed him in the gut in rebuke and had kept moving into the huge cabin before he got any ideas.

Their booth was against the windows on the port side, so their view of the water was spectacular. Inside, Meredith was able to enjoy the view, without freezing. Both Derek and Mark had insisted she stay inside on the ride over not wanting her to get chilled again.

Meredith sipped herbal tea, while Derek drank club soda, and Mark had a cappuccino. They all settled in their comfortable seats with magazines and easy, quiet intimacy. Mark glanced at Meredith and Derek across the table from him and smiled into his coffee. He loved them both so much that just looking at them made him happy. This weekend had been fun. He was grateful once again that they were together. He remembered the night of the Christmas party when his Asian babefeast was interrupted by Meredith and Derek's post coital trauma. That was the night everything shifted this way...

Mark loved the look of the pretty Asian nurse's golden skin and blue black hair in the candlelight of his efficiency flat near the hospital. It was basically a small bedroom, a tiny kitchen and a small bathroom. Candles lined the high counter in between the kitchen and the bedroom. Mark heard the key turn in the lock and saw Meredith slip into the room and hesitate.

She was just in time to see Mark's enormous cock sawing in and out of Nurse Li's tiny twat. He had her bent over the arm of his upholstered bedroom chair, her hands in the seat of the chair. Meredith could see her small breasts jouncing back and forth with every heavy thrust of Mark's cock. The girl's eyes were tightly shut while she keened her pleasure through parted lips. Mark looked up when Meredith entered, but the woman he was fucking didn't notice. Meredith stopped, mortified. It was one thing to know that Mark was taking the girl home. It was quite another to witness the actual festivities. Mark gave her his shark toothed grin, completely unembarrassed and waved her into the kitchen. When she didn't immediately go, he pointed, demanding she obey him, his face a mask of dominance.

Meredith, in the heat and confusion and misery over Derek's seduction in the exam room, had forgotten Mark's plans. She'd gone to him seeking comfort and love and help. Now, she was in a tumult of emotional and physical neediness. Now her pussy was hot and wet again from the sights and sounds in front of her, even though she was massively uncomfortable. Meredith shook her head at him and started backing silently away.

Mark ran his hands over the moaning, sweaty woman's smooth back and butt, fucking her deeply and strongly, and making Meredith lick her lips as she watched him. He nodded 'yes' to Meredith and stared demandingly at her. She knew he was quite capable of leaving the girl mid-fuck and coming to get her. She didn't want a spanking in front of another woman so she obeyed. A tear trickled down her cheek and she hesitantly, slowly, walked into the kitchen, her pussy drenched in excited moisture from Mark's command, and the continued show. Mark veed his first two fingers and gestured to her eyes and then to his, telling her to stay in the kitchen where they could see each other.

Meredith, barely visible through the narrow opening between the counter and the cabinets, lit only by the candles that filled the space, watched Mark draw the girl up by her pretty black hair and arch her back, riding her hard. His tall body completely dominated and framed the nurse's tiny form. The woman shuddered and loudly moaned, licking her dry lips. She massaged her own small breasts and plucked at her own flat, brown nipples until they perked up and beaded.

Holding Meredith's eyes with his, Mark snaked a big hand over the woman's hip and into her black muff. He'd arched her so far back, separating her legs, that Meredith could see Mark's impossibly wide cock penetrating the girl from underneath. She bit her fist to keep from mewling her excitement and her misery. At Mark's first tap on her clitoris, Nurse Li gurgled her release, her belly rippling. Mark let her upper body drop and the woman melted down. Meredith watched Mark turn so she could see the heart shaped outline of the woman's ass as she bent over at the waist, with his extra long, extra thick cock rubbing between her golden ass cheeks, plunging through her external pussy, and plugging her wet channel. The woman twisted and begged for more. Mark gave it to her until she cried out once again in ecstasy. Meredith panted as she watched Mark's flanks quiver as he shoved deep into Li's pussy and expel his load.

Mark looked over his arm at Meredith and grinned devilishly. Meredith's presence had made it all hotter and better. He knew this would have been too much for Mer usually, but he obviously wasn't above taking advantage of the moment when it happened naturally. He liked Li, but now he had to get rid of her, with the minimum of fuss. He mimed Meredith phoning him, and pointed to his cell. She moaned in her throat and fumbled for her cell. She never stopped watching Mark through the narrow opening, as he pulled out of the girl and disposed of the condom. He grasped Li around the waist with one circling arm and lifted her ass up. Watching Meredith wickedly he slapped Li's tiny bottom sharply three times, leaving red hand prints. Meri moaned and her pussy overflowed with fragrant liquid. She sank to the floor with her hands pressed to her mound, holding her pussy tightly. Li gasped and squealed, overcome with the combination of orgasmic pleasure and sharp pain in her ass. No man had ever done that to her before so she wasn't sure how she felt.

Frantically, Meredith pressed speed dial and Mark's cell buzzed. He smiled when he realized Meri had sunk out of sight, and pretended he was getting an emergency page. He bundled Nurse Li up before she knew what was up and pushed her out the door. He was happy now she'd insisted on driving herself to his place. He could take care of Meredith now. He licked his chops and went to eat her juicy little pussy.


	39. Chapter 39

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Mark and Meredith **

Mark came out of his small bathroom, cleaned up, and ready for Meredith. He grabbed three pillows and rounded the corner into his tiny kitchen. Meredith was wadded on the floor with her hands pressed between her legs. She trembled as Mark stacked the pillows on the floor and lifted her up onto them so that her hips were elevated for his easy access. He flipped up her skirt and grinned when he saw she was naked underneath. Meri moaned and twisted, raising feeble hands, but Mark grasped her knees and pulled them apart, throwing them over his sweat sheened shoulders. Before she could speak Mark long licked between her nether lips first on one side and then the other. Meredith helplessly pumped her hips up into his face, needing more. She screamed softly when he long licked up her exact center finishing at her swollen clit.

Mark tasted another man on Meredith and wondered at it. He wasn't angry or upset. He wasn't one to hold a double standard, but he wouldn't have thought Meredith...

_Oh. It was Derek. Of course it was. _

No wonder Meri was here. No wonder she'd forgotten about Li. Derek had finally broken. Mark had wondered how long he'd last. It apparently hadn't finished very well, no matter how it started, if Meredith had run to him. Ah, love...

Mark grinned and applied himself to eating Meri's pussy. He didn't mind that Derek had been here first. In fact it turned him on more, a bonus. She was so wet and swollen she'd orgasm soon. He liked it that she was so responsive and obedient to him even when she didn't want to be. She was reaping the wild harvest now of witnessing him fucking the little nurse. Maybe he'd make her watch again. For sure he'd tell her about fucking other women in the future, it made her so hot.

"What did you see, Meredith?" he asked, blowing warm air over her swollen, wet tissue, "Tell me what you saw and what you liked."

"I ... uh .. I ... can't," Meredith gurgled as he sucked her pussy.

Mark raised his face and looked steadily at her, his cheeks glistening with her fluids. He waited, torturing her by doing nothing while she moaned and squirmed.

"Oh ... Mark ... don't be mean ... please," Meredith begged when Mark didn't move, "Okay! ... Your cock was so big! And she ... was so small. It looked ... impossible ... wonderful! Oh my God! You could fuck her in two!"

"You're tiny too, Meri. That's how it looks when I fuck you, just like that."

Satisfied with her belly rippling response, Mark buried his tongue in her twat again murmuring, "We need a mirrored wall, you'd like that."

Meredith squirmed and squealed on the floor her pussy raised high, conveniently positioned for Mark's tongue. He purposely laid over as much of her body as he could, holding her still, making the inner sensations that much more intense. Meredith grasped his silvered brown hair in both hands and held his head tightly in place, pushing her clit against his warm, wet tongue. Her orgasm hit and she arched tensely off the floor into her lover's body. Mark throatily laughed with pleasure at her screaming convulsion. What a night!

Mark rolled off his girlfriend and lifted her up. She weakly clung to him as he carried her easily into the bathroom. He sat her on the commode, turned on the shower, and stripped her bare. They both welcomed the warm water cascading over their bodies and neither tried to talk until they were both refreshed.

"So Derek fucked you tonight," Mark commented as he dried Meredith's slight body.

She gasped and jerked her neck looking up into Mark's handsome face, "How did you know?" then she blushed when she realized he'd eaten her pussy right after Derek had fucked her. She'd used tissue, but obviously Derek was still there. She blushed harder.

"Oh, Mark, I'm sorry, I meant to tell you right away when I got here, but ..."

"But, you got a little distracted by the exotic flower I was enjoying. I know. I got a little distracted myself."

Mark grinned and patted the soft towel over Meredith's chest and abdomen, enjoying himself.

"Oh, you!" Meredith smacked his hands away before he could fondle her breasts again.

She flounced out of the bathroom, and searched Marky's drawers for something to wear. The hem of the soft, blue T-shirt she found fell to her knees. Mark pulled on flannel shorts and then folded the covers back on his bed. They climbed in together and snuggled against the mound of pillows.

"So tell me what happened, sweetpea."

"Derek and the heifer had a terrible fight right there on the dance floor, Mark. They said horrible things to each other in front of everyone. She's such an awful person. Why did that jackass ever marry her in the first place, Mark? Why did he go back to her when he loves me? And why did you go to bed with her? Your taste is usually a lot better than that," Meredith's frustration bubbled up.

"I'm sorry baby doll, I'm a jackass too. Forgive me?" Mark asked humbly, with an amused glint in his eye.

"No," she pouted, "You and Derek are dumb."

"We are, lambchop, we're men," Mark was openly smiling now.

Mer punched him in the shoulder, and wrinkled her nose at him, slightly mollified.

"So, they had a fight. Then what?"

"He dumped her, told her to sign the divorce papers. Derek was in the bar, so angry and alone. He was hurt, Mark, although he didn't want anyone to see it. He was getting drunk, and everyone was watching, so I talked him into leaving with me. I was going to get him to sleep it off in an on-call room or something. The next thing I knew he was all over me," Meredith turned more comfortably in Mark's arms and petted his chest with a soft hand.

"You took him back pretty fast, lady," he looked at her closely, "I knew he'd break sooner or later, but I thought you'd put him through hell first, before letting him fuck you again."

"He said he missed me, Mark... He said ... he said he loved me... He said he was sorry..." Meredith's voice petered out at the end.

She tucked her head under his chin and tears welled in her eyes, "What he really was ... was drunk – drunk and horny. What I was ... was pathetic – pathetic and stupid. I told you once, if he called, I'd go. And ... damn it, that's what I did. I wish I wasn't such a loser!"

"So Derek fucked you in an on-call room..."

"An exam room," Meredith corrected him sadly.

"And then the asshat zipped up and ditched you."

"No!" Meri wailed, "He passed out while he was still inside me!"

She was mortified. She waited for Mark to laugh at her. But he didn't. He just pulled her closer and murmured how sorry he was.

"He doesn't really love me, Mark. If he did he couldn't have done that. He was drunk and wanted a quick screw. That's all. And I was the idiot with open legs. When will I learn?!" Meredith's voice cracked with pain, "He showed me what he felt about me when he lied about Addison, and then went back to her. And then he showed me what he felt about me tonight."

"So how did it end?"

"I woke him up and pushed him off me and then I left when his back was turned. Rat bastard! I hate him, Mark, I really do."

"Oh, baby, you don't. You love Derek so much you'd do anything for him, even now. I know you're mad and hurt, but he's going to want to come back, Meri. He was a drunk jackass tonight, but he would never have said he loved you if he didn't mean it."

"I thought he loved me before, but he left, Mark," Meredith said in a small voice.

"Sweetie, I told you, he made a mistake. That's all. You and I both know you love him with all your heart and your nature is forgiving. Forgive him sooner rather than later, okay?" Mark took a deep breath, "Derek wants you back, you'll see. By taking you tonight he's already reclaimed you. He means business. But, sweetheart, I love you too. I'm going to miss you so much."

Mark pulled her tightly against his heart and pressed his lips to her hair.

"Mark? You love me? Really?" Meredith wriggled to see his face in the flickering candlelight.

"Of course I do. Don't sound so surprised. Don't you love me?" Mark asked, smiling, "I know you do."

"Well ... yes, I suppose I do. It's not the same as Derek. Our love doesn't burn me ... but, yeah, I love you, too," Meredith stared into his eyes in wonder.

"You've said Derek is your soul mate, Meredith. I think he is. I think when he's back with you, he'll be happier than he's ever been in his life. I wish ..."

"What, sweetheart? What do you wish?"

"I've lost Derek and now I'll lose you. I wish ..."

"Mark, I love you. You love me. I won't abandon you. I won't let you lose me. Not if you don't want to," Mark smiled at the way she said it, "I've been ditched by everyone, my whole life. I hate it. There is no way, I'd ever do that to you. You've been there for months when Derek turned his back on me."

"Look, Meri, Derek hates me. When he comes back, he'll make sure you kick me out of your life. It's okay. You deserve to be happy with him."

"I can't be happy, if I have to ditch you. No. Derek ... if he wants me to forgive him ... will just have to get over it, and forgive you. That's all."

"Meredith ..."

"No ... no, enough. Hold me, Marky. I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you and I'm scared of letting Derek bully me, just because I've missed him so much. That's no way to live."

"You're so tired. Sleep, sweetie. We don't have to figure it all out tonight. Let's just wait and see what happens, okay? One thing for sure, Derek has finally taken the first step away from being an asshat, by dumping that cold bitch. It'll all be okay tomorrow."


	40. Chapter 40

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Derek, Mark and Meredith **

A few days later, Meredith and Mark sat in the dining mall at Seattle Grace sharing a late lunch. Mark was busy pilfering nibbles from Meredith's plate. Meredith was busy taking Mark to task for being so mean to his interns. He refused to teach them. Really, he was quite abusive.

"Mark, you are being a complete asshat to George. Why won't you give him a chance in the OR?" Meredith asked, half laughing and half scolding.

Sloan had made O'Malley do nothing but swab and redress bed sores every forty five minutes for the last twelve hours. He had deliberately given the job to George instead of the nursing staff because of the poisonous gossip he'd caught the bitch spreading yesterday. Sloan had overheard O'Malley happily filling his current little boyfriend's ear that it was Meredith's fault that Shepherd had come unglued on the heifer (Sloan smirked when he realized Meredith's nickname for Addison was catching) at the party. O'Malley had told his boyfriend that Shepherd and Grey had been screwing behind his wife's back every chance they got. O'Malley had said that he should know, he lived with the filthy little whore.

Sloan frowned, remembering the sick atavistic joy of the lying gossip monger on both men's faces. O'Malley was a petty, nasty, envious little creep. Sloan couldn't believe he'd been accepted in the surgical program and felt no necessity to do anything to keep him here.

Meredith frowned back at him. Her transparent little face was confused over his unbending, mean attitude. Mark made a huge effort to chill. Meri didn't need to know about this particular piece of crap. She'd already had to shovel truckloads of it over dating first Shepherd and then himself from everyone from the Chief, to Bailey, to the other interns and doctors, to the nursing staff. Fuck them. Mark had the power to make the interns' lives Hell, and he had no problem using it.

To distract his girl, Mark deliberately smiled his most wicked smile at Meredith and purred, "I'd love to give _you _a chance in the OR, baby doll. I've always wanted to try out those tables in a new and improved way. What do you say? Shall we plan it? You look so cute in your cap and mask, I'm already turned on."

Meredith grinned and wrinkled her nose at him. He was so outrageous sometimes. He grinned back and she laughed.

"Excuse me, may I join you?" Derek Shepherd stood beside the table and glowered at the happy couple.

Meredith paled and looked away, still hurt, still put out. Mark eyed Derek's clenched fists and determined look. Then the corner of his mouth lifted in a repressed smile at Meredith's sideways mutinous look, mixed with hope. He waved his former best friend to a chair and sat back, willing to be amused by his girlfriend and her twu wuv. Life was funny.

Derek sat stiffly in his chair and willed Meredith to look at him. He'd missed her so much, and he wanted her back. He'd been a bumbling imbecile the other night. Great way to impress the woman of his dreams – get drunk and get too rough – how foolish could one guy get? He knew she'd orgasmed, but still... that wasn't the most important part of making love.

"Meredith, I've been trying to talk to you for two days. Why haven't you been answering your phone or your pages?"

_Great, now he was whining._

"Maybe because I don't want to talk to you. Take a hint."

Meredith sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, uncharacteristically rigid. Derek looked at her, nonplussed. How was he supposed to get through to her?

"Meredith, we need to talk," he looked significantly at Mark, refusing to stop now that he had her cornered, even if Mark was still there, "about the other night."

"Mark knows you fucked me, Derek, there's no need to talk in code," Meredith said defiantly, refusing to be entranced by his beautiful indigo eyes and slightly careworn face.

Derek's brows rose high on his forehead as he looked at Mark lounging there with absolutely no problems in the world.

"Mark knows about you and me in the exam room?" he asked uneasily, not sure what to make of this.

"Of course he does. I don't lie to him and I don't hide important things from him," Meredith's eyes were dark with old pain, "Unlike some people."

Derek drew a pained breath and said firmly, "Then Mark knows you have a choice to make. Since you won't talk to me privately, I'll say it here and now. I ... I made a mistake when I left you, Meredith. At the Christmas party, I told you I'm sorry and I told you... I love you. And I know you love me too. I want you back. So... you have a choice to make."

"No, Derek, _you_ have a choice to make. You're right. I do love you. God, I love you so much I ache. I've never been able to hide it."

Meredith took a deep breath and looked around the dining mall. It was almost empty now, well past the normal lunch hour. No one would overhear her. Good. This was private, just for the three of them.

"You're the love of my life. All three of us know that. What you apparently don't know, is that I love Mark too. We're good for each other. I'm not willing to let him go. I can't."

Derek couldn't believe it. Was she telling him she chose Mark? He sliced Mark an angry look.

"Derek, don't look at me like that, man. She's not choosing me over you. She loves both of us. She needs both of us. She's saying that she can't make that choice. It would hurt her too much."

Derek frowned and stared at Meredith. He still didn't get it. Meredith sighed. She'd have to spell it out.

"I love you, Derek, and I want to be with you. I'll take you back right now, even though you're a big jerk," Meredith covered his hand with hers, "But, I won't give up Mark. I love him, too. He's my boyfriend. We've been together for the last two months and it's been wonderful. Please... don't get me wrong. He can't take your place with me. No one can. But... he's made his own place."

"Meredith and I have talked, Derek. You may have noticed that I still date other women. Meredith understands that part of me and doesn't object. She's still my steady girlfriend and I come back to her. Plus, if she needs me, she's first. She's been seeing only me up until the Christmas party. Then she let you make love to her her in the exam room. She loves you and wants you. I would never hold her back from you, so it's okay with me if she has you too," Mark grinned at Meredith, "She doesn't want a completely open relationship. She just wants you and me."

Derek's frown turned into a scowl, as he looked back and forth between his former girlfriend and his former best friend.

"What the hell are you saying? That I should fuck Meredith and let you fuck her too, Mark? It's okay with her, so I should let that be okay with me?"

Meredith cringed at the anger and disbelief in his voice, but then she rallied her courage. If she didn't ask for what she wanted now, she'd never have a chance of getting it. And Derek needed to know that any relationship they developed this time would be on her terms, not his. She didn't trust his terms. They hadn't worked out so well for her in the past six months. Addison and Derek had made her their punching bag these last four months and she was done with it. If Derek really loved her, he'd hear her out and at least think about what she was saying.

"Yes, Derek. I want you and all your love. I also want Mark and all his love. Don't you see?! Mark loves me. There's been so little love in my life. He loves me, he doesn't judge me, and he wants me to have you if I need you. He's never left me and he's never lied to me. I've been dumped by everyone who's supposed to love me my whole life, except Mark. I won't dump him. I won't treat him the way I've been treated; no more important than a used tissue, wadded up and thrown away with no thought at all for his feelings.

"So, Derek, I'm offering you my love and my life. Mark is offering you complete acceptance, and support, and friendship. He loves you too, and misses you. We want you back. We love you, but we won't sacrifice each other to have you.

"So, _you _have a choice. A) Be with us and be loved. 2) Wait until Mark is ready to move on and I'm alone again, so you can have me for yourself. Or ... Last) go be with another woman and have two point three children and a white picket fence. Cuz, Derek, I am not that mundane woman, and I never will be. If you want mundane mediocrity you'll never have it with me.

"Think about it."

Meredith stood up and held her hand out to Mark. He gave a commiserating look to Derek, who was sitting pale and stunned, and stood, catching Meredith's cold, clammy hand in his. God, he hadn't known she was this scared. He kissed the back of her hand and led her from the mall.


	41. Chapter 41

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Cristina **

Meredith sighed and lifted her head from Derek's shoulder. She and her guys and her new kitty were pulling up into Mark's garage. Cristina Yang had been waiting at the outer security gate for them. She'd called Meredith's cell while she was still on the ferry and asked to come over. Mer sighed again. She only had a few hours left to her wonderful weekend. She wanted to play with her kitten and get him settled. She wanted to spend her time with Derek and Mark, not Cristina. She still didn't quite trust her.

_Oh, Meredith, stop. You need a girlfriend too. Woman doesn't live by men and work alone. Besides, Cristina needs you. She's got no one else. Don't be so selfish._

They climbed out of the truck and the guys only let Meredith carry her shoulder bag pet carrier with her kitten safely tucked inside. They unloaded the truck while Meredith went to meet Cristina. Meredith gasped. Cristina's face was red and beginning to swell, one eye was bruising and cut underneath. Her bottom lip was split and Meredith could see where her lip had been cut on her teeth.

"Cristina! Oh my God! What happened to you?!" Meredith exclaimed.

Derek and Mark looked up at that and dropped what they were doing to see what was up.

"Meredith, it's nothing, really. Don't make a big deal. Please, can we go inside?"

Cristina felt horribly exposed. She wanted to park her bike in the garage and get inside, behind Derek and Mark's state of the art security system. She wanted to get away from prying eyes. She'd never felt so unsafe in her life.

"Is the baby alright? Have you been to the Pit? No of course you haven't. What am I saying," Meredith rambled as she unlocked the lift door and pressed a code in the alarm system.

Derek and Mark exchanged a long look. Whoa. Someone had slapped or punched Meredith's friend in the face at least twice. Three guesses as to who that was. Burke was a stiff, prideful son of a bitch who'd never unbent for an instant with either of them. Neither Mark nor Derek had one iota of a problem picturing him hurting his woman, especially when she told him she was pregnant, and he believed it was by another man.

Derek had actually had a physical scuffle with him, the first week at work. Webber had brought Derek to Seattle Grace with the promise of being the next Chief of Surgery. When Burke had found out about it, his legendary temper had exploded, and he'd grabbed Derek by the throat, shoving him back two feet against a door. Derek had pushed loose, and shrugged it off, but he'd never forgotten the dangerous tendency to violence in the other surgeon. The man was a great surgeon and a miserable human being as far as Derek was concerned.

"Come on, Cristina. Let me take you upstairs, and I'll clean up your face. Mark, Cristina may need you, sweetie. That cut under her eye looks deep," Meredith was still rambling.

Her mind was racing and she was fighting not to show how upset she was. She'd urged Cristina to tell Burke the truth. Cristina had been so afraid. Not like her usual self at all. Is this what happened as a result? Guilt welled up inside her and she choked.

Mark hefted their overnight bags and followed Meredith and Cristina into the lift, leaving Derek to unload, and they rode up to the entry hall on the first level of Derek's house. Ignoring Cristina's protests and resistance, Meredith seated her in the kitchen, and eased her out of her coat. Mark assembled his gear and washed up, while Meredith gently washed Cristina's face and turned her shirt collar under, draping her chest. Then Meredith angled extra lights onto Cristina's face so Mark's skill could work a miracle.

"Meredith... I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay. I'm glad you came here. Isn't it lucky Mark is here?" Meredith was still chattering inanely and wincing as Mark examined Cristina and numbed her face.

"How did this happen?" Mark asked, concentrating on his work.

A single tear welled out of Cristina's good eye and trickled down her cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It was Burke, wasn't it?!" Meredith burst out, "This is why you were so scared to tell him. You knew he'd be violent. He must have done something like this before, right?"

"Leave it alone, Meredith."

"Where else did that bastard punch you, Cristina? Do we need to take you in for an OB-GYN exam?"

"Meredith! Why can't you leave it alone?! I'm fine."

"You tell me it wasn't Burke. You tell me he didn't punch you in the stomach. Then I'll shut up. God, Cristina! You are staying here tonight, with Derek and Mark."

Mark raised an eyebrow at Derek who'd just come in the kitchen, but said nothing. He agreed. Yang wasn't his favorite person, but no woman deserved this. Plus, yeah, the girl was pregnant. You had to be pond scum to hurt a pregnant girl.

Derek asked directly, "So Burke went ballistic when you told him you were pregnant?"

Cristina couldn't resist his authoritative eyes.

"Yes," her breath heaved, "He accused me of sleeping around and trying to pass off another man's baby as his."

Cristina looked beseechingly at Meredith as she bent to get her kitty out of his carrier, "It is his, Mer, I swear it. Why wouldn't he believe me? The more I said it, the angrier he got, and then, quicker than I could see, he hit me. He picked me up off the floor and hit me again and again. I ran out the door and he stood there yelling after me that I'd better not come back."

Tears streamed down Cristina's face, while Mark murmured soothingly to her and started on the inside of her lip.

"Okay, Cristina, you aren't going back. You're staying here with us until we figure this out. I'm calling in sick for you at the hospital," Meredith said firmly, holding her kitten to her chest and petting his soft fur to calm her nerves.

Cristina put a hand on Mark's hand to stop him a moment and said, "No! No, I want to go to work."

Derek intervened before Meredith could protest, "You are staying here for your safety and the safety of your baby. You need to lie down and get some rest, not work a forty eight hour shift. Meredith, I'll call the hospital. Please make some soup or something, okay?"

Mark hushed Cristina and made her sit still again so he could finish. The split on the inside of her mouth was going to require about twelve stitches. What the hell was the matter with Burke?

Meredith put her kitten down and washed her hands. She opened two cartons of gourmet squash soup. She emptied them into a large glass serving bowl and slid it into the microwave. She could handle this level of cooking, no problem. She opened two boxes of gourmet crackers and plated them. Meredith guiltily glanced at Cristina's face again as she washed and dried lettuce for a salad. Her eye was swelling shut. Meredith cringed. She cut up whatever loose vegetables they had in the refrigerator into the salad and set out everything on the dining room table.

She could hear Derek talking to someone in the other room. As she set the table with dishes and flatware, she realized Derek was talking to the Chief. It frightened her for both Cristina and Derek that now that the Chief was involved it might make Burke even angrier. She knew it was the right thing to do, but still... Really, when she thought about it, Cristina should at least go to the police and register a complaint. Fear for her friend rumbled in her gut.

Derek helped her setting out the simple meal and the two of them sat at the table. Mark finished with Cristina, as usual, lightening fast and precise. He gave her antibiotics, and painkillers, and a cold pack. The two of them washed up and joined Derek and Meredith. Derek had insisted that Meredith eat, without waiting for the others. She was on duty for a long forty eight starting at eleven tonight. He wanted her to eat and get some sleep before she had to go to work.

When Cristina sat next to Meredith, Mer served her a ladle of soup and a spoon full of salad. Cristina stared listlessly at the food.

"Cristina, you've decided to keep this baby, right? You need to eat something, whether you want to or not."

Cristina looked up from her hands and said, "I never wanted this baby, Meredith. The only reason I thought about keeping it was because of Burke. Now... I won't go back to him... ever. But, the baby is still his. I don't know what to do about the baby now. And he's still my cardiovascular surgery teacher. What will he do to me in the OR? I'll be lucky if he lets me take care of his post-ops."

Meredith bumped her shoulder into Cristina's in a show of support. Everything Cristina said was correct. Burke had a lot of power over her. And a restraining order would work both ways. Cristina wouldn't be allowed into Burke's OR. What a mess.

It was a mark of how very shook up Cristina was that she allowed Meredith to bully her into eating a little and to get her settled in one of the guest suites upstairs. Mer brought Cristina an armful of clothes out of her closet and made sure she had toiletries. She made her swallow a pain pill and left water at her bedside.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, Cristina, I have to sleep. I'll check in before I leave, okay?" Meredith said quietly as she eased out the door.

Derek was waiting for her in the hallway. He gently hugged her into his side and walked her to his bedroom. He wanted to hold her close. Burke's violence had upset them all. Mark was even now working out in the gym. He'd needed to run off some of the crappy energy.

Meredith set the clock and changed into a silky blue gown. She snuggled into Derek's warm body, her face against his hip, and closed her eyes. He was sitting up reading reports. He couldn't sleep, but he wanted Meredith close. Every now and then he brushed a light hand over her soft hair. How could a man beat a woman? It was incomprehensible to him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Three's a Fantasy **

**Meredith and Derek **

Meredith tossed fretfully in her sleep. Dark, nasty images, thin and twisted, clawed at her from everywhere. It was as if she fought her way through clutching shadow brambles, looking for a path, a light, a sign, anything. She frowned and a tear leaked from the corner of her eye.

"Sh, sh," Derek, lying on his side with his head propped up in one hand, stroked her soft, dark honey hair back off her sweaty face, "Wake up, baby, you're having a bad dream."

Meredith's eyes slowly opened and she blinked slowly several times. Derek's handsome face filled her sight, but her inner vision was still dark. He continued to stroke her softly, tracing his fingers over her smooth shoulder, until she came all the way back to him.

"Baby girl, you have nothing to be afraid of, no one is going to hurt you," Derek murmured soothingly to her and brushed the tear from her cheek.

Abruptly, Meredith rolled on her side and buried her face in his chest. Her hand spasmodically clutched at his back, and she twined her legs with his, only now noticing his hair roughened bare skin. She gasped and Derek scented air filled her lungs, but she wasn't comforted.

"I _am _afraid, Derek... not for me, for _you_! Burke hurt Cristina, and now we're sheltering her... you're sheltering her really... and you called the Chief, and I know you'll push Cristina to call the police. He's not going to like that Derek. He'll try to hurt you, I just know it," Meredith's fears made nightmares, which made more fear and, of course, it all coalesced around Derek, her most loved.

Derek stroked her long, lovely back and murmured soothingly the whole time she chattered fearfully. He lifted the hem of her gown and pulled her thigh up over her hip. Before Meredith could say anything more, Derek positioned his cock and pumped his hips a little. The broad head of his cock penetrated Meredith and Derek stilled, waiting for her. Meredith's moist pussy flooded, becoming wet and welcoming in an instant. She gasped at his entry, and then hiked her thigh higher to open wider, making it easier for him to stroke full length into her body.

Meredith closed her eyes and moaned as she accepted Derek's cock filling her silken sheath to the hilt, forgetting her worries and woes. Their physical union reminded her that they were connected in every other way too. Derek knew her thoughts and needs and went out of his way to satisfy every one. Her heart was in his keeping and he was indulgent and careful with it. He had accepted her as she was, as unusual as she was, without _too _much complaint. She loved him so much. Derek pressed deeper and Meredith grew even calmer. Her lashes slowly fanned over her eyes as she gazed at him, smiling softly.

"Oh, you have a big gift for me," she murmured.

"I do," he answered, smiling back.

"I like it, honey... so much," she whispered.

Meredith stretched up a little and dropped one hand into his silken curls, ruffling and playing with them. She leaned towards her lover and let him cover her face with kisses. She giggled as he nuzzled her throat, tickling her. He pressed to her limit, filling her full to overflowing, and she gurgled her pleasure against his smoothly shaved jaw. She had the stray thought that she was happy she wouldn't have stubble burn on her face when she went to work, and then all thoughts fled as he began making love to her in earnest. Derek grabbed one of Meredith's plush cheeks and pulled her tightly into his groin as he pumped.

"Oh... ooh," Meredith moaned, his hard clutching hand turning her flame higher, "Derek, yess... like that... like that!"

"Take it all, love. Uh, that feels... so sexy, baby... so hot... so wet..."

Meredith wrapped her leg tightly over Derek's hip and waist and rode him as he fucked her. She angled first to one side and then the other, letting hot sensation burgeon between her legs. Her pussy heated and swelled as her heart danced and sang. Her love was holding her, kissing her, filling her. She could feel his love enveloping her, making her world safe and beautiful.

Derek knew when to step in and take care of her. And Meredith did need that sometimes, since she'd never had it before. It was an expression of love to her, even though it wouldn't be to a lot of women. He also knew when to stand aside and leave her be, to deal with her own problems in her own way. She was learning that Derek trusted her. He loved her and he trusted her.

Happiness filled her even as Derek's cock filled her at a faster and faster pace. She turned her face into his throat and licked a wet design up to his earlobe. She gently licked and bit at it before sucking it into her warm mouth. Derek groaned as she suckled his earlobe, surprised, as always, that it felt so good, a warm cataract of sensation heating his blood.

Derek slid her leg down and rolled aggressively over, on top of his girlfriend. Meredith welcomed his warm weight, and wrapped her legs around his thighs. He pulled her all the way under him and measured his long length over and over, with sure, hard strokes into her hot pussy. Meredith just tipped her head back, eyes closed, and breathed through her parted lips, giving herself up to the pure wonder of Derek loving her. She stroked her hands up and down his satin back feeling it grow damp with perspiration as he worked harder and harder to please them both.

Derek angled up a little and that was it. Meredith tumbled over her peak with a cry of joy. Derek kissed her deeply, swallowing her sweet cries, and revving himself higher. He buried his mouth in Meredith's fragrant throat and ejaculated hotly into her soft channel. Meri hugged her lover to her as tightly as she could, welcoming his seed, loving him. Slowly, slowly her body relaxed and melted into the mattress. Derek's body got heavier and heavier, and melted into Meredith. They felt unified, with one heart, and one body.

"Love you," Derek murmured and rolled off her to his side, not wanting to crush her, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, of course. I was just worried, that's all. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, so promise me you'll be careful with Burke, okay?"

"Sure, baby, don't worry. Yang and I have an appointment with the Chief first thing. We'll see what happens then."

Meredith burrowed back into his chest and closed her eyes feeling safety and sleepiness sweep over her. She wanted to drift back to sleep cradled in Derek's arms, but he kissed her face and awakened her again.

"I'm so sorry, sweetpea, but you have to get up. You barely have enough time to get to work as it is. We took too long."

Meredith groaned, kissed him back, and then denied, "Never... I wish we had even more time. When will this awful internship be over?" she asked rhetorically, "Or at least this lousy nightshift! I hate having to leave your bed. We should be able to sleep together now."

"I know, baby," Derek soothed.

Mer pouted, "I'll miss you."

Derek kissed her pout and said, "Me too, honey. You better get going. You'll have the next forty eight at the hospital."

By the time Meredith made it down to the kitchen, Derek had packed her bag with food and water. Mark was already asleep due to a five o'clock surgery scheduled in the morning. Meredith opened the next compartment and filled it with scrubs, T-shirts, socks, underwear and thermal underwear. She opened the last compartment and added two pairs of shoes. It was better to be prepared for everything, she'd discovered. It was the only way to get through the interminable forty eights every week.

Derek saw Meredith off in her new, little car, waving as she sped away. Meredith grinned as she cornered sharply in the Porsche. It definitely perked her up to drive her birthday present to work. She walked into the intern locker room smiling, for once.

_**I'm glad that, according to the fanfiction ReaderTraffic feature, this story has had 2110 visitors from 49 countries who've read 8858 chapters**__** over the last week**__**. I would be even more glad if I heard from more than two or three of you in the comment section. You may leave a comment anonymously. I'd love to hear what you think of my story. Comments make writing fun for me and give me inspiration and joy and connection when I spend the majority of my time alone. No need to write a book, just a thought or a feeling. Feel free to comment on any chapter or on any aspect of the story. And, yes, for those of you who find my requests for feedback on this story tiresome, this is the last time I'll ask.  
**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Cristina **

Meredith, her fellow interns, and two other groups of interns followed Bailey around the corner. They were tripled up and ending rounds late due to the major car wreck that had filled the Pit at five this morning. Meredith bumped into George when he stopped abruptly in front of her. Bailey and all the interns were blocked by the group in front of them. Burke, Webber, Shepherd, Yang and two police officers were headed into Webber's office.

At the sight of Cristina's face they all gasped and instant speculation broke out among them. Several turned to Meredith to find out what she knew, but she just shrugged, her face shocked. At her expression they turned away, thinking she was as surprised as they were, but her shock was over the severity of the swelling and bruising on Cristina's face. One day later and it had all come out. Cristina looked absolutely awful. She was scared too, and Meredith's heart went out to her.

Burke's face was impassive and he stood back, arrogantly crossing his arms over his chest. Webber was frowning, first at Burke and then at Cristina. Shepherd just looked calm, like he did when he was faced with a particularly difficult surgery. They all disappeared into Webber's office before Meredith could catch Derek's eye. Her earlier worry resurfaced for him and Cristina. Burke was a powerful man in many ways.

Meredith wondered how this would all work out for Cristina. She was an incredibly smart woman who'd managed to make a complete muck of her life. Bailey sharply bossed the interns to follow her and they were off again, to finish the last two patients and receive assignments for the rest of the day. But Meredith noticed her looking over her shoulder through the glass wall of Webber's office to peer at Cristina's face again, comprehension darkening her face. Bailey had her answer why Yang was missing her shift.

An hour later Meredith sat in the dining mall trying to chew food. She was exhausted already and they weren't even through the first twenty four. She'd texted both her guys to tell them where she was in case they were free, but so far she sat in isolated splendor. A hush fell over the food court, and Meredith looked up to see Shepherd and Yang entering. Derek smiled at her and ignoring the stares guided Yang to Mer's table. He leaned over and kissed her cherry lips and murmured hello in a low voice.

"I'm going to get a couple of trays for us. Do you need anything else, Meredith?"

"No, honey, I'm fine. Thank you."

When Derek left, Meredith looked over at Cristina to see her scowling horrifically through her bruises.

"What?" she asked.

"You. You two. You three. You make me sick. You're all sweetness and light now, Meredith. I liked you better dark and twisty," Cristina groused, not joking.

Meredith slowly put her fork down and sat back in her chair.

"Cristina, I know you're in pain, emotionally and physically. I know that facing Burke and Webber and the police this morning was very hard for you. I know you feel publicly humiliated. But, Cristina, if you think for one minute that that gives you leeway to verbally abuse me again, you're wrong. You want dark and twisty? How's this... this is your last chance with me. My boundary is that you don't get to verbally slap me, Derek or Mark. That's it. I'll help you all I can, but if you're cruel to any of us one more time, I'm turning my back on you permanently."

Meredith's voice was low and unemotional. She was telling her truth and stating her boundaries. That was all.

Cristina's face was shocked as she realized that she was about to lose her last refuge. She'd be completely alone if Meredith made good her threat. As usual she'd spoken cuttingly without thought.

"I'm... ... ... sorry, Mer. I didn't think."

"Cristina, you always say you want to be like my mother. Well, in my opinion, you're already too much like my mother. She's dying a long, slow death, alone and forgotten, because she eventually drove everyone she knew away from her with her vicious tongue," Meredith was tired, so tired that she allowed herself to say exactly what she'd been thinking for a long time.

"I want to be your friend, I do, but I need healthy friendships. I just can't afford the codependent, abusive relationships of my past any more. Internship is too hard and I just don't have the energy for it and misery too."

Derek put two trays of food down and sat next to Meredith.

"What's going on?" he asked, glancing back and forth between them astutely.

"Nothing Derek, we're good," Meredith leaned over and smooched his stubbled jaw, "How'd it go with the Chief?"

"Well, that's really Cristina's story. You'll have to ask her," Derek said quietly, opening his orange juice.

"Burke denied it, Meredith!" Cristina burst out, "He told the Chief I was lying. How could he?! He said I was screwing around behind his back with another man, got pregnant, and told the guy I was going to pass it off as Burke's. Then the guy beat me. He said I came home last night like this and asked him to forgive me. He said he threw me out because no woman of his screwed around on him. He wasn't Derek Shepherd!"

Cristina looked bitterly at Derek, whose profile hardened at the remembered taunt. Meredith clutched her napkin in her lap and looked between Derek and Cristina. This was awful. Burke was an unmitigated weasel bastard.

"Burke told the Chief to go ahead and ask me if I was pregnant. I couldn't deny it. The Chief knows Burke had mumps as a teenager. You should have seen the look he gave me. I think he half way believed him."

"I think the Chief has a hard time taking the part of an intern over an attending. We knew that going in. And Burke is his friend," Meredith said sympathetically, "Oh this is awful. What did the police say?"

"They took my statement and Burke's statement. You should have heard him, Meredith. He was so believable and reasonable. They asked if I wanted to press charges. The Chief had already asked me to let us work it out in house, so I didn't press charges. What else could I do? Burke gets off without even a slapped wrist for beating the crap out of me."

"I wouldn't say that, Cristina," Derek said, "The Chief had you fill out the complaint against him for the hospital. He'll have to answer to a peer review for that. The Chief did not entirely believe Burke, as you thought. He will reprimand him. I filled out a complaint months ago when he grabbed me by the throat. The Chief has that on record as well as the pictures of the bruises he left. We never acted on that, except with a warning, but we may pull it out in the open now too. We'll see. Also, the police took pictures of your face. You can still change your mind and press charges."

"But what about cardiovascular surgery? Burke is my teacher too," Cristina almost wailed in despair.

"There are four cardio attendings. You'll have to study with the others," Derek replied, "Burke is the best, no doubt, but you just aren't safe with him right now."

Another hush fell over the crowd and Meredith looked up to see Burke entering the court. For an instant she caught a look of pure envy and poisonous hatred directed at Derek's back. Then Meredith got it. Burke wondered if the baby was Derek's. It was insane, Meredith thought. He really couldn't be thinking that, could he? But that look _was_ crazy – crazy mean. Burke envied Derek. In his arrogance he couldn't imagine Cristina going to another "lesser" man. So it had to be his arch rival, the head of neurosurgery, another attending, Derek Shepherd. Wasn't she staying at his home now? Bitch.


	44. Chapter 44

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Mark and Derek **

Meredith dragged into Mark's office the next afternoon, running on fumes. She kept telling herself she was in the final stretch, no big deal, but the truth was she still had nine hours left of her forty eight hour shift. That was longer than most people worked in an average daily shift. Plus, she'd only had a total of five hours of sleep in the last thirty nine. Mark grinned at her. She looked whipped. She glared at him grumpily in return. She was so cute.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, saving his post op notes on his laptop.

He'd already completed four surgeries, so he was complete in the OR for the day. Now it was post op care and post op notes. Mark set it all aside and opened his arms to Meredith. She gratefully sank into his lap and kissed his bearded cheek, just as a kitten mewled under his desk.

"Oh, Mark, I forgot you said you'd bring him to work," Meredith said, "Oh, look, he's so cute."

She hopped off his lap and knelt to reach under the desk. Her kitten was so lovely and soft. His eyes were big and blue and Meredith couldn't resist him. She cuddled him under her chin and kissed his fuzzy little head repeatedly. The kitten took it stoically, winking at her and swishing his plush tail.

"Have you been a good boy? Huh? Have you?" Meredith baby talked the kitten, much to Mark's amusement, "Did you miss me?"

Mark snagged Mer when she stood up and pulled her into his lap again.

He petted the kitten too, but he had to say, "So, I see it now. It's the old case of the cute little baby takes the mom's attention from her put upon lover."

"Do you need my attention, lover?" asked Meredith, smiling coyly at him, ignoring the ocean of fatigue that lapped at her. She offered her cherry lips, even as she hugged her kitty.

"Always."

Mark couldn't resist her. He let a beautiful, wicked smile bloom across his face as he kept eye contact the whole time he slowly lowered his lips to hers. He gently closed his mouth over hers and kissed. Meredith sighed in pleasure and let herself nibble his bottom lip while she drowned in his warm, lake blue eyes.

"Ooh, baby, you taste so sweet. I could give you even more... attention," Meredith murmured seductively, as her long lashes fanned over her pretty eyes, "I got my work done early and should have at least ninety minutes to call my own..."

His cock leaped at the thought but he restrained himself. She was willing to please him, but she was also exhausted. With two fatal car crashes in the Pit last night and being short staffed without Yang, Meredith and the other interns had been run off their feet.

"Tempting," he grinned, "but I think I'll pass right now and show you what I brought you instead."

He kissed the tip of her nose and eased her off his lap. He opened a box and Meredith saw a flash of blue material. Then Mark plugged in the air mattress and let it auto fill. The twin mattress took up the space between the door and his desk, in his minuscule office.

Dr. Webber housed his attendings in tiny offices. He spent millions on OR's, equipment, and the latest surgical advances, but he refused to spend anything on office space that the attendings were rarely in anyway. He had a point. The attendings had their lounges, their locker rooms, the conference rooms, the exam rooms, as well as countless other spaces for their use. But, there was precious little space in the office itself. Mark's office only had a desk set, his filing cabinet, and two chairs. He'd also put a small litter box and her cat carrier in one corner. With that it was stuffed full.

Mark unrolled a polar fleece lined sleeping bag and laid it on the air mattress. He pulled out a pillow with the air of Houdini performing a magic trick, and plopped it down too.

"Mark! A private place to sleep? Without noisy gurneys trundling by my head every five minutes? Oh my God, you're my hero!"

"I know it is still terribly cramped, but it's better than a gurney in the hall," he said , referring to how he'd discovered her snatching an hour of sleep yesterday, "Why, don't you get some sleep, sweetheart, while I finish my paperwork."

Meredith wasted no time. She had a quiet, warm, comfortable, unshared place to sleep, just like that. It was an oasis in the Mojave to her tired intern self. Suddenly, every bit of sexual interest drained and fatigue flooded her. She slid into the bag, cuddled her kitten, and closed her eyes with a murmured, "I have ninety off and then maybe I'll get some more if the Pit stays quiet, okay? Love you, Marky."

She was out like a light. Mark watched the kitten curl against her and close his eyes too, purring. Good, he'd try to arrange it for her to catch a full two hours of sleep. He stepped over Meredith and opened his door as far as it would go against the mattress. He managed to slide out and make his way to Derek's office. As expected it was empty. He text messsaged Derek, asking where he was. They met on the main concourse in front of the spectacular view.

Mark grinned and handed Derek a coffee, since he'd just gotten out of a seven hour surgery, "Meredith's asleep in my office on the air mattress. It still isn't a very good option, but I haven't thought of a better plan yet. At least she should get about two hours uninterrupted sleep. I unplugged my phone."

Derek stretched out his back and sighed, "Thanks, for this. And thanks for seeing to Meri. God, that was long."

Mark looked at him in surprise. Derek never complained about his surgeries. This one must have been absolutely grueling for him to say that.

"Hard case?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, brain tumor in a six year old boy. I got it all, I think, but we'll have to wait and see if I blinded him in the process," Derek stretched his neck out again and drank his coffee, his face grim.

"Oh man, tough," Mark shook his head, "So you haven't eaten yet, right? C'mon, let's walk across to the diner and get a late lunch. I'm starved and so are you. It just hasn't hit you yet."

Derek drained his coffee and crumpled the cup.

"Sounds good, let's go."

The two men, dressed alike in attending dark blue, and white lab coats, walked across the hospital's staff parking lot to the twenty four hour diner about a block down the street from Joe's Emerald City Bar. They didn't bother to change, since the diner was full of hospital personnel anyway.

"So, what's the deal with Yang and Burke?" Mark asked once they'd placed their order.

"Well, you know I took her by the apartment yesterday when Burke was in surgery so that she could pack up all her stuff. I called your moving friend, Silas, so his team came and helped. We were in and out in half an hour. Yang was shaking the whole time we were there. You should have seen her. That's just not right. I thought I was going to help her move into another place, but Mark..."

"Yeah, I know, you brought her back home, last night, instead," Mark said, nodding.

"She just wouldn't be safe alone. She needs to be behind decent security and she needs to be with Meredith," Derek frowned, "She is still struggling with deciding to carry to term or abort this pregnancy. She said she wanted to talk to Meredith about it one more time and then she'd decide. Burke is bound to go ballistic either way she chooses."

"Yeah, and he's likely to blame Meredith or you as well as Yang," Mark shrugged, "He can't be allowed to hurt anyone else, Derek, he needs to be fired. The girls just aren't safe with him around. And I'm not so sure about you. If he beats Yang because he thinks she's fooled around, what is he going to do to her if she aborts and he finds out it was his?"

Derek grimaced, and welcomed his food. The smell of it made him realize he was ravenous. As he ate he thought about Yang. He still didn't particularly like her and he knew the sentiment was returned. Mark didn't like her either but they tolerated each other well enough, when she wasn't sniping at Meredith. But, Meredith did like her, and she needed a girlfriend. Meredith had lost all her budding friendships when she'd chosen Mark and himself. Derek wanted her to be able to have a girlfriend back in her life.

Mark slowly chewed his turkey club and watched Derek. He thought that Derek wouldn't admit it in a million years but Yang's predicament had stirred up his old knight in shining armor complex. A beaten up pregnant woman at the mercy of a large brute? Oh yeah. It was time to see what he could do about Burke before anything else happened. Derek wouldn't hire a private investigator at this point, but Mark would. He wasn't as idealistic or as rigidly honorable as Derek. That bastard was a threat to both Meredith and Derek in his opinion. Burke had to go. It was time to get the goods on him as much as they could. It was also time to call in a few more favors. They needed ammunition and they needed leverage.


	45. Chapter 45

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Mark and Meredith**

Derek ran down the stairs to answer a call for a consult in the Pit barely twenty minutes after he got back to post op from lunch. He quickly examined his patient and gave orders for medication and a CAT scan to one of Westheimer's interns.

After the intern left with the patient, Derek turned to chat with Westie, who was a good resident, specializing in gastrointestinal surgery. Both of them paused a moment when they heard Dr. Sloan in the adjoining berth, making a particularly cutting comment in answer to a softly murmured question. Sloan was notorious for not liking to be interrupted by what he deemed "irrelevancies".

Westheimer's eyes crinkled in a smile he didn't allow to reach his lips, as he inclined his head towards Mark's bay and said, "Wanna see pigs fly?"

"What?" Derek half laughed, confused.

"I would have thought it an impossibility for the great Plastics God to descend from his high seat on the mount to do service suturing minor lacerations in the Pit. But, yo, there he is. I am expecting pigs to start flying out of that bay at any moment."

"Sloan? Suturing minor lacerations? No way..." Derek shook his head and headed towards the door as Westie's amused smirk spread across his face.

Derek stood in the doorway with Westheimer and three staff members watching Sloan close a small wound invisibly with elegant precision and lightening speed. He wore the same head gear loaded with lights and magnifiers that he would use in an extensive, hugely expensive surgery.

Derek grinned. It was just too ludicrous. The man who could make one hundred thousand dollars a day performing five breast augmentations was suturing a tiny lac that any first year... any... first... year...

_Oh. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it._

He knew Mark was gentler and kinder and more indulgent around Meredith than he'd ever known him to be before - but this?! It was more amazing than the swimming pool. If Derek had still doubted Mark's regard and love for Meredith, this would have completely erased all doubts.

"So, Westie, you know the going price of an extra half hour of sleep these days?" Derek asked just loudly enough for Mark to overhear, in a slightly taunting voice, even though he was profoundly grateful that Mark was once again taking care of Meredith.

"Done," Mark said two moments after he'd started, stripping his gloves, "The nurse will give you a tetanus shot. Fill these scripts and take as written."

He stood, shouldered his way past Derek, while ignoring him and Westheimer, and walked to the next bay. The nurse murmured that they were ready for him. With no wasted motion, in a symphony of surgical prowess, Mark flowed in, washed his hands, adjusted his head gear, put on new gloves, and closed the wound at high speed.

"No, Shep, what is it?" asked Westheimer with both amusement and curiosity in his voice.

"Let's see," he drawled, still teasing his buddy, "about five to ten thousand dollars of time and a dollop of pride."

"Nope, just getting back to my roots, that's all," said Mark irritably, without once hesitating or pausing in his work, "Every now and then a man has to circle back around to the beginning and get a restart."

His two colleagues in the doorway looked at each other and guffawed. There was no other word for it.

"Man, you are so full of it! Did you really take an intern's shift in the Pit?!" Westie asked.

"No, I did not," said Mark testily, "I am simply clearing a path to what I want as quickly and efficiently as I can without respect to any nicety, including rank. Four lacerations in need of sutures hardly constitutes covering a shift in the Pit. Spread that vicious rumor around at your own peril, Westheimer. You too," Mark glared at his staff, who all shook their heads mutely, having already been sliced in two by Mark's sarcastic tongue, "Now if you laggards would excuse me, I'm working."

Mark's Yale education was apparent in his accent and diction as he corrected them. He was clearly uncomfortable that Derek had busted him, but he was continuing anyway. Derek smirked again, but controlled his outright laughter. Mark was covering a half hour in the Pit to buy Meri a full two hours of sleep, after all. That was priceless to all of them. He wondered how many times Mark had done something like this. If Meredith ever found out she'd skin him.

Derek pulled Westie to the side and warned, "Best to enjoy the moment and not expect to get any further mileage from repeating it, you understand?"

Westheimer narrowed his eyes at Shep and then at Sloan. Okay, he could take a hint when it hit him up side the head. He wasn't a big blabbermouth anyway. But he'd definitely take a mental snapshot to pull out and enjoy later. He wasn't sure why Sloan was occasionally known to suture random patients in the Pit, but he supposed those were some damn lucky patients. They had the skill and attention of the best plastic surgeon on the west coast, even though they'd never know it. There would definitely be minimal scarring (if any at all). Maybe Sloan just wanted to keep his hand in as he'd once told a staffer... ... ... nah. He grinned and left the Pit, following Shepherd back upstairs.

Mark finished the last suture, clearing the decks. He was so practiced and fast that he only took a fourth of the time Meredith would have taken. He'd bought her two hours to sleep plus a little extra.

He threw away his gown and gloves and stripped his personal head gear. It was a piece of equipment that actually belonged to him and not the hospital. Satisfied, Mark made his way back to his office and Meredith.

He grinned at the kitten sleeping against Meredith's tummy. He should be so lucky. He caught the little guy up and put him in his carrier. Then he unzipped Meredith's sleeping bag, undressed, and stretched out full length with her.

Meredith came awake giggling at the warm mouth and mustache tickling her back and sides under her hiked up scrub top. Mark growled and nibbled his way down her tender side to the swell of her hip. He tenderly kissed the dimples above her cheeks and then nipped one of her smooth buttocks. He grinned when Meredith squealed in surprise and pleasure.

"Ah, I see the ulterior motive now," she whispered, "You give me a place to sleep and I give you a place to..." her words gurgled as he continued feasting on her bottom, "put your cock... for safekeeping... uhmm... ah, Mark... Marky."

Meredith writhed and laughed as Mark munched his way down her rounded ass to the sensitive crease between her ass and her thigh. He nipped and she squirmed. Mark sat back on his heels and worked her scrub pants the rest of the way down her legs, stripping her bottom half. This time, when Meredith squirmed, it was to help Mark get rid of her pants and tiny scrap of lacy panties.

"Sweetheart, we don't have much time... and I really want..." Mark's cock was stiff as a board and poking her leg.

"I want that too. It's okay, sweetie, fuck me," Meredith said breathlessly as she twisted and turned over.

Mark pressed her knees apart and long licked her thigh from knee to crease, then went back and nibbled that same line into delighted, delicious giggles from Meredith. She loved watching his bad boy smile spread across his face as he looked up at her. She held her arms out in invitation and Mark slid up her body, covering her full length.

"Hey," he said, looking into her eyes and kissing all over her face, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Hey, yourself, mister. Where's that big cock you promised me? Come on," she urged, and then invited him, "I have a soft place for it."

Meredith angled her hips to rub her mound against him suggestively.

"Are you sure you're ready, love? I don't want to hurt you," his voice shivered with restrained need.

Mark lifted a little and positioned the wide satin head of his cock against her pussy, pressing forward and back very gently, with small motions, in a hint of what was to come.

"Oh, yes," she sighed, "give it to me, baby. I want it all."

Meredith caught her breath, immersed in his male scent, and then let it out on a low keen as Mark pressed his enormous cock into her wet pussy. She was wet but not soaked the way she needed to be to take him without a little discomfort. Meredith clutched his bare, heavily muscled shoulders, and arched to accept more of him, panting with excitement.

Mark paused and kissed her deeply, tenderly, letting himself love her. She was dear to him, more dear than he would ever have thought possible, and he let his feelings for her flow into his kiss. Meredith warmed and filled with his love.

Mark loved her. It always surprised her, but he really loved her. She kissed him back, telling him without words how much she admired him and loved him too. He was a special man who was as sweet as he could be to her. Her heart expanded and joy enveloped them both.

Meredith felt Mark's giant cock penetrate her melting pussy all the way to her core and she groaned in mounting need. He carefully pulled back rising up over her and then relentlessly plunged to her core again. Love lubricated their hurried union better than anything else could have, and soon Meredith was stifling her passionate moans and groans against his biceps as he filled her over and over. Her nipples beaded to diamond hardness and her fat little clitoris happily enjoyed the stroking it received. Meredith pulled his head back down to her and frantically kissed him again, sweetly rubbing her tongue over his in ecstasy.

Mark groaned and rocked back on his knees, sitting up and bringing Meredith, still impaled, upright in his lap. He hugged her close rubbing his hands from her plush hips to her smooth shoulders and kissing her lovely throat. Mark hugged Mer tight again then demandingly lifted her up and down his long length until she wildly rode his cock on her own. Mark's cock swelled larger and harder inside her making his belly ripple with need.

Mark kissed Meri's jawline and reached for her sweet breast. He needed to touch it, rub it, knead it, but he was hampered by the clothes she still wore. He wanted her breasts unfettered so he slid his hands under her tops and lifted them off over her head. Meredith responded by obligingly unclipping her bra and letting it drop off her arms. Mark grinned in pleasure watching her plump breasts bounce as she spread her legs wider and rode him enthusiastically. He covered one breast in his large hand and closed his eyes at how perfectly lush and erotic it felt as her pussy worked its magic on him.

Meredith hooked her arms under his and grabbed his broad shoulders for purchase as he did the same with her. She tucked her face under his chin and rode Mark now by undulating her hips and belly, generating a warm friction across her whole body. His belly and chest felt so good rubbing against hers. She licked across the hard pad of muscle on his shoulder to his small nipple and kissed it into an excited bud. Mark held the back of her head and pressed her mouth to his nipple. She suckled it and Mark groaned and bucked against her. Meredith screamed in ecstasy against his chest, twisting wildly with orgasm. The sight and sound of Meredith's bliss triggered his own and Mark let himself go, crushing his woman to his hot body, spasming hard and filling her soft pussy with ejaculate. They stayed locked in position until Meredith involuntarily moaned. Mark eased up a little and she moaned again, her legs cramping.

"Let me lie back, babe, okay?" she murmured.

Mark lay her back and followed her down before he gently withdrew. He stretched out beside her, taking up most of the space, and kissed the raspberry tip of her breast. But, Meredith was already checking for her watch.

"Oh my God, Mark, look at the time. I'm really late! I wonder why they didn't page me?" Meredith grabbed her pager to make sure it was still working.

Mark calmly pulled his girl across his chest for a snuggle and said, "No worries. I checked everything before I came back up here. We have about another ten minutes before you have to go, and I want to spend nine of them holding you. I've missed you these last two days. Come on, hold me and talk to me, and then I'll let you go."

He grinned boyishly at her, but she could tell he meant it. Meredith wrapped her arms around him and sighed. Her life was so much better now than it had ever been.**  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Cristina **

Meredith and Cristina dragged into the kitchen together by eleven thirty that night. Cristina had worked scut the last eighteen of the forty eight, not able to tolerate two days off in a row. She'd carpooled with Derek that morning so she caught a ride back with Meredith. Meredith carefully closed the doors to the kitchen, trying to keep from waking the guys. Both of them were scheduled for five o'clock surgeries. They worked early so they could be done by one in the afternoon to spend time with her.

The women scrounged in the refrigerator and found left over beef stew, thick with vegetables, and cornbread muffins. Yay, they were in luck, one of the guys had cooked. Neither Cristina nor Meredith had the wherewithall to cook right now. Mer and Cris filled bowls and used the microwave, both exhausted, but both knowing that they had to eat. They sat down together at the kitchen table and ate in silence.

Finally, after eating a tiny portion, Cristina looked up and said, "That was some car, Meredith. Where'd it come from?"

"The Porsche? Yeah, Derek gave it to me for my birthday. Isn't it fantastic?! I love it. He's so sweet," Meredith tiredly smiled in memory at Derek's excitement over the car.

"Your birthday? When was that?" Cristina asked, then, "A Porsche! He _gave _it to you?!"

"It was a couple days ago. Yeah, the boys made a big deal out of it. It was fun...," Meredith smiled again, her face softening to real beauty in spite of her exhaustion.

"I'm sorry I missed it, Mer. I should have known," Cristina said slowly.

Cristina watched Meredith slowly eat tiny spoonfuls of food. She was the girl Cristina had met the first day of internship again, but with added security, confidence and strength. The sad, defeated, dumped girl was gone. Meredith looked up at Cristina regarding her quizzically and smiled enquiringly.

"What?"

"You're happy."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm still not used to it."

Meredith laughed softly. She couldn't help it.

"Neither am I. You should try it. There's more to life than surgery, Cristina. Which I guess you're going to find out in just over seven months."

Cristina looked down at the floor, "Uh, Mer, I don't know about that now."

"You're thinking of terminating? I thought you'd already decided to continue to term," Meredith said surprised.

"I was committed to Burke, Mer. I was going to have his baby. But, now..."

"Now, you have to stop thinking about Burke and think about yourself and this baby. It isn't his fault his daddy is a jerk. His conception was more than normally miraculous given Burke's low sperm count," Meredith remarked, "You're thirty three years old, Cristina. You have both a Ph.D. and an M.D. You are in the first year of a seven year residency. Is work all you want in life or do you want a family? You're pregnant now. You may never have this opportunity to be a mom again, so think about it."

"I've never wanted kids, Meredith. You've said I'm like your mom and I think maybe you're right," Cristina looked down again, "I'm too sarcastic and selfish to make a good mom."

"Look, Cristina, I was tired and pretty mean myself the other day," Meredith sighed, "You have a good heart, Cristina, and no one would ever have said that about my mother. You'd love your child. That counts for a lot. For what it's worth, I think you'd make a pretty good mom. You wouldn't be the Susie Homemaker type, but you'd be good in your own way. You're good at whatever you set your mind to."

"Thanks, Mer," Cristina heaved a sigh, "Tomorrow, I'm going to make an appointment in the clinic for next week. Then I will have one week to decide one way or the other. I can always cancel if I want to."

Meredith had only eaten half a bowl of stew and about two bites of the muffin, but she just couldn't manage more. She needed her bed and she needed it now. She quickly put her dishes in the dishwasher and put away the food. She bade Cristina good night and headed up the stairs. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she slipped on a very thin, warm, full length cashmere and silk blended night gown. The neckline plunged in a soft, ruffled vee between her breasts but the rest of her was politely covered.

Meredith shut off the light and slowly made her way to Mark's bedroom. She usually slept with Derek when he was home so she hadn't slept with Mark through the whole night in a while. This afternoon she realized that Mark needed a little more of her time and attention than she'd given him lately. She couldn't wait for the night duty to be over. She missed being on a more similar schedule to her guys. Internship sucked. Meredith rallied herself with the thought that before this year interns had to work one hundred or more hour weeks. She was lucky she only had to contend with eighty. Meredith quietly opened Mark's door and padded barefoot across his gorgeous, plush carpet.

"Hey, sweetheart, I heard you come in," said Mark sleepily, turning on the soft light by the bed, "Anything wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to hold you while you sleep," Meredith said softly.

"Pretty," Mark murmured, fingering the super soft cloth of her gown, "I like this color."

"I do too," Meredith murmured back, leaning down to kiss him softly and stroke his bearded cheek.

The gown was a soft copper color with goldenrod detailing. Mark slid back and lifted the covers for Meredith to climb in. She gratefully slid into the warm spot where he'd been sleeping.

"May I come in?" asked a voice from the door, just as Mark was reaching over Meredith to turn out the light.

"Yes, of course, what's up?" asked Mark, sitting up and scrubbing at his face.

"Derek!" said Meredith in dismay, "Did I wake you up too? I swear you guys have incredible hearing... or is it radar?"

Derek came in and sat on the bed near Mer's feet. He was so cute, running a hand through his tumbled black curls and then rubbing his belly just over his low slung pajama waistband, but he looked troubled.

"What's wrong, babe?" Meredith asked, sitting up too and wondering if she should check Derek for fever.

"I ... I missed you. I waited for you ... but you came in here instead," Derek said hesitantly.

"Oh, honey! Derek, I missed you, too," Meredith knelt up on her knees to lean forward and wrap her arms around him, "I missed Mark. This darn internship sucks rocks. I really want to cuddle up with both of you right now, but I hadn't yet screwed up my courage to ask for that."

Derek wrapped his arms around his pretty girl and rubbed her bottom while he kissed her in gentle kisses across her face. Then he pulled her around to semi sit in his lap her legs folded to the side.

Mark chuckled warmly, "We've made love together several times, Meredith. We told you, we both loved it. What are you talking about?"

Meredith blushed and ducked her head, amusing both her lovers, "It's a different kind of intimacy to ask the two of you to cuddle and sleep with me in one bed. It's different, but just as intense as sex."

Meredith thumped Derek's shoulder, "Quit laughing, you big baboon bastard. I'd already asked for a threesome this week... I thought I'd wait until at least next week before I asked for another kind of threesome."

Mark moved over again, threw back the covers and patted the mattress beside him again, "And here I started out with such a lonely bed ... come on you two, it's late."

Meredith crawled across the bed and slid into Mark's warm arms again. She turned and held her arms out to Derek. He shook his head at the pair of them. Meredith was right. This was a different, intense intimacy. He was going to spend the night sleeping in Mark's bed. He needed them. He needed to be close to his family.

Derek slid under the covers, into Meredith's arms. He stretched to turn off the soft light, and settled down against the pillows. Meredith wrapped one arm around Derek and hugged Mark's hand to her belly.


	47. Chapter 47

**Three's a Fantasy**

**DerMerMark **

Derek woke up happy and refreshed, before the alarm, as usual. It was a gift. Meredith would have said it was an annoyance. He yawned and stretched to turn off the clock before it woke Meredith. He turned on Mark's tiny bedside light that emitted a glow only slightly brighter than a night light. Then he couldn't resist leisurely rubbing Meri's sweet tush – it was presented at such a nice angle. His stiff cock leaped and throbbed. Meredith was lying face down diagonally across Mark's chest, her face on the pillow on the far side of him. Her feet and legs were propped over Derek's thigh, brushing his morning hardon. Derek shifted and rolled on his side. He propped his head more comfortably on a pillow and rubbed Meri's cute ass and thighs again.

Mark was already awake too and definitely amused to find himself being used as a rather hard mattress. He stroked Meri's back in a long line from her nape to her waist and watched Derek from sleepy eyes. His cock was definitely standing up stiff and interested in the woman draped across him.

"Morning," he said in a low voice.

Derek smiled slightly and nodded, his eyes growing slumberous with need as he traced caresses from Meredith's hips to her feet, through her silky soft gown. Meredith muttered in her sleep and shifted restlessly under their sexily stroking hands.

"She's so tired, we should let her sleep," Derek murmured.

"I know," Mark murmured back.

Reluctantly, they stopped caressing Meredith and resigned themselves to getting up and going to work. Mark started shifting Meredith off of him with Derek's help, but she refused to move. She clutched at Mark and said something incoherent under her breath into his shoulder.

"What, sweetpea?" he asked, amused again at her grumpy morning self.

"I said if you two think you can rev me up like that and then leave me without making love to me, you're out of your ever loving minds," Meredith shifted so that her face was in Mark's throat and her ass was even more accessible to Derek, "I need you to make love to me, Derek, I need it so much, and Mark, you're not going anywhere. You can just stay right where you are and hold me, damn it."

Derek and Mark knew better than to laugh outright at Mer's incredibly grouchy demands.

"Yes ma'am," Mark said meekly, only his eyes crinkling with humor.

Derek just started kissing her feet and legs, working his way with soft touches and kisses under her gown and up her thighs to her cute butt. Shivers spread from Derek's lips across her flesh. Meredith spread her legs a little so Derek could pet her soft pussy. He stroked her baby soft mink brown pubic hair tenderly over her sweet spot and Meredith moaned into Mark's throat.

Mark was still holding Meredith in one strong arm. He caressed her back and side with his other hand, stimulating rather than soothing. He watched Derek's dark head burrow between Meri's thighs and his cock hardened to tempered steel. He grunted a surprised yelp of excitement when Derek nipped from Meredith's thighs to Mark's side to Meredith's other thigh. He threw his head back, closed his eyes, and let Meredith have her way kissing and licking his exposed throat after that. Mark's and Derek's bellies clenched with enjoyment from hearing Meri's soft gasps and moans of pleasure. Mark wrapped his hands around Meredith's waist and lifted her up a little into a better position for Derek when Derek stripped off his jams and moved to mount Meredith.

Derek's morning erection had expanded into total readiness and all his fevered brain could think about was fucking Meri until she screamed. Mark stroked Meredith's side and hip and then stroked Derek's side and leg. Derek pushed Meredith's gown up baring her ass and pussy. He trembled as he mounted his woman. Mark pulled the gown off Meredith the rest of the way. Meredith panted hard as Derek positioned himself, rubbing back and forth to stimulate more wetness. Then without warning, Derek plunged in and up, passionately stabbing her. Meredith screamed and Mark grunted.

"Oh, Derek... yes, yes, yes! That feels sooo good. Fuck me, baby."

Meredith squirmed up and pressed her mouth over Mark's, at the same time that Mark grasped her hand and encouraged her to pet his needy cock. Meredith eagerly undulated over Mark rubbing his cock and lips and chest. She pushed back hard into Derek, over and over, setting the pace she wanted herself.

Derek groaned deep in his chest and fucked Meredith in a long, medium rhythm. She was twisting hotter and hotter caught between her two men on a red hot spit. She nipped frantically at Mark's bottom lip and pressed her lips in sucking kisses to his hard muscled chest. She long licked his belly, twisting down his body as Derek steadily fucked her. Mark's spicy male scent filled her nostrils and penetrated her brain. Happiness swirled throughout Meredith's being. She was full with love and sex. All her needs and wants were met. In her whole life before Derek and Mark, that had never happened.

Meredith pushed herself up on her hands and knees with Derek still riding her and crawled to Mark's cock. She loved it so much. She couldn't wait to taste it again so she sucked it deeply into her mouth with no preliminaries. It was Mark's turn to groan deeply while Derek's panted in utter excitement. He shifted so he could watch Meri suck Mark's enormous cock. She was incredibly beautiful and erotic with her mouth and pussy filled to the brim.

Meredith pulled back from Mark's cock just enough to say, "I want to suck your cock too, Derek. I want to suck both your cocks."

Derek and Mark looked at each other with flushed faces and heavy eyelids. Derek reluctantly pulled out of Meredith's sweet pussy and angled around until he laid on his side next to Mark. Mark wrapped his arm around Derek and held him pressed to his chest while Meredith feasted on their cocks. She rubbed every inch of their heavy meat with her face and throat and hair, pausing to lick and kiss and suck as she went. She tasted herself on Derek and even that was okay in the pleasure of having her men like this. Both men clutched at each other as Meredith drove them to a frenzy with hands and tongue and teeth. Mark fucked against the side of Meri's head into her wildly sexy soft hair as she sucked Derek into completion. Derek grabbed her jaw and made her back up so he could pull free at the last minute. Meredith looked up at Derek and Mark open mouthed and flushed pink as Derek's seed sprayed her face in several long bursts. At that Mark couldn't last and burst too. His ejaculate coated her hair and the side of her face blending with Derek's.

Derek shuddered in ecstatic aftershocks and he fell back on his back away from his lovers. Mark groaned and rubbed the back of Meredith's head, still stroking her. Meredith twisted and burned in unfulfilled tumescence. Her nipples were screwed so tight they hurt and her clitoris was swollen and hot distended from her pussy lips. Her face was covered in semen and all she wanted to do was rub it into her skin like expensive face cream. She smiled a little inside at herself.

Derek moved over and Mark hauled their sticky little prize between them.

"So, Derek, what have we here?" Mark asked in a gravelly post coital voice.

"A needy little hot pussy, Mark. What do you think?" Derek asked.

"Please, you guys, don't play... I need...," Meredith begged, but before she could say any more Mark pulled her sideways and Derek spanked her exposed ass.

"Our turn, Meredith, hush," Derek said in a stern tone following the loud pop on her butt.

He was rewarded by the burst of fragrant juice from Meri's pussy. Mark couldn't resist it and slid down between her legs to bury his face in her happy pussy. He threw her legs over his shoulders and reached up to grasp her hips and pull her more into his ravenous mouth. Meredith screamed, and thumped her heels on his back in surprised, thrilled joy.

Derek rolled over her and suckled one of her tight raspberry nipples into his warm mouth. Meredith screamed and bucked again at the duel treat. The sensations would have made her thrash from side to side but her men held her firmly and steadily in place making her take it all. The next thing Meredith knew her pussy was full of cock again and she was being rapidly hammered. She screamed one more time as she reached her peak. Mark stretched over Derek and Meredith, hugging them. He kissed the side of Derek's face as Derek suckled Meredith's breast and then he kissed Meredith's red lips.

"I love you two. I love you both so much."

Then Mark filled Meredith's pussy with three heavy jerks of his hips.


	48. Chapter 48

**Three's a Fantasy**

**the gang **

By the time Meredith pulled a warm, hooded caftan over her clean body she could hear Derek whistling to a song on the radio in the kitchen below. Whistling! Seriously? She might have to kill him and tell God he died. Then she thought of the wonderful time she'd just had with him and made herself take it back. Okay, as long as he fucked her like that every day, he could live. The thought made even Meredith smile as she went to join him.

Derek stood by the stove stirring a pot of oatmeal. He looked up and grinned when he saw her warning look.

"Hey, chickie, are you hungry? You should be..." Derek grinned, the baboon, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, "That was one hot fuck, yeah? I especially liked the part where you sucked both our cocks at once. Wasn't there some discussion some time back about two..."

Meredith held up a hand in a 'stop' gesture and turned her nose up, royally ignoring him. What else could she do with such a relentless happy morning person? She turned her back to open the refrigerator and shrieked in surprise when he pounced on her and flipped her around in his arms.

"Say it!" Derek tortured Mer with tickles and his two day old beard, "You love me! Tell me! You better tell me."

"Alright! I love you! I love you! You ape!" Meredith laughed and squirmed, struggling to get away as he pressed sloppy, smacking kisses to her face and throat and upper chest.

He was just working his way into the bodice of her soft aqua chenille caftan, their blood starting to heat even after this morning's romp, when they were interrupted by a throat being cleared behind them.

"Just wondering if the two of you get that it's four o'clock in the morning?" Cristina asked sourly before she plopped down at the kitchen table and propped her chin in both hands with her elbows braced on the table. Her hair was in wild black snarls all over her head.

Before either of them could answer, Mark came in and caught Meri up in a warm hug. He'd loved hearing Derek and Meredith playing in the kitchen. They were happy and it made him happy too. He idly wondered if Derek would have fucked Meredith right there on the kitchen table if they hadn't been interrupted. His cock gave an interested leap towards Meredith at the thought. He kissed her, smiling into her eyes and asked Derek, "Food?"

"Oatmeal," Derek grinned at him and went back to stirring. Both Derek and Mark were starving and since they both also had a full day of surgeries ahead they were more than interested in breakfast.

Meredith couldn't resist patting Derek's tight butt before she opened a loaf of wholegrain bread. She was suffused in happiness like she always was these days when the three of them were together. She even admitted quietly to herself that she didn't mind waking from only a few hours of sleep if she got to spend time with them – even if it were morning. Her terrible intern schedule made her appreciate her precious family time more than she normally would. She popped four slices in the toaster and grabbed a knife to start peeling mangoes. Mark set the table and poured coffee for himself and Derek. He made herbal tea for the women, since they were going back to sleep after they ate. By the time Meredith popped in the second set of four bread slices everything else was ready. They all sat at the kitchen table to eat.

Cristina munched her toast in silence while she looked speculatively among the three of them. The men were actually teasing Meredith without getting their heads bitten off. And Meredith had participated in preparing food. Weird. She speculated with voyeuristic interest on the sleeping and sex arrangements in this house. The place was so well built sound didn't carry unless doors were open so she didn't have any clues. Cristina let herself go there for a minute but she really wasn't into gossip and prurient interests so it soon bored her. Meredith was doing great. Whatever. She wished she were. That brought her mind back around to where she'd started before she decided to join the gang in the kitchen. She'd decided what she wanted to do. She was sure.

"I'm terminating this pregnancy," she said baldly, bringing the soft conversation among the others to an abrupt halt. Derek and Mark looked between the two women alertly.

"Cristina, really?" asked Meredith, reaching out to touch her friend's sleeve.

"Yes, I'm not that woman."

"What woman?"

"You know, that woman who let's a man take over her life and define who she is. I'm not that woman who gets pregnant and is afraid to tell her boyfriend. I'm not that woman who gets battered by the man who says he loves her!" Cristina's voice rose and her face grew harsh, "I'm not that woman who continues an unwanted pregnancy and pretends that she has even one maternal bone in her body. That's not me. I'm done. I'm scheduling a D&C as soon as possible and I'm becoming me again. I'm a surgeon, a cardiothoracic surgeon."

"Okay," said Meredith quietly in the silence that followed Cristina's outburst, "have you slept at all, Cristina?"

"No, I had to make a decision once and for all. I couldn't sleep until I figured it out. It was like a part of me got swallowed, Mer. How did that happen?" Cristina was still at a loss to know what had happened to her this past year. It was like Burke had taken all the starch out of her, leaving her flimsy and weak.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here until you've recovered from the procedure and found a new place," Derek said authoritatively.

He still didn't like the idea of Cristina alone and at Burke's mercy, but sooner or later she'd have to be out on her own again. All they could do was give her temporary sanctuary. Derek glanced at Mark to make sure there was no objection, but Mark just shrugged.

Mark and Derek rinsed dishes and filled the dishwasher and headed to the entry hall. They both needed to hustle if they wanted to be on time. Meredith walked them to the front door and paused them with soft hands on their backs.

"Are you sure it's okay for Cristina to stay?" she whispered.

They both smiled and nodded at her anxious look. Derek leaned down and let her wrap her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly and murmured, "I love you, baby, get some sleep, okay? See you for lunch."

Then Mark brushed her cheek with his lips and squeezed her close, "I might be home a little late so don't wait for me, okay? Love you, sweetheart."

Then with naughty pats on her tush they left in a rush.


	49. Chapter 49

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Derek and Meredith**

Meredith rushed into the Kobe Steak House in downtown Seattle at two o'clock that afternoon. It was one of the very few five star restaurants in Washington. Derek had called and invited her to lunch after he'd had hellish back to back surgeries for the last eight hours. He'd decided that a porterhouse at Kobe would be just the thing to cheer himself up while taking care of her. Derek was taking a short eight hour shift the day after Meredith's forty eight so he could have a little more time with her after missing her for two days. Mark was still in surgery and would grab a sandwich at the cafeteria. Then he had an extra load of two more surgeries that afternoon.

Meredith excitedly checked out her reflection in the shiny brass and ebony black acrylic sweep of the wall. Her hair and makeup were fresh and perfect, since for once it wasn't drizzling. She was actually having a great hair day, she was pleased to note, and the shantung silk two piece dress she wore was flattering to her slim figure. It was a beautiful summer blue with a square neckline, embroidered scalloped hem to both pieces, and a full tea length skirt. It was feminine and flirty and fun, as well as elegant and warm enough for the Kobe. She'd draped a slightly darker blue, fully lined raw silk coat over her arm in case she needed it later. Her shoes were gorgeous Stuart Weitzman patent leather wedge pumps enhanced with subtle, sexy cutouts. Meredith had dressed as beautifully as she could, enjoying being out of scrubs herself and wanting to please Derek.

The owner of the Kobe met Meredith and ushered her to Derek's table behind a bank of lilies and greenery. Her man was looking out the huge windows at the fabulous view of the space needle and the Seattle skyline. At Meredith's happy hello he rose to greet her, his beautiful end of the world smile dawning over his face when he saw her.

Derek, took her hand and swept her with a hot gaze, murmuring appreciatively, "Mm, mm, mm. Meri, you're beautiful, honey."

She pressed her hand to his chest and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you think so," she said shyly.

Derek couldn't resist her sweetness and touched his lips to hers a second time.

Meredith slid first into the plush booth seat Derek had used and cast him a coy look through her long lashes as he joined her and caressed her thigh and knee.

"This was a great idea. I love this restaurant," Meredith said, reading her beautiful, embossed menu.

Derek had already ordered a bottle of wine and as soon as Meredith was seated the sommelier served it. She sighed happily and sipped one of the best Cabernets she'd ever tasted, still trying to decide what to order.

"How's your mom?" Derek asked, draping his arm over her shoulders, knowing that she'd visited the home that morning.

"She's good. She's in her intern year in her mind, so we compared notes and complained to each other for an hour. She was really happy after that. Apparently, her resident was very sexist. He tried to treat Mom like a secretary/ maid/ nurse most of the time. It just about drove her crazy," Meredith commented, grinning at her boyfriend, "until she wowed him in her second year with a splenectomy she performed by herself. I'd never heard that story before."

"Don't get any ideas, baby girl," Derek drawled idly, scratching his beard stubble, "you have a lot more to learn before you fly solo."

Meredith scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at him, "I know, I know, big shot! Don't worry, I was still on the pus patrol last night. I'm putting in my dues suturing zillions of wounds. The biggest thing I've been able to do surgically so far was to hold a bomb in a body cavity and extract it when Burke was ready to cut."

"Oh God," Derek groaned ruefully, "don't remind me. That was one of the most horrible days of my life."

Derek's arm over Meredith involuntarily clamped her to him, refusing to let go for a moment.

"Derek! It turned out to be one of the best of mine ... even after everything ... as horrible as it was, it brought me you," Meredith looked up at him with limpid, loving green eyes.

He smiled ruefully, nodding, "Yeah, baby, it did. In the end it did."

They ordered lunch and tried to talk about other things but neither could think of anything save that day. They yielded finally and went ahead and discussed those life changing days when Meredith had held a bomb and Derek had given in and decided to join Mark and Meredith in a threesome...

Derek watched Meredith and Mark leave the hospital's dining mall, hand in hand. The two of them were nuts. What the hell was the matter with them? They had actually asked him to join them in some kind of threesome. What?! He was supposed to be okay watching Meredith kiss another man, hold another man, tease another man, fuck another man? Mark?! His erstwhile best friend who'd betrayed him with his wife?! Derek felt burned to a crisp. Yet, as he watched Meredith and Mark leave the cafeteria, his heart yearned for them, both of them. One drunken dip in Meredith's pussy wasn't enough. He couldn't imagine he'd ever get enough of her pussy or her. He was in love with her. He'd finally admitted it to himself and to Meredith. He knew she loved him too. Why? Why was she playing games with him?

Derek didn't understand what was going on here. He ran through what they'd said to him again and it still didn't make any sense. He wanted Meredith back – as his girlfriend – that's all, he didn't want it complicated. He was even willing to admit that he wanted Mark back in his life. He'd been incredibly lonely without him and he was starting to be willing to forgive Mark's mistakes since he'd made so many himself. He wanted Mark back as his friend – maybe not his best friend – not his, what? co-boyfriend, for God's sake?!

Derek thought longingly of Meredith. She said she loved him. Maybe she was just punishing him for being such an ass. Maybe he could get her to go out with him and win her back. Mark liked Meredith, but he liked a lot of girls. Derek didn't believe for one minute that Mark really loved Meredith. Mark wasn't made that way. He played with women, he didn't commit. So Derek had no problem planning to get his girl back from Mark. In a few weeks Meredith would give in and forget about all this nonsense of dating two guys.

Derek sprang to his feet, suddenly energized. He fully intended to carry out his plans to seduce Meredith. She'd always been very responsive and susceptible to him. He knew in his heart and soul and cock that Meredith was _his!_ That had been the biggest problem with trying to do anything with Addison again. Meredith was his and he was Meredith's. Addison couldn't affect that and, Derek decided, neither could Mark.


	50. Chapter 50

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Derek and Meredith**

Derek watched Meredith enter the elevator and slid in behind her just in time to miss the closing doors. She was heartbreakingly cute in her intern blue scrubs with her hair loose around her shoulders. He stepped after her, matching her moves as she attempted to evade him. Cornered in the back of the elevator, Meredith waited, doe-eyed, for Derek to say something, to touch her, to get angry again. All Derek did was lean against the wall, all sexy and McDreamy in his indigo scrubs, and sniff the fragrance in her hair. He pressed forward over her and wallowed in her warm scent, while he grinned at her panicked expression. Then he lipped a strand of her dark honey hair and moved his face until the strand was stretched between them linking them in an almost erotic connection. Meredith trembled and felt her nipples pearl at the knowing look in his eye.

When the door clanged open, Derek didn't move, causing Meredith to push past him, rubbing herself against his stiff cock. She stifled a gasp and then blushed crimson at Derek's throaty laugh. He gave her ass a soft slap as she escaped and Meredith almost stumbled at her pussy's immediate weeping excitement at the sting. Derek was driving her mad. He fondled her every chance he got. He never really said anything, but his intentions couldn't be clearer. He wanted to fuck her brains out and he was going to get his way regardless of Mark, regardless of her own stubborn resistance. Meredith despaired of her own ability to resist Derek much longer. Part of her wondered why she should. He was hers and he always would be. He was her soul mate. She wanted to share her body with him – in fact, all of her with him – satisfying his every desire. But, she also wanted him to accept that Mark was in her life to stay – and Derek hadn't done that. She wouldn't throw Mark away, she couldn't. Derek had to accept that.

Meredith dropped the four charts she'd just completed back into their racks and headed down the hall towards the surgical galleries. She'd have time for about an hour of observation before she had to get back to the floor, she estimated. She paused to let an orderly pushing a gurney go by, and then squealed when a strong hand grabbed her elbow and yanked her into a supply closet.

"Derek!" she squealed again when he crowded her front against the piles of fresh, folded linens and pressed his hot body along her back side.

"Meredith, love me," Derek murmured against her throat and turned her in his arms to kiss her, "Every day we're apart I ache. I can't stand it anymore, baby."

"I do love you," Meredith affirmed passionately, forgetting herself for a moment, winding her arms around his strong, firm body and stroking her hands over his back. But then she came to her senses and said accusingly as she smacked his arm, "and you're a great big jerk, Derek Shepherd! You've been so bad! You're everywhere, touching me, all over me, all over the hospital. Everyone's talking. I can't turn around without you copping a feel!"

"Don't you want me to be all over you, baby?" Derek said plaintively, touching her all over, and trying to look innocent, "I love being all over you."

Derek deliberately pressed close, stroking Meredith and fanning the fires of her banked need for him to blazing life. Meredith gave in and turned her face into his chest under his collar bone and cuddled close into his heart. She couldn't resist and didn't want to. Mark was urging her back to Derek and Derek was all but beating his chest to claim her. She was his, heart and soul. Meredith's heart melted as Derek kissed her. She hugged him tightly and snuggled her nose into his intoxicating scent. Peace filled her soul and contentment filled her spirit. They were meant to be together and he'd been gone from her life for months. She'd thought he'd never come back. And now, here he was, holding her, asking for her love.

Derek held Meredith in his arms and gently rocked her, relieved beyond words to have her in his arms again. She was everything he wanted; soft and light and feminine, with strength enough to sell. She had a kind heart and a sweet spirit, backed up by a righteous temper and a kick ass attitude at times. He was filled with tenderness when she cuddled close in his arms and sighed contentedly.

"Honey, be with me," he said, "love me, date me, be mine – all mine."

Meredith slowly raised her head from his chest and gazed up into his midnight dark eyes.

"I love you. I'll date you any time you want. I am yours ... and Mark's. Make love to me, Derek. Right here, right now. Make love to me. I need you."

Meredith slowly pulled away and untied her scrubs. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants and stood in frilly little blue panties in front of him. Derek didn't want to respond. She'd given him the wrong answer. He wanted to say he'd make love to her when she gave up Mark and not before, but he was hoist on his own petard. He'd been seduced by his own game of seduction. If he didn't take her soon he thought his cock would explode. He knew his cracked, lonely heart would break a little more if he didn't love her soon. He licked his dry lips and watched Meredith slowly lift her scrub shirt and long sleeved T-shirt off over her head, revealing her lush breasts temptingly lifted by a matching frilly little blue bra. Derek's nostrils flared as he breathed in Meredith's hot scent. She captured his eyes with hers and slowly stepped against his body to claim her due. He was hers and she demanded his love.

Derek caved, totally unable to resist Meredith or his own heart. He didn't accept her need to have Mark in her life but he was willing to ignore that for now, in order to have her in his arms. They'd sort the rest out later. His ego was big enough that he was convinced Meredith would eventually do what he wanted. He lifted his arms willingly as she pulled his shirts over his head and ran her hands luxuriously over his hair roughened chest. His heavy chest and shoulder muscles rippled and shivered under her adoring hands.

For long moments the two of them stood and caressed each other, both starved for the touch of the other. It seemed like an eternity to Derek since he'd stroked Meredith's hair or petal soft cheek. She closed her eyes and soaked up his light touch like a flower soaking up the sun, even as her fingers tangled in the curly hair covering the center of his chest.

"I've missed you so much, Derek," Meredith whispered, "Life is sad without you."

"Oh, honey, I've been sad without you too."

Meredith traced the path of hair spearing down his belly and teased the satin skin along his waist band, before she replaced her tickling fingers with sexy, nibbling lips. Derek caught his breath as he watched her dark honey head at his waist band. His cock leaped and throbbed anticipating her warm mouth. He remembered miserably watching Mark take Meredith from the dining mall that day months ago to suck his cock. Now, his blood on fire, he pulled his own drawstring and watched through narrowed eyes as the broad head of his cock nudged Meredith's raspberry red lips. She parted her lips and let him press against the open seam of her mouth. He groaned when she teasingly resisted his entry at first. Denied easy access, Derek clutched her head in both hands and thrust again seeking her warm, wet, sucking heaven of a mouth. Meredith gave in and slowly opened her mouth, letting him squeeze between her lips. He groaned and thrust again into her mouth and deep into her throat. Meredith concentrated on letting her throat relax to take as much of his cock as possible. She sucked hard and caressed his long cock with her skilled agile tongue. Derek groaned again and again, unable to believe that he'd lasted as long as he had without her. Her mouth was a hot, sexy wonder.

"Oh, God, Meri, I love your amazing mouth. It's so soft and wet and hot!"

Derek angled to the side a little and watched the head of his cock rhythmically bulge her cheek. Meredith let the plum dark head pop out of her mouth and chewed ever so lightly up and down the sensitive shaft of Derek's penis. His knees almost buckled at the unexpected thrill.

He tapped her cheek warningly with two fingers, and reminded her smartly, "I'm still bigger than you are, baby girl. Watch it!"

She mewled and grinned around his cock but obediently suckled it fully into her mouth again. Meredith grasped his cock root in one hand and his thigh in the other. She gently scratched his thigh causing sparkling sensations that blended with the simultaneous sparkling fever of his excited cock. She suckled steadily, wringing deep cries from Derek, and gazed up at him, mesmerized by the sexual joy on his face. Derek's belly clinched and his eyes misted with sublime satisfaction. Through slitted eyes he watched Meredith's long lashes fanning her cheeks, casting mysterious shadows in the limpid green depths of her large eyes. Her beauty was stunning.

Suddenly, Derek tightened his grip and took control, flexing his hips spasmodically. He fucked her face, softly at first and then with increasing speed and vigor.

"Suck me, baby ... that's it, suck my cock."

Meredith tried to keep up but he was too strong and too reckless. All she could do was relax and soften her mouth. She became passive, arching her head back and letting him fuck her straight down her throat with no restraint. Derek's cock hardened to steel as his dominance roared in exultation at her submission.

"That's it. That's my girl. Ah! That's way beyond good. Turn around Meredith. I have to fuck your pussy before I explode."

Derek didn't wait for Meredith to grow tired; he withdrew and impatiently pushed her to her hands and knees. Meredith slid into position, ready to be mounted and pierced with passion. But Derek forced himself to pause, making her wait. His drunken memories the night of the Christmas party were hazy and unfulfilled at best. He wanted to feel it all this time. It seemed like it had been forever since he'd fucked her. So he was all over her again, rubbing and stroking her soft skin and hair, caressing her with his desperately eager body. While Derek panted and spiraled higher and higher, emotionally and sexually, Meredith zoned out into a blissful personal celebration that she was with him, here and now, naked ass in the air, no more waiting. Meredith was happy. She knew that Derek had tried to seduce her away from Mark these past weeks. At times she'd despaired of their whole situation, but now, as he tested her pussy's readiness, she rejoiced. She couldn't resist Derek and didn't think Derek could resist her anymore. He had seduced himself towards her, not her away from Mark.

Meredith pressed her forehead to her forearms on the floor and moaned rapturously when her lover mounted her small body and pressed his hard cock forcefully into her silken depths. Derek, his head swimming, knelt behind Meredith with his hands clamped over her hip bones. He strongly rocked her whole body back with every forward thrust of his cock, making her take it all. Derek's breath sawed harshly in his throat as his cock sawed purposefully in Meredith's pussy, eking small screams from her. Meredith's physical and emotional bliss turned more and more golden with every sawing stroke, metamorphosing into hot, bright ecstasy behind her eyes. Her body shuddered and heaved with raging need under his dominating weight.

"Derek! Ah... ah Derek...," Derek's name was a moaning mantra on Meredith's every breath, "My pussy's on fire!"

Derek let himself go, pumping harder and harder, the sharp sounds and feel of his belly slapping Meri's ass as he fucked her sending them both into orbit. Derek stifled a deep groan and spurted freely into her hot juicy nest. He clenched hard and went utterly still before he clenched hard again. Tears leaked from Meredith's eyes as Derek murmured sweet praises to her. She pushed up from the floor, straightening in his arms. Derek wrapped his arms around her, cupping her mound in both warm hands. Meredith laid her head back on his shoulder and twisted to meet his lips. They kissed deeply and in moments Meredith arched her swollen clitoris into his rubbing fingers in glorious release.

"Derek... ," she gasped into his mouth, clutching her hands over his, "That was so good, babe. I loved it... I love you."

"Baby, you're the best ever... so hot, so special, so sweet."

They knelt, Derek holding Meredith, until Mer finally had to move off her knees. She fell forward off Derek's cock and crawled forward to collapse on the linen strewn floor.

"Derek... ," Meredith moaned, "Hold me."

Derek smiled at the young needy whine in her voice and stretched out next to her, partially lying over her body, happy to answer that need. He gathered her close and closed his eyes, resting bonded with Meredith again. All felt right with their world.


	51. Chapter 51

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Derek and Meredith**

Derek gently pushed Meredith, making her roll over onto her back on the floor. Her bra was twisted above her full breasts, under her arm pits, and her panties were tangled around her ankles. His semen leaked from her ruby depths and puddled on her inner thighs. Cock sucking had made Meredith's mouth scarlet and Derek's frantic grab in her hair to hold her still for fucking had made it into a wild halo. Her well fucked body and face now made Derek's cock swell once more into rock solid interest.

"You're mine, Meredith. Look at you. You have to admit it now," Derek said arrogantly, pleased with how ravished Meredith looked.

"I am yours," Meredith said softly, her nipples pearling as he kneaded them between his pinching fingers.

She tried to sit up and move away but he wouldn't let her.

"You can't possibly want to stay with Mark now, Meredith, not after that," Derek declared persuasively and let his pinching fingers travel across her breasts to her soft belly.

Meredith writhed under the tiny stings he gave her and pressed her thighs together over her juicy, hot pussy. Derek pinched her low belly just above her pubis and then her thighs. Meredith's breath came faster, and she involuntarily arched her mound towards his hands, even as she fought to think.

"I love you, Derek. Sucking your cock is one of my favorite things to do. But so is sucking Mark's cock. I love him too. You are my soul mate, dear. Mark is a heart mate and a playmate. He was there for me when I desperately needed him. You'd been a complete jackass and had thrown me away like a used tissue. I can't forget that Mark was there when you weren't," Meredith tried to roll away again but Derek wouldn't let her, "So until he has another woman on a permanent basis, I'm keeping him. I refuse to treat him the way you treated me. Mark has me and he has other women too. I'm open to that. And he's open to me having you as well as him. He's mine and you're mine. I want and need you both. I've told you before I won't give up either of you," Meredith's flushed face set in stubborn lines.

"Meri, you can't possibly expect me to fuck you like this and then let you go to Mark," Derek said incredulously, "That's crazy."

Meredith's blood chilled as her temper flared and she slapped his hands away from her body, "What's crazy is giving up happiness and joy because of small mindedness and trying to be what other people expect me to be regardless of my own needs. I'm done with that. I'm different, Derek. I always have been. I've been miserable most of my life. When I was with you, I was mostly happy. While I've been with Mark, I've been mostly happy. To have both you and Mark in my life will make me wildly happy and one hundred per cent content. I'm not going to apologize for wanting to be happy. I love both of you. I need both of you."

Meredith sat up and started trying to pull herself together.

"Meredith, you've said I'm your soul mate. If that's true, why would we need another man between us?!" Derek asked harshly, scratching a hand over his chest.

"Mark isn't between us Derek. He's with us. I love you and Mark. Mark loves me and you. You love me and Mark. Don't deny it. You've been mad at Mark and I've been mad at you. I think ... Derek, I think I don't trust you enough to take you back without Mark there to help me. I'm sorry. I want us to let all that go and just love each other. You need us and we need you. Give it a chance, Derek. I think you'll be happy if you can just let us love you," Meredith said passionately.

She had her panties and bra back in place and was struggling to get her pants back on over sticky legs. She was going to have to grab a shower before she headed back to work. Damn it. She'd been looking forward to watching Dr. Webber perform a pancreatectomy. Meredith ignored Derek completely. She'd given him her body, her heart, and her reasons. She wasn't going to give him total control over all her choices again. She had to stand up and be herself, no matter what. That was her only hope of being happy. She wasn't going to give up her happiness with Mark on the hopes that she'd be happy with Derek, especially when Mark was okay with her having Derek too. She treasured Mark. He wasn't a toy to be discarded when a new one came along. Meredith needed to stick with him the way no one had ever stuck with her. No matter how unhappy Derek was she just couldn't ditch Mark. She couldn't.

Derek stood watching her, completely unperturbed by his own nudity and messy state. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to assimilate the fact that Meredith had stated her case again in no uncertain terms and was now ignoring him. Derek was a good guy. He was a brilliant brain surgeon. He was also a little puffed up in his ego. He knew his worth and then some. He'd truly expected Meredith to come running back to him with no more than a token protest. He realized now that he was an egotistical idiot. Meredith meant it. She wanted him and Mark. His heart sank as Derek realized he was going to lose her. There was no way in hell he could share Meredith with Mark. No way.


	52. Chapter 52

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Mark**

Meredith woke in her bed two weeks later with a terrible hollow feeling in her chest and gut. She turned into Mark's chest and rubbed her face against his smooth, well defined muscles for comfort. Tears filled her eyes when she remembered how cold Derek had been to her yesterday. Since that day in the closet, Derek hadn't flirted or teased with her at all. He'd made no advances in any way. Whenever Meredith or Mark tried to talk to him his face closed down and he walked away. Meredith was trying to accept that Derek had made his choice. He couldn't accept loving her the way she was and she refused to try to be someone she wasn't again.

"Sh, sweetheart, sh," Mark hushed her tears, "He hasn't totally turned away. He watches you, when you aren't looking, every chance he gets. He's besotted, whether he wants to admit it or not."

Mark smiled inside at the irony of waking to his girlfriend's tears over another man.

"But, Mark ..." Meredith looked up at him with sad eyes, "He doesn't. He ignores me all the time. He never chooses me as his intern and he doesn't love me. I don't think he ever has. He was just playing games with me again the way he did before, when he didn't tell me he was married to the heifer."

"Sweetie, I swear I've never seen him like this. He loves you. I know it. It's me he objects to. Why don't we reconsider, Meredith? Derek obviously can't tolerate an open relationship with you. I'll bow out and leave you with him."

"No!" Meredith clutched Mark as if afraid he was leaving her right then and there, "Please don't leave me, Mark. I can't bear it. I'm sorry I'm being such a crybaby over Derek. I won't cry again. Please stay!"

"Meri, what in the world?! Of course I'll stay if you still want me to. I love you, remember?" Mark sat up and hauled Meredith up to sit with him, cuddled in his lap, "And I want you to feel free to cry if you need to. Your not a crybaby, you're hurt. Derek is such an ass. He could at least try it for a few weeks to see if it could work. This way he's assuming it won't. Except when he married a woman years older than himself, he's always been a little rigid in his middle class attitudes."

"Mark, I think we should be prepared to let Derek go once and for all," Meredith said, her heart breaking, "He's not coming back."

Meredith's breath caught in her throat, "Oh, I miss him already."

"It's going to be okay, sugar," said Mark, gently rubbing her back, "We still have each other. You aren't alone."

Mark rolled over with Meredith in his arms at that point. The one sure way he'd discovered to get her mind off Derek was to plunge his hot cock deeply into her body until there wasn't a thought left in her head. He covered her soft body completely with his much taller, harder frame. In stark dominance, with no preliminaries, Mark pulled her leg wide by the knee, and rubbed his cock into the juices already gathering in her vulva. She gasped in surprise and pleasure at the sudden world of erotic sensations he was evoking. She willingly spread her knees wide and Mark took immediate advantage pressing hard into her pussy. As usual he had to work himself back and forth, patiently, over and over, until he was able to plunge deep. The fit was almost unbearably tight at first and Mark loved it. He kept pumping in micro thrusts until her sweet spot heated and softened in utter welcome.

Meredith sighed in relief as they united, feeling loved and understood.

Her hands kneading his long back, she whispered, "Kiss me, lover. I need your mouth."

Their kiss swept Meredith completely away. In spite of her sadness over Derek, joy sparkled between Mark and herself. She gloried in the sweet taste of him. He gave her what she wanted, always. To other people, particularly interns, Mark was a complete prick, but to her he was glorious. Somehow they made each other funnier and happier. All of the people in her life who'd said they loved her, including Derek, were hyper critical at times. Mark never was. Meredith reveled in his unreserved acceptance of who she was. She was so tired of trying to meet someone else's expectations of her.

Mark didn't plunge into her mouth. Instead he sipped and teased, coaxing her yearning response until Meredith licked his lips and pressed up into the warm crevasse of his mouth. She pressed the tip of her tongue to the red tantric spot on the roof of his mouth and then licked the inside of his lips. Mark took charge of Meredith's pussy while he yielded his mouth totally to her. First Meredith's tongue plunged into his mouth, and then Mark's cock plunged into her sheath. They alternated back and forth until Meredith had to pull back to breathe. He arched hard into her body and stretched full length on top of her, fucking her rapidly. Meredith kissed his throat and chest, caressing his entire back side with her hands and feet. Meredith kissed Mark's heart and writhed in orgasm under his huge cock rubbing both her pussy and clit at the same time. Mark went wild then, fucking Meredith into another orgasm and himself into ecstasy. Meredith screamed and clenched her whole body around his. Mark groaned and then half laughed.

"Wow, great way to start the day, doll baby," Mark gave her a smacking kiss on the temple and brushed her soft hair back from the side of her face, "In fact I think I might go ahead and spend the rest of the day right here."

He gave another suggestive thrust of his hips.

"Oh no, you're not, mister. I have many brilliant surgeries to attend today even if you don't. Let me up big guy. It's late. We have to hurry."

Meredith and Mark teased their way out of bed and into showers and clothes. Every time a sad thought crossed her face Mark chivvied her out of it. Meredith reached up and kissed his cheek before opening her bedroom door.

"You're a love, Mark. I just wish you'd be nicer at work so that everyone else could know this side of you."

"What niceness I have, sweetie, is all yours. I have no intention of ever using it at work," Mark gave her his best sneer.

She smirked and then laughed, "Okay, love. You win. Let's go."

They stepped into the hallway outside Meredith's bedroom and almost bumped into George coming out of the bathroom, a towel hitched around his waist with his flabby belly draping over it.

"George, you're going to be late," Meredith said in surprise.

"Maybe I could have been on time if I'd had some sleep last night, Meredith," George sulked.

He eyed McSteamy with prurient interest. The man was tall and absolutely gorgeous. George could tell from a hundred surreptitious peeks at Dr. Sloan's crotch that the man was _hung_! Too bad he was wasted on a slut like Grey. George shivered just thinking of the sexy groans, moans and screams that had disturbed his sleep three times through the night. He supposed that that was how Grey kept Sloan's interest. The skinny bitch couldn't do it any other way, that was for sure.

Meredith blushed, "Oh, you heard us? I'm sorry George, but I thought we'd agreed to use earplugs on the nights we had company. The house has little soundproofing."

George's current squeeze had the bad habit of banging George against the wall, making a horrible racket so both Meredith and Mark had slept with earplugs more than once.

"I ran out, I've had to use so many," his attitude was surly as well as envious, but he still eyed them salaciously.

Mark had had enough.

"Meredith, it's time to go."

"That's a change, you telling her to go instead of come," George said nastily, and then looked frightened by his own temerity.

Sloan turned then and looked at George as if he were a cockroach.

"O'Malley, watch out, one day I might decide to step on you," Mark intimidated the smaller man with sheer size alone.

Then he swept Meredith out of the house and off to work.


	53. Chapter 53

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Our Meredith**

Meredith caught the terrible gunshot victim in the Pit that morning. Dr. Burke rattled off a dozen orders and finished with 'stat'! What made this a rather unique problem was that there was a young paramedic attached to her patient. Her hand was buried in the wound and every time she tried to remove it the patient started to bleed out. They'd have to take her into surgery with them and be prepared to stop the bleeding as soon as she moved.

Meredith and a half a dozen others pushed the gurney down the hall to the huge back elevator. They passed Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Webber on the way. For an instant Meredith caught Derek's eye, then he frowned and turned away. Meredith's mouth turned down as her heart ached, but she made herself think again of her patient, running through all the protocols they'd need to follow. She pictured what she'd do if she were Burke and faced with this problem. Meredith always tried to figure it out herself first, before she watched the attending work. It caused her to learn more easily and retain more.

The screams from the Pit had not let up. This man's poor wife had been hysterically screaming since they'd brought her off the ambulance. Meredith helped push her patient into the elevator and, along with everyone with her, sighed in relief when the elevator doors clanged shut, leaving them in relative peace. She certainly didn't envy Alex his job of calming that woman down.

Meredith focused on her job as intently as she could. She reassured Hannah, the paramedic, that everything was going to be okay and she helped the scrub nurses drape the patient and Hannah, after scrubbing in herself. When everything was ready, with Dr. Milton as anesthesiologist, Dr. Burke arrived. His team gowned and gloved him with remarkable efficiency. He stood poised ready for the first incision, when Dr. Karev burst through the doors. Meredith looked up, surprised at Karev's abrupt entry. Burke tried to dismiss him but Karev insisted on talking to him. Meredith shivered at the furious look on Burke's face. She fully expected to see Karev slink away with his tail between his legs after Burke ripped him to shreds.

But he didn't. Dr. Burke signaled her and she curiously crossed the room to join Burke and Karev.

"Dr. Burke?"

"Dr. Grey, go now, walk – walk, don't run to find the head surgical tech and tell him I said we have a code black. Tell him I'm sure. Tell him to call the bomb squad."

Meredith's breath whooshed out of her body and she stared at him in utter shock. A bomb? She glanced at Hannah still stuck with her hand in a body cavity. Then she stared back at Burke.

"Go now!" he said in a fierce undertone.

The next thing she knew she was in the hallway walking as fast as she could for the head tech's administrative office. It was at the end of the surgical suite's hallway. Nurse Heinrich was in charge of the ORs. He actually controlled the technical aspects of the floor, not Webber. Everyone knew that Heinrich controlled scheduling the board too, not Webber, as much as Webber liked to think he did. The man was immensely powerful in Meredith's world and she'd never once had occasion to speak with him. Reporting a bomb in a body cavity was going to be the first time. Meredith speed picked up until she was almost running. She reached Nurse Heinrich's office and entered without knocking, her heart hammering in her chest and her mind a whirl with scared thoughts.

A slight blond man looked up from his paperwork in surprise at Dr. Grey. Interns were usually quite cautious around him, rightfully so. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Well?" he barked, displeased with the interruption.

"Dr. Burke said to tell you he's sure he has a code black in OR 3. Please call the bomb squad," Meredith panted.

Heinrich's already pale complexion turned pasty white. He picked up his phone and pressed three numbers.

"This is Heinrich. Code black, OR 3. Implement evacuation plan alpha. Yes."

He ended the in house call and dialed for an outside line.

"This is Nurse Heinrich at Seattle Grace Hospital. We have a code black in OR 3. Yes, we're sure. Send the bomb squad. Evacuation procedure alpha in underway. No, I have no more details. Please hold. I'm putting someone on who knows more," Heinrich held the phone out to Meredith.

Meredith really didn't think she could say more, but she took the phone anyway.

"Hello, this is Dr. Grey... Yes, we have a patient in the OR that was shot somehow in his right side. The shell did not pass through his body and we were just told the shell is unexploded. A paramedic has her hand in the wound stopping the patient from bleeding out. We think she's touching the shell... Yes, Dr. Burke, the attending, already ordered the oxygen supply stopped and the patient is on manual ventilation. All personnel have been evacuated from that OR except Dr. Burke and Dr. Milton, the anesthesiologist... Yes, we'll wait for the bomb squad... I'm giving the phone back to Nurse Heinrich."

Meredith handed the phone over and stood for a moment undecided what to do. All she could think of was Hannah's frightened face. She made it down the hall the second time as quickly as the first, in spite of all the personnel flooding the floor on their way out. Meredith made it back to the OR and reported mission accomplished to Dr. Burke. He ordered everyone from his OR still milling around the hall to leave.

"But, Dr. Burke, you'll need help when the bomb squad gets here and you continue the surgery," Meredith said looking earnestly up at the tall surgeon.

"No, Dr. Milton and I can do it. I don't need any help."

Meredith and two nurses stood their ground when everyone else left. She folded her arms across her chest and looked straight at Burke, defying him.

Burke abruptly nodded, "Alright! But, until the bomb squad gets here, wait at the end of the hall."

"Yes sir."

The corridor was already empty. The three of them were all that was left of Burke's OR staff. Meredith decided to go ahead and leave Mark a message on his cell even though she knew he'd been in surgery and was still probably trying to deal with evacuating his patient and personnel.

When his voice mail answered Meredith said, "Hi sweetie, I was in OR 3... you know, the OR with the unexploded shell. I'm waiting on the OR floor in case Burke needs me again in there. I just wanted to tell you I love you, and I think your plan of staying in bed all day may have had some merit after all. Talk to you later."

Meredith paced at the end of the hallway while they all waited for the bomb squad. She couldn't imagine what they could actually do. Poor Hannah was so terrified and the patient was probably going to end up dying after all. Poor man. The elevator door finally clanged open and official looking men in black uniforms and badges emerged. Meredith jumped, startled, and then drew a deep breath.

_Here we go,_ she thought.


	54. Chapter 54

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Derek and Mark**

Derek burst into the attendings' lounge and scanned the room. Several doctors looked up, alarmed at his abrupt entrance in light of the live bomb that was even now on the surgical floor. Derek paced angrily over to Mark who was sitting with his elbows braced on his knees and his head drooped low, staring at the floor.

"Where's Meredith?!" Shepherd asked with no preamble.

Mark slowly looked up, a glazed look on his face, "What do you care?"

"Mark, I'm not messing with you right now! Where is she?"

"She's about to be exploded into a million pieces along with Burke, their patient and a couple of crazy nurses! I repeat, what the fuck do you care!"

Shepherd ignored Sloan's outburst and asked harshly, "Why wasn't she evacuated along with the rest of the surgical floor?! What the hell is she doing in that OR?!"

Sloan sat back and studied his erstwhile best friend. He was raw inside, sharp anxiety causing him to bleed internally. He wanted to snap the fool's head off. But, he imagined Derek was dying inside over their girl too ... Meredith always encouraged him to cut people slack... Oh, fuck it! He didn't feel like being understanding or forgiving at all! Sudden fury at all the pain and hardship that Derek Shepherd had caused both Meredith and himself made him see red. For once Mark didn't care that Derek had wounded himself as deeply as everyone else while he was at it. He wanted to hurt the sanctimonious fool as badly as he'd hurt Meredith.

He gritted his teeth and growled, "Listen, fuckwad, you know as well as I, that Meredith could never abandon her gutted patient, that stupid paramedic, or that pompous ass, Preston Burke. She's never abandoned her mother, even though we all agree she's the wicked bitch of the west. She hurt Meredith her whole life and now Meredith does nothing but take care of her like a queen. She took you back immediately when, if you ask me, she should have left you to sit in your own dirty diapers until you had diaper rash! Asshole! It wasn't in her to leave you in pain.

"And me?! Meredith won't leave me, Derek. She knows how much I need her. She loves me in spite of myself. I'm nothing but an egotistical fuckwad too, just like you, but she sees the best in me and she stays with me. She'll never leave me, just like she'll never leave you. If you're alone and separated from Meredith; if you find yourself having to ask me about her instead of knowing for yourself, it's your own damned fault! You left her! She didn't leave you! You always leave her! Oh, I don't even want to look at you any more, you miserable idiot. My girlfriend, not yours, mine, could die at any moment and then I'll be alone just like you. Isn't that what you want, you gnat brained fucker?!"

Sloan disgustedly pushed past a pale faced, gaping Shepherd and strode out of the suddenly stifling room. Derek stared after Mark's broad back and felt his stomach sink to his knees. Mark's truth hammered him into a bloody mass. Worry for Meredith acid pitted and scarred him. Derek's world was twisting and melting like a Salvadore Dali painting. He abruptly sat in Mark's abandoned chair. Mark's outburst had stunned him. Mark had never, in all their lives, ever talked to him like that – like he hated him. Even after all the hateful things Derek had said to him about sleeping with Addison, Mark had never responded in kind. Mark had always treated Derek well, like Meredith, and unlike everyone else.

Meredith had her hand on a homemade unstable bomb. Derek felt like he had his hand on his own self made unstable bomb. Mark was right. Meredith could die at any moment. He'd never have another chance with her, and after the scathing set down Mark had delivered, he probably wouldn't have another chance with his best friend either. He'd wasted months of time he could have had with Meredith when he weakly accepted his ex back in his life. Then he wasted weeks more when he could have been with Meredith after the ex left. He'd thrown away her love. How had he come to this point? Derek couldn't sit another minute. He rose and paced down the corridor, frantically running scenarios in his head. Meredith had to be okay, she just had to be.

Hours passed. The tension in the remaining skeleton crew at Seattle Grace had risen until finally Dr. Webber collapsed with an anxiety attack that looked terribly like a heart attack. Both Derek and Mark had paced back and forth so much the remaining nurses were surprised there weren't any ruts worn in the floor. Cristina Yang was also in the mix. She was driving the bomb squad crazy asking for the latest updates alternated with demands to be let through to see Burke and Meredith. The bomb squad had cordoned off access to the surgical floor so no one had been able to get to the floor to see anyone. Mark and Derek had shared a few more snarling exchanges and then ignored each other, both in a state beyond stress. This wasn't like the stress of surgery where they were experts and had some control; where they could affect the outcome more often than not; where it was strangers who were in peril.

Mark chewed at his lower lip, his feeling of doom growing larger. Meri was always the one to catch the bullshit that other people created – including, it seemed, a homemade bomb and the mess that Derek, Addison and himself had made between them. She didn't deserve the bomb. She hadn't deserved the mess. She was a sweetheart. She deserved to be loved and treated well, damn it. Mark paced and hoped, paced and despaired.

Derek felt so antsy he was crazed. He wallowed in self-recrimination and regret. Meredith had tried to tell him more than once that life was short. Now there may just be minutes left in her life and he'd never get to tell her what an ass he was and how much he loved her. She'd iterated her belief that love and happiness were what was important in life every time they were together. He'd selfishly denied her. If she died...

Derek grabbed the back of his neck and stretched it by tilting his head to the side. His muscles felt like locked down steel rods. He made himself breathe while he stretched. He'd been airless for hours. Out of the corner of his eye Derek saw Mark slump against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was frowning and staring at the floor.

Derek hesitated and then thought, _Mark's hurting. I can't believe how much he's hurting. Maybe he really does love Meredith_.

He hadn't believed it before. He'd truly believed Mark was playing a game with Meredith and with him. Derek had believed that all he had to do was wait Mark out. He'd believed that Meredith really loved him, Derek, and was only punishing him for dumping her by being with Mark. She couldn't possibly love him the way she did and still love Mark too. Between Mark eventually tiring of his latest game and Meredith eventually forgiving him, Derek had never once considered that Mark and Meredith were sincere in their offer to him. He was a man who'd been raised with regulation family values. He was supposed to grow up; marry a woman he loved; father two or three children; and live in happy monogamy the rest of his life. He was not supposed to marry a woman he didn't love; have a wife who refused to get pregnant because it would ruin her figure; get divorced; and fall in love with a girl who apparently wanted and needed two lovers to be happy. He'd never once taken the offer seriously. It just wasn't on his radar. He slumped against the wall next to Mark and after a long, silent moment they both slid to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mark," Derek said humbly.

"For what?"

Mark closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the headache behind his eyes.

"For being an egotistical fuckwad. For never once taking Meredith seriously when she said she loved us both. For not believing that you really loved her. For being a conservative, hidebound jerk."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Meredith is holding a bomb in a body cavity, Derek. Right now all I can think about is that."

"Me too. That's why I've finally taken my head out of my ass and looked around at the real picture. I love Meredith, Mark, I really do. I can see that you do too. When Meredith comes out of this alive I promise to do what she asked. I'm going to love her. I'm going to love her enough to make sure she's happy and has everything she needs – even you."

Mark slowly turned his head and stared at Derek in disbelief.

"I mean it, Mark. I want to stop regretting my stupid decisions and start treating Meredith like the love of my life," Derek smiled sadly.

"I honestly thought you'd be a stubborn s.o.b., hoist on your own petard, until the end," Mark shook his head and a slight smile lit his eyes, "Meredith will be so happy to have you back."

Derek started to reply when he was interrupted by a loud explosion in the building. The elevator clanged and shuddered, glass shook, and the fire alarm blared. Derek and Mark stared in horror at each other for a second, and then they both leaped for the surgical floor and Meredith.


	55. Chapter 55

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith**

Meredith wished with all her heart that Derek had let her love him. She wished that she'd had more time with Mark. She wished she could see the day a medication was developed for Alzheimer's, to cure her mom. She wished she'd been able to perform at least one surgery on her own. She wished she could go to the bathroom... good grief, she was losing it.

She'd been standing here for hours, while the powers that be decided what to do. Every now and then Meredith's mind slipped a gear and she fantasized about pulling her hand out of the patient, and off the bomb, the way Hannah had done. Then she stopped herself sternly, and reminded herself that someone had to extract the bomb. Her hand was already on it. It may as well be her. She wasn't one to leave her dirty work for someone else to do.

Meredith had stopped talking several hours ago. There was nothing left for her to say. Besides, no one wanted to talk to her anyway. Burke kept looking warily at her like she was the walking wounded or perhaps the walking dead? The bomb squad guys treated her like she was a human bomb that could go off at any second, just like Hannah, the paramedic. Most of the time she stood with one hand on a device that could kill her at any moment, and the other hand squeezing a ventilator. She was utterly, starkly alone. Her world was narrowing down smaller and smaller until all that would be left was a single action. It was the bottleneck of her life. Or was that the aperture of her death?

She had hours and hours of looking death squarely in the eye, but her hands remained steady. If nothing else, she was sure now that she had the hands and nerve of a surgeon. After a while she became numb to fear. Though, over the hours, death honed her down. She thought about every single aspect of her life and numbly evaluated it with the unnatural crystal clear clarity that comes this close to death.

At least she'd told Mark she loved him one more time. That was good. She hadn't told Derek. Well, he wouldn't want to hear it after all, so maybe that was good too. And her mom... she was going to be left alone in the world if the bomb exploded. Thank God, Meredith had already put her mom's money in safe investments so that her care would continue uninterrupted for as long as Ellis lived. Meredith hoped her mom missed her when the bomb... okay, that was way too maudlin. The woman had Alzheimer's. Shouldn't wish any more pain on her than she already had. Her father... No, he hadn't been there for her life, why should she consider him at her possible death? Was there anything else? No... nothing else. Mark and Derek and her mom were all she had in the end. She regretted she'd never been the daughter her mom wanted or the woman Derek wanted. But she didn't regret loving them. And she refused to regret loving herself enough to let Mark into her life. She refused to regret loving him.

Meredith came out of her self induced meditative fugue to notice that not only did her feet hurt and her bladder ache, but a nurse was setting a sterile instrument tray at the foot of the table and gloving Burke. The other nurse who had stood his ground along with Meredith gently took the ambu bag out of her exhausted hand and took over ventilation. Meredith stared straight ahead as she realized Burke was asking her if she was ready. Every bit of the fear that she'd put off for hours came rushing back, lighting up every cell in her body like a Christmas tree. She fought to breathe slowly and steadily. She knew the rhythm she needed. Hadn't she been pumping the ambu bag for her patient?

She spoke for the first time in hours, "Yes, I have to be ready, right?"

She looked into the eyes of the bomb squad specialist across the table from her. His name was Dylan Young. She was actually supposed to put the bomb in Dylan's hand. He'd carry it out for disposal. Were they all crazy? They were all going to die right along with her and her patient. She was barely aware that Burke was calling her name.

"Grey ... Grey ... I'm ready Grey. The patient is bleeding out Grey ... Grey."

"No ... Burke ... this is crazy. You ... all of you get out of here. I ... can do this by myself. Dylan, you're just going to put the shell in the container, right? Bring the container in here ... I'll put it there. When I'm done, I'll tie off the bleeder in the patient. I can do it, Dr. Burke," Meredith looked frantically between Dylan and Burke, while the two nurses at the head and foot of the table exchanged glances, "There's no need for you to be at risk. Save yourselves, all of you."

"Grey ..." said Burke.

"Meredith, listen to me," said Dylan, "We have a plan. We need to follow the plan."

Meredith stared at him, her beautiful eyes wide and frightened, but she still made no effort to pull the shell out.

"Meredith, Meredith look at me. Pretend that I'm not the jerk that's been ordering you around all day. Pretend I'm someone you trust. Can you do that? Meredith?"

Meredith took a deep breath and let herself sink into a fugue again.

_She nodded. Dylan's face shimmered into Derek's. They stood together, alone in the OR, peaceful and calm._

_"Derek, I'm scared."_

_Derek's face was calm and loving, "You can do this, Meredith. I know you can."_

"And I'm telling you to go ahead and lift it out ... slowly. Keep it level."

Meredith's hand had already been moving of its own accord when she heard and understood Dylan's instructions again. She never paused. She slowly removed the shell from the man's side and laid it gently in Dylan's level hands.

"You did good," he said in the low voice he'd used for hours.

Their eyes met for a timeless, breathless, soundless moment. Then Meredith blinked and Dylan turned away, slowly walking the bomb out of the OR. Burke crowded into Meredith and retracted the wound to get a look at the bleeder. She instinctively took a step back, giving way to him. She'd been attached to the bomb for so long it was as if she didn't know what to do now. She felt strangely disembodied. For some reason her feet started to move following the bomb. She cocked her head as she rounded the doorway, watching Dylan carry it.

_Maybe the shell is a dud after all_, she thought.

It exploded. The blast instantly killed Dylan and two others. It blew in a fraction of a second down the hallway towards Meredith. She threw her hands up and was blown back ten feet to fall against the floor. Meredith heard the fire alarm blaring and felt hot embers and ash sprinkling her face. Then she felt nothing.


	56. Chapter 56

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Derek and Meredith, Mark and Derek**

Derek rarely ordered dessert, but today, having a late lunch with Meredith in her beautiful dress at the five star Kobe Steak House, he felt like splurging on something sweet. He asked Meredith to choose something, knowing they'd end up sharing it.

"Hm, I don't know, Derek, this dessert menu has six pages! For heaven's sake, I want everything," she laughed, crinkling her nose, "You choose."

"Meri, you know I'm boring. I always go for the crème brulèe or the strawberry chocolate tart. Why don't you pick something you want that's more extravagant?"

Meredith took him at his word, ordering a mile high torte that both of them together had absolutely no chance of finishing. When it arrived at their table Derek grinned at Meredith's wide eyed little girl excitement. He teased her by pretending to hog the whole dessert to himself, only letting her have a taste on his lips when he kissed her between bites.

"Derek, you're so mean! Either kiss me for real or give me the dessert, I can't take this teasing!" she pouted, even though her eyes belied her words, sparkling with good humor.

Laughing and giving in, Derek kissed her full on and then slid the huge dessert in front of her. Three forkfuls was more than enough for him. He sipped his coffee and watched Meredith consume half of what was left with delicate greed. She loved desserts and this was so delicious. She smiled at Derek, enticing him to kiss the chocolate crumbs from her lips, and hummed in appreciation when he did just that.

They'd been reminiscing about the bomb episode in their lives throughout lunch. It had been a harrowing experience for all of them, but especially for Derek, because of all his regrets. Neither Mark nor Meredith had regrets.

Derek commented now, "I still can't believe how much you scared Mark and me."

"You mean after the explosion?" Meredith asked, nonchalantly licking her fork.

"Hell yes, I mean after the explosion," Derek growled, having a visceral reaction to the awful memory...

Seattle Grace Surgical Wing shuddered from the explosion in its bowels. The skeleton crew working on the lower floor stared at each other in horrified shock. Screams, cries and moans rent the air. Then everyone was in motion, the police and the senior medical staff shouting orders, but the bomb squad guys were still in command and would let no one past. They had to scope out the situation for themselves first, before anyone else was put at risk, even if it was to save survivors.

Mark and Derek hit the barricade of police and weren't let through any more than Cristina was. They were utterly frantic. If Meredith weren't dead, she soon would be, if they couldn't get to her and stop the bleeding. Their exhortations fell on deaf ears. The bomb specialists knew that they'd likely lost their friends too, but they stood firm, in protection mode.

Derek was the first to realize they had to go around if they couldn't go through. He knew every nook and cranny of Seattle Grace.

"Mark, come on!" he shouted in the melèe.

Then he ran down a side hallway to the back stairs. Police heavily barricaded them too so Derek kept running, Mark only a step behind. The further they got from the main entrance the quieter and more abandoned everything was, but every access was blocked.

"Fuck this!" Derek shouted and ran outside, back in through a service entrance, and then into a hidden courtyard, between Grace and the Seattle Grace Convention Center Annex.

Mark finally saw where they were going. There was a black metal stair case leading up to the helipad on the roof. They ran panting up the stairs to the roof and then to the doors of the top floor. Derek pulled out a set of keys and they were in, running down the interior flight of stairs to the surgical suites floor. The police had blocked access at the doors on other floors, not on the stair well itself. Mark and Derek burst through the doors and stopped in horrified shock. Even knowing that a bomb had gone off, they still hadn't been prepared for the destruction. No one who has never been at a bombed out site can ever imagine the reality of the scorched out floor, walls and ceiling; the blown out windows, door frames, and furniture; the stench of the blast, the burned debris, and the burned flesh. It had been a relatively small blast, but even so, it was horrific. They forced themselves to move forward, hope waning as the reality of an explosion set in.

The excavating bomb squad team at the far end of the hall (which they later learned had to break through the blast wedged door) shouted at them, but they were already leaping for OR 6 where Burke and Meredith had moved their patient. Meredith was no where to be seen so far. They stopped just inside the OR's open door, years of training taking over and restricting them from violating whatever sterile space Burke had been able to maintain for his patient.

The room was eerily well lit, after the semi gloom in the hallway, from the emergency generators that activated automatically with the fire alarms. Burke, his head lamp in place, casting strange beams around the room, was frantically trying to fix the gash in his patient's heart. He, himself, had inflicted it with a scalpel when the explosion had slammed his hand unnaturally across Mr. Carlson's open chest. His scrub nurse was covered in blood and ash. She had been standing between the open door and the patient, across the table from Burke, where she'd moved a moment before the bazooka shell's fulmination. Her ankle had been broken when the concussion had slammed her into the operating table but she was gamely standing on one leg trying to retract and suction for Burke. His other nurse was still ventilating the patient with an ambu bag, calling out readings from digital readouts overhead, and administering drugs while trying to protect the patient's open chest from all the lightly floating debris. All of them had been pelted with lethal force glass shards, but their flak jackets had mostly protected them. Burke was cut across the face, bleeding, but that was all. Their OR had been mostly protected and their equipment was still working. They'd been amazingly lucky.

Burke saw surgeons in his doorway and almost shouted, "Where the hell have you been?! Help us, now!"

Derek dutifully grabbed the nearest disinfectant and poured it over his own hands and Mark's. A six foot five bomb squad guy in a black uniform and flak jacket arrived at the door to bully them away from his crime scene, but they quickly shouted they were surgeons. They were needed. Both knew that Meredith wasn't in the hallway, at least not in plain sight, and she wasn't in the OR. And now they couldn't leave Burke to go look for her. Derek's heart sank as he pulled on a sterile gown and gloves, but he couldn't make himself ask Burke the question. Mark, pulling on his own gown and gloves, fully intended to do the bare minimum, and then leave this stupid son of a bitch on the table to his fate. To his way of thinking it was all his fault for making a bazooka shell, for God's sake, in the first place. Who, in their right mind, would think that was a good idea? It did not bypass him that this gormless wonder on the table may well have killed Meredith. If Derek could ignore the irony, he couldn't. Meredith may still be lying somewhere hurt and bleeding! They had to find her. Both Derek and Mark refused to believe the specks of blood and guts that decorated every surface of the entire floor had once been the deceptively fragile looking, sad lady who had managed to charm two cynical New Yorkers into love and happiness.


	57. Chapter 57

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 57**

**The Boys**

Shepherd and Burke hastily worked on the man's chest while Sloan took the fool's damaged side and covered anesthesia. Nurse Donnelly was still on ventilation. Derek had insisted that Sgt. Frenell, the very tall, very black bomb squad officer who had attempted to get rid of them moments ago, call for an anesthesiologist and four nurses, before he escorted Nurse Bocanegra and her broken ankle off the floor.

"And two more surgeons, we need a gut man," Mark added before Derek could, "Tell them to scrub in stat! And when can we put this man back on oxygen? Surely the fire is out?"

Sgt. Frenell shook his head after talking into his shoulder com, "Sorry sir, no oxygen may be used. The fire may still be in the walls or ceiling and there are embers everywhere. The fire department's on it. But we just can't take the chance on your equipment."

"Burke, where's Meredith?" burst out Derek, unable to hold it in any longer, as Sgt. Frenell started to help Bocanegra away, "What happened? Why isn't she here with you?"

Anxiety was burning a hole in Derek's gut and his voice was sharp in command. For once, Dr. Burke, always cool as a cucumber in surgery, looked lost. He and his two battered nurses exchanged looks.

"She's ... not in the hallway?" he finally asked a little unsteadily, his headlamp flashing over Derek's face and then back on Mr. Carlson's heart.

"No," said Sloan flatly, grinding his teeth in stress.

It was all he could do not to throw down his tools and get the hell out of there. He felt trapped – trapped and impotent – and Mark never, ever allowed himself to be either trapped or impotent in any way. That's why Addison's perfidy in New York had freaked him out so much. Now he felt like his balls had been squeezed in a vice for hours. He hated this, really hated it, and glared at Derek to tell him so.

"She followed the bomb squad guy out the door, after he carried the bomb away," the petite nurse with Colombian ancestry burst out. She suddenly had tears in her eyes, overcome with pain and adrenaline and grief, "She was blown up. After holding that bomb for hours and getting it out of Mr. Carlson! She was blown up anyway."

"Bocanegra! We didn't see ... that," Burke's lamp flashed over Sloan's frozen visage and then Shepherd's rock hard, clenched jaw.

"Poor Dr. Grey. Why did she walk out the door?" asked Donnelly, shaking his head woefully, and for once ignoring the implicit command in Burke's voice for his nurses to shut up, even as he kept squeezing in even, not too fast, beats.

"Burke?" growled Derek, struggling hard to maintain his composure.

"I ... it is probably true that ... she must be dead, but we didn't see ..."

The two nurses and Burke had been through a harrowing ordeal and thinking that their courageous intern was dead made them sick. And she was _their_ intern ... in a way only war zone survivors would understand, Meredith belonged to them because they'd been in it together at the end. None of them could really believe she was dead, but they blurted it out now, easing terrible pressure in their hearts and minds. Sgt. Frenell grimly focused on his job and almost carried Bocanegra out the door. His squad leader and two brothers in blue were dead. He was working out his own trauma by doing his job.

Derek and Mark exchanged a long look. Flaming hot pain burned in their guts. Mark shook his head in denial and angrily slammed a clamp on the floor, before dropping his eyes and reaching for internal sutures. Derek closed his eyes in a paroxysm of pain trying to catch his breath.

_No, no, this can't be true. No, no ... _

Derek's mind frantically scrambled for succor. He pictured Meredith holding the bomb where Burke stood now and lifting it out. She handed it to the bomb squad guy and then the bomb squad guy walked out of the OR. Then the nurses said she had walked out after him. How close had she been when it exploded? He knew the explosion had occurred by the end of the hallway where the police were congregated. Where had Meredith been? That was the critical question.

"Donnelly!" He barked, jangling everyone's shattered nerves, "Where was Dr. Grey when the explosion occurred?"

Mark looked up. He knew that tone of voice. Derek was thinking it through and something had given him hope. He looked at Donnelly along with everyone else.

The nurse stuttered under the weight of such demanding gazes.

He pulled himself together and said, "He walked all the way out. Then three squeezes on the ambu bag later she started moving at the same slow pace he used. She paused at the door for one whole squeeze. She cleared the doorway; stood there; one more squeeze; explosion," Donnelly looked back and forth between them.

"She was far enough away that there should be body parts left, Derek, if she were dead," Mark declared, "She's somewhere whole if we didn't see body parts.

"You can't know that," protested Burke.

"I haven't just done boob jobs, asswipe, I've worked on all kinds of fire and explosion damage," Mark was losing it, "Where the hell are those surgeons?"

Mark and Derek forced themselves to stick, but both could think of nothing but getting the hell out of there and searching for Meredith. They willed someone, anyone to scrub in and take over.

Within minutes the OR was swarming with help, including Dr. Yang. She was a surgeon, damn it, she told the guards. They better let her in, now that the call for help had gone out. The cops at the barricade thankfully let her through. All of them were grateful for an excuse to get rid of the the sharp tongued shrew who had made the last four hours of their lives hell. Burke's resident in cardiovascular surgery, Dr. Hart, took over from Derek. He turned to signal Mark, but Mark hadn't waited to be replaced. Now that other people were coming through the door his duty was over and he was done playing good boy. Derek caught sight of Mark's broad back as the man ducked out the door into the blasted hallway. He ran to catch up and the two of them grimly began searching for sign of Meredith.


	58. Chapter 58

**Three's a Fantasy**

**The Boys**

They started two feet past the doorway of the OR, where they were sure Meredith had paused and watched the bomb squad. Ignoring the police activity around them, and proceeding as if they belonged there, they slowly walked down the hallway scanning right and left and lifting any piece of debris that might be large enough to hide a body part. Derek paced slowly, knowing this part was futile, since the bomb squad would have already done this, but unable to skip a step. In short order they made it to the end of the hallway, but Meredith wasn't there. They were sure of it. And there was no way that Meredith's body had simply vaporized.

"Hey! Surgeons were called to OR 6 – not this hallway. You're contaminating our scene!" yelled an officious voice.

Mark ignored it and swept the dimly lit hall with his eyes, looking for anything to indicate where Meredith had gone.

"Sgt. Frenell has given us permission to be here," Derek said calmly, in his most 'attending' voice, "Why don't you go check it out with him. I'm sure he has nothing better to do right now than listen to your misinformed complaints."

The young officer turned. Frenell was at the main blast site, talking to the watch commander. Three cops had just died, and now the brass had arrived.

"Uh no, that's okay, carry on," the young officer verbally fumbled and backed away.

"Derek, no part of Meredith is still here," Mark was rapidly checking each room, office space, cabinet, nook and cranny off the main hall, including another OR. He'd completely ignored Derek's byplay with the cop, focusing on his purpose, the way he did in surgery.

"We know she's not with the bomb squad or Burke. She must have been wearing a flak jacket like the rest of them. But, even so, she was stunned from the explosion. She's wandered away from the scene, maybe on instinct, maybe completely disoriented. If she's head injured, who knows how well she's thinking, or what she's thinking," Derek said, talking it out, "We already know that they're not blocking the stairwells themselves, so she could be anywhere. After holding that bomb for hours and then being blown to hell, what would Meredith instinctively do?"

Mark paused in his frantic, fruitless search and put himself in his lover's head and heart, "She'd want us Derek. You and me. Whatever else is going on, she wants us. Meri is looking for us."

His words pierced Derek right through the heart. He manfully regrouped and focused on what Mark was saying.

"And if she couldn't figure out how to get to either of us without attracting too much attention, she'd try to get to the intern locker room to get cleaned up on her own, with no one the wiser, and she'd leave, her duty done. Burke had already dismissed her. She minimizes her experiences and she doesn't expect anyone to ever really be there for her. Her mother taught her to do that by always telling her that her feelings were stupid and by never showing up for Meredith, no matter what. If she has gone home or to Joe's Bar, she'll call me when she's regained a little control."

Derek stared at Mark, trying to process both Mark's incisive understanding of Meredith and the fact that Meredith could very well even now be heading home to deal with the trauma of the day on her own. As crazy as that sounded he knew Mark was right.

"Or if Meredith is too physically or emotionally traumatized, I think she would hide. She'd try to make herself as small as possible. This could all just be too much for her. She wouldn't want to be stared at or gossiped about. She'd want to pull the blankets over her head and make herself invisible, especially if she blamed herself in any way for that bomb going off. You know she sometimes does that victim thing of accepting responsibility for the wrong things."

Again Derek knew Mark was right. Together in synchronous movement, they headed for the nearest stairwell to where Mer had been. It was an odd, narrow, back stair that almost no one used, (except for Dr. Milton, the cur, running away unnoticed in the middle of the emergency) descending to outlets of the surgical wing's kitchens and laundry and mechanical maintenance on floors below and ascending to back corridors of post op, the staff exercise room, and the psychiatric facilities above. At least that was all the guys could remember. They also knew that Meredith had made friends with many of the staff who weren't physicians or nurses and she had a way of popping quickly around the hospital, so they could easily picture her knowing and using this passage. They looked up and down, trying to figure out which way she'd go. As one they started down the stairs.


	59. Chapter 59

_Commentary:_

_**I should have put these up before but I couldn't until now. Skip down to the next update if you aren't interested in these replies.**_

"im confused with the anti -SAD though??"

_**SAD is Seasonal Affective Disorder; **__**depression associated with the reduction of daylight during the shorter days of late autumn and winter, which is tough in the upper latitudes, including Seattle, WA. My premise was that part of Meredith's depression and dark and twistyness of the past came from SAD and that Mark helped her out with it. The lights in the solarium are anti-SAD lights – full spectrum lights – to help alleviate depression.**_

"And with Mark's side of the space done, how will that work out? Will they (all 3) still have meals together and stuff?"

_**They're all three still together with the pool, and the raquetball court, etc.**_

"Ellis was actually funny in this chapter."

_**Thank you so much. I thought so too.**_

"Wooh, another couple great chapters! This would be some crazy show, for pay per view eyes only."

_**You can say that again. I admit I have a super secret desire to see Meredith and Derek together on the R rated screen. X would be too much, but R ... yeah.**_

"Love your descriptions...Addison as the snake swallowing interns was my favorite."

_**I absolutely love casting Addison as the villain of my pieces even though I know I am exaggerating and maximizing the bad. When I look back with 20/20 hindsight, nothing was ever as good again IMO after she came to SGH. Shondaco did a lot to redeem her on the show but she never made up for that. **_

"A really interesting chapter. I love the northern lights, but I wouldn't have thought you could see them as far south as Seattle."

_**Actually, about six times in an eleven year cycle the Northern lights phenomenon has been seen as far south as southern California, Texas, and Florida. They appear in the Seattle area 15 to 20 times per year, but aren't always visible due to cloud cover.**_

"most disturbing story ive ever read!"

_**I'm sorry it took you reading 46 chapters to figure that out. The very first paragraph delineates exactly what the story is. I am truly sorry if you are hurt ... The most disturbing story I've ever read was about the torture and genocide taking place in Somalia. IMO my story doesn't even come close.**_

"I absolutely love this fic! I have to admit though, whenever I see a Mer/Mark chapter I'm very weary of reading because I am not a fan at all. You've done a great job with all three of their emotions and feelings in this story though. Just curious, is Mer going to end up with just one or both of the guys?"

_**I know this is a tough story sometimes for a Merek purist. That last question has haunted me and stalled me more than any other on this story. I don't know yet. I keep swaying first one way and then the other.**_

"I have been having some trouble seeing Mer as needy as you've been writing her, I think given her upbringing and personality she'll always need to be more independent. I also don't see Derek being so materialistic, I think he tried to leave that life style behind with New York. Mark on the other hand, well I think he's your best character. Just my opinions."

_**I appreciate and respect your opinions very much. Thank you. I wasn't trying to write Meredith as needy – more as hurt and non trusting – but maybe I just didn't get that across. I believe, looking back, that she did come off too needy at times. Maybe people interpret hurt as needy. I don't know.**_

_**I disagree completely, however, on the "Derek is materialistic" point. I don't think of him as a person who is markedly more concerned with material things than with spiritual, intellectual, or cultural values. I don't think that is his character in this story. I think he's dedicated his life to service and now to love and friendship, etc. He is very wealthy in this story and spends freely. He loves outrageous sports cars and has the resources to indulge. He isn't a miser and he doesn't judge people for the money they have or don't have. I don't equate wealth with materialism and neither does my Derek.**_

"I was wondering how mark could really be in love with Mer as he's more of a manwhore...now I came to the conclusion that it is safe for him to love her because he knows that she doesn't rely on him totally as there is derek and that derek comes first...it might be bearable for him. Also thanks to her, he can be very close of Derek (maybe somewhere he is attracted to Der...) Well anyway usualy I don't like to read about Mark touching Mer but you make it bearable for me!  
I think you make this story believable the way you develop the caracters and their motivations...  
Hope there will be a lot more chapters!"

_**Thank you so much. I love people who think through the characters like that. I also believe that those are Mark's motivations in this story. **_

"I have trouble seeing any of them in a mall food court or otherwise and to even though it wasn't crowded or was empty whatever their conversation seems really out of place. I did really like that Mer and Mark were clear about Derek's relationship options, unlike Mer of old but really nice to see her growing that was with Marks influence. I do think it's too bad that the other interns in this story are so judgemental, it fits their GA personalities but it's still sad that Mer has no support there."

_**The conversation took place in the hospital's dining mall – the food court seen oftentimes on GA – not a shopping mall. I apologize for not making that clearer. Thank you, I like that Meredith seemed more grown up right there as well. I liked the nastiness of the secondary characters because they helped force her into the fantasy threesome, but now I miss her having her friends.**_

"I hope Christina dicides to keep the baby.  
I mean Burke is the monster not the baby."

_**I couldn't agree more. Babies are the innocents. And I personally think the experience of becoming a mom would be very humbling and good for Cristina. I also believe that perhaps she'd learn to be less selfish. But my plan was to go with what Cristina planned to do on GA and then have Burke react as part of a plot device.**_

"I just wanted to say that I love it. It's very special, there's no other story out there similar to this one.  
I loved this chapter. It's been a while that there was a chapter about Mer and Der making love, just the 2 of them. I loved it.  
But I think it's time Mer took a decision. I think she should choose between Mark and Derek.  
She should choose Derek and build a life with him.  
Mark should find someone else..."

_**I'm sure you speak for hundreds of my readers, but the reason why it is "special" is because of love being expressed differently.**_

"sorry for all the errors (if there are any) but english it's not my language, I'm from Italy"

_**I understood you perfectly. No worries. I don't sit in judgment on other people's language skills, especially when I make plenty mistakes myself and only speak one language. You should have read my Italian in Dreams of Love before Bye11 translated for me! It was a mess! I got it from using a universal translator on the internet.**_

"Mark is a CUDDLER with Mer?! And this chapter, Mer knows he'll need to cuddle again, but it turns out Derek needs her hugs too. Awesome."

_**I admit, this was pure "I wanna be Mer for a moment and cuddle McSteamy and McDreamy together" fantasy time on my part. They are just scrumptious. I couldn't resist the cuddling.**_

_**I appreciate all the support and encouragement for this story more than I can say. Thank you all so much for reading and playing with me. sam**_

**Three's a Fantasy**

**The Three**

"Do you think we should split up, just in case? We have our cell phones. We could stay in touch," Mark asked even as he ran down the stairs.

"No, this is the way she came. We both know it. We'll split up if we get confused which way she went," Derek said decisively.

"Wait! We're idiots! Cell phones! She probably doesn't have it on, but she should have her pager!" Mark paused on the stairs and sent out a page for Meredith. He text messaged her, 'where r u luv M&D'.

"Come on, Meri, answer me, doll baby," he muttered.

Then he chased after Derek who hadn't paused. Derek checked the first few levels down but police tape across the doors said that policemen had once blocked the doors to the halls so he knew Meredith would have kept going.

"Anything?" he asked Mark, who was carrying his phone in his hand.

"No, not yet."

He text messaged, 'M&D 3 u Where r u Plz'.

They descended to the kitchen floor and knew that the noise and activity of even the reduced staff would have driven Meredith on, but Derek poked his head into the kitchen anyway and asked if anyone had seen her. Everyone looked blankly at him so he ran after Mark who'd continued down to the laundry level. They stepped into the quiet, dim, steamy warm rear hallway and knew that if they were right and Meredith had come this way she would have stopped here, on this floor. This felt like a place one could hide from death by bomb. By this time they were both convinced she was still here, rather than heading home or to Joe's, because she hadn't answered Mark's page.

'Meri Plz call'.

Derek went right and Mark went left. Unlike the kitchens, the laundry had closed down completely and had been totally evacuated. Derek and Mark walked through dimly lit passageways lined with huge tables and giant machines. It was quiet and eerie, to say the least.

"Meredith," called Derek softly, "we're here, baby. Mark and I are here for you. Where are you?"

"Meri, we've missed you so much," Mark added.

Then Derek stopped. He thought about the physical ramifications of seeing and hearing a bomb explode at close range. Aside from a closed head injury, Meredith could very well be experiencing partial deafness or blindness from the blast. She might not know where she was or what was going on. Pain rippled through him at how confused and frightened she must be, regardless. They had to find her. By unspoken agreement, he and Mark had looked for Meredith on their own, but if she wasn't here, Derek was ready to call Webber to mount an all out search for her. They needed to find her _now_!

Mark was having similar thoughts as he opened another of the great driers to peek inside. Where could she be? There was bins of laundry everywhere. Dirty on one side, clean on the other. He walked past a huge load and stopped. Maybe they were close enough he would hear his own page go through. He text messaged Meredith again and listened for the beep of her pager, but heard nothing.

They swept the whole space without result and met at the other end of the vast room. For the first time since they'd started looking, Mark met Derek's eyes helplessly.

"Derek, I think we have to get the cops to help us look. We should have found her by now."

Derek started to nod, when something teased the corner of his eye. He held up a hand to stop Mark and turned in that direction. They both carefully scanned the area, and then Mark saw it. Half a shoe poked out from behind a stack of boxes and another towering laundry bin.

"Meredith," Mark breathed.

"Meri?" Derek crooned, "Honey?"

They both rushed over and then hesitated. Mark pulled the rolling laundry bin slowly away and Derek slid the boxes over. Meredith was huddled on her side on the floor, her knees drawn to her chest. She still wore the blue surgical intern gown and cap, covered in red misted blood and guts. She also still wore surgical gloves and a flak jacket. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was quite shallow. Mark knelt next to her and checked her vitals and the minor cuts on her face.

"Meredith, can you hear me?"

"Marky?" Meredith looked up at him like a lost child, her teeth chattering with shock and said, "I can barely hear you. The bomb was too loud and I couldn't find my way out."

"Oh, sweetie, I know. I'm here now," Mark said, reaching for her.

"Don't move her, Mark. We need to immobilize her neck and get her a CAT scan. There's no telling what else the bomb did."

Derek tried to be professional. He tried not to care that Meredith was reaching for Mark, not him.

"Derek? You're real? I saw you before, you know, when I was holding the bomb," Meredith said confusedly, "But you weren't real. Not really there. You've never _really_ been there, right? It was all something I made up before, because I wanted you to love me so much."

Derek's breath caught in his throat and agonizing hurt swept the mixture of worry and jealousy off his face.

"Derek, don't, man," Mark answered Derek's look, "She's hurt and confused. She has no idea what she's saying. Let's take her upstairs and get her checked out."

Meredith did have a lump on the back of her head, but her pupils were fine. Mark should have waited for a brace and a gurney but he didn't bother in light of all the wandering she'd already done. He simply scooped Meredith up and headed for the elevator in hopes it was working.

Derek hesitated, wondering if he should follow, when he caught Meredith's large eyes peering at him over Mark's shoulder. There was such a look of hopeless longing in her eyes that it drew him after her without his conscious volition. They climbed into the service elevator and rode it to the floor they needed for CT. Meredith reached out to Derek over Mark's shoulder. He warmly took her hand in both of his.

"I'm here Meredith, and I'm not an illusion. I'm here to stay," he said as firmly as he could, looking straight at her and speaking slowly and clearly so her shell shocked ears could hear him.

Mark turned so he could see Derek. All he really wanted to do was clutch Meredith to his chest and ignore the world until he got over the nightmare of thinking Meredith dead. But, he looked at Derek and knew he couldn't do it. If they were going to do this trio thing, he had to make room for Derek now. Meredith had to get that Derek really was here and needed another chance. And Derek? He needed to take Meredith from Mark's arms, sharing her with him. It was now or never for them to forge that first link between them. He forced himself to hold Meredith out to Derek.

"Hold our girl, while I get a wheelchair," he said and waited for Derek to take her.

Derek and Meredith came together like a needle to magnetite. Then Mark leaned down and kissed Meredith while Derek held her.

"Derek's with us now, baby doll. He's ours. It's not a dream. He's really here to stay."

Meredith looked at Mark's intense face and then at Derek's.

"Really?" she asked him wonderingly.

"Really," he said purposefully, and felt something shift and lock inside of him, "I'm in this with you _and _Mark."

Then he kissed Meredith on the lips exactly the same way Mark had.


	60. Chapter 60

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 60**

**Meredith and Derek**

Derek watched Meredith delicately lick the last crumbs from her fork and smiled. Meredith regarded the rest of their enormous dessert wistfully and then grinned guiltily at Derek when she caught him watching her. She promptly laid her fork down and pretended she really did have manners. With ladylike precision she patted her mouth with her napkin, making him laugh and shake his head at her.

"Too late for manners now, puss. Why don't we take the rest home? You can finish it tomorrow."

"Really? Oh Derek I really wanted to, but my mother always said it was very tacky to take leftovers home, especially from a wonderful restaurant like this," Meredith commented guiltily, looking around.

"Well, it's a good thing your mom doesn't get a vote," Derek calmly signaled their server to wrap up the dessert.

Meredith laid her head on Derek's shoulder and the two of them sipped a delicious dark roast coffee while quietly contemplating the beautiful view. Meredith sighed in repletion. She loved this restaurant. Their table was hidden from the others by banks of ferns and flowers so it gave the illusion of complete privacy. Meredith smiled to herself and teased her hand up and down the inside of Derek's thigh. Each time her hand strayed up his thigh, it went a half inch higher so he was beginning to tense in anticipation.

Continuing their conversation, she murmured to him about the wonderful reunion they'd had after he and Mark were finally convinced she'd sustained no lasting physical harm from the bomb. They'd talked through lunch about the terrible bomb incident and all the changes it had wrought in their lives. Derek had decided that life was too short to wait so had decided to try an open relationship with Meredith. Watching Mark suffer through the bomb right along side of him had convinced Derek that Mark really did love Meredith. He'd known that the last few times he'd fucked Meredith that she'd fucked Mark in between and it hadn't made any difference to his feelings or his libido. And he hadn't wanted to admit it yet, but he'd missed Mark, and it felt better to have him back in his life, even if it also felt weird to contemplate sharing a girlfriend. He had decided maybe he could try this.

He sipped his coffee and enjoyed his little tease. He knew what she was doing. She was revving him up in anticipation of going home to play. She'd tease his cock until it was painfully hard and then she'd laugh and wink and gaily say she'd meet him at home, knowing she'd managed to torture him for the half hour it took to drive home. Derek spread his legs open and encouraged her hand to climb higher. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared when her fingers strayed lightly over the front placket of his slacks, naughtily tickling him. He angled a little, instinctively trying to draw her fingertips over the head of his cock, but her hand dodged away. Hm, his baby was playing. He smiled at her and he wickedly decided to play too. He lightly slid his fingers over her silk covered thigh, gently tracing sexy hieroglyphics from knee to mid-thigh.

The exquisite meal and the sensational surroundings had sated a number of his senses. Now another part of him wanted satisfaction. He leaned down to capture her lips with his own in an odd combination of softness and insistence. The talk about the bomb had stirred up some of his desperate feelings of that day so he needed a little reassurance along with passionate connection. Meredith gave her lips to him as generously as she always did and then gave a surprised little gurgle. When she'd started to draw away, his mouth suddenly captured hers and wouldn't let go. He gently tickled her side and touched the underside of her breast. Derek brushed her nipple with a thumb and suckled her bottom lip, sparking a cascade of tingling thrills to her pussy and making Meredith squirm.

Derek waited until Meredith was as hot as she'd made him, and then eased back a little, letting his lips barely touch hers while he murmured, "I love you so much, pretty girl. Let's go home."

Meredith was all done playing, caught in the erotic trap of her own making. She groaned and briefly thought about sucking Derek's cock under the table, but it just wasn't a good idea. They needed privacy for the hotness she wanted with Derek, and besides, she wanted to be able to show her face in this restaurant again. Meredith couldn't help blushing at even thinking about doing something like that and getting caught. The worry every minute would ruin the moment; she just couldn't initiate something like that.

Meri caressed the side of her lover's face, and whispered back, "Let's go then. Thank you for lunch, babe, but now I need you closer than I can get you in this restaurant."

Derek kissed Meredith one last time and stood to hand her out of the booth, "All right then. I know you have a plan after all this revving, Miss Meri."

He growled a little in warning. Meredith did exactly what he expected. She gurgled with infectious laughter and winked at him while patting his butt reassuringly.

"Go ahead and dream about it all the way home," she teased, full of the self-confidence of the well loved woman.

Derek walked his sassy girl to the Porsche and gave her ass a hot swat to warm her pussy, "Now you can dream about it, too, baby."


	61. Chapter 61

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 61**

**Meredith and Derek**

Very, very rarely, Meredith invited one of her guys into her suite. She did so now and grinned mischievously at Derek's surprised, intrigued look. Meredith's suite was already much changed from the empty, forlorn space Derek had last seen. She'd filled it with selected pieces from her grandmother and great grandmother, along with her electronics, books, music and Ragdoll kitten. The space was alive and lived in. Derek noticed however that she didn't yet have any of her paintings or photographs mounted on the walls. They were simply set around the room leaning against the walls where she obviously planned to hang them.

She also had a new bed and other items she'd picked up with the help of Mrs. Duvall, her buyer, a retired antiquities dealer. She'd dumped her old out dated bedding and created a beautiful bed in silks and six hundred thread count sheets. The whole space was light, happy and feminine. There were too many pillows on her bed to suit Derek, but it wasn't his bed, was it? The dark and twisty Meredith that had dominated so much of her expression and life wasn't apparent. These rooms, even though they were still incomplete, obviously spoke of Meredith's happiness and fulfillment.

Derek had been very disturbed by what he'd seen in her suite the last time he'd been in here, when he and Mark had finally insisted that she move in. So, he was relieved to see the changes she'd wrought. She had obviously decided this was her home, not just his. He wandered over to the window and checked out the orchids Meredith had brought down from the solarium in Mark's side to decorate her room. The blooms were exquisite. Meredith smiled to see him gently stroke the orchid's thick, soft petals like the flower was a pet.

"I'm going to change those out with other orchids in the sun room every week so they don't die. This room just isn't light enough or humid enough to keep them here permanently, but I couldn't resist them; you guys gave me the best birthday ever," Meredith said softly as she petted her sleeping kitten the way Derek had petted the flower.

She went to Derek, silently asking to be held in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against his chest still stroking her baby's fat little belly. He opened his blue eyes a crack and yawned. Meredith giggled when the little guy bonelessly dropped to sleep again.

Derek stroked her cheek with one finger and found it as smooth as the orchid petal. He couldn't resist gently brushing her cheek with his lips exactly where he'd stroked. Meredith put her kitty on her bed and turned fully into her lover's arms lifting her face for more kisses. She hummed in pleasure and turned her face from side to side as he obliged her by pressing kisses all over. She rubbed her hands up his long back and reveled in the strong warm feel of him. She felt his growing erection against her belly and held him tighter, angling her hips to press her pelvis higher against him. Her pussy heated and moistened and Meredith flamed as his lips took hers in a coffee and chocolate flavored kiss.

They swayed together, tiny explosions of excitement bursting low in Meredith's gut. It didn't take much to fan the amazing fiery chemistry that existed between them into bright flames. Meredith gave herself up to the moment, letting him love her with his kiss. Meredith melted into Derek, as time and place simply disappeared.

Every time she kissed Derek she tried to give and receive it one hundred percent, no matter how casual or passionate, because when they'd been separated, she'd mourned the last kiss they'd shared terribly. They'd been sleeping at her home when Derek received an emergency page. It had been the heifer in heinous heels, of course, but Meredith hadn't known about her at the time. Meredith had thought he'd still be there the next day ... and then he wasn't.

"Oh God, you feel so good," he moaned, dragging his mouth from hers and kissing her throat, "You make me so hot, so fast, baby."

He found the zipper in the back of her dress and slowly worked it down, caressing her back through the silk slip under her dress. He loved rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers. Meredith let her dress slide off her shoulders and then she stepped out of it. Derek hugged her slim body to his hard frame and kissed her again, before he eagerly stripped, letting his cock spring free, hard and fully erect. He'd had an hour of teasing at lunch and another half hour in the car of anticipation. He didn't need any more revving. He was ready now.

Meredith smiled seductively at Derek, admiring his masculine beauty, and invited, "Why don't you have a seat in my new rocking chair, love?"

Derek dubiously looked at the low, small rocking chair. It had no arms and was so delicately built that he doubted it would hold his weight. Then his mouth went dry and he forgot his objections when Meredith peeled her lovely, delicately laced slip off over her head. She was a vision in matching lacy bra and garter belt, her sheer silk hose reaching only to mid thigh, leaving her fluffy little pussy bare.

Meredith sashayed over to the chair clad only in her sexy lingerie and high heels, and said with a gamine grin, pleased at his dropped mouth reaction, "It's okay; it's reinforced. I think this will be fun."

Derek couldn't hear her. He couldn't take his eyes from her plush little ass framed in silken ruffles until she turned; then he stared at her full breasts lifted and plumped with their nipples puckered into sharp points, asking for his mouth. Slowly his eyes took in her whole display until he once more stared at her neat, mink brown, furry mound veed atop long, stocking clad legs and high heeled feet. His cock hardened until it ached and waved eagerly at Meredith's pussy. He cupped it in both hands and gave it a gentle massage, drawing Meredith's eye to his gorgeous, masculine assets.

She patted the chair back and beckoned until he slowly stepped towards her, unable to resist her siren lure. His perfectly formed cock bobbed with every step and Meredith smiled in delight. When Derek reached for her she backed away and patted the chair again, she really wanted to try this. Derek frowned for a moment, his dominance flaring when it seemed she denied him. The little minx was still teasing him and he was done. His blood was up and molten. He was almost growling deep in his throat when he reached for her again, pulling her back forcefully into his arms, where she belonged.

Meredith moaned as his hard hands swept over her demandingly, telling her his needs. Her own heated blood coursed through her system making her skin feel seered and tingly. Derek took her mouth and kissed her deeply, pulling Meredith tight to his strong body and letting her feel his heavy, hard cock thrusting against her smoothly curved belly. Meredith's coherent thoughts dissolved into mindless passion in one instant. Derek became her whole world, every sense full of him – his scent, his arms, his heart, his cock – Derek. He hauled her even closer and was appeased by her instantaneous feminine melting. Meredith moaned and kissed him back frantically, sucking at his throat when he turned his head to look at her bed, preparatory to walking her backwards to it, and mounting her there. When he started to move away from the chair, Meredith surfaced just enough to shake her head 'no' and give him a little push to sit down.

Derek mentally shrugged and thought, _so what if it breaks? I'll buy her another. _

He sat in the low chair and held his arms up to her.

"Thanks, honey, I really wanted it this way," she said as she started taking off the rest of her underwear.

"Leave those on, baby, I like them, just like that," he said as he licked his lips over her mounded, enhanced breasts; ruffle framed, mink soft pussy; and lovely, sheer stockinged legs, "You look delicious."

Meredith caught the nakedly hungry expression on his face and shivered. Her hands fell away from her front bra clasp and trailed over her belly and mandala tattooed navel. Derek swallowed hard when her fingers trailed into the soft curls over her mound. Meredith stepped forward over his lap with spread legs balancing herself with a hand grasping his heavily muscled shoulder. She was able to stand up since the rocker was so low. Derek's cock kissed her soft pussy lips eagerly, bobbing for entry, making Meredith catch her breath and Derek groan in anticipation. He caressed her sides up and down, watching her pussy flirt with his cock. Then he trailed his fingers down her beautiful, stocking clad legs.

"Meri, you're killing me, baby," Derek sexily moaned as she circled her hips, round and round, enticing the satin tip of his cock with her sweet, wet nether lips.

He leaned forward and kissed the tops of her breasts, licking between them as he strongly kneaded her plush bare ass in both hands. The hot spicy scent of her pussy filled the space between them and Derek had to fight not to simply hold her still and thrust his cock up into Meredith's sheath until she was completely impaled. Instead he leaned back and watched Meredith's pussy tease his cock again. Moisture beaded and dripped from her sex to his, slick and hot. Derek's muscles trembled in readiness.

"I love you so much, Derek, tell me what you want," Meredith rhythmically undulated her whole body, caressing and teasing him from cock to lips.

"Fuck me, baby. Mount me and squeeze my aching cock into your tight pussy," Derek grabbed her hips and firmly pulled her into position, "I want to be inside you, now."

"Ah, mm," Meredith almost wailed and moaned at the same time as she centered his cock and pressed down, piercing herself to the core with her love.

"That's it," he approved, panting, watching her pussy slowly slide over his heavy erection, "Ride me, baby."

Derek's hands were harder than he knew as he convulsed in response to her pussy's tight grip, his testicles tightening. He fought for the self control to resist ejaculating already, since the sight and smell and feel of her were combining to blow the top of his head off in ecstasy. He unclasped her bra and salivated as her breasts popped free of confinement, only to be captured in his hard hands. He suckled her nipples and kneaded her breasts while she worked her pelvis back and forth trying to take all of him on the first pierce. Then she fucked him, posting up and down, like she was riding a stallion.

Derek knew that Meredith loved sitting up and riding him face to face when they made love, but the position wasn't always comfortable for her. When she was on top his cock penetrated a little too deeply. Standing up now and using the rocking chair, Meredith managed to ride and rock his cock rhythmically into her pussy without a problem. She could angle and roll and circle all she wanted while he rocked back and forth in a straight plunge. She held on to the back of the chair over his shoulders and pulled it towards her as she plunged down establishing a firm, hard rhythm.

Delicious hot sparkles from her filled pussy met the waves of tingles from her milked breasts midstream in her rippling belly. A maelstrom of heat and love and passion swirled between Derek and Meredith and made them both climb higher. Derek switched to her other breast again and dueled her pearled nipple with a wet tongue.

Meredith's eyes closed and her head lolled back. Her lips parted to suck in what air she could into her hot, breathless lungs. She was losing herself too fast. She'd really wanted this to last, but her plan to fuck Derek mindless had wonderfully backfired. She was the one who frantically increased her pace, riding him hard and fast, squeezing and rolling. Both of them were moaning continuously, unable to stop.

Derek leaned his head back until he'd stretched Meredith's nipple and breast out away from her body and then nipped her on the tip. She squealed and her pussy flooded. He sharply nipped at both breasts and her throat making her scream more than once. Then he grabbed her wildly churning hips and made her still. He plunged his tongue deeply into her mouth and fucked her moist cavern, before he sucked her tongue. Meredith fought to move, but he wouldn't let her. The sensation in her pussy was almost unbearable. She needed to be fucked hard and fast but he made her wait. All she could do was rhythmically squeeze his cock as hard as she could, milking it with her pussy walls. Derek groaned again and again as they both climbed higher and higher. Then he lifted Meri off his dick and stood her up, empty and needy.

Tears of need sprang to her eyes as she pitifully called his name, "Derek, please, baby ... I ... I ... need you to fuck me."

"Turn around, Meri, sit on my cock that way," he instructed.

Meredith scrambled into the new position and sat on his lap letting him guide his pussy slick cock home. She grabbed the edge of her dresser for balance and then Derek fucked her. Meredith was no longer in control. Derek spread her legs wide open and set the pace, slamming her up and down at a furious pace. They watched each other in the antique mirror across the room, clearly seeing Meredith's fat clitoris peeping through her glistening pussy lips above Derek's thick pumping meat. Meredith watched as Derek kneaded her breasts again and then dipped his forefingers into the syrup they'd made between them. He softly vibrated both nipples with his wet fingers until Meredith screamed and thrashed her head. Then he plunged his fingers between her lips and watched her eagerly suck them clean.

Meredith twisted and squirmed but orgasm was elusive; she just kept climbing higher until she thought she couldn't breathe. Derek waited for his moment and then sharply slapped her clitoris, spanking it the way she liked. Meredith watched through slitted eyes, clutching at his wrist, and screamed in ecstasy, finally tumbling over the top of one of the highest peaks she'd ever reached.

She shuddered over and over and instinctively tried to close her legs but Derek held her in place while he kept spanking her pussy. Meredith gave up and slumped against him so he went back to watching her breasts bounce while he spanked and fucked her into a second earth shaking orgasm. He spilled her forward onto her hands and knees on the floor, still joined with her, grasped her hips and fucked her hard, still watching them in the mirror. Meredith lay her face on the floor and spread her knees to absorb the pounding he gave her pussy. Derek knelt straight up behind her and hammered into her as hard as he could, letting himself go. Meredith reached between her legs and used her flattened hand between their bodies to feel both his pistoning cock and her yielding pussy. His cock slickly rubbed the vee between her thumb and forefinger stimulating Meredith even further while she mewled and panted in pleasure. Derek plunged forward in a sexual crouch over his woman and finally filled her pussy with his hot, thick effluent, shouting her name and rubbing her ass with both hands.

Meredith fell flat to the floor and Derek rode her down, still ejaculating. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly, still rocking gently into her weeping pussy. He kissed her shoulders and neck, not ready to separate yet.

"Derek?" Meredith moaned the question, her pussy full and getting a little uncomfortable, but knowing he wasn't done.

He was fucking her now with a softening penis for emotional satiation more than anything else.

"Hm?" he moaned back.

"That was wonderful. I love you so much."

"If you'd been any better, lady, I'd be dead. I love you, too."

Derek reluctantly stopped and eased off her, shifting to lie on his side. He cuddled Meredith close and closed his eyes, his body relaxing. She turned in his arms and faced him, snuggling her head under his chin, and her legs between his.

"I'll never question your furniture choices again, honey. That was inspired," Derek mumbled into her soft hair.

Meredith giggled softly at that, "I finally found a way to ride your cock the way I've always wanted. It felt so good, babe, so hard and deep."

She rolled then and struggled to her feet.

"Come on, lazybones, I promised Mark we'd meet him in the pool after we were done. He's waiting."

Derek joined her and couldn't resist giving her bottom a pinch as they made their way into the bath.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Commentary: If you don't wish to read this, please scroll down to the next update.**_

"hey, k i really luv ur story and i always check 4 updates but can u stop going thru history, i mean at first, it was important to know wht had happened and all, but now its just getting annoying."

_**The story has always been aimed backwards and forwards through time from the beginning. As you could tell, if you've kept reading, that's the way it continued. It also sometimes gets aimed inwards through dreams, or outward through secondary characters. I know you requested that I do it differently. I was, however, already firmly set on this course. Writing the history/present situations **__**allows me to practice various writing devices and to entertain myself. I wanted to know for myself what would be a big enough 2X4 up the side of the head to change Derek's mind. The bomb episode came to mind as the perfect answer. This is primarily a piece of erotica. Linear, day by day, sex is very boring to write and to read, I've discovered. I already put way more sex in here than is usual. The backstory helps give **_**Fantasy**_** a plot.  
**_

"Love the flashback, it give another dimension with this back and forward in the timeline.  
Knowing the particularity of the situation of each character, it is important to see the steps they each took to come to the actual situation; great job!"

_**Thank you so much. I'm glad the style works for you and others who commented because I'll stick with it throughout.**_

"I'm glad that Cristina isn't mad at Mere anymore. I love Cristina, even if she is pregnant and hormonal. :)"

_**Cristina has never been my favorite character, primarily because she always seems so cruel and sarcastic and competitive. As a human being I've never truly understood sarcasm as a form of communication or competition as a way of life. I find myself trying to reconcile her character all the time because Meredith loves her and needs her friendship. She is so brilliant and complex and she makes harsh choices. ****She can be very womanly at times in juxtaposition to all the times she appears robotic. Interesting, really.**_

"One odd typo in this sentence: They ordered lunch and tried to talk about other things but neither could think of anything save that day. I don't know if you meant anything safe that day or anything to save the day. Either works."

_**Thank you! Thank you so much for pointing out this kind of thing. I actually do want peeps to do that and I will make corrections as needed. In this case, however, I was using the word 'save' as a preposition rather than a noun or verb:**_

–save

–preposition

1.except; but: All the guests had left save one. –conjunction 2.except; but (usually fol. by _that_): He would have gone, save that he had no means.

—Synonyms **1.** See EXCEPT.

_**I think perhaps my language isn't always appropriate for fanfiction because I do use old fashioned or archaic or obscure terms at times.**_

"Burke is a moron - it was a miracle Cristina was pregnant, but in a way, I can't blame her for her decision either. An excellent chapter - I'm glad the boys are taking care of Cristina too. Good job."

_**I really don't think Cristina would have made a different decision. I like to picture Derek and Mark being heavily influenced by Meredith to be kind ****—**__** even to Cristina.**** Thank you so much for all your comments. I appreciate them very much.**_

"Otherwise, it's like now Mer makes no difference between der and Mark. At the beginning of the story, you could see she loved more Der than Mark, and now it is not so clear, which make me a little bit sad. But still want to read your fic as I think you 're doing great knowing it might be difficult to write to show that the story is still about love."

_**I had to work myself up over a long period to write a MerMark because it seemed so alien and wrong to the Merek shipper I used to be, before Shonda Dosed it out of me. (Actually, I can't even begin to tell you how very strange it is that I ended up writing this fic given my previous affinity to romantic Merek. I loved them so much.) I've worked hard to develop believable (in the context of the fantasy) interaction between all three. In my mind, Derek is still in number one soulmate position for life. Mark is in heartmate/playmate position. Meredith, in this story, needs both for true happiness.**_ _**This story, most of all, is about Meredith getting**_ _**whatever a girl could want, up to and including two fantasy lovers.**** This is opposed to the dump fest that Shonda always gives Meredith. It is really about Meredith, rather than about Merek.  
**_

"There's nothing better than fantasy-laden smutty fic like this. God, to be Meredith for just one day. Aside from the hotness of writing in general, can I just say how I loved your characterizations. Burke, I've always thought was a douche-y temperamental bastard and this story accentuates that. George really just needs to come out of his fictional closet in the show. But best of all, you've shown Mark as displaying more nuances and emotional character than the stunted version of him in the show which I've always been disappointed in. And I wholeheartedly agree with you about Adder-er-Addison. I've never liked her. I loved fic and I'd like to see where else you take it."

_**I'm so pleased you enjoyed all the characterizations. They were fun to play with even though some of them are mean. In George's case it was fun to write him the opposite of the goody two shoes stud that Shondaco makes him. I also believe that Mark and plastic surgeries are a vast treasure trove that have been massively undervalued by GA. Maybe season 5 will allow him fresh opportunity, but with three new characters, I don't hold out much hope. **_

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Derek and Mark**

Derek and Meredith joined Mark at the pool and the gym for the next hour and a half. Mark was the real buff body nut so he dragged the others with him into the gym regularly. The result was that Derek had bulked up somewhat overall, with heavier definition across the shoulders, and Meredith was slimly, sleekly toned with well defined feminine muscles in her arms and legs. Meredith turned on an old movie in the TV room across from the laundry room after that, while the guys played racquetball. She'd had more than enough.

She needed to finish her own pile of laundry so she'd have something to wear to work, and she liked doing Mark's and Derek's things too. Meredith grimaced when she realized that Cristina had thrown her laundry in with the rest, leaving it for Mer to do. She debated separating it out and not doing it, but then shrugged and made the choice that she'd do it as a gift this once. Her stomach churned at the thought of having to confront Cristina again over something. It seemed that was all she did lately. The woman was a lazy slob, who sloughed off everything that wasn't surgery onto other people. Charming. She just didn't seem to care. Meredith wondered if it was from being raised in Beverly Hills with servants and a mother and stepfather who never required anything more than academic achievement from her. Well, she wouldn't be staying much longer, thank heavens. Her procedure was scheduled for tomorrow and then they'd have her for another week after that while she healed.

Meredith watched her movie and folded laundry, stacking it in piles. She seemed to do this a lot, she thought. She smiled. It was the one chore the guys let her do for them, so she enjoyed it. She'd already made a dry cleaner run before she went to the restaurant so she'd dropped off a load and picked one up. She sorted it now into ownership and filled everyone's closets. Mark went through more dress shirts per day than a runway model, Meredith often teased him. He had a thing about it. As many times as he changed clothes in the day he never redressed in something he'd already worn – even if it was only for an hour. Meredith shrugged. Everyone had their idiosyncrasies.

"Meredith! You should have seen it! I mopped the floor with him!" Mark exclaimed dropping onto the couch, next to her, with a frosty drink.

"He did not! He won by a measly two points that he _claims_ were out of bounds! I'm still not so sure about that!" Derek dropped on the other end of the couch, on her opposite side, with an identical drink, and another for Meredith.

"Meredith! Can you believe it! What's he accusing me of now?" Mark appealed to her like a little kid, "I'm totally innocent!"

Before Derek could answer with inflammatory rhetoric, Meredith chided them in a terribly adult, bored voice, "Boys, boys. Don't make me ground you both. I'm watching a movie, so you either have to play nice or take it outside."

They both laughed at that, teasing her, making her shake her head at them. But, they knew she was semi serious because she ignored them and studiously watched her movie instead. She needed to finish this and then get in a nap before work. It was going to be a long night. Meredith stacked everything and delivered it to their rooms. Then she loaded her own duffel with everything she'd need. She'd done it so often she was on automatic pilot, mostly watching her movie while still trying to ignore the occasional ribbing the men were exchanging. Sometimes they were very annoying, like men everywhere, she supposed.

When she was through with laundry she curled into her customary TV watching pose, on her side, her head in Mark's lap and her feet in Derek's. Mark stroked her hair gently and Derek stroked her bare calves and feet. Her body calmed and relaxed and by the end of the movie she was asleep.

Mark grinned and commented, "She never makes it to the end."

"I know, she's just too tired overall," Derek frowned, "When she stops moving, she sleeps. Getting her to eat and sleep enough is always the challenge."

"Where'd you take her for lunch?" Mark asked.

"We met at the Kobe," Derek grinned, "It was great, of course. She ate everything in sight. She should be fine for calories now, so she just needs to eat tonight before she goes to work. By the way, you wouldn't believe the topic of conversation."

"What?"

"The bomb."

"God! What about it?"

"We were just talking about the events that led up to us getting together, that's all. Remember what happened after we found her?"

"Yeah."...

Meredith watched Derek's face in a daze. She still wasn't sure she'd heard or understood correctly through her numb ears. Her head was ringing from the explosion and she was very confused. She'd tried to find her way out after the bomb exploded and had gotten lost. But, Mark had found her, and Derek, who was a fantasy, turned into the real Derek and said he was staying with her and Mark.

Derek took her from Mark's arms with the most loving face she'd ever seen, kissed her, and then a few minutes later lowered her into a wheelchair. Mark called Webber and commandeered a technician and a CAT scanner. Within moments they were set to check Meredith.

"No, I don't want to..."

"Meredith, sweetheart, you know you have to. It won't hurt, I promise, sweetie," Mark was lifting her onto the table of the CAT scanner. He was trying to peel away her flak jacket and drapes, but Meredith was weakly struggling with him, getting more upset by the second.

Neither Mark nor Derek could stand her distressed cries. Derek carefully felt Meredith's head and neck, not feeling any soft or cracked places.

"Honey, stop now, it's okay. You can keep your vest. Mark, let's just leave her in all that stuff. I think her head and neck are okay, but we still need the scan. Her clothes won't make any difference to it and the flak jacket will only cause lower resolution," Derek looked straight into Meredith's eyes then and said very slowly and clearly, "Lie down and rest now, Meri, close your eyes."

Meredith, relieved that they weren't going to make her take off the vest Dylan had put on her, gave in. She let them help her lie back. Dylan. Dylan was dead. Pink mist. Meredith clutched at the flak jacket again. Mark gently disengaged her hands and laid them at her sides. Meredith went numb again and felt nothing, drifting in a world of her own. Derek and Mark exchanged worried looks but they knew they had to get the scan first.

They breathed sighs of relief as soon as they saw the results. Meredith had no internal injuries. They quickly got her out of the machine and started walking her to the showers. Meredith saw the down stairs and insisted on taking them. She headed to the nearest exit like a lemming to the sea.

She kept mumbling, "I have to get out ... I have to go home now ... no, no, no, ... I don't want to shower or change clothes first ... I want out of the hospital – now! Please, Markie, take me home."

Mark sheltered her under his arm and turned a little desperately to Derek, "I'll stay with her ... will you bring your car around to the side entrance? My efficiency is the closest. We'll take her there."

"I'll be right back," with a last touch on Meredith's arm, Derek ran for the parking lot. He wasn't sure about the wisdom of all this but apparently he and Mark were suckers for Meredith's wishes. If at all possible they'd do it her way, even if she were scared and unreasonable right now.

Mark directed Derek to his tiny flat and they hustled Meredith up the stairs. She moaned in relief as she stepped over the door sill. She was finally far enough away from the hospital to feel safe.

"Sweetheart, you need a shower and a hot drink and bed. Come on, let us help you," Mark led Meredith by the hand into his small bathroom, "We need to take these off now, okay?"

Meredith nodded and held her hand out to Derek. She was finally going to let them take her gear off. Derek grasped the top of her glove and pulled it off her hand, turning it inside out as he stripped it. Her hand, steady for hours on the bomb, was trembling now. The quiet of the small room was broken by the rasp of Mark peeling apart the Velcro strips that held the flak jacket in place. Meredith flashed on Dylan carefully pressing those strips together. Dylan. He was dead, gone forever, his life traded for hers. A stab of pain pierced the thick fog of numbness that had cocooned her for so long and silent tears welled in her eyes. They made glistening trails down her blood speckled cheeks as Derek stripped the other glove and Mark eased the vest off her shoulders. Meredith shifted as the depressing weight was lifted from her. It had been so heavy for so long that she had grown accustomed to the pressure and felt oddly light without it.

Derek untied her cap, pulling it off, and Meredith's clean hair tumbled against her sooty, bloody face in stark contrast. Derek couldn't stand it. It hurt that she'd been so frightened and grief stricken. He cupped her face in his hands and tenderly kissed a tear from her lashes.

"It's going to be alright, baby, I swear it. You're safe now."

Meredith miserably nodded and turned to let Mark untie her surgical drape. They slid it off her slight body and with both it and the jacket gone her bulk was halved. She looked so tiny and feminine standing between the two large men, sad and swaying. Mark didn't hesitate. He grabbed the hem of her scrub shirt and pulled it straight up and off, followed by her long sleeved undershirt. Then he unclipped her bra. It slid off her arms at his tug while Meredith stood completely unresponsive, like a store mannequin.

It was surreal for Derek to watch Mark taking care of Meredith, stripping her soiled clothes and turning on the shower. Neither Mark nor Meredith seemed to even notice that Meredith was now nude in front of both Derek and Mark in a tiny room. For an instant Derek was weirded out, but then he caught sight of her face again and easing her trauma was all that mattered. For years he'd done what was necessary to alleviate suffering, no matter what, so he fell back on that now. Besides he'd committed himself to them.

"You hold her and I'll wash her," Mark snorted impatiently when he noticed Derek doing nothing. He already had most of his clothes off. He waved to Derek to strip and hold Meredith up in the water since she couldn't be trusted to stand on her own. The last thing they needed was Meredith falling in the shower, plus couldn't Derek tell she needed him to hold her?

Mark stepped into the shower and lifted Meredith in after him. He didn't wait for Derek. Either the man would step up or he wouldn't. Meri was shaking and white as a sheet. They couldn't wait for him. Then Derek was there wrapping his arms around Meredith. Mark angled the water and, starting with Meredith's face, slowly began smoothing water and body gel over her. Blood and soot and ash and tears ran in rivulets off her body.

Derek watched Mark's loving hands on Meredith's body and then was struck anew by the sheer nobility and anxiety on his face. Mark's hands were extraordinarily gentle. Meredith so obviously trusted him that it brought a lump to Derek's throat. He could see now that she wasn't treating him, Derek, with trust – love, yes – trust, no, and though Derek was sad he found he didn't begrudge Meredith Mark. Meredith had been dealt bad hands from the start. If Mark made up for that, so be it. He was beginning to get a glimpse of why Meredith insisted she couldn't choose.

Between them Mark and Derek gently laved every square inch of Meredith's flesh, finding bruises and burns where she'd been hit by flying debris and embers. Her face and hands and legs were also peppered with nicks from tiny glass particles, but there were no significant cuts. Meredith rested, finding comfort against first one male chest and then the other, as they turned her this way and that. She desperately wanted this to be over so she could get in bed and pull the covers over her head. After they washed her hair, Mark stepped out. Derek lifted her out of the bathtub to Mark, who caught her up in a soft bath towel.

"Take her, Derek, I'll get her something to put on."

Mark grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and stepped into them and then grabbed another pair for Derek and a favorite, faded, much washed t-shirt for Meredith. Because of Mark's height and Meredith's slight build the T-shirt would drop to her knees. Derek had seated Meri on the toilet and was using Mark's hair dryer on her hair when Mark went back in.

"Thanks," Derek grunted when Mark handed him the shorts.

Mark took over and Derek dried and pulled up the shorts. The two men were working together to help Meredith the way they would work together in surgery. It turned out that it wasn't hard. They just focused on her and then they both knew what was important to them.

"I'm going to make something hot to drink, okay?" Derek asked and Mark nodded. He didn't like how shocky Meredith still looked.

Derek went to rummage in Mark's tiny half kitchen for hot tea, but found hot chocolate instead. He mentally shrugged and made that instead. Meredith just needed something hot and soothing in her stomach, it didn't need to be tea. While he was at it he made enough for Mark and himself too. They all needed the comfort.

"Here, honey, drink this."

Mark was finishing drying Meredith's hair when Derek pressed a mug in her hands. She automatically sipped it and became aware of not only her hollow stomach, but her bursting full bladder.

"Please, I have to go."

She waved them away, insisting they both go out of the bathroom, and closed the door. She needed time to herself whether they thought she should have it or not.

Meredith slowly made her way through all her needs and when she finally opened the door both Derek and Mark were waiting for her. The wonder of that was slowly dawning through her abused system. She paused and hung on to the door jamb. Then she reached out with one hand and pulled Derek to her. She stretched up for his kiss and then kissed him again. Holding on to Derek Meredith turned and reached for Mark. She crooked her finger at him, asking that he bend down, and then she kissed his perfect lips too. Derek and Mark were both here for her. They were both taking care of her. She had them both. Then a shadow of doubt discolored her happiness. She tested it.

"Hold me. No ... both of you, together ... I need you both ... so much," Meredith entreated her men.

Neither hesitated. They both held her in what would become something they'd do often in varying degrees. They got that Meredith was quite literal in her emotional need for both of them at the same time. She was completely surrounded by them, their scents blending and feeding her. For once there was no lack, no missing piece. She was finally home in their arms. Her internal strain eased and her bones felt like they were turning to mush. A piece of her that had been holding very stiff relaxed. As her knees melted, Mark swept her up in his arms to tuck her in bed. Both men automatically joined her on either side when she held out her hands to them.

"You're really here, aren't you, Derek ... ?" Meredith said more as a comment than a question, "You're staying with us," she turned to Mark, "He's really staying with us, right Mark?"

"Yes, Meredith, I'm staying."

"Yes, sweetheart, he loves you, and so do I."


	63. Chapter 63

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 63 **

**Meredith and Cristina**

Meredith and Cristina dragged into the intern locker room the next morning after a terrible night. Neither had been assigned to any decent surgeries. They'd both had a lot of scut, sutures in the Pit, babysitting post op patients, and codes. Meredith's ears were ringing with Cristina's constant complaining and plotting on how to get into different surgeries, all of which came to nothing, because Bailey wanted all those charts caught up and completed tonight. Period. And what Bailey wanted, Bailey got, they all knew that.

Karev, Stevens and O'Malley were in the same boat. Unfortunately, O'Malley had been stupid enough to get caught snogging with his boyfriend when he should have been picking up lab reports so Bailey was now cracking the whip extra hard over all of them. The resultant nasty carping and sniping between the others made Meredith want to pull her hair out, scream, and have a drink – though not necessarily in that order. She just couldn't understand why these people couldn't get along.

She needed a shower badly, since she was covered in patient gunk, so she ignored Cristina's sour diatribe against Bailey, and headed into the showers. Cristina and Izzie followed her and Meredith drowned their voices by ducking her head under the hot shower spray. Maybe they'd take the hint. But no, Izzie had the hide of a rhinoceros and Cristina wasn't much better. Meredith finished her shower in record time and dressed. She knew Cristina was just being extra snarky because of her stress over the procedure she'd scheduled this morning, but it was still difficult to endure.

"Cristina, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Meredith asked one last time.

"No, I'll be fine, really," Cristina answered, waving her off, "Go home and get some sleep. They'll call you if there's a problem. Then I'll be all over you being here."

"Okay, well, Derek said he'd drive you home after he gets off work at one, so rest in bed after the procedure until then, okay?" Meredith instructed, still slightly worried for Cristina, but banned from assisting by Cristina herself.

Cristina nodded to show she'd heard but was already turning away. Meredith hesitated and tried to think of anything else she could do, but drew a blank. Cristina just didn't want her to hold her hand. Period. Okay. Meredith drove home in her sassy little sports car, changed into soft cotton pajamas, slid gratefully into her beautiful bed, melted into her pillows, and closed her eyes for eight solid hours of sleep.

Unfortunately, it didn't work that way. Every half hour Meredith woke and checked her clock, niggling concern over Cristina working on her last nerve. It was like what the niggling concern over her critical patients usually did to her when she tried to sleep at work. Finally, Meredith tiredly dragged out of bed and called in. She needed to know how Cristina was.

"Thank you," she said to the nurse on the phone, "I'll be there in two hours to pick her up."

Meredith did her makeup and then dressed in a short charcoal grey wool skirt and a plum colored blouse. She wrapped a wide belt around her waist and then pulled on high heeled boots. She ran down the stairs after grabbing her dark wool car coat and purse. She had just enough time to see her mom, check with her attendants at the nursing home, read the doctor's reports, before she drove to SGH to pick up Cristina. She wasn't sleeping anyway. She may as well take the opportunity to take care of her mom.

Meredith used her Bluetooth in the car to call Derek, "Hey, love, I can't believe I caught you between surgeries."

"You're just a lucky woman, Meredith," Derek said facetiously, "What are you doing awake, baby? Did you get held up at the hospital?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I'm going to visit Mom and then I'll pick up Cristina myself. I just wanted to let you know that you wouldn't need to bring her home," Meredith paused and then throatily laughed and sexily teased, "I also wanted to let you know I'm driving the Porsche dressed in a short skirt and high heeled boots with just a garter and stockings on underneath. Interested?"

Derek groaned satisfactorily into the phone and Meredith grinned. She was new at this phone sex game, but it was fun.

"More than interested, baby, but I have a surgery now," Derek looked at his watch regretfully.

"Well aren't you a lucky man? You can have your surgery and eat some sugar too, after you get home. I'll keep it warm for you. I love you," he could hear her beautiful, happy smile through the phone.

"You do that. I love you, too," Derek answered, grinning, and reluctantly hung up.

Meredith felt buoyed enough to try to catch Mark next. Maybe she'd be lucky a second time.

"Sloan," he grunted into his phone without looking at the caller id first.

"Grey," she grunted back.

"Hi, sweetheart," she could hear his chair squeak as he leaned back in it, "Can't sleep? I already called to check on Yang. She's fine. Everything was textbook, no complications."

"Yeah, well, you know me. I decided to get in a visit to Mom, if I wasn't going to sleep anyway. Then I'm coming to Grace to pick up Cristina myself. She'll feel better if it's me rather than Derek taking her home, I think."

"Probably. Listen, Meri, I know she needs you right now, but I really can't wait until she's well enough to move on. I miss having you and Derek and the house to myself. Her company grinds on me."

"I know, I think it grinds on Derek too, although he wouldn't admit it," Meredith answered her lover soothingly, "Don't worry, she'll be out by next week. We found a new flat for her last week and Silas, the mover, has already been hired to get the job done."

"Okay, that's good. My house will be totally finished by next week too, so I'll no longer have to hang around in Derek's house so much myself..." Meredith actually heard a hesitation and a question in his suddenly vulnerable voice.

"Do not for one second go there, Mark, I mean it. You're the one who taught me that we were a family together. No piece of property will change that. Derek and I love you so much. We always will."

"I know, I know, I was just ..." he paused, "feeling a little scared for a minute. I've never had so much to lose."

"You can't lose me. Ain't gonna happen. I love you," Meredith teasingly sent kisses over the air, "I'm here, I have to go. Wish me luck with my Mom."

"Luck, sweetheart, I love you, too."

Meredith had a relatively uneventful visit with Ellis, since she was in full surgeon mode, writing a lecture for the World Health Organization, and couldn't be bothered to look up. Meredith checked on everything else, making sure she talked to three of her mom's attendants, and the assistant director. She hadn't been available as much, since she'd been on night duty, so she needed to catch up. She carefully read through all the physician's notes and the drug protocols. Her mom was actually doing better right now than she had been all month, so Meredith heaved a sigh of relief, feeling the weight she constantly carried lift a little off her shoulders.

She'd never been demonstrative with her mother (actually her mother hadn't allowed it) but since Derek and Mark came together in her life, Meredith had taken to trying to be more affectionate with Ellis. She leaned over her mom and kissed her cheek in farewell.

"Bye, Mommy, I love you."

"Please don't bother me, Meredith, I'm working," Ellis grumbled.

"Yes, ma'am."

Meredith smiled at the nurse and turned to leave.

The nurse suddenly erupted, "Dr. Grey, I don't know how you do it."

"What?"

"You smiled after she turned you away."

"Yes, well, she knew who I was, and that's always a good day, see?" Meredith smiled again.

The nurse, who was new and would soon learn, nodded, sad for both Dr. Greys.

Meredith drove to the hospital after that, to pick up Cristina. She was a little loopy still and a little unsteady, but ready to go. The nurse handed Dr. Grey Dr. Yang's prescription and they were all set. Cristina refused a wheel chair so they slowly walked to the dispensary to fill it, before they went home. Meredith linked her arm with Cristina's and they slowly walked towards the elevator and the exit, Meredith glancing over her shoulder.

"Who are you looking for, Meredith? Oh, don't tell me, the boy wonder. Or should I say the boys wonder?" asked Cristina just as snarkily as ever.

Meredith grinned and nodded, admitting it, "Yes, they both know I'm picking you up, so I thought one at least might come see me."

"Meredith, you live with them. You see them at work and at home. Yet here you are panting for them. You're hopeless."

Meredith laughed, "I really am, and I love it."

Suddenly, Cristina was jerked away from Meredith and forced into a stairwell.

"Dr. Burke!" Meredith gasped, following.

"How could you? That was my son! You ... you bitch!" Burke's face was livid and without warning he cocked his arm back to slam his fist in Cristina's unprotected face, all control lost, insane with the results of the blood test he'd just read.

Meredith leaped on his arm, holding it with both of hers, but her slight weight hardly slowed it.

"Stop it! Burke!" Meredith screamed.

Cristina took a step back and then Burke's fist exploded agony in her face. She was too small to stand up to the blow and fell backwards, losing her balance against the stair rail. She slowly pinwheeled, as if in slow motion, and then tumbled down the stairs.

"Cristina!" Meredith screamed and then ducked when Burke shook her off and slashed his other hand towards her face.

"What the hell?" Derek yelled from above.

"Dr. Burke!" exclaimed a shocked Dr. Webber, unable to fully believe what he had just witnessed with his own eyes. He'd really thought the reports on Burke had been exaggerated. Burke was such an incredible surgeon, he just hadn't wanted to believe the truth in spite of Yang's earlier bruises.

They ran down the stairs but were too late to prevent Burke from clipping Meredith in the side of the head. She went down just as the door behind them burst open and Mark entered. Mark's own fist balled and he cocked his own elbow. Meredith was on him in an instant, blanketing his front side and blocking his blow.

"Oh, no! No, you don't! I want him arrested! And I don't want you arrested too. And I want you to help Cristina! Help her! Mark!" tears clogged Meredith's voice and that more than anything made Mark desist.

Derek had grimly and reluctantly left Burke to the Chief, after also being held back from violence, to run down the stairs to Cristina. She'd been knocked out, but was woozily coming around. Weak tears trickled down her battered cheeks when Derek checked her over. Mark carefully examined Meredith's head and eyes, even though she tried to urge him to go to Cristina over and over.

"Mark?"

"Meredith's okay, Derek," Mark said, grinding his teeth and still wanting to smash that bastard's face in.

"So's Cristina. I don't think anything is broken, but she needs a CT after that fall."

Cristina moaned and tried to push Shepherd's hands away, looking indignantly up at Burke.

"I told you it was your baby, Burke. You beat me, called me a liar, and forced me out. You won the baby lottery, after having mumps," Cristina grimaced as they tried to hush her, "but you fool, you threw away the winning ticket."

Burke howled in rage at her words and started down the stairs after her. It took all three of them, the Chief, Shepherd and Sloan to restrain him. The next thing they knew two uniformed police officers were entering the fray. They cuffed Burke in short order, his face smashed against the wall. Meredith glanced at the crowd of onlookers gathered at the doors and knew that one of them had phoned it in.

"Tyler, please bring a gurney," she ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Grey," he answered scurrying off.

"The rest of you need to get back to work," they didn't budge, "before the Chief notices that you don't have enough to do!"

That got most of them moving. Besides, everyone wanted to be the first to tattle it around the hospital. Only a few senior attendings remained and Meredith supposed they needed to know what was going on since they would be involved in ousting Burke. She wanted that man jailed, and then she wanted him fired. How could he?! The cops took everyone's statement and then Mark's warm arms closed around her.

Several nurses and orderlies and Dr. Webber himself helped carry Cristina to the gurney. Derek had already murmured to Cristina that he'd be right behind her, but needed to check on Meredith himself first. She'd nodded and closed her eyes against all the onlookers, in too much pain to resist.

Mark had cornered Meredith in the far corner of the landing, standing with his back to the outside world and Meredith tucked between him and the walls. He'd closed his eyes and bowed his face over the top of her head, his skilled surgeon's hands lightly brushing her back. She tried several times to reassure him and squirm away but he gently, firmly held her captive. Only Derek's hand on his back made him move, but even then it was just to squash to the side, barely leaving space for Derek to step close to Mer on his left. Everyone else had left, following Burke, or the Chief, or Yang. Mark and Derek were alone with Meredith on the landing.

"Derek, I'm fine," she huffed, "this is ridiculous. Make Mark let me go."

"No."

Derek pulled her away from the corner just enough to wrap an arm around her. Mark had her from the other side. They both kissed her face and hair and scolded her for getting in trouble again.

"It wasn't my fault that Burke went ballistic!" she protested, even as she angled her lips for Derek's soft kiss.

"Yeah, like it wasn't your fault that you had a patient with a bomb," growled Mark, nuzzling the tip of his nose against her cheek.

"We know," said Derek, kissing her temple, "We just don't like it."

"So don't do it again," Mark said firmly.

Meredith was finally getting the drift.

"Okay, lovers, I won't do it again, promise," she smiled and snuggled into their arms, giving in and letting them chastise her until they could let the picture of her being struck to the floor go.


	64. Chapter 64

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith, her guys, Cristina**

"Mm," Meredith moaned as she savored the light, fluffy cheese omelet that Derek had made to celebrate Saturday morning and the end of Meredith's two weeks on night duty. Then she followed the omelet with a sip of Mark's delicious mimosa and moaned again, "Have I told you two how much I love you lately?"

Derek and Mark exchanged glances and laughed. She sounded just like she did when they made love to her.

"Yeah, you have," Mark answered, remembering her passionate declarations as he drove her over the brink last night before she went to work.

Knowing she was going to be sleeping the rest of the morning, he'd made the mimosas strong – seven eighths champagne and one eighth orange juice. He was paid back now as he watched Meredith's cute pink tongue lick her upper lip. She was very pretty, lit in the rare pure sunlight streaming into her solarium where they'd set up their breakfast table.

"Several times," answered Derek at the same time with similar naughty thoughts stamped across his handsome face.

They laughed again when Meredith looked up and crinkled her nose at them, her eyes sparkling and her mouth still full of omelet. Cristina rubbed her forehead irritably at their play. The pain in her face and head was terrible today. Part of her was deeply envious of Meredith's happiness and part of her was deeply suspicious of it. Before now, Cristina had never been as miserable as Meredith or as happy. She'd stayed on the dark side of middle ground at all times but never strayed far from that place, intellectually always in control. But now, she was low, lower than she'd ever been, confusion and fear twisting in her dark depths along with all the stress and misery of the last week. It was a nasty, vitriolic mixture, just waiting to explode.

"Oh, you did not just do the whole sexy exchange thing in front of me again, did you? Seriously, Meredith, this has not been a good week for me and I do not want to add vomiting to my list," Cristina carped even as she too ate like the starving intern she was, in spite of the pain.

Mark's mouth tightened irritably at her words and he glanced once more at Derek to see his response. Derek had actually grumbled this morning that he was almost done with their guest, and Derek didn't usually grumble like that. Yang must be doing a tap dance on his last nerve too. Sure enough, a black frown swept across Derek's face, leeching the joy from it.

Derek considered Yang a left over from Meredith's bad old days, when she was sad and lonely and dark all the time. He wanted her to have girlfriends and he'd supported her relationship with Cristina Yang as much as he could, even going so far as to offer protection and housing to her. But he just didn't like the woman. She was mean and careless of Meredith's feelings. Derek didn't like the look on Meredith's face, half anxious and half embarrassed, when Cristina used what Mark and he privately called the Taser tongue.

"Yang," Derek said smoothly before Mark could, "We've moved Silas' moving crew up to tomorrow. They'll move your furniture from storage. You made a good choice getting an apartment in a secure building with a doorman. You've listed the lease and the utilities in your grandmother's maiden name, just as a precaution. Burke's been released, but he was scheduled for a symposium in Portland this weekend. The Chief insisted he fulfill that commitment, so we know he's there, and won't be bothering you. Now's the time to make the move."

"So be ready to leave at eight o'clock tomorrow morning," Mark said bluntly.

Meredith looked between her lovers curiously and then, reading the writing on the wall, calmly finished off her omelet without saying a word. Cristina had been growing more and more abrasive as each day passed and Meredith was eager to see the back of her too. Mer tried to be sympathetic to her situation, but Cristina nastily rejected all sympathy (hurting and grieving too much to be able to tolerate it). Besides, Derek had politely put his foot down and, for Meredith, that was that. He was the head of her house, the way she was the heart of his.

Meredith casually lifted her champagne flute to Mark and smiled as if she hadn't noticed a thing, "More, please?"

He gave her a lascivious wink and filled her glass, glad that she wasn't upset at their obvious ousting of her best friend.

"I always have more for you, sweetheart," Mark teased her, ignoring Cristina's presence completely.

Meredith glanced at Cristina and shifted uncomfortably when her friend snorted and glared at Derek before bursting out, "I just don't get you – any of you. How can you stand it? Meredith is actually flirting with another man right in front of you. You three are completely bizarre!"

Meredith and Mark froze and stared at Cristina. Derek hated anyone feeling they had the right to comment on his personal life at the best of times. This was not the best of times. Derek had already indicated he was at the end of his patience with Cristina Yang. Now she was pushing him further.

Cristina, in her own twisted, frustrated, horrible state, unwisely ignored the sudden chill and continued, attacking Derek, "What?! You have to admit this isn't normal. You're screwing Meredith and so is Sloan, but you aren't jealous? You are actually happy to let Mark Sloan maul her in front of you? What kind of man are you? You don't seem to be gay, but there's something there between you and Sloan all the same – and Meredith is fine with that. It's freaky. And Sloan, not only isn't jealous of you with Meredith, he likes – no, loves – seeing you together. He gets off on it. Totally freaky."

Derek straightened stiffly like a German Shepherd with its hackles raised, but before he could say anything, Meredith did, holding her hand up to stop Derek.

"Cristina, be quiet! You have no right! I think maybe you should go ahead and leave today before we lose our friendship completely. We've all had enough of each other's company," Meredith said, shocked at Cristina's temerity and unwilling to let any of this exchange go further.

It was almost as if Cristina couldn't hear Meredith, having pressed some sort of internal self destruct button. She lowered her fork and slowly turned her head, staring at Meredith, tears suddenly glistening in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be happy, Meredith, but you are. How? You're not the same dark and twisty person who started internship with me. Most women would do anything for just one of the relationships you have, but you have two, and somehow you make them love it – love you. How did you do that? How come you're so lucky? How ..."

Cristina's tough shell was cracking and breaking off, leaving her raw wounds exposed. She'd held together for days, but now she unraveled in the face of Meredith's lovers' care for Mer, emotional pus and blood spewing in every direction. Cristina was no longer able to pretend anything, even to save face. She was humiliated and broken, sad and mad, envious and desperate. The famed cold composure of Cristina Yang completely disintegrated, leaving a mess.

She'd loved Preston Burke more than she'd ever loved anyone in her life and had twisted herself into a pretzel for him. Now he hated her, vicious gossip was rampant, her career at Grace was in question, and she'd lost everything – even her self respect. She knew she was perversely taking out her misery on the only people who'd been there for her, but she couldn't seem to stop herself, all control lost. Tears overflowed her bruised eyes and she blindly pushed back from the table and tried to make her way from the room, lost, so lost.

Meredith's arms were suddenly wrapped around her, Meredith's front pressed to her back.

"Meredith ... I ... I'm sorry ..."

"Shut up, Cristina, just shut up, shut up, shut up," Meredith crooned comfortingly over and over while Cristina wailed, her head bursting with pain.

Mark and Derek were suddenly completely _de trop. _This was a girl thing and they couldn't gather dishes and get out of there fast enough. What had just happened? What the hell was it with women anyway?! Particularly these intern women?!


	65. Chapter 65

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith, Mark, and Derek**

Mark watched Derek's muscles ripple as he worked out on the new weight machine. Derek was ripped. He'd been working out consistently with Mark for several months now and it was paying off. Even his belly, which had been a problem area, was hard and sexy. Mark tipped his head back and drank a whole bottle of cool water in one long pull, his own workout finished.

The door to the weight room opened and Meredith eased in, barefooted, carrying her kitten, and still wearing her nightgown. She padded across the room to Mark and snuggled under his arm, ignoring his protests that he was too sweaty to hold her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his smoothly muscled, naked chest. He was sweaty but she didn't care. Mark just smelled more male than ever, that's all. Mark cuddled her to him and gently rocked with his girlfriend and her cat in his arms, while they both watched Derek finish his reps.

"Meredith? What are you doing up?" he asked, looking at the clock on the wall and noticing she'd only slept for about four hours, "You should be asleep for several more hours."

"I didn't want to sleep anymore. I wanted to spend the next two days with my guys. I'll be so glad when Cristina is out of here."

"She made you worry again, didn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"She made you worry that you're a freak, that Derek and I are losing out somehow because we're with you. She made you ashamed of yourself, of us again. Sweetheart, when are you going to get it that Derek and I are grownups and we'll let you know if we're unhappy. Both of us – really all three of us – are doing great. The world isn't unidimensional and neither is love," Mark said as he swayed her gently.

"I know, Mark. Really, I'm good. I just wish we could go out to the lake this weekend instead of spending it moving Cristina. I'm a tired and whiny intern, I guess. I could use a time out," Meredith smiled up at him, but he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the stress lines around her mouth. He hated how the long hours of internship were wearing Meredith down.

"Then, let's go," said Derek, from behind Meredith. Then he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I'll call Silas and we'll leave Yang's moving in his capable hands. There is no reason for us to stay. Besides, you need to rest before your shift change and long forty eight on Monday and Tuesday and I don't see you being able to do that here with Cristina."

"But ..." Meredith longed to go but worried that she was being a bad friend, "What if Cristina needs me?"

Derek and Mark exchanged looks. They'd already discussed the fact that Meredith needed some off-duty time away from Cristina since she'd been taking care of the woman non-stop since Burke had bashed Yang down the stairs. This morning had just been the latest go round.

"I'll help her, Meredith, if she needs it. I need to check in on two burn patients today and tomorrow anyway, so you and Derek can take off, no worries. See? Two of us do come in handy sometimes, huh? ... and not just in bed," Mark reassured her and teased in the same breath.

Meredith hesitated, searching his face, and then looked hopefully at Derek, "We'd have to stop by my mom's first, okay? And we'd have to take Andy."

"Andy?" Derek asked, not having the faintest clue who she was talking about.

"My baby," Meredith held up her kitten, draped over one palm, bonelessly relaxed with just the tip of his plume tail swishing.

"Andy?" there was a different question in his voice.

"He is a Ragdoll kitty, after all," Meredith said serenely, her eyes full of good humor as she turned him upside down and cradled him in her arms like a real baby. The kitten was so good natured he merely winked at his change of position and purred, before batting at a strand of Meredith's hair.

"Yeah, okay, we'll drop by to visit Ellis and we'll take Andy. We may even take Andy to see Ellis. Wouldn't that be a kick?" Derek said, his eyebrows raised.

Meredith giggled at the idea. Ellis had a morbid hatred of all animals, especially dogs and cats. Meredith had never been allowed any pets growing up even though she'd really wanted one. That was why she loved Derek and Mark giving her Andy and promising her a dog when the lake house was finished.

"Go on, Meredith, pack an overnight bag and don't forget your kayaking gear," Derek said to Mer and watched her hurry from the room, then he turned to Mark, "Mark, I'd like to borrow the truck so we can take the kayaks."

Mark grinned at Derek and prepared to torment him, "So you'll trade me your Maserati Gran Turismo for my truck for the weekend?"

Derek made a face like he had appendicitis, "What?" he asked in visceral agony, "What's wrong with your Audi? It's a top rated sports car. I should know. I helped you pick it out."

"Yeah, but it's not the Maserati! Come on, Derek, loosen up," Mark grinned gleefully as he watched Derek squirm and twist. This was fun.

"Mark ..."

"Derek, come on, man ... put a crowbar in your pocket and pry out those keys," Mark's grin got bigger.

"Okay," Derek finally huffed, "You can drive the Maserati, but if you put one scratch on it ..."

Derek couldn't think of a punishment bad enough so he drew a sharp line over his throat and then scowled ferociously when Mark burst out laughing.

"Thanks, bro," then Mark rubbed his hands together and twisted the end of an imaginary evil mustache like Snidely Whiplash just to rub it in, "How fast did you brag it could go?"

"Mark! Damn it! I mean it!"

"Better get going, man. You need a shower and you have to pack too, right?" Mark just snickered, not at all intimidated, "And don't forget to bring me those keys."

"Asshole. If the Range Rover wasn't in the shop... I'm buying my own new truck as soon as Meri and I get home from the lake!" Derek muttered as he slung his towel over his shoulder and headed for his room, then his own sense of the ridiculous got the better of him and he chuckled at himself. Whatever. He needed the lake and the woods and the peace as much as Meredith. Plus, he'd like to check on the progress the builders were making. Now that Mark's side of their place in town was finished they'd sent the construction crew to join the other crew at the lake side house. Plus, they'd had good weather so the work should be moving very fast now.

By the time Meredith brought her kitten and his things down to the truck, Derek had loaded everything else. He was so eager to get out of the city he'd traded his Maserati and that was saying something. Mark stretched his hand out for the keys and Derek reluctantly gave them up with another warning.

"I know, I know, Mother, you'll kill me if I so much as scratch the car. Bye, sweetheart, have a great weekend, okay? I'll miss you," Mark leaned down to brush Meredith's soft mouth with his, then he waved to Derek tauntingly, "You too, if you can forget the Maserati for two days!"

Derek narrowed his eyes and growled a grunt before sliding into the driver's seat of the big vehicle. Meredith decided that keeping a low profile was the best strategy so she slid into her seat without another word. This was one time being in between them just wasn't a good idea. Even though Derek was still pretty grouchy as they drove to the store first to get her mom and her nurses some fresh flowers, Meredith knew that if she left him alone, he'd sort it out on his own and by the time they made the ferry, Derek would be in good spirits again, happy to be heading to the lake, but even so she couldn't resist one comment as they drove away.

"Mother?"


	66. Chapter 66

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Meredith and Derek**

Mark war whooped like a wildman in triumph as soon as the security gate closed after them. He'd been trying to get Derek to let him drive the Maserati since he first bought it. He wanted to take the hot little mama out for a test drive right away, but couldn't. He was waiting on a call from the private investigator he hired about Burke and he wanted to make a few personal calls home while he waited. Meredith and Derek had both encouraged him to stay in touch with his brothers and their families. Mark actually had a better relationship with his much older brothers now than he'd ever had.

Meredith and Derek arrived at the lake thrilled at the massive amount of progress the builders had made in the last week. With double crews and good weather they'd been working twelve hour days to make up for earlier lost time. Hand in hand, Meredith and Derek circled the outside of the house. The framing and the roof and the exterior walls were in place.

"Derek, it's going to be so beautiful. I'm glad you went with this design. It really suits the landscape better than the other choices, I think."

The house was based on the Whittakers at Pender Harbour oceanfront homes by Still Point Architecture of Vancouver, BC. The modified design was modern and beautiful, well fitted to the sloping rise up from the lake. The main floor was split level with the great room, study, and den lower level facing the lake and then a second level with the kitchen, mud room, and dining room three steps elevated behind that. The second floor was a single level the same dimension as the main floor split into bedroom suites and a laundry room. The third floor was the same dimension as the kitchen level on the main floor, but that was all, due to the roof that slanted from the back of the house to the front in a single sweep making a full sized floor impossible. Huge floor to ceiling windows would look out onto decks or balcony's on both the first and second floors, to display the incredible lake view. The interior would have hardwood floors and native stone fireplace surrounds.

"Yes, I think so too. They're really doing a good job," Derek was genuinely pleased with the progress they'd made.

They wandered over to look at the guest house afterwards. It also showed the huge amount of work that had been done. Its framing, roof, exterior walls, insulation, electricity and plumbing were in place and the interior drywall installation was well on its way. This smaller house would be up and finished soon.

"I'll tell you one thing ... I won't miss the trailer, Meredith, I've gotten really tired of it," Derek said, looking up at the roof, "It was okay as a retreat for a short period of time, and I'd never admit it to Mark, but I like space and full sized bathrooms as much as he does."

Meredith chuckled, remembering all the ribbing the two men had exchanged over Derek's silver torpedo in the woods.

"It will be wonderful to have the house, but I never minded the trailer. The land itself is still the best part of it all. I love the peace and the quiet," Meredith wandered down the slope towards the lake, lifting her face to the sky, "You can't see or hear any of your neighbors and they can't see or hear you. It's a piece of paradise out here."

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith, pressing his chest to her back, "It does feel like heaven, especially now," he kissed the side of her face and swayed Meredith gently in his arms from side to side as they looked out over the lake. Meredith was right, Derek mused. He'd always felt that the land here was enchanted.

The air was soft and moist and the sun sparkled across the water. As Meredith turned in Derek's arms the scent of pine intermingled with Derek's clean male scent intoxicating her. Stress drained away, relaxing parts of both of them that they hadn't consciously known were still wound up from their demanding profession and dealing with the Burke Yang fallout for weeks.

Meredith buried her face in Derek's throat and slid her hands around his taut middle, caressing up his back in a long, smooth stroke. His muscles felt intoxicating too – all hard and warm and pumped up. Meredith's belly leaped with excitement and she purred her appreciation deep in her throat against his. A different, quietly sizzling excitement descended over both of them even as peace settled in their hearts. Meredith smiled as she raised her face for Derek's kiss.

It started out oh so soft and sweet, just a brush of his lips against her petal soft mouth. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed again, letting love well up and spill out into their embrace, heating it. Derek inhaled Meredith's fresh lily of the valley scent and felt his head swim. As usual she felt light and tender in his arms so he snatched her up close, unable to resist. Meredith gurgled with surprised laughter and happiness as her feet left the ground.

"Derek!"

"You are so beautiful, Meredith," Derek said just before he kissed her again deep and long, drinking her in, "I want you ... I want all of you right now. You know," Derek added in a sexy suggestive tone, with a teasing look on his face, "We haven't tried out the new hammock ... and, as you just pointed out, there are no neighbors for miles and miles ..."

"You're kidding, right?" the corners of Meredith's mouth turned up and she pushed against his shoulders to get away, "You know we're both liable to end up dumped out on the ground?"

"Aw, where's your adventurous spirit?" he grinned, catching her again, and urged her backwards, nipping kisses at her throat as he went.

"Come on, Meri, let me help you out of that top," Derek said solicitously, causing Meredith to crinkle her nose at him.

"My, you are just being so helpful, today, mister," Meredith said, shaking her head a little, but letting him undress her.

He tickled her sides as he pulled her sweater off along with her blouse. Wasting no time, he unclipped her front clasp bra and grinned as her breasts popped free. The shimmering sparkle between them brightened as he watched her suddenly chilled nipples pebble into pink red raspberries ripe for tasting. Meredith gasped when Derek lifted her up and closed his mouth over the luscious treat at the tip of one of her breasts. She closed her eyes and let herself be swept away, her body suddenly relaxing into his hands so that he was her only support. Instantly, Derek accepted her submission as the gift it was and lifted her all the way up into his arms. It was just a few steps to the hammock so why not? He lowered his woman into it and quickly stripped himself and the rest of Meredith's clothes. Eyes still closed, lost in love, Meredith moaned when Derek explored her body from thighs to face with sensitive finger tips and tongue. He stroked and swirled and circled until Meredith twisted and reached for him, cracking her eyes open to plead with him.

"Derek, I don't know ... how ... we're going to do this," Meredith panted, clutching his hard biceps, "But ... when ... when is now, babe, please ... please ... make love to me ... any way you want it ..."

Derek simply stood next to the hammock and pulled Meredith around until she was sitting sideways in it with her legs on either side of him. He pressed forward while he pulled the swing and then groaned in ecstasy when he filled her full. Meredith wrapped her legs around his hips and rode the wave he created over and over in bliss. Derek watched her body and face, enjoying every ripple and expression until he grew weak in the knees.

"Derek," Meredith wailed, clutching his arms again, "hold me, hold me close."

She needed the weight and force of his body on hers, thrusting strongly into hers. What had started out lovely was actually too little now. Derek pulled Meredith forward into his arms, still impaled, and then he twisted to lie with her full length in the hammock, him on top. It swung wildly, and when he couldn't resist thrusting, it made it worse.

Meredith undulated and whimpered, "Fuck me, fuck me ... hard ... harder! ... please!" Derek tried to control himself, his woman and the hammock, but it was too late. Another thrust, a wild swing, and the hammock dumped them out onto the chilly, rocky ground.

"Ah! Derek!" Meredith yelped and then, "no, no!" when his cock slid from her pussy leaving her unfinished and helplessly yearning. She scrambled to pull her discarded clothing underneath her.

"Umph!" he grunted, "It's okay, baby, sh," he crooned to her and started to lie back and pull her on top.

"No, no, I want you on top ... hard ... really hard, Derek," Meredith moaned and lay back holding her arms up to her lover.

In a second he mounted her and mated her again, not put off at all by the mishap. Derek buried his face in Meredith's hair and breathing her flowery scent steadily fucked her as hard as he could. She wanted and needed him to be merciless now as he drove her up and over her peak, so he pounded into her body hard and long, letting himself go. His cock swelled, thrilling Meredith with its iron hardness. All Meredith knew was the man inside and all around her. He filled all her senses and her pussy until she was inebriated again on sheer Derek, Derek, Derek. Her orgasm came and went and she still clung to the peak her soul mate created, transported again to heaven. Derek peaked himself and slowly collapsed down over her semi crushing her.

Minutes ... or hours ... or days passed. Then Meredith was giggling helplessly under Derek and weakly shoving at his shoulder while he grinned all bad boy at her without moving.

"Up," she gasped, "I have a rock in a very bad place, you cad! I told you that would happen! Dumped out at exactly the wrong moment! Wait until I tell Mark!"

"No, you will _not _tell Mark. I don't even want to begin to imagine what that cretin would say," Derek shook his head at her, smiling at her infectious giggles.

"Let me up, Derek, go on," She tried to shove again. It was like shoving a brick wall.

"Are you going to tell Mark? Hm?" he tickled her ribs making her laugh harder.

"No! Let me up! No, I won't tell him," she exclaimed.

"And I'm the best lover in the whole, wide world," Derek prompted, still teasing, kissing her jawline.

"Okay, you big lug! You're the best lover in the whole wide world!"

Meredith immediately rolled up as soon as Derek shifted. She struggled into her clothes, too cold without Derek wrapped around her. Derek merely picked his up, stepped into his shoes and held a hand out to her. Meredith needed a warm shower and they both needed to be inside. Derek grinned happily, well sated, as he glanced over his shoulder at the peaceful lake vista one last time.


	67. Chapter 67

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 67  
**

**Der and Mer**

Mark received his private investigator's verbal report about Burke over the phone just minutes before he received a hard copy via special messenger. His visage had grown grim listening to the PI. Then, when he read the report and everything else in the file, including interviews with previous victims, all the remaining light and humor left his face. Mark had had experience in New York giving his services ipro bono/i two to four times a month to selected women from a battered women's shelter. He'd repaired all kinds of disfiguring injuries for battered women for years, but he'd never felt personally affected by it or gotten further involved. It was just a thing he did that other people just didn't need to know about. Mark didn't admit then or now that he was just a good guy sometimes. He liked his hard ass reputation at work.

Now he glanced involuntarily at the door leading to Derek's place and the bedroom Cristina was using as he read. It turned out that Cristina Yang had been lucky. Burke had a history of violence against women in his personal life. At first Mark hadn't understood it. Why? Burke was certainly not poor or lower class or uneducated or Godless. And how had the man managed to hide it this long?

But then the PI had started giving him an eye opening lecture on battery in every walk of life. It was far more prevalent than he would ever have thought. According to a national survey conducted by Dr. Richard Gelles, violence occurs in 28 percent of all marriages. Dr. Gelles observed that this figure probably underestimates the problem. And strangely, the higher the educational level the less likely the women were to report the abuse. It was also a complete myth that battery occurs less frequently in the middle or upper classes. They just had more wealth and position to hide their crimes.

The PI's report included a lot of information that just wasn't in any police record or court proceeding and Mark marveled at the thoroughness of it. He'd certainly gotten his money's worth. Burke had apparently made several unusual cash for silence settlements over the last fifteen years. There was also three squelched complaints from female students at Tulane. Burke's family was powerful and their influence widespread in that state and at that university. They'd managed concealment for years. Mark noted with interest that the dates of Burke's move to Seattle came after a particularly large settlement to a nurse at the hospital he'd worked at previously to Seattle Grace. Apparently, Burke had either been forced to leave or he'd just decided that getting a new start somewhere a couple thousand miles away was a good idea.

Mark stretched and then headed into his kitchen to use his cappuccino machine. He wanted that bastard gone. In jail preferably, but at least out of Seattle and away from Meredith and Derek if they couldn't have that. He thought about the best way to approach the chief to get Burke fired. Of course they could take advantage of the fact that Meredith was Ellis Grey's daughter and Webber felt obligated to protect her. Cristina had a nasty action she could take against both Burke and the hospital and Derek could also bring up the assault against himself. All of that would be enough. Mark considered sharing the PI file with Webber and then decided against it. Mark would keep it in his back pocket for now as a big stick backup plan.

He finished his coffee and decided that since Derek and Meredith were out at the lake he'd go ahead and call one of his casual dates and party hearty tonight after he made sure Yang was cool. He did have the Maserati to show off, after all. Yang may not even need him in the morning for her move since Silas and his crew would be there to take care of everything. Which would be great because he might actually get lucky and get a long all nighter in. He took a chance and called Shaneese, a tall, extra curvy, extra bountiful, extra sexy woman, of mixed black and white and Kiowa heritage. She was incredibly beautiful, loads of fun, and totally uninterested in "settling down" since she was only twenty three. He was lucky enough to catch Shaneese on the third ring, dealt with his patients and Yang smoothly, gussied up, and his night was set.

Mark had a fabulous time with Shaneese that night. They went clubbing and gaming after a freshly caught dinner at a French restaurant near Fisherman's Wharf. Four hours later Mark happily dove into Shaneese's double D breasts and wide hips, fulfilled and carefree.

He made sure he drove home the next morning in time to escort Yang to her new digs and breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally gone with no further incident. He dropped by the hospital to check his patients and then headed home to eat and exercise. Faced with an afternoon of his own company Mark decided to really give the Maserati a work out since it was a cinch Derek wouldn't let him get his mitts on it again any time soon. Laughing a little to himself in glee Mark backed one of the top ten sports cars in the world out of the garage and sped off to the Cascades, determined to have some fun with it on winding mountain roads...

Meredith was actually able to use the bathtub in the guest house even though the rest of the house was unfinished. She groaned in relief as she settled in the tub and stretched out full length. Kayaking around the lake today and making love on the cold, hard ground as well as hiking yesterday had been pretty unforgiving to her slight body. She lay back in peaceful languor in the steaming water and wondered how to get out of hiking with Derek this afternoon. He was typically energetic and ready to go. She, on the other hand, was exhausted and just wanted to sleep ... or at least stay in bed reading or watching TV or surfing and shopping on the net or ... well anything that involved no effort on her part. Yeah, doing nothing in the peace and quiet of Derek's woods and lake front would feel good right about now.

She couldn't help the wry smile that crossed her face. She had two men she loved to distraction and, as luck would have it, both of them were buff health nuts. Mark had completely swayed Derek to working out at least four times a week and Derek had influenced Mark to try all the outdoor pursuits he enjoyed, like fishing and kayaking and hiking. Her smile deepened when she considered that Mark, like her, wasn't completely enamored with all that stuff either but he wanted to spend quality time with Derek – so he hiked. They _both_ made _her_ eat healthier and exercise. Ugh.

_Why couldn't at least one of them be a couch potato? Then she could be one too. Wasn't running around the hospital eighty hours a week enough?_ she whined in her mind, _I don't wanna go!_

But she knew she would. She too wanted to spend quality time with Derek. He loved hiking and she was learning to as well, but ... not today. Today she was too tired. The week had been way too long. Meredith adjusted a rolled up towel under her neck and angled her chest down under the water until she was very warm and comfortable. She just needed five minutes to recharge, she thought, her eyelids drooping, and then she'd be ready to go. One second later she was sound asleep, floating in the warm bath – so not ready to go.

Derek found her there a few minutes later and his heart melted. Meredith was chronically short of sleep and he was being selfish to think she could wait to rest again until tonight. Especially when he'd added to her exhaustion by making love to her twice yesterday and once this morning. Derek berated himself again for his thoughtlessness and then he squatted next to the bath and tested the water temperature with a fingertip.

An absolutely beautiful expression of love and devotion filled his face as he sat on the just completed tile floor and watched his Meredith sleep in her warm bath. The tips of her breasts peeked just past the surface of the water and tickled his fancy. She was so sweetly lovely. His mind drifted to this morning when he'd made a feast of her perfect breasts ...

Derek stretched awake at dawn and eased up to visit the lavatory. He slid back into bed moments later and turned on his side to watch Meredith sleep. It seemed like he did this a lot lately. Meredith would be finished with internship in two and a half months, thank God. Then they'd have three weeks off before Meredith started her second year of residency. They all planned to take the full three weeks off.

The second year would probably still be almost eighty hours a week but there would be a lot more flexibility and no more forty eight hour shifts. She'd still be on call on a regular rotation but she'd no longer be at the bottom of the food chain doing all the worst duties at the worst times. She'd have more opportunity in the operating theater as well. She'd be doing some of the prep before the attending arrived and some of the finishing off at the very end. She'd finally be allowed to hold retractors and other instruments during surgery and many attendings would even let her cut or drill or saw.

Towards the end of her second year she'd be actually doing appendectomies and other simple procedures on her own with another resident nearby just in case. She'd progress rapidly from there. In the third year she would have advanced to medium procedures. Thank goodness she wouldn't have to shepherd her own interns until her fourth year. All their lives would be a lot easier, but not simpler, when intern year was over.

Derek grinned as Meredith shifted in her sleep and squirmed closer to his heat. He loved it when she instinctively moved closer to the shelter of his much larger body. Then the movement dislodged the blankets and one raspberry nipple winked at him. Derek leaned down and touched the very tip of his tongue to the tip of her sensitive breast. Meredith shivered and gooseflesh spread across her breast. Derek delicately sipped at the raspberry pink nub until Meredith moaned and squirmed again in her sleep, her pussy dampening. Then he deepened his kiss and sucked the whole nipple in his mouth, lightly chewing. Meredith moaned again and opened her eyes, threading her long, slim fingers through Derek's wealth of black curls as he continued to suckle.

"Hey, good morning," she said softly in her musical voice, her body twisting with the spiraling waves of pleasure he was generating.

Derek lifted his head and replied with a devilish glint in his eye, "It is a good morning – maybe even great," then grinned as he shifted to her other side, not wanting to make it jealous.

Meredith closed her eyes again and arched her head back, relaxing completely to his ministrations. She drifted in a sea of rising sensation as he suckled, and nipped, and kissed, and licked her breasts and throat and belly until her breath quivered raspily in and out of her throat. The whole time Meredith caressed Derek's silky curls and well shaped head; she explored his strong neck and shoulders, and, when she could, his back.

"You taste so sweet, like warm apples and cinnamon," he murmured against her navel, "I wonder what else I'll find?"

He nuzzled further south into her apple blossom scented valley and kissed her deeply, stroking his tongue in all the right places.

"O ... o ... h. Der ... ek ... ," Meredith was thrashing side to side and undulating up and down, the heat from her clitoris making her clench her teeth to keep from screaming as Derek drove her to the brink over and over.

Derek's cock was harder than steel when he finally reared up and nudged for entry. Meredith was so wet and ready she felt delicious. He edged just the tip of his cock inside her sopping wet entry and fucked her with tiny two inch deep thrusts while he supported himself above her on straight arms.

Meredith moaned and thrashed again, lifting her hips so that he'd have clear passage if he wanted to thrust hard, but he didn't. He held steady and kept to the same pace and depth until he drove both of them crazy.

It was fun to taunt and tease Meredith, flirting with her pussy, but now Derek couldn't wait. Without warning he thrust hard and fast to her depths groaning deep in his chest and held there while he leaned over to kiss her mouth just as deeply.

After that there was no stopping him. Meredith was awash in her sensational sea screaming for release as he pounded into her. Derek's body was so firm and well muscled that he was almost unbearably exciting to her touch as he groaned with pleasure above her. Meredith sank her nails into his firm ass and pulled him tight to her before convulsing in ecstasy.

"Derek ..." she gurgled, "I love ... you."

He plunged his cock a few more times into heaven and shouted his own release. They ended up in an exhausted, sweaty heap curled around each other drifting in and out of sleep for another half hour. Then Derek kissed Meredith on the shoulder and eased out of bed a second time to start his day...

Derek patiently waited on the tile floor next to the tub until the water started to cool and then gently woke Meredith with a kiss.

Meredith sleepily opened her eyes and stretched, slipping a little in the tub.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hi yourself. Sleeping in the bathtub? Not a good idea, peanut," he murmured against her lips.

"Don't call me that," she muttered back, lightly smacking his heavy shoulder. Derek ignored that as if it were nothing.

"I have an idea," he said gently as he helped her up, out of the tub and into a thick bath sheet, "Why don't we take it easy for the rest of the day? I'll build a fire, we'll have an early dinner, and you can nap or read or ... knit, yeah, knit."

Meredith hugged Derek around the middle and pressed the side of her face to his chest, smiling at his facetiousness, "I don't knit, silly, perish the thought. But, ... are you sure that's okay, Derek? I'm sorry I can't seem to keep my eyes open. I'm just too tired."

Derek hugged her back and stifled his disappointment, "We have next time," he reminded both of them and then kissed her temple.

Meredith smiled up at him, warm suffusing her entire being as she realized they did have next time. They had all their tomorrows together. They really did.

When Derek went out to build the fire Meredith couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was happy and at peace. At that quiet thought a chill suddenly ran up her spine. The old dark and twisty Meredith rose up, and she wondered what this happiness would cost her. She'd learned the hard way over and over that change was inevitable, and when she was in a good place she always paid ten fold with big time bad.

_No, Meredith, that's in the past. Quit it._

She concentrated on shaking off the sudden chill while she dressed and settled in a sunlit lawn chair. She tucked a blanket around her legs, and alternately dozed or read a stack of home decorating magazines for the next few hours. She was determined their lake house was going to be absolutely beautiful inside and out. (Meredith laughed under her breath at that thought. Derek would be so pleased that she was thinking of the house as theirs instead of his.) Normally she preferred older styles of furniture but the design of the house was very modern so for once she was looking at all the modern design with clean, crisp edges. She wanted it to fit the house design perfectly while still being very comfortable.

Idly, Meredith turned a page in the magazine and saw a piece that would work really well for Mark. She smiled to herself as her belly tingled at the thought of him. She wondered what Mark was up to – probably no good in Derek's car.


	68. Chapter 68

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 68**

**Burke**

_That bitch, _he thought, _that cold, heartless bitch! How could she? My son! My only son!_

Preston Burke's mind was unusually compartmentalized. It always had been. On the one hand he was cool, some said cold, and calculating, in surgery or with his patients and staff. But on the other, he'd experienced sudden outbursts of volcanic rage in his personal life, his whole life. It was as if he couldn't reach a middle ground, but seesawed back and forth between ice and flame.

It didn't help that his giant professional ego was coupled with low personal self esteem, caused by his secret judgment that he was only half a man, since he thought he couldn't father children. The combination made him exceedingly controlling and volatile. To make matters worse he'd been raised in a strict fundamentalist religion that emphasized that women were subordinate to men; especially that wives and children were the chattel of their husbands. The intelligent part of him knew that it wasn't true, but he'd never outgrown the underlying emotional possessiveness and ownership of his girlfriends over the years.

Now his emotions and righteousness roiled round and round, getting hotter and hotter, like bubbling lava. Cristina had committed an unforgivable sin. He couldn't see his own responsibility in the situation at all.

_She had NO right! Murderess! My son!_

Burke slammed out of his car and paced. He'd taken an early flight back to Seattle from the medical conference in Portland immediately after his speech was done. A man and woman on the flight had reminded him a little too much of _her_ and that overly moussed God's gift, who was sheltering her. Saint Shepherd had already interfered with the lock he had on the Chief of Surgery post and now he was interfering with Burke's woman and child.

_He'd probably urged her to kill his son!_

He was probably screwing her every night. She _was_ getting in on a lot of his surgeries lately, and Burke knew how Cristina wheedled for surgeries firsthand. Burke stewed and simmered with irrational, unrelenting rage, aimed at Cristina, yes, but also skewed towards Derek. None of it made sense. All of it made sense. Burke looked up at his apartment building, but slammed back into his car instead. He screeched out of the parking lot in a fury, and half an hour later he pulled up just in time to see sanctimonious Saint Shepherd pull out of his gate in his distinctive sports car and tear off down the street.


	69. Chapter 69

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 69**

**Mark and Burke**

Meredith finally gave in to the lapping exhaustion and slept the afternoon away in the trailer, cuddled with her kitten. Derek, inclined to neatness, cleaned up the construction site, and then meticulously examined every step the builders had completed in the last week to make sure each met his exacting standards. Excitement mounted as he realized once again how much was being accomplished now. Meredith woke late in the afternoon and they immediately headed out in time to catch the last ferry.

"Let's go up on deck, Meredith," Derek said predictably. He never liked to stay in the crowded cabin. He took Meredith's elbow and helped her up the companionway. As soon as they were on deck, they headed to the stern to take in the view of the sunset over the relatively calm water of the Sound.

"Oh, it's even better than last time," she murmured.

It was cold and breezy, but so worth the price. The sky overhead hung loaded with rumpled grey and black clouds, but the sky close to the horizon flamed with the spectacular oranges, golds, and reds of the setting sun. The sun lit the underside of the angry clouds, and the tops of the grey waves in a beautiful show.

The beauty of the Sound and the sky rejuvenated Derek's spirits as always. He gathered Meredith into his arms and breathed in the apple blossom scent of her hair. Happiness had been youthing his face for some time. Now as Meredith looked up at him in the glorious pink light she thought he looked about thirty. She smiled and thought Mark would be out of vanity patients if only everyone were as happy as her family...

Mark was happy too, winding around curvy mountain roads. The car didn't fit his much taller, bigger body the way it fit Derek's, and he wasn't quite sure of all the controls and gear changes. It was still loads of fun, though, especially when he gleefully pictured Derek's face when he saw all the mileage Mark had racked up. Also, pulling G forces as he whipped around curves made him feel like he was riding a rocket – a total plus. Really, he could understand Derek's love affairs with these hot babes, he thought as he sped along. Maybe this was why Derek didn't need other women. He had all the extra challenge and excitement he needed in his career and in his top of the line sports cars. Mark didn't then, or ever, understand Derek's happy monogamy, so he looked for explanations elsewhere.

Mark genuinely loved Meredith and Derek. But there was also always a restless urge inside of him linked to his libido. It was much, much less now that he had his family, but it was still there. Mark shrugged and knew that he wouldn't have been able to stay faithful to Meredith if she'd ever asked it of him. Thank God she hadn't. Meredith was the only person he'd ever been around who seemed to have an inkling of how his system truly functioned. Maybe it was because she'd used a series of one night stands to survive herself, constantly switching from one guy to the next, before she met Derek. Meredith never judged him as he'd never judged her. Mark paused in his head a moment to consider the new feeling inside of him, one that he didn't recognize. Someone else would call it bliss, but Mark just knew it was another color of happiness.

Glancing at the time, he grinned. Derek and Meredith would be headed back by now on the last ferry. Mark decided to turn the Maserati around at the next available spot. He was suddenly just as eager to get home as he'd been to drive out. He'd enjoyed his "alone" time, but now he needed to see the two people who mattered the most to him. He rounded a curve and slowed considerably, edging the front end of the car to the right in preparation of pulling off the road. That was probably why he wasn't killed instantly as a much larger, heavier, dark sedan swept at very high speed around the curve behind him intent on overtaking him and running him off the road.

Instead, Mark's head jerked and his hands clenched on the steering wheel as the Maserati took the completely unexpected, glancing, sideswiping blow to the rear side panel and trunk. He never saw it coming, but his surgeon's calm and cool nerve took over automatically as he fought to control the little car as it spun like a top on the soft edge of the shoulder. The car slowed even more, but couldn't find traction, and finally started to roll. It tumbled over one and a half times before crashing into a one, two punch of two huge Ponderosa pines. When the world finally stopped spinning, Mark heroically raised a hand, groaning, actually thinking he could go somewhere, before he realized that that just wasn't very smart. Pain twisted and wracked his side and chest and both legs and feet, but at least he could feel them, he thought dizzily. His head throbbed sickeningly and threatened to split, while his vision blurred at best. Mark panted and then gasped for breath, but air was elusive. He just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen.

_I ... feel ... like a bag ... of broken eggs,_ he thought dimly, _Derek ... is going to be so ... pissed ... about his car._ And then, inconceivably, the irrepressible Mark Sloan gave a strangled chuckle.

His respirations were growing more labored and weak with every passing second. Mark fought to pull his cell from his belt over and over, but hejust couldn't get the right angle in the upended, sideways car. The effort finally took the last of the big guy's strength until Mark hung brokenly from his seat belt, smashed in the crunched driver's cockpit, blood dripping from his head and nose. His vision grew dim, and then he was mercifully gone.

Burke, driving the other car at extremely high speed, hadn't expected to come upon his quarry so suddenly. He was almost past Shepherd's car before he realized it was Shepherd's car. Burke had a split second to realize it was Shepherd that he was passing and to jerk his steering wheel to the right in a fit of lasting pique. In a way, the resulting crash surprised him almost as much as Mark. When he viciously rammed Shepherd's car at such a high speed it caused him to lose control too, only much more violently. His Mercedes went careening to the side, crossing the oncoming lane of traffic, hitting into a tree, crushing one side and breaking a window, and spinning backwards before slowly teetering on the edge of a short cliff overlook. Burke had just enough time to scrabble frantically at his seat belt and door handle before the car rocked back and forth twice and then tumbled over the cliff into the trees and rocks below. He screamed horribly when a branch pierced the car's interior through the shattered window and then pierced his chest, pinning him to his seat like an insect on a board...

"Hey, Mark's not here," Meredith commented in surprise when she and Derek pulled up to the garage.

"Yeah, he's still out with my Maserati, just to drive me crazy," Derek said, having had long experience of Mark's teasing torment.

"No ... Mark would be here, Derek. Maybe he got paged into the hospital. I'm going to give him a call," Meredith pulled out her phone.

Derek untied the kayaks and started unloading the truck, his movements smooth and efficient. Mark was probably out with another woman, he thought. Meredith never seemed jealous when Mark did that, but maybe she was a little now. He paused and eyed her speculatively. He never had and never would truly understand Meredith's relationship with Mark. He'd managed to accept it as much as he could but he also accepted that there was a part of this he just couldn't understand.

"He's not answering his phone, Derek," Meredith said, snapping her cell shut, "I left a message. Strange ... he usually calls me if he has to go into surgery unexpectedly."

Suddenly, both their cells shrilled.


	70. Chapter 70

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch.70  
**

**Markie, Markie, Markie**

Her cell shrilled and Meredith knew. She knew with the strange, dark and twisty, presentiment that she sometimes got. It was one of the ways she sometimes knew which patient in post op was going to go sour in the night, she'd get a feeling in her gut, though she'd never admit it. The nurses just thought she had the makings of a great doctor who could read the signs.

"Is he dead?" she answered her phone in sudden, horrible dread, tears already gathering hotly behind her eyes and stinging her nose. Her musical voice was flat as all kinds of dark, deadly scenarios flashed before her eyes.

"Dr. Grey? What? What did you say?" demanded the crisp voice of Nurse Heinrich, the supremely powerful head tech of Seattle Grace's surgical floor. Meredith's heart skipped a beat. The last time she had spoken to him, she'd ended the day with a bomb blast and three men dead.

"Has something happened to Mark?" she gulped painfully, noticing Derek talking on his cell out of the corner of her eye, "He's not here and he hasn't called me. How ... how is he?"

"Dr. Grey, this is Jörg Heinrich from Seattle Grace, is someone there with you? Please sit down," Nurse Heinrich instructed.

"Mr. Heinrich, no, I'm not alone. Please, please tell me what's happened and why are you the one who's calling me?!"

"Dr. Grey, you are listed as Dr. Sloan's emergency contact and medical proxy. I'm sorry to inform you that he has been gravely injured in a car accident up in the mountains. They have managed to extract him from the car and are currently bringing him back to Seattle Grace via air ambulance. Please come to the hospital as soon as possible. We'll need informed consent."

Meredith moaned and sank against Mark's pickup truck.

"So ... he's alive. His injuries? Do you know what they are?"

Meredith winced and clenched through Heinrich's description of the broken ribs and punctured lung, the broken leg and nose, and the head injury. She looked over at Derek and knew he was receiving the same news. His face had hardened and his eyes had taken on the concentrated, focused intensity that he normally got in surgery. Their eyes met across the expanse of the garage and they shared the same thought that Mark was very near death.

"His injuries are critical and the Chief asked me to call you myself since he and the head surgical nurse are arranging for extra surgeons and staff," Heinrich paused this time, "You see, Dr. Burke was also in a car crash at the same site, but in a different car. He has been extracted as well and is also being flown in, in critical condition. His contact was his mother in Alabama, but I thought you might want to contact Dr. Yang ..." Heinrich gave a delicate sniff then, while he let the news sink in. He was well aware of all the gossip about Burke and Yang and he didn't want Yang ambushed with this news, since under his extremely no-nonsense, stiff exterior was a rather compassionate heart.

"Dr. Burke...? What? What was Burke doing there with Mark? That doesn't make any sense," Meredith paused and tried to marshal her thoughts, "Whatever, that doesn't matter now. Yes... okay, I'll call Cristina. And you have my permission to do whatever you need to do to keep Mark alive. Just ... help him ... please."

"Dr. Grey ... there's just one thing ... Dr. Burke apparently may have severe chest damage. He needs the best in cadiothoracic surgery; he needs himself! But there's no one here who is his equal ... so, Dr. Grey, his situation ... it's ... well ..."

The silence after he petered off became heavy and grave.

"Please check in with me as soon as you get here," Heinrich voice was abrupt, "I'm sorry Dr. Grey, I have to go."

"Yes, I will ... bye," Meredith said to the suddenly dead line.

She slid her phone back into her purse and went straight into Derek's open arms, tucking her head under his chin, and burrowing into his warmth.

"Derek ..."

"I know ... I know," Derek murmured against her sweetly scented hair, and then said with an almost desperate steely determination, "He'll be okay. We'll make sure he's okay. I have some calls to make."

Keeping Meredith tucked against his chest Derek began making calls to Los Angeles. Mark was going to need plastic surgery and there was no one here that was up to his extremely high standards. It would drive him nuts later if he had to look at inexpert plastics on his own body. Then he called several other top surgeons from LA and San Diego. He'd assemble the rest of a top flight surgical crew from SGH and Mercy West. He wasn't going to be allowed to work on Mark himself, the Chief had said so just now, so he needed to know the neurosurgeons working on Mark were at least as good as himself. He'd get his own people here to get Mark started, and by the time the LA crew arrived on a chartered jet, they'd be ready for them to step in and take over. Mark wasn't going to be allowed to die, Derek thought, willing to foot the bill for whatever was needed to save his best friend's, his lover's life.

Meredith shivered for a moment in reaction, listening to Derek decisively take charge, even from home. She straightened up and thought she needed to do what was best for Mark and Derek now, and shivering wasn't it. She pushed away all her jumbled thoughts and feelings to be able to focus clearly.

She left Derek's side and rode up the lift with her kitten and all his paraphernalia. Then she quickly put out fresh food and water and litter for him. She grabbed her own and Derek's ready bags and stuffed them full as she had hundreds of times before. She knew they wouldn't be coming home any time soon.

Meredith hesitated a moment and then pressed the single button that dialed Cristina. She wasn't looking forward to this, but she'd promised.

"Yeah," Cristina grunted.

"Cristina, I ..." Meredith hesitated again, unsure of the best way to say this.

"What, Mer?" Cristina asked abruptly.

"There's been an accident ..."

Meredith could hear Cristina's breath catch, but she said nothing. The silence was deafening.

"Cristina, I'm so sorry ... it's Burke," Meredith forced the words to tumble out of her mouth, "Apparently he's been in a terrible car accident and ... and ... it's bad," Meredith's own heart ached with worry for Mark, but there was still space for more ache for Cristina, "They're rushing him to Grace right now and they're notifying his mother. I know you're definitely not together any more, but ... we thought you should know. I wish I could be with you right now, Cristina, but I have to go. Mark ..."

"Meredith! I can't listen to your love life right now! Didn't you just hear what you said to me?! Notifying Mama?! Burke is dying! ... No, no I can't do this!"

Meredith was suddenly listening to a dial tone .... shocked and sick at heart. But, then she remembered, Cristina was into Cristina and surgery. Meredith knew that. Forget her. It was Mark who was important now. She gathered up the bags and ran down the stairs. By the time Derek had finished his latest call, she was waiting for him in her car. She made herself sedately drive to the hospital obeying every street sign to the letter while Derek sat in the passenger side finishing his calls.

"Derek, what if ..." Meredith began when Derek hung up for the last time and stared out the mist covered window, his face almost expressionless as his mind raced. She didn't really know what she was asking him and she didn't want to add to his burden, but she instinctively looked to him for reassurance.

"Oh, honey, don't go there," Derek turned his head to look fully at her and she saw his eyes were glittering with a mixture of pain and guilt and determination, "Mark's tough, and he's in great physical shape. Let's wait until we get there to see what else there is to see."

"Okay," she said in a small, hesitant voice, "but, you ... you're not right. What else is wrong, Derek?"

For a moment she thought he wouldn't answer her, then he drew a deep breath and said, "That damn car! I shouldn't have let him drive it. I knew he'd take it on a tear. I knew it was not what he was used to. I was selfish. I wanted to go out to the lake with you so much, I just let Mark have the car."

"Derek! No! I don't think Mark crashed that car by racing too fast. Mark likes to tease you, but he would never really risk something you loved as much as you loved that car, not now, when everything is so good between you," Meredith said positively, carefully pulling into the SGH staff parking lot, "Besides, Dr. Burke was there in a different car. Something bad must have happened between them since they both crashed in the same place. After Cristina, I believe he's capable of just about anything! I want to talk to Detective Kringle and his partner – you know, that one that looks like a misshapen clone of the Adder, Cristina calls her "McXerox" – about it."

Derek's face lightened a little at her words, but he said nothing more, patiently waiting until she parked, his fingers tapping, but the rest of him very still. Derek grabbed his bag and briefcase and would have lifted Meredith's too, but she beat him to it. They hurried into the Pit together, uncertain of what they'd find.

Mark was still there with a dozen staff members fighting to stabilize him before they could do anything else.

"Markie ..." Meredith breathed.

Derek took one look at Mark as his friend and then dropped immediately into his professional persona picking up the chart and asking for a report.

Meredith couldn't be professional. She ignored all the hustle and bustle around Mark and slowly approached him. His head had been lacerated from a hard blow and blood crusted his hair and face. A trickle of blood drained out one ear. His nose was obviously broken and also bloody. It looked like he'd have the mother of all black eyes from either a fractured cheekbone or a very badly bruised one. Meredith could also hear the rapid flow of information to Derek telling him about the broken ribs and punctured lung, the broken leg and possible breaks in his feet. Tubes already ran in and out all over his body. Meredith knew what each one was for, but they still scared her since they represented the terribly fragile hold Mark had on life. Then Meredith did what every family member wants to do, even though she knew better. She wound through all the medical staff to his side to stroke his hand and kiss his icy, pale cheek.

"Markie," she whispered against his unbruised cheek, a tear trickling down hers, "It's Meredith. I'm here and so is Derek. He's doctoring you already, so for sure you'll get well. I ... I love you, sweetheart. We both love you."

"Doctor Grey!" exclaimed the ER doc, having already called her name twice before, "Please, step back now."

She stepped back and stood against the wall, even though they really wanted her gone. She ignored the frowns and speculative looks in her direction and focused only on Mark. Everyone and everything phased out of existence and she was left alone with Mark. Meredith merged with Mark for these few minutes before surgery, the way she'd once merged with Derek while holding a live bazooka round in her hand.

_"Markie, I'm scared."_

_Mark's grin was as wicked as always, "What? I don't believe it. Ellis Grey's daughter is made of sterner stuff than that. Besides, I haven't even begun to love you and Derek the way I want to. I have way too much life left to live, to die now."_

"_But, Mark ... sweetheart ... what if ...?"_

"_Then I'm happy you have Derek and I won't have to worry about you. Be happy, peewee."_

_Meredith gave a choked laugh, "Now you have to live so I can kick your ass. Peewee! You know I hate that."_

_Mark crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, "I know you love me," he waited three beats, "peewee."_

Then the lights shifted and slammed through her brain. Before she was ready to let him go they were preparing him and his gurney for rapid transport to get CT and MRI scans. Derek had ordered both.


	71. Chapter 71

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 71**

**Meredith and Derek**

Meredith, pushing her worry over Mark down as much as she could, stood outside Burke's emergency bay and unabashedly eavesdropped on the doctors inside, so she was there when the man miraculously gained consciousness.

"Is Shepherd ... is he ... dead?" Burke mumbled.

"What did he say?" asked one tech of another.

But Meredith had actually heard him. The team all shushed him and focused on what they were going to have to do to get the branch out of his chest, but Meredith knew. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Burke had thought Derek was driving the Maserati and had tried to kill him. Even though a part of her had suspected, she was stunned. Already numb and trembly because of Mark, this news made her stumble to the nurse's station and sink into the nearest chair. She pressed her hands to her forehead while her world view tumbled and crashed.

Burke and she had stood firm together over an unexploded bomb shell, for God's sake. She'd seen him fight for hours to save patients that other doctors gave up for dead. She'd thought he'd loved Cristina, but then she'd seen Burke knock Cristina down the stairs. And now he'd almost killed Mark while trying to kill Derek. What had gone wrong with him? She didn't understand. How could a person be like this?

He was going to die, Meredith thought. He was going to die today when they pulled that branch out of his chest. She'd seen this sort of thing before, and she'd glimpsed the x-rays from across the room, before the attendings had blocked her view. She thought she'd seen that the branch was wedged under his heart and against his aorta. Burke was a dead man because, ironically, the only chance he'd have was with himself as the surgeon. There was no comparison between him and the other surgeons who were available. Meredith didn't feel bad or sad about Burke's death, not now, and that did make her sad.

Her mind in a peculiar idle, Meredith wondered where Cristina was. She knew if it had been her in Cristina's situation, she'd have to be here, no matter what had happened before. But Cristina wasn't like her. Meredith made her way to the CAT scanner after that to check on Mark.

Derek had said abstractedly, "Wait in the lounge, love, until I know something more, okay?"

And then he'd kissed her on her chilled, petal smooth cheek, before rushing off. She knew he meant well, and he was trying to protect her, but waiting in the lounge just wasn't going to happen. She'd let him think she'd complied, before heading into the Pit to see Burke. And now she'd timed it so she'd be there just when Mark's scans were ready. Hopefully she could slip into the tech room behind everyone, and peek over Derek's shoulder, without anyone noticing another pesky intern.

It wasn't as easy as that, but she hung out in the back of the crowd of neurosurgery residents and attendings and eavesdropped again like the good intern she was. Sometimes the intern in her tiredly thought that was the only way she learned anything useful.

The news was bad – terribly bad. Mark needed immediate surgery to reduce the injury to his brain. Cold chills swept Meredith. The temptation to sink into despair was almost overwhelming. Memories of the bad old days when she was the universe's whipping girl, before Mark was in her life, rose up to haunt her. Mark had changed all that. Mark had helped bring Derek back. Mark had been instrumental in all the healing and forgiveness that had manifested between Derek and herself. Mark loved her and had taught her it was okay to be her. Mark was a cornerstone of her happiness and contentment these days. She just couldn't lose him. She couldn't.

And yet ... relief mixed with her worry and fear over Mark. It could have been Derek ... he'd been trying to kill Derek ... and if it had been Derek ... her heart would die, not just mourn. She would never have recovered.

_What kind of a person was she to be even a tiny bit relieved it was Mark instead of Derek who was hurt?_

Meredith crossed her arms over her chest and backed away until she slumped against the wall, scared and guilty, feeling like everything was all her fault. Dark and twisty Meredith writhed in her depths trying to come triumphantly back to the surface to dominate Meredith's life again, glad to be proven right once again – life sucked. She had Derek still, but for how long? Look how quickly Mark was swept away.

"Meredith! What are you doing up here?" Derek exclaimed, frowning, his normally perfect hair disheveled from worriedly running a hand through it, after catching sight of the first CT images.

Derek crossed the hall to Meredith and stroked a gentle hand down her shoulder and arm. His breath caught at the despair filling her beautiful limpid green eyes when she looked up at him.

"He's going to die, isn't he, Derek?" she asked in a small voice, searching his face, her secret, superstitious, little girl fear that she would now be punished for feeling relief dreadfully uppermost.

"Meredith, no. Stop it. You know better than this, and Mark would be very disappointed if he thought you were letting this twist you like this. We've both been so proud of how much you've grown – how we've all grown together," Derek hugged her to his chest, gathering his strength, and murmured, "You and I will have a plan. We're going to be grateful that Mark has already survived what most people couldn't. We're going to be hopeful, and and we're going to be together in this. You aren't alone and neither is Mark. You understand?"

Meredith looked up into Derek's handsome, careworn face and silently rejoiced that he was with her, healthy and whole. She regretted that Mark had taken the hit aimed at Derek, but she would never regret that Derek had dodged it. All she could do now was wait – hope and wait. Meredith wrapped an arm around Derek's middle and refused to be separated from his side again as he gave further instructions to his team. The neurological team were efficiently on their way to the OR in minutes, while she and Derek went to see Mark one last time before the surgery. The surgeons from California would arrive soon and they'd step in when they got here.

Derek waved the interns and nurses away so they'd have a minute of privacy with Mark. Then he sadly watched Meredith nuzzle her face against Mark's and whisper to him the way she had in the Pit. Her face was soft and sweet, her voice encouraging.

_They were his family,_ he thought, _Mark and Meredith. He and Meredith couldn't lose Mark. They just couldn't._

He slowly walked across the room to place a hand on Meredith's back while he brushed his other over Mark's wrist. Meredith kissed Mark's face again and then cradled his hand and Derek's to her bosom.

"We have to go now, Meri," he told her reluctantly.

"Okay," she agreed, but didn't move.

Derek gently drew his hand away and then took Mark's. He carefully lay it at Mark's side, his touch lingering, and told Mark he'd whip him at racquetball as soon as he was well.

"Meredith and I love you, Mark. Stay alive for all our sakes, we need you. I mean it," Derek ordered and guided Meredith out the door to the nearest attending lounge.**  
**


	72. Chapter 72

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 72**

**Meredith and Derek  
**

With visions of Mark's broken and bandaged body plugged into a dozen tubes and machines still searing the inside of her eyelids, Meredith groaned as she crawled into Derek's warm bed fifty two hours later. She twisted and turned like a small cat until the pillows were finally semi comfortable. Mark had made it through the extended surgery and the following couple of days with only minor complications and one additional trip to the OR. Thank God Derek had assembled the best neurological team on the west coast. Mark had needed every bit of the boost they'd bought him.

_His lung had been punctured by a broken rib and his breathing severely compromised... He'd lost too much blood ... He had a brain bleed ..._ Meredith focused on stopping the litany this time, instead of running through the whole list.

_It was all good now,_ she told herself, _all good _... _except, he hadn't awakened_, a tiny sad voice from the back of her brain reminded her.

Meredith fiercely shoved the voice aside and fretfully twisted again. She wished Derek would come to bed. She watched his shadow move across the wall at odd angles as he walked naked across the room and turned out the remaining light. Seconds later Meredith sighed in heartfelt relief when his arms encompassed her from behind and his knee pressed between hers. They spooned in uneasy, exhausted silence, both of them trying to relax into the sleep that Derek had insisted they needed.

A part of Meredith was still angry at Derek for making her come home before Mark opened his eyes, but another part knew he was right. Eight hours of sleep now would fuel her for another forty eight awake at Grace. And, besides, Mark's brothers, Scott and Philip, and their wives, Sadie and Joan, were taking turns staying with Mark. Her sweetheart wasn't alone.

His brothers were respectively twenty seven and thirty years older than Mark, and both were more fathers or uncles to him than brothers. Mark always said that Phil and Scott were fusty old women, but it was obvious to Meredith that the two men loved their baby brother very much. Over the last two days Meredith had spent enough time with them to get that, along with the fact that they didn't understand Mark at all. Meredith sighed again and took comfort in the thought that Phil had thanked her (after astutely watching her at Mark's bedside) for influencing Mark to stay in touch with his family. Meredith had tried to slough it off in embarrassment at the time, but Phil had known she was the softening influence on Mark.

"Sleep, Meri," Derek whispered against her hair, hoping to quiet her, "You need to sleep if you want to be able to function tomorrow."

"I know," she whispered back, "but, it all keeps twisting up inside me ... Burke ... Detective Kringle and McXerox told me he'd sideswiped Mark off the road deliberately, according to witnesses. Derek, he really meant to kill you ... he really did ... I just can't understand that."

"Sh ... I'm okay baby," he reassured her, hearing the stress and worry in her voice, "and Mark will be too. We'll figure Burke and all the rest out when Mark comes back to us."

"But, Derek," Meredith said out loud, "Burke's dead. He's dead and I'm not sorry ... not a bit. In fact, if he weren't already dead, I'd want to kill him for what he did to Mark. Cristina is broken up over him and I don't care ... I can't even pretend I care."

"Meredith, I feel the same way," Derek admitted quietly, but he, like Meredith, was also feeling a tinge of shame for his uncharitable thoughts. They were both healers, after all, and unused to wishing someone dead.

"You do?" she asked and turned around again in Derek's arms to look into his eyes in the shadowy gloom, the tension roiling in her belly relaxing for the first time that day, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's dark and twisty this time."

She pressed her face against his warm chest, when he gave a wry chuckle, and slid one slim leg between his, nudging his dick naughtily. She wasn't going to sleep, not yet, and she needed to be close to Derek. She rubbed her hand suggestively over his hard belly and lower, causing a sexy thrill to warm her pussy. When Derek responded with a low groan, rolling over on top of her, Meredith knew she'd made the right decision for them both. They both needed the comfort of being together and the renewed connection and commitment that making love would give them.

Derek closed his mouth over Mer's soft raspberry lips in a long kiss and groaned again. His body was rapidly rising to full attention from the feminine scent and feel of her. He found his emotional and physical needs were as sharp as Meredith's. The hard hit to Mark had devastated them both. Derek couldn't believe that Mark had become such a stable anchor in his life. He never would have believed it before. The strain of getting Mark through the first critical steps of the surgeries and initial recovery period had been the worst Derek had ever endured. Now, for just a little while, Derek wanted to find solace, and joy, and forgetfulness in Meredith's arms.

Their mouths and hearts and minds fused as they rolled together again and fumbled for position. Derek stroked Meredith's silken hair from her face and caressed the length of her side, even as she grasped the long length of his cock and pressed it to her. All he had to do was push inside, but he paused at the brink. He stroked and kissed his girl, teasing her pussy with short, rocking rubs, until she was as ready as him. When she mewled her need in his ear, clutching his hard biceps and lifting her hips, he finally pressed deeply into her sweet depths and stroked firmly. They fit together perfectly, as if made one for the other, a matched set.

"Mm, you feel like heaven, love," she moaned.

Derek ravenously kissed Meredith again, stealing her breath along with her sexy murmurs. His own breath heaved with excitement and pleasure as he fucked her long and hard, totally present in the moment, enjoying every thrust, every sound, every scent. Then Derek slipped his arms under her knees and lifted her legs up, angling her pussy for his cock's deeper penetration. He grinned as Meri's small, erotic screams became louder and faster as he angled just right and stayed there, fucking her to a blazing climax.

Only afterwards, when she'd been reduced to whimpering her ecstatic, satisfied encouragement to him, did he finally allow himself to claim his own mind-blowing bliss. His body contracted hard, all over, all at once, as he ejaculated, and then slowly relaxed and caved on top of Meredith in a limp, warm heap. His eyes drifted shut as he dimly thought he could sleep for a week just like this, his cheek pillowed on Meredith's plush breast.

"You feel so good ... soft."

Meredith smiled into the dark when Derek's breath deepened to sleep and his full weight crushed her into the mattress. Her heart melted with love as she traced gentle fingertips over the side of his face and through his silken curls.

"I love you so much, Derek," she barely breathed to his sleeping form, "If Burke... if he had... well he didn't. Mark protected you."

Meredith pushed on Derek's shoulders and asked out loud for him to roll over until her lover shifted off of her and turned on his side, still asleep. She hooked an arm around his waist and snuggled into his back.

_Tomorrow,_ she thought, _tomorrow, Mark will open his eyes and smile at me, right before he propositions a nurse. That's my hope and I'm sticking to it, you hear me, Mark?!_

Finally, Meredith slept.

Three days later Philip silently handed the girl at Mark's bedside a café au lait and a New Orleans style beignet. He was a fussy, stuffy, stereotypical retired auditor for the IRS but Meredith was learning that he shared Mark's well hidden sweetness of nature. So did Scott. She wondered what it was about how these guys were raised that made them all hide that basic sweetness even as she accepted the thoughtful gift from Phil.

"No change?" Phil asked after a moment, disappointed that Mark looked exactly the same as when he'd left last night.

He and his extended family were staying in Mark's guest rooms. They'd been amazed and pleased at what Mark had built, having been unable to quite picture what a refurbished waterfront warehouse could look like, even though Mark had used every step of the construction as a point of renewed communication with his brothers. It had also pleased them to know that Derek and Mark seemed to have healed their sundered friendship enough to be sharing the warehouse rebuild and a common wall. Phil's accountant's brain also knew the waterfront location was fantastic financially as well as aesthetically. He was proud of his little brother.

"Oh, there's been a change," Meredith assured Phil, "Mark's breathing is much improved. His vitals are stable and he's healing at a very rapid pace. I think he'll wake very soon."

Meredith sipped her coffee and thought she didn't really know where that feeling was coming from. She just knew that over the last few days her gut feeling of dread and worry had gradually eased. She didn't hope any more, she just knew Mark was coming around.

Philip couldn't help smiling at the young doctor's optimism and watched her take only two tiny bites of the beignet before setting it aside. He shook his head. In his opinion Dr. Grey was too thin and needed fattening up. Of course, he was used to his Joan, who'd been a curvy size sixteen their whole married life.

"You're Derek's new girlfriend, aren't you?" he finally asked the question after five days of curiosity, since, of course, he'd been at Derek's wedding to Addison, and was interested in all the news he'd been hearing over the last year, "and you seem to be very close to Mark too."

"Yes," Meredith said simply, "I love Derek and I'm very fortunate to have Mark in my life too. They've both been very good to me."

She didn't bother trying to explain to this sixty eight year old man the relationship her threesome shared. He would never understand and it would confuse and hurt him. Mark loved Phil and Scott, even though he often grumbled about them, and Meredith knew that Mark kept many of his life choices very private to protect his brothers, not himself. Meredith followed the path she'd heard Mark take with his family many times and told Phil the truth without revealing too much. She wouldn't lie, as Mark wouldn't lie, but she wasn't going to deliver confrontational truth over Mark's unconscious body. What would be the point?

"Did you and Joan sleep well?" she asked, changing the subject, "You're the first guests Mark has had."

"Oh my, yes, the house couldn't be more comfortable. Joan even went swimming this morning."

Meredith had to blink back the sudden tears at the mention of her birthday gift from Mark. She missed him. It felt as if he'd been away on a long trip forever. She sighed and started to reach for another chart to write up as Philip settled on the short couch across the room with a newspaper. Then something told her to look up.

Mark was watching her under barely cracked eyelids through two huge healing black eyes.

"Mark," Meredith said softly, making Phil spring to attention, "Marky, wake up, we're here with you. Meredith and Philip. Wake up now, dear."

"Mark?" said Phil questioningly, hopefully.

Meredith watched as Mark opened his eyes wider and tried to move his hand to his head only to be impeded by the IV. She rang the bell for the nurse and then patted Mark's other hand.

"Move this hand, Mark, the other has an IV. That's right. You were in an accident, but now you're safe at Grace with us."

They watched Mark blink and could almost see the cogs in his brain turning as awareness filled his gaze. Meredith gasped in relief, exchanging glances with Philip. They patiently waited as Mark tried to speak, drifted awhile and then gathered himself to try again.

"D ... Derek?" Mark finally managed through dry lips, "S ... safe?"

This time Meredith couldn't hold back the tears as she rushed to assure her love, "Yes, Mark, Derek is safe. No one is going to hurt him or you again. I promise."

Swiping tears from her cheeks, Meredith turned to Olivia, who'd answered the nurses bell, and told her to page Dr. Shepherd. Then she started rechecking all of Mark's vitals, even though she'd just completed the ritual five minutes before he'd opened his eyes.

Phil spoke in a reassuring, low tone to Mark, and held a straw to his lips so he could sip water. Meredith watched, approving Phil's calm, gentle manner. Phil was very matter of fact with Mark and that seemed to help him as much as her soft words. Then panic flared across Mark's face.

He weakly pushed the straw aside and questioned, "Burke?"

Meredith's face hardened, "That murdering pig bastard is dead."

Derek rushed in at his customary fast pace, just in time to hear her last venomous words. It surprised him again that Meredith actually had a fierce, killer side to her. _But ... maybe not, she certainly loved fiercely, _he thought. Then he looked at Mark and felt the tight bands across his chest finally relax when Mark looked back at him and winked while he held a wobbly thumb up.

"You must have done a good job," Mark croaked from his dry throat, "I feel like shit, but I've still got all the marbles I've ever had, I think. Wasn't too sure ..."

He trailed off tiredly and Philip held up the water for him again while Derek examined Mark swiftly and surely.

"Derek flew Neuro cowboys in from LA and San Diego, Mark. He wrangled the team, but, of course, he let Korcophski do the cutting. You're going to be just fine," Meredith tried to reassure him again.

"Cutting!?" Mark weakly tried to sit up in panic, "Did you let one of those ham fisted, snot nosed, mealy mouthed, two bit, plastics kindergarteners here cut me?"

"Sh, sh, of course not," Meredith stifled a gurgle of laughter at his reaction, "Derek brought in Plastics cowboys too. Now stop and rest. You'll feel better the next time you wake."

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Mark drifted back to sleep. Philip sat with a plop on the low couch and Meredith flew into Derek's arms.

"He made it," she whispered.

"He did. He's back with us," Derek grinned against her honey blond hair, waves of relief weakening his knees until he wanted to plop down on the couch too. Instead he pulled Meredith with him all the way upstairs to the helipad on the roof. She gave a joyous scream when he grabbed her and whirled her around.

"Derek!"

"Whoohoo! Baby, he made it, he really did!" and he swung her again. Who said Derek couldn't do a happy dance?


	73. Chapter 73

**Three's a Fantasy**

**Ch. 73**

**Mark and Meredith and Derek**

**Fiji; June holiday break between internship and Meredith's second year of residency:**

The magnificent Fijian island mansion perched serenely on a gentle swell of pure white sand and rock amidst glorious tropical foliage and flowers. It was crowned by palm and vesi trees that swayed and rustled in the ocean breeze. Natural, trickling waterfalls moistened the clinging orchids and artful tropical landscaping all the way from the house to the beach where they ended soaking into hollowed out rock pools, also festooned with flowers. It was one of the most gorgeous spots any of them had ever seen.

Of all the vacation options Derek and Meredith had peppered on Mark in the months following the car wreck (anticipating Meredith's three week break), this was the place that had enchanted and called out to all of them. Mark grumbled that he needed the amazingly hot blue sky of Fiji to dry his bones out after Seattle. Meredith longed for the utter peace and relaxation she sensed on the island paradise. And, Derek? He wanted his lovers to be happy and carefree, far away from the mess they'd left in Seattle.

Meredith watched Mark and Derek playing beach volleyball from her luxurious perch by the glistening pool and grinned when Mark used his extra height to slam the volley down on Derek, and then Derek used his lightening fast reflexes to get under the ball and pop it up and back over the net. Their taut, tanned muscles glistened and rippled in the beautiful white sunlight making Meredith pant a little with anticipation. They'd promised her lady's choice tonight.

_It's been such a long time,_ she thought, eying the nearly naked pair longingly, _since I've been able to love them both the way I would like._

Mark's recovery had been a long and complicated, made more so by his impatience, stubbornness, and depression. It had taken all of her gentle understanding and coaxing, along with Derek's casual jockeying and authoritative bullying to get Mark to where he was today. Meredith also knew that Mark's family support buoyed him when nothing else worked. She'd never forget the way staid, old Philip and stodgy, old Scott had stood firm for Mark. She didn't think Mark would either. Mark had been almost embarrassed when he finally realized the depth to which they loved him. He'd never really understood that before. Their age differences had seemed insurmountable. Now, he finally got that Philip and Scott really were his brothers, in every sense of the word.

"Ooph!" Meredith grunted when a very wet and sandy Andy, Meredith's half grown kitten, jumped onto her tummy. Good thing she was already wet from her recent swim, she thought. He head butted her hands and she automatically rubbed and scratched behind his ears and under his chin, before stroking him full length. He shivered while he carefully kneaded her tummy and arched into her palm.

"You like it here, don't you Andy? It's one big sunny sandbox," she commented, holding him still and reaching for his soft kitty brush to clean him. Both Derek and Mark had teased her terribly when they saw the two bags of essentials she'd packed for her cat, "See, Andy, you did need your brush didn't you? I was right."

The kitten purred in agreement and had settled down for a nap with his favorite person, when Meredith heard a shout from below.

"Ha! It's out! I crushed you again, Derek!" Mark shouted his victory, and laughed at Derek's disgruntled expression.

"Mark, go ahead and gloat, but remember who it was who stayed up on the water skis when you were the one who almost drowned," Derek bent over to pick up his towel and Meredith sat a little straighter to ogle his tight ass and long muscular legs.

Mark chuckled, remembering their first water ski lessons yesterday, rubbing the sore ribs they'd earned him, and admitted, "Yeah, well, between sand and sea, I guess I better pick the sand."

Meredith's breath caught at Mark's unconscious movement. She'd had to bite her lip several times to keep from hen pecking Mark about taking that pounding on the skis. She sternly reminded herself again that he was a grown man, he was fully recovered, and, most especially, he didn't need to be nagged. Even though she wanted to nag him ... _needed_ to nag him. He wasn't allowed to get so much as a hang nail ever again, and she wanted to tell the stiff necked turkey bastard that every minute.

Then she looked at Derek who was laughing at something Mark said and wanted to nag him too. He was limping a little. She couldn't tell if it was from a sore knee or ankle, but she didn't like it either way. Derek wasn't allowed to get hurt either. Big dummy.

Tears suddenly sprang unbidden to her eyes out of nowhere. She lifted a disgruntled Andy to the tiles and turned her face into her towel, wiping away the evidence before the guys saw her. She knew they were the result of the gradual step down in heightened tension and stress that she'd endured through the end of internship and Mark's long recovery - when she hadn't allowed herself tears or tantrums - but they were still embarrassing and difficult to explain.

To cover, Meredith gaily called, "I made piña coladas! Are you two interested?"

Mark paused mid step and glanced at Derek, his brow winging upward.

Derek spoke cautiously for the two of them, "You made them?"

Meredith couldn't help but laugh at their identical hesitant expressions, which helped her let go of the residual inner pain, "Okay, I made them while Raoul supervised my every step. He says I'll be a champ by the time we leave."

Meredith didn't ask their preferences again. She simply poured the drinks in tall tulip glasses and garnished them with flowers and spears of pineapple. She handed one to Mark who'd sprawled in a shaded deck chair, and then padded barefoot, her anklet's tiny bells chiming with every step, to serve Derek.

He reached up lazily to pull her down to perch on the wide arm of his deck lounger. He loved the way the sun had kissed her honey hair and alabaster skin very lightly. He fancied he could even taste the sunlight when he kissed Mer's hand.

"Thanks, love," he said and sipped his drink before he asked, "So now that it has been a few days, how does it feel to be over internship?"

"I don't know really. I'm still numb," Meredith admitted, daintily swinging her foot and making the tiny bells chime, "I'm just glad I passed."

"You more than passed," Mark commented smugly, "You blew the competition out of the water."

Meredith grimaced. Mark, with nothing to do for months except get well, had decided to take on the job of helping her study for the intern exam. As always, when it came to his work, Mark was a difficult and demanding taskmaster, requiring excellence and precision – even from her – especially from her. The knowledge that concentrating on honing her knowledge and skills was helping Mark recover was the only thing that kept Meredith from losing it during their arduous study sessions. (Well, that and all the very sexy study breaks she'd persuaded him to take.)

Meredith shook her head wryly at him, "Yeah, only because of our private torture sessions. I think I learned more in the last couple of months with you than I did in the last two years of medical school. Thank God Derek didn't "help" me too. I'd be dead from the brain expansion!"

"Aw, poor baby," Derek crooned in mock sympathy and pulled her down into his lap. He'd stood back when he'd realized that Mark focusing on Meredith's training was keeping Mark on track and out of trouble, while it also gave Meredith the review and prep she needed for her exam. As far as he was concerned it had all worked out beautifully. He smiled amusedly now at both of them, remembering how grumpy they'd been most of the time.

Derek and Meredith talked and teased and laughed over the next few minutes but Mark felt his inner tension build again. It had been building within him in ebbing and flowing waves ever since he'd been hurt. He knew he'd needed to wait until he was well and Meredith was finished with internship, so he had. But now all that was over and they were all away from Seattle Grace. He'd had a week with Derek and Meredith on vacation. It was time.

"Meredith, Derek, I've been thinking," Mark began.

"Uh oh," Meredith tsked facetiously, shaking her head.

"That must have hurt," Derek added, snickering.

"Yeah, yeah, you two are sooo not funny," Mark returned with a slight grin even though his muscles were still tight with building waves of stress, "Seriously, Meredith, you're through with internship ... and all the construction on both the lake house and my side of the townhouse is finished."

Meredith and Derek exchanged a puzzled glance at the apparent non sequitur.

"I just ... I think it's time."

"Time? Time for what?" Meredith asked confusedly.

Mark looked Derek in the eye, "Time for me to bow out. Time for me to leave this relationship so that you can be MerDer instead of MarkMerDer. Everyone wants that, right? This just isn't normal, right? We always knew this day would come, right?"

Never losing his eye contact, Derek sat straight up and then gradually sat back again, all humor leaving his face. Meredith's abandonment panic bloomed and nearly choked her in the next few minutes. Derek had said this was coming, but Meredith hadn't wanted to see it. She'd been in her customary denial. Tears welled in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks, openly this time. They'd almost lost Mark permanently just a few months ago and now here it was again. They were losing him. Silence stretched among them.

"Mark, you can't leave us," Meredith finally stated as firmly as she could, twisting her cold fingers between Derek's.

Mark started to answer when Derek intervened, "Are you dumping us, Mark?" His voice was dark and calm, his eyes watchful, "Why?"

Mark shrugged and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Derek ... I was broken ... let's face it, I should have died. The only reason I didn't was because you pulled out all the stops. If I'd gone ... you and Meredith, you two would be together without me ... and maybe that's the way it was supposed to be."

Meredith's breath hitched at his words, remembering the awful gaping chasm of pain and fear she'd faced a few months ago, when Mark had almost died.

"Maybe I was supposed to step out of the picture, but you were just too damned stubborn to let me," Mark angled his face away, looking out over the shimmering ocean, and presenting his stubbornly set face in profile to them.

"Burke was trying to kill _me_, Mark, and we all know it," Derek softly, intensely, voiced the terrible truth that they'd all avoided for so long, "That man's vendetta was against me, not you. You almost paid for it with your life."

Meredith tightened her grip on Derek's hand and tensely looked between the two men. She said nothing, though, letting Derek take the lead.

"You were driving _my_ car, and you took my lumps, so if anyone was supposed to be killed, it was me. Following your half-assed logic, maybe it should be me that steps out of the picture and leaves the two of you together."

"Derek ... Mark ..." Meredith's voice held pleading agony. Her large, green eyes glistened with emotions.

She relaxed a tiny bit when Derek gave her a slight shake of his head and squeezed her hand. She nodded back, trusting that Derek would make it right. Derek had warned her this was coming, but she'd thought they'd avoided it when Mark calmly made vacation plans with them. He'd seemed so happy the last few days.

Mark frowned, "Derek ..."

"No," Derek quietly answered him.

"Derek, come on, man, you know you've wanted me gone from the beginning," Mark hesitated, looking down, "It's time. I know it."

"Mark, yeah, it's time alright. Time for us ... me ... to get it together. If there was a message for someone, it was for me, not you. You love Meredith, when you've never loved a woman before, and you ... love me too, that hasn't changed," Derek paused before he finally admitted it. He'd known his whole life that Mark was what Mark was, even though he'd never let himself acknowledge it before the threesome with Meredith. He'd known that Mark had undefined feelings that weren't exactly buddy buddy for himself.

"Mark, I'm a stubborn jackass. We all know it," he smiled wryly and tweaked Meredith's perfect nose when she nodded in agreement, "It took a bomb in a body cavity to get me to realize where I wanted to be in the first place, and it's taken a murderous car wreck to teach me where I want to stay. Meredith and I almost lost you. It felt like my heart was being ripped out by the roots."

"Mine too, Mark," Meredith added, and crossed to him to curl against his side, "You're my Mark, my special love, _our _special love."

"I'm just not stupid enough any more to let you walk away and break all our hearts. You're what we want, Mark," Derek stood and went to them, sitting on Mark's other side and taking his hand, "what we both want, always."

Mark hesitantly, hopefully, looked back and forth between them. A beautiful smile started to dawn across his face, and joy bloomed in every corner of his being, as he realized his secret heart's desire was about to come true. Maybe he could stay. Maybe he could stay always.

"We mean it. With all our hearts we mean it. I love you, Mark, as much as Meredith does, and I want you to stay with me. We want to keep what we have, Mark, and we aren't letting you go, ever. We're a threesome," Derek's face was suffused, not only with all the colors of the setting sun, but also with all the acceptance and wonder he felt. It had been slow to grow in him, but now here it was.

Then he gave a surprised laugh when Meredith suddenly slugged Mark as hard as she could in his heavily muscled shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Mark exclaimed, rubbing at the new sore spot.

"Trying to be all noble and dump me, you big jerk! You're not allowed!" She cocked her elbow to punch him again but Mark just grinned and caught her pint sized fist in his hand. He wrestled her across his lap and gave her a small swat, "Settle down, you little wildcat."

His grin spread and he glanced over at Derek. They were both amused and delighted by their girl. She twisted and he cuddled her against his chest, relieved to the depths of his being that he didn't have to go. They wanted him, they really did.

Meredith pressed the side of her face to Mark's chest and reached out a hand to Derek. She touched them both and watched a new understanding build between them. For the first time in her life she felt utterly safe and happy.

"I love you both so much," she murmured and kissed them, joy spilling throughout her system. Meredith Grey was getting exactly what she wanted. All of it.


End file.
